Serie Olímpicos Libro 1, Nacimiento de un héroe
by Lady-Ciam
Summary: Los Dioses Griegos hacen lo posible para seguir subsistiendo en el mundo actual. Las historias siguen siendo escritas cuando un héroe de Atenea es asesinado y robado... Parte de una cadena de eventos que desencadenará en un gran evento del panteón.
1. Preludio

**PRELUDIO**

Volvía a su casa después de otro día sin suerte. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, y mucho sueño. Estaba tan decaído que hasta la muy poca luz del amanecer al fondo, entre los edificios, le parecía que se burlaba de él y sus esfuerzos.

Caminó por la calle con los hombros caídos, y no solo por el escudo metálico y la espada que aún llevaba en las manos, sino por el cansancio… un barrendero, desde la calle del frente, lo miraba con una tenue sonrisa, pero él no hizo caso a ello. Estaba muy ensimismado en dejar de sentir tanta impotencia, odio y, al dejar de hacerlo, no sentir más el dolor.

Empezaba a creer que esa era una misión que no podría hacer solo, por más que su misma patrona había creído en él y dado un préstamo muy valioso para lograrlo. De alguna manera, sus habilidades de rastreador y psíquicas simplemente no querían funcionar bien. Mientras más se frustraba e intentaba, menos podía concentrarse.

La visión de su madre gritando y cayendo en el hoyo en la tierra que, de la nada, se volvió a llenar, no lo dejaba trabajar en paz.

En contra de su, tal vez, tozudo ego; sólo le quedaba la esperanza que la ayuda de los centinelas le fuera, por fin, provechosa… sintió un aura amenazadora detrás de él.

Ya la había sentido antes y, extrañamente, sonrió al saber que estaba cerca. No era un aura fuerte, era más animal que humana, llena de caos de sensaciones y, sobre todo, hambre. Lo que fuera, no tenía mucha inteligencia y sería muy entretenido matarlo, al menos para sacar un poco de la frustración por la búsqueda infructuosa en la que había estado por días.

Viendo que el barrendero muy madrugador iba hacia su altura haciendo su labor, decidió internarse en una calle y en otra hasta encontrar un lugar lejos de ojos de humanos comunes y "no iniciados".

El aura lo siguió, claro, lo sentía claramente... desde su espalda, a la izquierda. Era una sensación que no se podía explicar del todo, como cuando las personas perciben que alguien los está viendo o, más parecido aún, el "aire" de un individuo: ese algo que cualquiera puede intuir frente a otro, aunque no lo conozca. Una precognición de cómo se cree que es esa persona.

Los seres con grandes energías proyectan de sí esa sensación con tanta fuerza que podían ser percibidas antes de, siquiera, ser vistos. Al menos para personas con fineza de sensibilidad, que podían no solo reaccionar emocionalmente a las auras, sino analizarlas.

David era una de esas personas. Mientras caminaba entre una licorería y una zapatería, a un espacioso y fétido callejón sin ventanas; estuvo moviendo en su mano el agarre de la espada circularmente, lleno de expectación. A medio camino del oscuro callejón, cuando ya se metía en la sombra del edificio, oyó el resbalar de unas garras en el suelo, yendo hacia él. Un gruñido bajo se hizo cada vez más alto mientras se acercaba y lo dejaba salir por el hocico.

David se movió al instante, la adrenalina haciéndolo tener el corazón acelerado y la energía en sus músculos listos para el ataque. Puso frente a su cabeza el escudo y las piernas listas para poder contener el golpe. Fue fuerte y lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. El ser mordía el escudo casi engulléndolo del todo, y el aliento fétido le llegaba hasta la nariz, mientras intentaba alejar unas grandes garras que querrían desgarrarle el costado con la espada.

Cuando sintió que el filo topó con carne, cortando con facilidad, el aullido de dolor de la bestia acompañó el retiro de la fuerza contra él. Así, David pudo dar unos pasos atrás antes del contraataque. Le miró y, después del espasmo de horror natural al haber entendido contra qué peleaba, terminó sonriendo mientras su entrenamiento de años lo hacía tranquilizarse y hasta congratularse de esa tarea.

Matar una bestia así iba a ser una gran hazaña.

Todo eso pasó en unos pocos segundos, antes de que la bestia atacara con más ahínco, rugiendo y gimiendo a la vez; tan fuerte y lastimeramente, que David tuvo que hacer lo posible para no reaccionar con respingos o nervios por ellos. Los dientes, garras y cola se volvieron un amasijo de fuerza y filo desatado, con el único fin de insertarse dentro de su cuerpo, hacerlo sangrar y morir… lo mismo que su espada estaba tratando de hacer, con mejor técnica y hasta elegancia, en contra de ese monstruo.

Con mandobles, gritos de guerra, aullidos y rugidos de la bestia, sus pasos en el pequeño lugar y los repetidos entrechoques entre el escudo, las garras y colmillos; el encuentro siguió por pocos minutos.

David empezaba a intranquilizarse. El dolor de una herida del brazo, sobre todo, le preocupaba. La fatiga empezaba a atenazar su cuerpo, y sentía que su fuerza y reflejos empezaban a caer en los excesos, haciendo menos precisos sus movimientos. Por ese mismo error, el monstruo pudo desgarrarle la correa que mantenía unido su escudo a su brazo, y apenas este bajó un poco, atacó con la otra garra contra el pecho.

Una carcajada del joven coreó el gañido de la fiera mientras una de sus garras caía en el suelo, junto a más sangre. El torso del joven, bajo una camisa negra escondía, al parecer, algo que le hacía ver el pecho más abultado e indestructible para las garras del monstruo.

David tomó el escudo con la agarradera y, mientras la bestia seguía aturdía, hizo un mandoble en busca del cuello de su adversario. Estaba tan concentrado en ello, que no se vio venir el otro ser que cayó atrás de él al tirarse del techo del pequeño edificio a un lado. El nuevo enemigo le dio una corneada en la espalda apenas estuvo a su altura.

El dolor le perforó enseguida en el pulmón, haciéndolo horroroso el respirar. Luego, mientras sentía que el aliento fétido del primer monstruo era su único aire y los colmillos le destrozaban el cuello, no tuvo ni un minuto de conciencia para poder pensar en algo más que en que no podía morir en ese momento. No, cuando su madre lo necesitaba.

Mientras el sonido algo acuoso y desesperado del monstruo al comer dominaba la estancia, la voz gruesa y poderosa del ser que acudió en la ayuda de la bestia, se oyó en el callejón:

—Contrólale —le exigió al que se había disfrazado como barrendero, que estaba en la entrada del lugar—. Primero el botín, luego el festín.

El pequeño hombre asintió, dijo algo en un lenguaje extraño, con autoridad, y la bestia se alejó aunque no parecía desearlo, porque seguía mirando hacia el cuerpo, y sus músculos parecían pelear contra una fuerza invisible por no caer de nuevo sobre el cuerpo.

El minotauro rasgó más la camisa y sacó sobre la cabeza del hombre muerto aquello por lo que había venido y chasqueó con la lengua.

—Espero que no me digan ni mierda por llevarlo manchado de sangre y babas de monstruo. ¡Ya, suéltalo! —terminó diciendo al de la entrada, como si pensara que era idiota por no seguir la orden antes de que él la tuviera que decir.

Después de otra palabra del anciano, la bestia fue de nuevo hacia su comida… llevaba casi una semana sin comer algo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Ella apareció en el callejón.

No fue algo previsible. Simplemente antes no había alguien y luego, ahí estaba esa mujer alta, de gruesos hombros y cuerpo fibroso pero femenino.

La leve luz del amanecer no era muy potente aún pero su cabello cobrizo, de gruesos y esponjosos cabellos peinados en un desarreglado moño. Brillaban dorado con fuerza, a pesar de la penumbra.

Cualquiera que la viera en ese lugar pensaría que una mujer no debería estar en un callejón de paredes descarapeladas, tan sucias que casi eran negras y con esa peste en el aire a pudrición, orina, heces y sangre. Pero por su porte distinguido, aunque llevara _jeans_ y un sweater negro, la gente lo pensaría dos veces antes de acercarse y decirle qué creía que ella debía hacer. La seguridad con que pausadamente miraba alrededor y caminaba hacia el interior del callejón, con su rostro tan férreamente inexpresivo que podía parecer pétreo, les haría a cualquiera darse cuenta de que si ella estaba ahí, era porque quería estar ahí. Además daba la sensación de que si esa mujer te decía qué hacer, tú sí obedecerías.

Alrededor del lugar se oía movimiento de viento y alas. Las sombras de aves silenciosas pasaban por arriba de la mujer, haciendo que la poca luz que aún le llegaba a ella, fluctuara con oscuridad.

Levantó la vista y miró a los lados. Su rostro empezaba a dejar ver un resquicio de turbación. Tristeza, dolor, rabia… algo grande, de esas emociones que si se dejan sueltas parecen ir más a allá del cuerpo y atrapa a la persona, descontrolándola. La mujer se mandó a volver a mantener su rostro inexpresivo, pero el ambiente a su alrededor se enrareció sobremanera y por eso varias ratas salieron huyendo al instante, dando chillidos de miedo y teniendo especial cuidado en no acercarse a la mujer.

Ella pasó fácilmente de esos animales, tal vez porque una de las lechuzas la llamó con su canto y la mujer, muy concentrada, caminó más adentro del callejón. El olor de la sangre era penetrante, pero lo que la hizo palidecer y encenderse sus ojos con un brillo totalmente furioso, fue ver lo poco que quedaba de la osamenta agrietada, mordida y aún con algo de carne de su héroe.

Se agachó con reverencia a su lado. La luz de su mirada se hizo acuosa por un momento, y su respiración empezó a subir en intensidad. Pero después de unos segundos carraspeó, volvió a endurecer su expresión y se puso en pie con soltura.

Miró alrededor, analizando la escena. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no había restos del Vellocino como sí había de la ropa que su héroe usara y, segura que David no se alejaría de su divino préstamo, rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que lo habían robado. Sin embargo, aunque los poderes del vellocino eran muy grandes y más en las manos de seres erróneos, eso no era lo que más le importaba. No, lo que más estaba en su memoria era la sensación de la muerte de su héroe. Fue una gran pérdida, tanta que le dejó descontrolada su energía cuando la que David había depositado en ella muriera junto a él.

Atenea deseaba no creérselo, negarlo de alguna forma. Delfos había profetizado que gracias a David vendría el más grande héroe de su generación… y lo habían asesinado casi que al inicio de su carrera. Tuvo ganas de analizar todas las opciones posibles de interpretación de las palabras dichas por el oráculo, pero no estaba concentrada como para ello.

El dolor de perder de su energía vital por la muerte de David y la impotencia y la furia, la habían atacado muy desprevenida. Por eso no pudo hacer nada más que resistir y controlar su energía. Atenea era consciente de que con las emociones a flor de piel la energía se descontrolaba, el raciocinio se perdía y ella terminaba pensando más en la venganza que infligiría sobre los asesinos de su más prometedor héroe, en vez que en la pérdida del Vellocino de oro, lo más acuciante en ese momento.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron hasta que la quijada le castañeó y sus brazos, con los puños fuertemente cerrados, vibraron.

¡Maldita fuera!

Muchos le advertían que estaba demasiado unida a sus acólitos, aunque la mayoría de las veces eso no le importaba. Pero luego estaban los momentos como ese, cuando deseaba poder hacer algo para desapegarse más y hacer el trabajo como debería, sin ese tipo de estúpidos contratiempos. Pudo haber llegado al instante, ver quienes eran los asesinos y mandar a matarlos o pedir permiso para encargarse ella misma, que era justo lo que más deseaba hacer. Pero en vez de eso se quedó de piedra varios minutos, con temor de hasta mover un dedo para que los alrededores no sufrieran con sus poderes desatados, de quedar débil y aún más incompetente después de tan terrible acceso de emociones.

Sin embargo en ese momento, su energía estaba controlada, por más que dentro de ella bullía la rabia, la sed de sangre y venganza… y todo animal a unos metros a la redonda de donde estaba ella, hasta los humanos, decidían por instinto no acercarse a ese lugar.

**-o-**

Se había entretenido de más y era tarde ya.

En pocas horas saldría el sol y necesitaba dormir. Se regañó en silencio por inconsciente. ¿Cómo no vio antes la altura de la luna? ¡En un rato tenía que ir a trabajar y no podía aparecerse sin descansar, después de una cacería!

Bueno, sí podía, pensándolo bien.

Su resistencia sobrehumana le facilitaría las cosas. Al menos tenía eso. Repartir encomiendas en un camión no era un trabajo muy estresante, y se relajó un poco cuando aceptó completamente la idea.

Tuvo que subir a su departamento en el octavo piso usando la escalera de incendios, para que nadie lo viera llegar. No quería a la policía ahí. Iba semidesnudo, cubierto de sangre seca… ¿Qué era eso? Una vergüenza, pero la satisfacción, al mismo tiempo, era inmensa.

El bulto que cargaba en su espalda chorreante, hecho con su camisa, suéter y vaqueros para poder cargar el pesado contenido, hacía una bola prominente detrás de él. Un malentendido en potencia.

Respirando a grandes bocanadas llegó hasta la ventana del dormitorio y la abrió despacio, siempre dejaba un resquicio para poder meter los dedos y alzar el cristal.

Una vez dentro dejó caer el bulto en el suelo. Éste impactó sobre una lona, que había junto a la ventana, con un ruido chapoteante; como si en la bolsa hecha de ropa hubiera algo húmedo y jugoso.

—Puedo limpiar en la mañana. —suspiró, y simplemente cerró las cuatro puntas de la lona sobre el bulto. Lo volvió a cargar en su espalda y lo llevó hacia el lavadero, para ponerlo en un sitio seguro—. Eso es. Ahora, a la ducha…

Se bañó rápidamente, frotándose muy bien el cuerpo con jabón para que no le quedara ni siquiera la menor mácula del aroma de la sangre. Se quedó un rato bajo la lluvia caliente de la ducha, con los ojos cerrados, mientras la relajante agua se llevaba todos sus pensamientos…

_**Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, era Lance Hewlett otra vez.**_

**-o-**

Atenea maldijo a Delfos, aunque no supo ni porqué se molestó en pedir su ayuda. En muy contadas ocasiones el Oráculo respondía a pedidos de los dioses y, cuando lo hacía, la mayoría de las veces se explicaban su respuesta hasta años después de hacer la pregunta. Sabía que sería un milagro que le respondiera. La había contactado más por reaccionar a su indignación, que por creer en verdad que le iba a contestar. Pensándolo bien, que le dijera mentalmente: «_Nunca me equivoco_» y la hiciera salir de la comunicación, ya era mucho viniendo del Oráculo.

Para alejarse de la escena y, más, del olor a sangre y excrementos, se apareció en el techo del pequeño edificio abandono a la derecha del callejón.

La diosa dio un suspiro y sacó su teléfono celular del jeans. Prefería no hablar mentalmente con los héroes y centinelas, por si acaso estaban haciendo alguna actividad que necesitaba concentración. Hasta la diosa Atenea esperaba y dejaba un mensaje. Si el héroe no le contestaba a ella, era por muy buenas razones. Más veces de la que quisiera recordar, sus llamados acarrearon accidentes cuando el héroe estaba en medio de una misión y reaccionaba mal a la voz en su cabeza. La era de los teléfonos celulares con su opción de ponerlos en vibrador, le parecía mucho más práctica.

Sin necesidad de buscarlo en un directorio que nunca usaba, digitó el número del héroe local. Broom era un centauro de 357 años que, para los humanos no iniciados que lo conocieran, solo se trataba de un viejo pero robusto cerrajero de poca monta. Atenea lo tenía en la lista de sus mejores héroes locales, y sabía que buscarle un reemplazo para cuando se pensionara (los centauros tenían una vida media de 400-450 años) iba a ser difícil.

Él le contestó en la segunda llamada.

—Mi señora. —la voz de Broom se oía algo pastosa.

—David Stiga ha sido asesinado en tu territorio.

Atenea pudo oír sonidos de movimiento. Al parecer, Broom se estaba levantando de la cama. A la vez, le decía sobre su plan de acción para la investigación de la situación. Ella habló en un instante que Broom tomó aire.

—Lo único que necesito es que los centinelas y tú mejoren la seguridad, y que informen a los acólitos de tomar precauciones, sobre todo, los que trabajan como héroes.

—Sí señora, pero… —estuvo confundido o dudó por un instante preguntar—: ¿Por qué yo debería tener más cuidado…? ¡No se trata de una invasión al panteón! ¿O sí?

Por un muy leve instante, Atenea sonrió. Pocos héroes le harían esa pregunta con tanta convicción. Llevaban 152 años desde la última guerra asimiladora entre panteones. En ese momento, aunque habían altercados por criaturas o seres de otras religiones en los asentamiento Grecorromanos, los grandes mandos de todas las religiones politeístas habían alcanzado un acuerdo tácito de no meterse con el otro mientras se respetaran los asentamientos y sus acólitos. Pero no fue una decisión tomada por buenos deseos entre ellos.

Ya para el siglo XX, el viejo objetivo de expansión (más tierras y más acólitos, igual a más poder del panteón) había sido dejado de lado. Lo más importante actualmente, era evitar la extinción y no ser abiertamente descubiertos por los no iniciados, que eran posesivamente cuidados por el panteón monoteísta. Éste era el gran ganador en el mundo, el más poderoso por tener muchos creyentes. La única manera en que se era dejado en paz por ellos, era hacer como que no existían ante las grandes masas de personas. Todos los otros panteones habían decidido dejar de promulgarse y, aunque seguían teniendo acólitos y algunos se expandían poco a poco, se basaban en el secretismo o costumbrismo para actuar.

Sí, al tener tan pocos creyentes en contraposición con tantos humanos que existían, habían perdido mucha de su fuerza y habilidades. En los Grecorromanos, algunos dioses menores hasta habían perdido tanto poder que se habían convertido casi en humanos y murieron de vejez. Aún así, no estaban tan mal: otros panteones peor parados en las guerras asimiladoras, habían sido exterminados del todo por los monoteístas.

Pero los monoteístas no usaban fieras para comerse a héroes, y tampoco robaban objetos valiosos. Eran más de destruir con sus poderes divinos. Aunque por un instante, Atenea misma temió que se tratara de algo parecido, lo desechó rápidamente por improbable.

—Puede ser que sea cosa de los otros panteones, pero no creo que se trate de una invasión. Sin embargo, por la forma en que se dio este asesinato, estoy segura de que es parte de algo más grande. Y yo me haré cargo de ello.

Como Atenea supuso, esas palabras hicieron ponerse más nervioso a Broom. Ella se hacía cargo personalmente de alguna misión unas dos o tres veces al año, cuando era peligrosa ser tomada por héroes comunes y era necesario que ella encargara. Broom sabía eso, y aunque puede que tuviera curiosidad, no le insistió:

—Sí señora, estaré pendiente de su llamado.

—Hasta Luego, Broom —y colgó.

Luego, llamó a Mnemosine y le pidió ayuda. No solo para que con sus grandes poderes mentales pudiera _ver _algo de lo que sucedió ahí, sino para que algunas personas de su séquito limpiaran el lugar. Mnemosine, su consorte Hipnos, sus hijos y algunos más con poderes parecidos; tenían la responsabilidad, sobre todo, de que los no-iniciados no supieran de las actividades del panteón.

Esperándola, Atenea se puso a pensar en muchos temas que también le incumbían. Había hecho lo que podía: dar la alarma, poner a sus aves en rastreo, pedir por Mnemosine. Si seguía pensando en el tema, solo iba a conseguir que la culpa allanara más terreno en ella. Con la identidad de los tres asesinados, no había de otra que pensar que muy probablemente, algo tenía que ver ella en todo eso.

**-o-**

Tranquilamente, el repartidor se apeó de la camioneta llevando en los brazos aquella planilla de registros. Rodeó el vehículo y abrió la portezuela trasera para buscar, entre la cantidad de paquetes, el que debía dejar en esa dirección. Para la señora March siempre era una caja pequeña, con rótulos del extranjero, una vez cada quince días. Le había traído el correo con esa misma regularidad por casi dos años, y esa semana no sería la excepción.

Cerró la portezuela con un empujón, y anotó algo en la planilla digital.

Al verlo en la calle, con su uniforme color caqui con los logotipos de la empresa y esa gorra negra con bordados en tonos de oro, cualquiera pensaría sin problema que era un simple trabajador, un ser humano más desenvolviéndose en su día a día, lidiando con sus propios problemas.

_Sólo unos pocos podrían decir lo que él era, pero jamás a simple vista._

Con un suspiro algo inquieto, el hombre alzó el rostro para mirar el cielo nublado, hacia las nubes se arremolinaban de una manera extraña. Su olfato no le advirtió nada interesante. Pero con los años había desarrollado un sexto sentido particular para percibir los problemas. El ambiente se sentía alborotado.

Algo parecía haber sucedido. Estaba consciente de que los Dioses, esos malditos orgullosos, caminaban por la tierra buscando a los que eran como él para aniquilarlos. Durante años había sobrevivido en relativa seguridad, a sabiendas de que ellos se habían calmado…

¿Estaban activos cerca de su territorio?

_**Lo sintió en el aire. **_

_Le pareció ver una lechuza de granero pasar volando sobre los techos… _

Meneó la cabeza y se bajó del camión, tratando de solo pensar en su trabajo y no en augurios. Si fuera peligroso o acuciante, lo hubiera sentido. A lo largo de los muchos años de su vida, casi que toda acción que tomaba era Había escogido ese empleo porque le permitía viajar entre ciudades, y era fácil utilizarlo como coartada cuando necesitaba salir a cazar. Un empleo soñado, aunque alguien como él no necesitaba trabajar para vivir. Sólo quería que los Dioses le dejaran en paz, para el resto de su vida inmortal. ¿Podía lograr eso, fingiendo que era humano otra vez? ¿Era mucho pedir? Había aprendido la lección, se estaba manteniendo al margen, lejos de los problemas. Y aunque la comida humana estaba bien y le satisfacía, no era SUFICIENTE y de vez en cuando necesitaba cazar algo más sustancial.

Como la presa de la noche anterior. Nada mejor que unos cuantos kilos de carne para meter en el congelador, suficiente para unas dos semanas si lograba racionarla apropiadamente.

«_No pienses en ello._» se dijo, con un suspiro resignado.

Abandonó el lado del vehículo, y caminó hacia la cafetería para entregar el paquete que la anciana dueña esperaba tan ansiosamente. Su casa estaba a media calle, en uno de los edificios nuevos del bloque. Por lo general, solía desayunar mañana de por medio en la tienda de la señora March. Como cada vez que aparecía con el correo, ella salió a recibirle con el paquete de bizcochos que siempre le obsequiaba por su atención.

Era su cliente regular y repartidor de confianza.

—Su correo, señora March —la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, amable.

La ancianita recibió la pequeña caja con una gran alegría en la mirada.

—Oh, Lance, ¡Muchas gracias!... realmente, eres un sol, cariño —le agradeció ella, y el joven se inclinó para recibir un beso en la mejilla, como la cariñosa felicitación de una tía muy querida—. ¡Haces que mi corazón salte de emoción cada vez!

—No es nada, señora March —respondió, y le puso al alcance de la mano la planilla digital para que la mujer firmara por la recepción del paquete—. Su hijo se preocupa mucho por usted, a él debería agradecerle.

La anciana tomó el lápiz óptico y escribió en la superficie sensible.

—¿De dónde viene el paquete esta vez? —preguntó, con alegría.

—Por las estampillas, creo que directo desde el Congo y con dos semanas de diferencia. ¿Aún continúa con su investigación sobre los insectos? —comentó él, con tono tranquilo, y la señora March asintió con la cabeza, orgullosa— Debe ser muy interesante, no puedo adivinar de dónde vendrá el siguiente paquete.

—Ni yo, eso es lo más apasionante del asunto.

La dueña del café le entregó los bizcochos de cortesía, y con otra sonrisa, el hombre saludó y levantó la mano para saludar a la nieta de la anciana, quien trabajaba detrás de la barra a toda máquina con las cafeteras. Abandonó el lugar con un pálpito agradable en el corazón, momentáneamente olvidándose de la aprensión que había sentido antes, de esa lechuza dorada solitaria y de todos sus malos pensamientos.

Se subió al camión, y verificó en la planilla digital la siguiente dirección. Era a unas calles de allí, no demasiado lejos.

_Vivir entre los humanos, otra vez..._

Desde tiempos que ya no podía recordar, era su deseo más anhelado.

**-o-**

Se pasó, por un lado del rostro, el antebrazo embutido en una chaqueta de cuero; pero lo único que consiguió fue que la mancha de sangre resecándose en su cabeza se esparciera un poco más por su rostro.

Dio un gruñido de exasperación.

No que no estuviera acostumbrado al sabor, olor y textura de la sangre en él, todo guerrero que se respete debía estarlo; pero es que en la actualidad no era tan bien visto un tipo que anduviera por ahí, poco después del amanecer, con sangre en la ropa y en la piel. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que extrañaba de los tiempos antiguos.

Al menos, pronto llegaría a uno de los lugares donde no solo podía dejar de tener esa forma humana que podía ser útil, pero lo hacía sentir encerrado en su misma cabeza…

… Sintió esas presencias tan de repente, que su primera reacción fue empezar a transformarse a su verdadera forma. Miró hacia la entrada de una casa al parecer deshabitada a del otro lado de la calle, y supo que él lo esperaba.

Minos cerró los ojos y bufó bestialmente varias veces mientras el cabello en su cuello, inicio de los cuernos en la cabeza y la deformación de la nariz volvían a parecer humanas.

Luego esperó a que una moto terminara de pasar por la prácticamente desierta y muy bacheada calle, y trotó hacia la casa deshabitada donde les esperaba. Adentro, la luz casi no se filtraba porque las ventanas estaban muy sucias. A ella la miró a unos dos metros de él, al frente, pero no le hizo ninguna reverencia porque, frente al otro, que alguien tuviera una consideración de honor que no fuera a él, era castigado.

Casi imperceptiblemente, le hizo una bajada de párpados como venia y, luego, fue hacia él. Estaba despatarrado en un sofá del color de la sangre, que desentonaba en la casa derruida y graffiteada.

—¿Por qué no me extraña que estés yendo a un bar antes de entregarme el vellocino? —le dijo con un tono tranquilo en la voz.

Minos frunció el ceño, sintiendo un temor que empezaba a revolverle el estómago. Para las personas que trataban con él y los que vieran la forma en que le dirigieron la mirada, se darían cuenta de que sus palabras no estaban siendo hechas con tranquilidad, sino todo lo contrario.

—Señor, yo iba a uno de sus bares, no iba a… —empezó a decir, haciendo lo posible para aparentar la debilidad que estaba teniendo en su presencia.

Apenas pudo controlar un grito en su garganta cuando él apareció al frente suyo, más bajo y delgado, pero mucho más imponente. El dios tiró de él como si fuera un muñeco, y cogió el salveque que llevaba al hombro. Minos sintió como la adrenalina lo inundó, listo para «luchar o escapar». Por eso le costó mantenerse quieto, sabía que si se movía, solo conseguiría un golpe de su señor.

El otro simplemente miró dentro del salveque, donde estaba el vellocino de oro, y lo tiró sin mirar hacia la otra diosa. La precisión en su movimiento tuvo su igual en la forma de atrapar de la otra. Luego, Minos tuvo que aguantar la mirada que le dio, una mirada brillante y que prometía dolor y disfrute por éste… y que se fue junto a la deidad cuando volvió a su sillón.

—Hazle la magia para que no pueda ser rastreado —le dijo a la otra, como si ella fuera una más de sus servidores.

La mujer asintió, y desapareció con la prenda sin decir una palabra. El no tener esa aura también ese lugar, relajó, solo un poco, a Minos; que esperó en su posición de firmes a las instrucciones para él.

El otro rió por un instante, calladamente.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser un alcohólico que se respete y llevar una petaca contigo?

No contestó ni hizo algún gesto, aunque sintió el dolor en su orgullo. Los que lo conocían sabían que su adicción era un tema espinoso para él.

—Vete antes de que empieces con la abstinencia frente a mí… Te llamaré para la siguiente misión.

Y desapareció. Minos se curvó sobre sí mismo y respiró rápidamente, como si hubiera estado peleando. Siempre terminaba así después de sus encuentros, la gran mayoría de los acólitos de él también. El solo mantener la compostura delante de su señor, era una prueba más de valentía para la mayoría de ellos.

—Maldito seas —dijo entre dientes, saliendo del lugar.

Lo que más odiaba no era que jugara poniendo el dedo en la llaga al recordarle su adicción, sino que tuviera que ir al bar porque empezaba a sentir el desasosiego y dolor latente en todo el cuerpo.

**-o-**

Atenea miró la hora en su teléfono celular. Aunque no correspondía con la de ese lugar (siempre usaba la hora UTC) hizo el cálculo mental rápidamente, y supo que había estado ahí por dos horas y trece minutos. La agenda mental tuvo que ser meticulosamente reorganizada, y sabía que lo necesitaría aún más. Algo le decía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo haciéndose cargo de esa misión.

Dio una vuelta sobre su eje, mirando al cielo. No, ninguna de sus aves la llamaba. Lo sabía, pero una parte de sí quería corroborarlo. Dio un suspiro y, con los brazos cruzados y un pie tarareando nerviosamente, miró hacia abajo. En el callejón dos personas del IMI (Instituto del Manejo de Información) estaban «limpiando» la escena del crimen o, mejor dicho, haciendo parecer que nada había pasado ahí.

—¿A dónde enviamos las pruebas? —le preguntó Mnemosine, en griego antiguo.

La diosa de la memoria se había aparecido a la par de Atenea. Era una mujer hermosa, aunque cualquiera que le viera, se daría cuenta de que no era común. Medía casi 1,90m de altura y vestía con una toga blanca griega y tenía un intricado moño de peinado. El cabello oscuro y brillante, ribeteado de algunas pocas canas, contrastaban con sus ojos grises y de apariencia cansada pero por todo lo demás, físicamente, era perfecta. Cuerpo esbelto, de apariencia sana. Las facciones algo afiladas, de boca llena… y un algo resplandeciente en su piel bronceada, que parecía de cierta manera antinatural.

Antes, Mnemosine y su séquito eran los únicos que se hacían cargo del manejo de la información de todo tipo para el panteón. Sin embargo, cuando fueron conscientes que el secreto de su existencia era su mayor arma para sobrevivir, se decidió que ella se consorteara con Hipnos. Así, sus séquitos también se unieron, y fueron ampliados por la progenie de ellos dos. De esa unión estratégica nació la IMI, tal vez una de las más amplias y ocupadas «divisiones». Cambiar los recuerdos de los humanos no iniciados, ser usados para interrogaciones y reconstrucciones (o destrucciones) de hechos, archivar todo tipo de información y, algunas veces, hasta análisis de la misma con fin de predicción del futuro… El IMI era de las funciones más importantes y prácticas del panteón.

Atenea miró hacia ella. Sabía que Mnemosine hacía ese tipo de trabajos, en que tenía que salir de la gran biblioteca, solo para pocas personas que estimaba. Solo recordar eso, la hizo suavizar la expresión antes de decir:

—Prefiero que lo envíen al Hospital Olímpico, como la de los otros dos… No quiero que ningún asentamiento se vea envuelto en esta investigación.

Mnemosine asintió.

—Eso creí.

No se hablaron por unos segundos, aunque ambas tenían esa sensación de que sabían porqué Mnemosine aún no se iba.

—Te dejaré usar mi energía por esta misión.

Atenea sonrió. Ya lo sabía. Mnemosine solía darle ese regalo cuando sentía que ella estaba en un momento de necesidad.

—Gracias.

La diosa de la inteligencia y estrategia bélica sintió la mano en su hombro, pero cuando iba a mirar a Mnemosine con una sonrisa, ella ya había desaparecido junto a sus personeros.

Atenea se quedó en el techo del pequeño edificio ruinoso, mirando hacia el cielo a medias despejado. El viento movía un poco su cabello. Aunque estaba totalmente quieta, con los brazos cruzados, su mente seguía trabajando en mil temas a la vez: los tritones de hielo, el asentamiento siete en Rusia, las mareas extrañas en el océano índico…

En cuanto a lo que la mantenía ahí, empezaba a pensar que debía llamar a los hijos de Hefesto (los llamados _geeks_) para que hicieron un mapeo satelital de energía. Las otras efigies habían perdido su hechizo rastreador a menos de media hora de ser robados, éste no debía ser la excepción. Por otro lado, en ese caso había iguales posibilidades de que los perpetradores usaran formas humanas de movilizarse, como formas divinas. Sabía que pedir rastreo de energía por satélite era un movimiento desesperado. Podrían, claro, encontrar fácilmente el aura de energía en ese lugar si era suficientemente poderosa, pero ¿Rastrear a donde fue a dar esa energía? Por lo menos días de búsqueda, si tenían suerte de encontrarla, claro…

—Padre no está muy contento contigo en este momento —le dijo de repente una voz divertida a la par.

Atenea no se extrañó, y puso los ojos en blanco. Se podría poner a pensar en las maneras en que su padre supo tan rápido (a 3 horas y 42 minutos después de que ella lo supiera, según su teléfono celular), pero daba igual. Esperó por el mensaje en silencio.

—Le diste a uno de tus humanos el Vellocino de Oro, y ahora tu humano está siendo digerido por quién sabe qué estómago. ¡Oh! y el Vellocino desapareció.

Tenía que reconocerle a Hermes que tenía talento para resumir las situaciones con la mayor ironía posible.

—Eso no importa. Lo encontraré, rasgaré su estómago y lo veré morir en medio del terrible dolor —le respondió.

Aunque su voz parecía calmada, Hermes pudo sentir esa fuerza acerada y monótona clásica de ella cuando apenas podía controlar sus emociones. Y, por alguna razón, el mensajero se sonrió.

—No entiendo cómo, siendo la Diosa de la Sabiduría, insistes tanto en meterte con los acólitos, tratar de salvarlos, preocuparte por sus… no sé, sus familias y eso.

—Soy una Diosa, debo hacerlo para sobrevivir. Ya sabes, ser alguien a quien los humanos le recen... —dijo rápidamente. Muchos le preguntaban cosas parecidas todo el tiempo— Algunos entendemos que eso nos da la energía para seguir viviendo y tener poder.

Atenea lo encaró entonces, esperando su respuesta. Hermes se veía como un hermoso joven, que parecía apenas estar terminando la adolescencia. Llevaba los bucles más largos de lo que deberían ser, produciendo una melena casi leonina en su cabello. Él evitó su mirada y se movió hacia el filo del edificio y subió un poco en el aire, flotando ligeramente. Atenea miró sus tenis con dibujos de alas parecían tan comunes como cualquier cosa, por pura inercia. Cuando sonrió de nuevo, el muchacho parecía un poco melancólico.

—No lo sé, hermana. Ser el Patrono de los viajeros, comerciantes y ladrones no es como contigo. No son precisamente las personas más fieles. Sólo piden ayuda cuando _**en serio**_ están en apuros, y nunca agradecen en verdad...

Atenea se encogió de hombros. Hacía mucho había aprendido a no dar por hecho que alguien la venerara... con que le agradecieran, era más que suficiente para ella. Aún así, siempre se terminara metiendo en ese tipo de problemas, como el que necesitaba resolver urgentemente. Bueno, sí, tal vez ella fuera una de las Diosas más inteligentes, pero saber y saber escoger eran dos cosas diferentes. Miró por encima de la nada, como estaba haciendo Hermes. Una lechuza dorada dio un grito que sólo ellos pudieron oír.

_**Habían encontrado algo. **_

**-o-**

El hombre cerró la puerta del camioncito después de estacionar frente a su siguiente destino de entrega, pensando en un millón de cosas. No obstante, la mente le quedó en blanco cuando vislumbró al otro lado de la calle a una mujer embarazada que esperaba para poder cruzar, y el instinto le provocó deseos de ayudarla. Desde que tenía memoria, las embarazadas le picaban en su lado sensible y no podía resistirse a echarles una mano. Y ver bebés o niños pequeños le hacía sentir un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago sólo por contemplarles. Vida plena, ya florecida en el mundo o a punto de florecer. Era un milagro biológico, y lo sabía, pero no dejaba de haber algo de divino en todo eso. Tanta grandiosidad… las mujeres humanas no se daban cuenta, pero una parte de la dádiva de los Dioses les había sido otorgada: la capacidad de formar y contener a la vida dentro de sus cuerpos. Ayudó a la embarazada a cruzar, y la despidió con un saludo amable.

La mujer se volvió varias veces a mirarle, sonriendo, mientras se iba.

_Eso pasaba a menudo. Las humanas siempre se quedaban fascinadas con él. _

Es que tal vez, con sus ojos azul profundo y ese cabello rubio, corto y bien parado sobre la frente, era lo que podía decirse un humano atractivo. Se sentía indigno a veces, cuando su instinto le pedía en ruegos que ayudara a los desvalidos, y su bestia interior quería tragárselos.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en ello, era en vano.

Abrió la portezuela trasera del camioncito y empezó a revisar paquetes de nuevo.

Un viento arremolinado le sopló en la nuca, por debajo de la gorra, y todos los pelillos del cuerpo se le erizaron. Se sintió embargado por un sentimiento espantoso, un poder desconcertante… se volvió sobre su hombro y vio a un muchacho, más bajo que él y mucho más joven, vestido con ropa de calle.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —le preguntó, servicialmente.

Pero en sus ojos había una amenaza muy evidente.

_**Ese chico no era un humano cualquiera.**_

El joven de cabellos rizados le sonrió.

—Mira, me gusta tu estilo; pero, la verdad, la pregunta más bien es ¿En qué puedo ayudarte YO, mi amigo? Dime, ¿Anoche te alimentaste en tu forma bestial, por casualidad?

El repartidor frunció el ceño ante la mención de su otro ser, el que nadie conocía.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —le preguntó, sacando su lado más animal a relucir.

El jovencito siguió sonriendo. Alzó las manos al frente y dio dos pasos atrás.

—¡Wuo, wuo, wuo... tranquilo, tranquilo! Eres un mensajero, llevas cosas de allá para acá, ¿No? Pues, tienes suerte, yo soy tu Patrono —le explicó, como quien dice que es arquitecto o periodista—. Y ahora responde, _Licaón de Acadia_, —y súbitamente dejó de sonreír, su mirada se hizo tan astuta que hasta parecía algo ligeramente perverso—, dime… ¿Te alimentaste en tu forma bestial, o no?

El repartidor se tensó.

_¿Cuánto tiempo, exactamente, hacía que nadie le llamaba con ese nombre?_

El nombre que aparecía maldito en todos los mitos.

Tragó saliva, y el nombre de ese joven de aspecto tan inofensivo le llegó a la lengua:

—Hermes —murmuró, con un siseo venenoso—. No... si tanto me conoces, deberías saberlo. No he probado la carne de un humano ordinario en más de dos mil quinientos años. —le juró, parándose muy derecho ante él.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese mocoso? ¿Era el heraldo de una emboscada? ¿Acaso todo aquello era un juego para los Olímpicos? Todos iguales, ellos eran todos iguales, aunque fuera un simple mensajero como Hermes. Todos odiosos, conspiradores, desgraciados, envidiosos, sanguinarios, burlones...

_Tan o más imperfectos que los humanos mismos._

—Tranquilo, cachorro, sé que tú no tienes esos apetitos; pero no soy Patrono de tu... «mascota», por así decirlo. Como sea, ¿Podría darte un apretón de manos, sólo para estar seguros? —y le tendió la derecha tranquilamente, con un asentamiento de cabeza como diciendo «_confía en mi_»— Es para evitar un mal mayor, créeme.

Licaón de Acadia retrocedió un paso, al principio.

—... ¿Has venido solo, Hermes? —inquirió, ya casi seguro de que era una trampa.

Hermes sonrió ligeramente, travieso.

—Eh, ah... bueno, así como solo-solo, pues… no, pero… —de repente, Hermes palideció. Presintió las alteraciones en el ambiente mucho mejor de lo que su «protegido» las podía percibir, y decidió ser más proactivo. En lugar de simplemente tomar la mano de Licaón, le agarró por la muñeca y fue capaz de ver todo lo que había sucedido con él en los últimos cinco días, en el breve período de un simple roce de pocos segundos.

Y justo después de eso, lo abrazó sorpresivamente, para desaparecer juntos.

Los búhos de Atenea alcanzaron el lugar sólo unos milisegundos después, y chillaron con descontento al no hallar nada en el lugar donde esperaban tener a su presa.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Atenea se extrañó un poco de que Hermes hubiera seguido volando, con su increíble velocidad, a los búhos; cuando ella se aparecía, gracias a los poderes de él, frente a una cafetería de barrio. Sin embargo, dado que su hermano menor nunca había sido muy consecuente en el orden de sus actividades y en la importancia de ellas, se imaginó que bien podría estar dejándole un recado a Démeter, yendo a comer un panqueque de Hestia o a uno de los bares de Dionisios a dejar salir su lado fálico… Sí, Hermes era de los dioses en los que menos debía poner su cabeza.

—Oh, lo siento —le dijo a una mujer que había chocado con ella por estar hablando por teléfono. Las apariciones descuidadas, como esa, podía acarrear ese tipo de accidentes. Sin embargo, la mujer apenas la miró, registró su existencia, y siguió su camino.

Atenea miró el escaparate de la panadería, en la planta baja de un pequeño edificio de apartamentos recién pintado con colores amarillentos. Tenía un dibujo de un panal de abejas cuya miel escribía en cursiva: «_La miel de_ _Maggy_». Adentro, un pequeño pero acogedor lugar con cuatro mesas dobles esperaba por ella.

Entró, unas campanillas la siguieron, y la anciana en la caja la miró y sonrió.

—¿En qué la puedo servir?

La diosa de la estrategia bélica vio el aparador y pidió tres postres y café. Quería sentarse a la mesa, no a comer, claro; sino a reunir información. Aún cuando no era «fresca» podía sentir esa perturbación, esa sensación de que un aura fuerte perteneciente a un híbrido (como les decían a los seres con características humanas y de animales) estuvo ahí.

Se sentó a una mesa con una bandeja en las manos. Escogió esa porque era la que tenía mejor vista a las salidas y al local. Oyó el cantar de la lechuza, que se había quedado posada en la azotea del edificio, que le avisaba que se iba a seguir buscando rastros.

Comiendo lentamente un tiramisú con la cucharita, cerró los ojos, para concentrarse tanto que ni pensó un instante en como pudo haber sido un tiramisú perfecto.

El lugar se le presentó en la mente como era, pero con ciertas brumas alrededor de las personas. La señora que la atendió, alguien en la cocina, dos clientes en una mesa y ella misma. Sin embargo, al concentrarse más, pudo «ver» todo ese lugar en brumas. Las energías dejan un rastro de ellas a donde fuera que hubiera ido su poseedor. Como si se trataran de humo, con el tiempo se van disipando. Atenea quería «devolver» mentalmente ese proceso, con la ayuda del poder de Mnemosine, para saber del aura del híbrido que estaba investigando.

Unos minutos después, terminando de comer el tiramisú lentamente, se concentró en ese momento. Era muy de mañana, solo estaban la señora que la atendió y el híbrido. Se concentró más, mientras iba a por el tres leches. Vio que en su forma humana tenía cabello rubio, de rasgos muy atractivos, y que despertaba simpatía y cariño en la señora. El hombre la trataba genuinamente ameno, también con cariño y tranquilidad. Atenea se extrañó, porque también vio que dentro de ese aparente cartero estaba la esencia de una bestia, muy posiblemente canina.

Todo era extraño. La reacción de la señora, el proceder del hombre… y más, como se sentía esa aura, por más que tuviera un instinto animal dentro. No era algo que Atenea pudiera entender con solo un vistazo, y eso fue precisamente lo que la hizo sonreír. Encontrarse con algo que no entendiera al instante siempre era muy refrescante.

Abrió los ojos y comió con la rapidez habitual lo que le quedaba de los postres. Sabía que un cliente la miraba, como la señora que atendía el local, pero no le importó. Los humanos siempre sentían esa como fascinación por las deidades, más si a sus ojos eran muy de buen ver y se comportaban extraño, como ella lo hizo por esos minutos.

Mientras una señora con niños entraban en el lugar, Atenea estaba más concentrada en recordar quién podría ser el poseedor de esa aura tan antigua y canina. Aunque era la opción más lógica, al contrastar lo que pudo ver del hombre y su aura con los reportes de la manada local, no había ninguna coincidencia.

—¿Le traigo algo más, señorita?

Atenea se limpió los labios con la servilleta y la miró. La mujer era sonriente y amable por naturaleza, al parecer. Se puso en pie, sacó una billetera que acaba de aparecer, de su bolsillo posterior, y puso un billete en la mesa.

—El ambiente de su lugar es muy agradable.

—¡Oh, gracias querida!

La diosa asintió, sonrió y salió de ahí mientras se contactaba con héroes en otras misiones, para saber cómo iban las cosas. Los monstruos no se van a asesinar solos…

**-o-**

Aparecieron en la inmensidad del cielo, tan alto que los edificios se veían casi como puntitos diminutos allá abajo. Le costaba respirar y la primera reacción de Licaón a todo eso fue empujar al mocoso que lo tenía abrazado, pero el horror le ganó al saberse suspendido en las alturas, a quién sabía cuántos cientos de metros de la tierra firme. Abrió mucho los ojos, y un grito se le atascó en la garganta.

Cuando logró respirar y hablar, exclamó:

—¿QUÉ HACES? ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡MALDITA SEA, BÁJAME AHORA!

Trató de zafarse de su agarre, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados... Se encontró golpeando el césped fragante con la cara y cuando volvió a mirar, se descubrió en un lugar muy distinto, no menos conocido. Era la orilla de la autopista, al otro lado de la ciudad respecto al lugar donde él estaba anteriormente.

—¿¡Qué demo...! ¿¡Cómo rayos llegamos aquí! ¡Explícame lo que pasa de una vez, Hermes, o si no...! —le amenazó, arrancándose la gorra de la cabeza con tremenda impaciencia.

Hermes lo miró con una seriedad que parecía mucho más severa, enorme y sagrada de lo que la sonrisa y mirada divertida que le siguió le hicieron a su expresión:

—¡Hey, Lassie! Respeta a tus mayores. —se sentó en la banquina de la carretera, como si lo estuviera haciendo en el sillón más mullido de su propia casa—. Te diré algo, Atenea está cabreada contigo y como tú eres mi protegido, _ipso facto_... te protejo.

Ese nombre le sonó mucho peor sólo de recordar que Zeus era el padre de ella.

Y de paso, Zeus también era el padre de Hermes.

De pronto, ese muchacho de cabellos rizados y ojos risueños le caía todavía peor. Lo único que pudo hacer para ocultar su descontento fue morderse la lengua y tragarse un gruñido animal. Se llevó las manos a la cintura, frustrado.

Genial, las cosas mejoraban de a pares.

—… ¿Atenea? —repitió, como quien habla de una conocida sin importancia, y no de una de las Diosas más prominentes del panteón grecorromano— ¿Y qué pasa con esa mujer? Mira, si no te molesta, tengo toda una ruta qué completar, así que agradecería que me lleves de vuelta a mi camión y te largues de mi vista, dejándome en paz de ser posible _por siempre_… —rebuznó Licaón, con todos los nervios a flor de piel.

Lo ÚNICO que le faltaba...

Como si haberse escondido de Artemisa (la Cazadora) por años, no fuera suficiente, ¡Ahora ÉSA!

Tuvo que añadirlo, para que quedara bien claro:

—... yo no he hecho nada, así que déjame tranquilo.

Hermes se puso en pie en un parpadeo y se sitió a unos centímetros de su rostro tan rápido, que Licaón no lo pudo ver hasta que no lo tuvo casi encima. El jovencito lo miró como si lo quisiera traspasar con el fulgor antinatural de sus ojos azul claro y luego, rió:

—¡Hombre, en serio que me gusta tu estilo! —le dio una palmada en el hombro, que parecía suave pero que en verdad fue fuerte—. Si quieres vértelas con ella, solo y con esa actitud, después de haber desairado mi oferta de protección de esa manera, la verdad que me quedaré viendo el espectáculo. No sé, de pronto ver a Atenea hacer eso de «_desagarrar tu estómago mientras sigues vivo_» suena MUY tentador.

El otro le gruñó en la cara, mostrándole unos dientes afilados, muy blancos.

_Y cuatro feroces colmillos, más largos y puntiagudos que los de un humano normal._

—No me importa lo que _**esa zorra**_ de Atenea quiera. Es hija del tipo que me dejó así, por mí... —se encogió de hombros, molesto—. Si no piensas ayudarme, entonces, me iré caminando hasta mi camión. Pavada de Dioses están hechos, en vez de ayudar a la gente sólo les causan más problemas.

Y sin más, Licaón echó a caminar en sentido contrario a la carretera, regresando a la ciudad. Su día sólo acababa de ponerse mejor. Ahora, tenía a la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra buscándole, quién sabe por qué.

Ni siquiera se lo había preguntado a Hermes.

No le interesaba.

Sólo quería que le dejaran tranquilo, ya se habían burlado lo suficiente de él.

—¿Sabes...? Creo que tener más de 3000 años de vida te ha convertido en un suicida —le dijo Hermes, después de correr en el aire menos de un segundo para darle alcance, flotando suavemente a su lado. Luego de darle a Licaón unos pocos minutos para pensar qué haría a continuación, añadió—: Pero te diré que hay mejores formas de morir que en manos de mi hermana.

—... encima, eso —murmuró Licaón, convencido de que su suerte mejoraba a cada minuto—. Al menos, si voy a morirme, dime por qué.

—Porque uno de sus Héroes fue parcialmente devorado por aquí cerca, y tú… quiero decir, tu «mascota», es el ser sobrenatural-barra-híbrido más cercano a la escena que pudo, o no, hacer algo como eso. En este momento, Licaón de Acadia, eres el enemigo público número uno —le explicó, sonriéndose al ver que algo le interesaba a su arisco protegido.

Licaón se detuvo. Unos camiones de combustible pasaron en la carretera, y Hermes se apoyó ligeramente en el suelo para que nadie lo viera flotar en el aire. Los ojos del acusado se volvieron tan oscuros que casi se convirtieron en negros.

—¡Esa maldita bruja! —escupió, con los dientes apretados— ¡Pues ve, y dile que yo no he sido! Es lo único que me falta, que ahora me castiguen también por lo que NO hice. ¿Quién era el precioso Héroe que terminó masticado?

Mencionó al Héroe con un desprecio que casi hizo reír a Hermes. Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, Licaón volvió a caminar en la dirección hacia donde creía que estaba su camión. El Patrono de los Mensajeros lo siguió dando pasos en lugar de volar.

_Era tan tedioso, ¿Cómo se las arreglaban los humanos, caminando siempre?_

—Un semidivino. Su misión era salvar a su madre, mitad dríade, de un cíclope salvaje que la tiene capturada en algún punto de esta ciudad... y, de paso, vengar una masacre que los mortales creían que fue un incendio, hace unas semanas. ¿Te suena lo del edificio Olympic Tower?

—… y cómo no. Supongo que cualquier cosa con ese nombre, seguro les pertenece a ustedes.

Hermes se encogió un poco de hombros, como si fuera algo sin importancia.

—Atenea está cabreada —continuó Hermes, con tranquilidad—. Ella siempre se cabrea cuando le tocan a sus protegidos, y si por ello los grandes planes finamente creados en su cabeza no resultan como los calculó.

Licaón puso los ojos en blanco.

—Al demonio, ¿O sea que estoy fregado? —dijo, en un cacareo.

¡Eso era tan injusto! ¡Por primera vez en la vida, era inocente!

Tenía que haber una manera de revertirlo.

_Pero, ¿Qué, posiblemente, podría hacer él contra una Diosa enfurecida?_

Debía pensar en algo, ¡Vamos! No por nada había sido conocido como un gran rey de la raza humana, un gobernante inteligente y estratega famoso. Pero claro, los mitos se salteaban esa parte, iban directamente al asunto de su desafío a Zeus y cuando ese grandísimo hijo de puta lo convirtió en el símbolo de todo lo más bajo y desagradable.

_Se acordó que, curiosamente, tenía un Dios Olímpico al lado._

Se volvió hacia Hermes y lo agarró con un puño por el cuello de su chaqueta deportiva, atrayéndolo hacia su persona en un gesto bravucón:

—Hermes, tú me vas a sacar de esto. Como mi Patrono que dices que eres, me lo debes.

Hermes sonrió con demasía, en un gesto que no demostraba risa:

—Hm, ¿Sabes? Por lo general evito meterme en problemas con gente como ella, y Atenea puede ser todo lo inteligente que quieras, pero también es un poco voluble... lo sacó de nuestro padre —comentó, apelando a su infinito conocimiento de los secretos más oscuros sobre todos los Dioses del Panteón—. Me imagino que si… bueno, ya sabes, si encuentras tú primero al que se masticó a su preciado Héroe, ella te agradecerá y harás puntos con mi familia. Los necesitas, ¿Cierto?

Licaón entrecerró los párpados, sus cristalinos ojos azules brillando de ira.

—... Hermes, te pedí una solución, no otro problema. —ladró, mostrándole sus colmillos animales, la única cosa que delataba su costado oculto.

Hermes se volvió a reír, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, aún colgado del agarre que el otro tenía sobre su ropa:

—¡Wuo! ¡Tú _**me pediste**_! —repitió, con una carcajada— ¡Creo que nos vamos entendiendo! Siendo así, y viendo que estás TAN DISPUESTO a hacer LO QUE SEA para solucionar este "malentendido", creo que todavía tenemos el plan B: te llevo con Atenea, ella te da la mano e indaga en tus recuerdos, y ve que eres un inocente cachorro… sólo así te dejará en paz.

Licaón soltó al muchacho y volvió a retroceder un paso, todavía molesto.

El Patrono de los Comerciantes, Mensajeros y Ladrones se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva, con la confianza de haber ganado la partida aún antes de escuchar la respuesta.

—Así que, Licaón… ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó, formalmente.

**-o-**

Salió de ese cuarto, aún se tambaleaba un poco. Estaba en la forma natural de él, con la cabeza de toro al «aire», y se sentía libre… mareado, atontado, pero satisfecho y libre.

Podía oír las risas, gemidos y llamadas que las ménades le hacían a su espalda, las tres, en ese cuarto al que había entrado… no sabía ni hacía cuanto. Sin embargo, en su mente difusa y sin ataduras, era consciente de que si volvía, debía pagar y se haría aún más tarde.

Alguien lo abrazó de lado para que no se cayera, cuando intentó apoyarse en una pared que, al parecer, se alejaba de su mano. Minos rió y la persona que la ayudaba también. Era un varón, alto. Quiso precisar quién era al mirarlo, pero mientras intentaba agudizar la vista, las luces y colores se hacían más fuertes, y junto al olor de ese lugar y el ruido, prefería volver a cerrar un poco los ojos a sentirse tan abrumado.

No supo qué se quisieron decir, mientras los dos se seguían riendo. De repente, el darse cuenta de la sensación de que algo tocaba su trasero, lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco. Pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que lo habían sentado a la barra. Rió otro poco por su primera reacción.

—¡Ey, Ey! Toma de esto… ¡Que tomes de esto! —le gritó alguien, moviendo algo lentamente frente a él. Le costó hacer que sus manos llegaran hacia el objetivo, tanto que alguien se la tomó para ayudarle a llegar a la botella.

Tomó el líquido y, rápidamente, se sintió más conectado a sí mismo, dueño de su cuerpo. Sí, seguía sintiéndose feliz, despreocupado, pero no tanto como antes.

—¡Hombre! Las ménades… —dijo entonces, mirando al bartender que le había dado la nueva droga— Esas putas locas en verdad lo dejan a uno fuera de sí.

El tipo, un hombre alto y barrigudo con grandes brazos y un ojo falso, asintió mientras le buscaba una botella.

—Sí… por cierto, necesito el doble, que te quedaste dos horas con ellas.

Minos miró su reloj y maldijo. Sacó su billetera y se dio cuenta de que no le alcanzaba para la segunda botella. Tendría que robar algo para la dosis de la mañana del día siguiente, y para enviar un poco de dinero a las casas de sus hembras e hijos. En serio necesitaba una nueva misión pronto.

—Solo una botella…

—Lo imaginé.

Minos gruñó algo mientras tiraba los billetes en la barra.

—Y una petaca.

—Ya te habías tardado…

—¡Calla esa maldita boca, Dom! —gritó, de malas.

El bartender solo rió mientras buscaba una pequeña petaca a la que, sin embargo, pudo echar toda una botella de licor de Dionisios. Se la dio, Minos la guardó en el pantalón que, hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien puesto. Se subió la cremallera, mejoró la posición del cinturón y justo cuando estaba enmascarando su cabeza a la de un humano para irse, la llamada llegó a su cabeza.

¡Maldito fuera! El miedo recorrió su espina dorsal como si él estuviera ahí, en el bar, el algunas de las mesas de pool y escuchando los gritos entre mercenarios y amazonas retándose entre sí alrededor del juego. «_Busca a un equipo competente… Nos vamos a Rusia en unos días_»_. _La comunicación terminó, y Minos pudo volver a concentrarse en hacer su rostro presentable para los no iniciados. Tomó de la petaca, mientras intentaba precisar qué tipo de equipo necesitaría para ese objetivo en concreto. Al menos, ya sabía que pronto tendría el dinero que esa mañana en el bar le quitó.

_**-o-**_

_Licaón no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la cuerda de rescate que le estaba lanzando Hermes. _

Es decir, podría haberle dado la espalda y negado rotundamente todo, y haber exigido que lo devolvieran a su vida, pero eso no solucionaría sus problemas. No. Porque Atenea seguramente estaba desplegando toda su fuerza de espías y acólitos (eso se imaginaba) para localizarlo a él, a su triste persona, y matarlo por algo que no había hecho. Por la forma en que Hermes hablaba, ella estaba CONVENCIDA de que él era el culpable.

Como si Zeus ya no le hubiera hecho suficiente daño.

No, no volvería a pasar. Por eso, porque ya consideraba que había aprendido BASTANTE la lección y quería seguir viviendo su aburrida historia sin fin, lo más en paz que pudiera, fue que decidió ir con la corriente y aceptar la propuesta. Sólo era eso, ¿Cierto? Presentarse ante la augusta Diosa, dejar que ella le tocara y viera lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior…

Y sería libre. Por fin, podía ser libre de irse por su camino.

Hermes lo devolvió a las proximidades de su camión del reparto. Aparecieron al lado del mismo, amparados por la sombra. Nadie les vio llegar, los seres humanos no-iniciados en los ritos del panteón por lo general no eran de prestar mucha atención. Apenas tuvo los pies de nuevo sobre cemento, el licántropo suspiró de alivio y buscó rápidamente las llaves en su cinturón.

—Bien, ¿Tienes otra de tus geniales ideas? —preguntó Licaón— Volvimos donde mi camión, ¿Ahora qué sigue? —el utilitario por lo menos estaba cerrado y no le habían robado la recaudación. Y por si fuera poco, ¡Ya tenía media hora de retraso en su ruta!— El jefe va a querer colgarme de las... —empezó, molesto, hablándose a sí mismo.

Hermes no pudo evitar reírse:

—Tú, que una vez fuiste un rey de miles de personas y centenares de kilómetros de tierras, le temes a un hombre... —comentó, y se rió de nuevo.

—Algunos tenemos que actuar como si fuéramos NORMALES —le recalcó el otro, con un gruñido.

Licaón abrió el vehículo y revisó la hoja de ruta, mientras murmuraba toda clase de refunfuños e improperios.

—Bueno, agradece que hice el camino más corto sin que te dieras cuenta, muchacho... y no, no tengo otra idea —confesó Hermes, ni remotamente tan preocupado como Licaón podía estarlo. Suspiró, y miró hacia el piso, mientras se preguntaba dónde estaba su ilustre hermana mayor. Le había enviado un mensaje mentalmente hacía unos pocos minutos, pidiéndole mesura y calma, y que se apareciera en esas coordenadas exactas para hacer una «prueba de Fe». Ella, que por lo general era muy justa, había aceptado, confiando en la palabra de Hermes. Ahora, ¿Podía decirle eso a Licaón, y esperar que no intentara huir? No. Por lo que decidió callárselo, y esperar—. Pero, mira, tampoco es como si fueras a esconderte de ella por toda la eternidad. Es muy probable que apenas me vaya de aquí, mi hermana sienta la presencia que intento cubrir con la mía y...

Licaón percibió en ese mismo instante un escalofrío atroz que le erizó todos los cabellos de la nuca, cuando su sentido del peligro se activó ante una amenaza que no esperaba. Algo se acercaba, o más bien, ALGUIEN.

Dejó la planilla y todo lo demás en el asiento, y salió del vehículo con todos los sentidos en alerta máxima.

_Esa presencia tan fuerte, abrumadora…_

—Creo que no es necesario que le sigas escondiendo, Hermes —dijo una voz femenina y fuerte, desde detrás suyo—. Nadie se escapa de mis búhos, no importa a quién tenga delante.

El licántropo se volvió de inmediato, y la encontró sentada en el asiento del conductor de la camioneta, con las piernas hacia fuera, apoyados los talones en el escalón. Un brazo colgado del volante, y el otro, peligrosamente quieto sobre el regazo, con el puño apretado. El instinto le ordenó retroceder tres pasos hacia la calle, íntimamente subyugado por la imperativa figura de la Diosa.

Quizá lo más llamativo de ella era la cabellera rojiza, voluminosa y plagada de rizos, tan larga y frondosa que era una auténtica melena de león. El rostro serio, de facciones suaves, delicadas; preciosas, pero no tanto como otras diosas. Unos ojos dorados muy parecidos a los de las lechuzas miraron a Licaón directo a la cara, con un dejo de acusación. Toda ella exhalaba el aliento divino, más que nada en el tenue brillo que brotaba de su piel levemente bronceada por el fulgor del sol…

Era una mujer de aspecto fuerte, cuerpo fibroso y en forma, bien entrenado. No por ello menos femenina o elegante, pero sí echaba de menos un busto tentador, o una cadera más sensual. Aunque destilaba imponencia natural, la de una guerrera, no era precisamente el prototipo de diosa que los hombres recrearon en esculturas de mármol hacía miles de años.

Atenea. Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra. Como para no reconocer ese pelo.

Él levantó apenas el labio superior, en un gruñido que mostró un colmillo:

—Demonios... —bufó, pero se paró bien derecho, con los brazos cruzados.

Aunque estaba impresionado, levantó la barbilla, en una actitud defensiva y a la vez, ofensiva. Miró con mala cara a la sempiterna figura de la mujer que estaba usurpándole la camioneta, atento a todos sus movimientos. No se dejaría engañar ni sorprender por ninguno de esos dos.

—Entonces… Licaón de Acadia, ¿No? —dijo ella, sin gran asombro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, zorra? —reclamó el lobo, sin inmutarse tampoco.

Hermes abrió mucho los ojos y levantó las manos, al percibir en el aire el enfado de su ilustre hermana mayor. Se puso entre él y la mujer, mirando a Licaón a la cara con desesperación:

—¡Wuo! ¡Hombre, no te recomiendo que le hables así! —le dijo Hermes, como si hablara solo con él, aunque la otra bien lo podía oír.

Pero, tal vez ella no les estaba haciendo caso en absoluto, porque sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, la Diosa ya estaba ocupada en sostener en su palma la mano de Licaón. Su pulsera de metal dorado se convertía, a la vez, en una especie de esposas que lo encadenaron a la muñeca de ella, haciendo que él no se pudiera alejar.

_El licántropo realmente no supo qué había sucedido, o cómo._

Atenea cerró los ojos y vio en su vida lo suficiente para averiguar aquello que quería saber, y un poco más. Que en verdad Licaón de Acadia no había hecho nada malo la noche anterior, no más que las monstruosidades a las que una bestia como él debía limitarse regularmente. Lo vio corriendo por el bosque, una silueta difusa, mal definida por la oscuridad, moviéndose muy rápido. Mató un ciervo grande, una presa digna de Artemisa.

Sólo un ciervo. Menos mal.

Hubiera sido muy malo que esa energía cazadora se hubiera volcado hacia un simple humano, así fuera un Héroe.

Lo que sintió, a través de ese apretón, le dejó una impresión bastante duradera. Él no solo era un ser sobrenatural con ciertas extraordinarias capacidades, además, era un buen prospecto de Héroe. Lástima que no fuera una de sus protegidos. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con sus averiguaciones, la pulsera volvió a su forma original en la muñeca de ella, y Licaón recuperó el control de su cuerpo.

Espantado, volvió a retroceder un paso, esa vez con el cuerpo en tensión:

—¿¡Qué me has hecho, bruja! —le increpó, con rabia, y seguidamente estiró el brazo hacia delante para señalarla acusadoramente con un dedo— ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Si te atreves siquiera a intentar matarme, voy a pelear! No me iré sin luchar, que lo sepas.

Ella sonrió, irónicamente, y miró a su hermano de reojo un instante:

—Ya está, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo voy a deleitarme en la muerte del ser que matara a David, y no has sido tú. —le dijo, acercándose, dejándole ver un poco de su grandioso poder en un relampagueo de oro que encendió un instante sus ojos.

En esa sonrisa se leían un poco las posibilidades del porvenir de él, cosas que ella ya estaba pensando a propósito de todo lo que había logrado ver dentro de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

_Lo que había sentido de su parte era más prometedor que cualquier otra cosa._

—… ¿Ya está? —preguntó Licaón, bruscamente, y se frotó la muñeca, donde sentía un evidente ligero ardor— ¿Sin avisar, siquiera? Desgraciada, ¡Quién sabe qué más has visto en mi cabeza! Me siento violado.

Atenea pasó del comentario, y continuó:

—Entonces, ya que evidentemente eres inocente… alguien o algo mató en tu territorio, Héroe; y creo que podrías hacer algo al respecto, ¿No? —le dijo ella, mirando a Licaón con interés. Lo percibía bastante calmado, a pesar de que estaba en presencia de dos de los doce Dioses Olímpicos mayores. Aquel ser debía tener un sentido del coraje aún más grande de lo que había percibido al tocarle—. Después de todo, no me avergüenza admitir que pude haberme precipitado al señalarte como el principal sospechoso, sin hablarlo primero con mi hermano…

La Diosa miró a Hermes, reflejando el disgusto que sentía en el rostro.

Licaón frunció más el ceño, y a su par, Hermes sonreía con culpabilidad.

—… espera, ¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy un Héroe? En dos minutos he pasado de ser el monstruo más buscado a un Héroe. —el licántropo se volvió hacia Hermes y lo agarró por el hombro, amenazadoramente—. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Acaso no tenían a otro pobre diablo al qué molestar, y me han agarrado a mí de punto?

—¡Por eso te vine a buscar! Eres uno de mis Héroes… bueno, el único, a decir verdad, ¡No podía dejar que, por un malentendido, te mataran! —le dijo el muchacho, entre sonrisitas apenadas.

Atenea miró a uno y al otro, sin entender muy bien el motivo de sus dudas. ¿Por qué ambos actuaban como si no supieran nada? Necesitaba saber. ¿Era que Licaón no estaba al tanto de su posición de Héroe? ¡Aquello era insólito! ¿Y cómo no lo había visto, al indagar en sus recuerdos?

Claro, claro. Porque no se había concentrado en eso. Ella simplemente lo dio por hecho. Atenea se aclaró la garganta, y preguntó:

—Sé que padre te dio la responsabilidad de patrocinar que Licaón de Acadia se convirtiera en Héroe, cuando se redimió a sí mismo, —Lo miró con una expresión tan segura, que era obvio que lo siguiente era una pregunta retórica—, ¿O me equivoco, Hermes?

—¿¡HERMES! —increpó el licántropo, con los colmillos expuestos.

—Lo que ella ha dicho. Y suéltame, cachorro, que no es gracioso tu juego —se defendió el aparentemente joven Dios de los Mensajeros. Desapareció de allí y apareció de pie a la par de su hermana, ya no era tan divertido ver a Licaón enojarse. Se volvió hacia Atenea un momento, y luego dio un ligero bufido, como un niño que ha hecho una travesura y no tiene ganas de enfrentar el castigo—. Lo siento, Ati. Me conoces.

Ella negó, indignada y enojada, pero no podía hacer más que eso, pues sus palabras caerían en oídos sordos. Sí, lo conocía. Y no sabía como alguien que siempre vivía tan... por la libre, podía seguir siendo un dios mayor. ¡Haber pasado de unas órdenes directas de su padre como si nada! ¡Lo que hay que ver!

Licaón los miró a ambos, todavía muy molesto, y empezó otra vez, tratando de ser un poco menos agresivo:

—Miren, no sé de qué va todo esto, pero no me agrada. No tenía idea de que hubiera monstruos sueltos, o de que yo tuviera territorio alguno. Según recuerdo, me han dejado abandonado a mi suerte, convertido en un monstruo. —les recalcó, mirando especialmente a Atenea al decir la última parte, para que ella sintiera el desprecio que le profesaba a todos los hijos de Zeus—. Pero, quizá contrario a todas las expectativas, sobreviví. Ahora tengo un trabajo decente como repartidor, porque es casi lo único que puedo hacer sin ser detectado por alguno de ustedes. Así que ilústrame, querida. ¿Qué rollo es ése en el que pretenden meterme? Si fuera un Héroe, no estaría aquí, ganándome la vida con un empleo humano —le exigió, con ese tono agresivo de siempre.

Era algo bastante curioso, lo que le pasaba al estar frente a esas dos figuras que en teoría deberían atemorizarle; ninguno de los dioses o sus emisarios le hacían temer. ¿Era porque los detestaba tanto a todos?

Atenea estuvo tentada de golpearlo ahí mismo por irrespetuoso, o de hacer algo más común como no dejarlo moverse en su sitio, pero decidió más bien acercarse un poco más a él, algo le decía que su postura agresiva era una alerta, pero que Licaón no se atrevería a hacer nada en su contra. Como si pudiera, además. Era consciente que la ropa tan común que usaba, junto a su cabello apenas recogido con una hebilla que no ayudaba en nada a controlar esa rojiza melena, y su rostro sin maquillar no era lo que se dijera en sí, lo más imponente del mundo.

_Pero ella era Atenea, y siempre lograba trasmitirlo de alguna manera..._

Miró directamente a sus ojos, escudriñadora, y estuvo totalmente segura: él no sabía. Licaón no tenía idea de su misión como Héroe. ¿¡Qué había estado haciendo Hermes todo ese tiempo! Dioses, a que su padre lo iba a reprender duramente por eso... Sin embargo, eso no era lo importante en ese momento:

—Por algo te dieron la inmortalidad también, Licaón. —le explicó la diosa, con tono tranquilo—. Y por algo tienes esa necesidad de proteger. Lo he visto en tus pensamientos, no puedes esconder lo que llevas dentro ni lo que sientes. Eres un Héroe de los Dioses. Aunque uno muy malo, dado que no has logrado una sola empresa en tus tres mil años de vida. Pero de eso, no se te puede culpar a ti —Miró acusadoramente a Hermes, pero este estaba muy ocupado viendo a la nada como para afrontar su mirada. Para no indignarse más, se concentró en Licaón nuevamente—. Como sea, donde vayas, siempre habrá alguien que parece pedir tu ayuda, ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso?

Él la miró con la barbilla muy alta, orgulloso y cerrado. Hizo un gesto despectivo con la boca, y pasó al lado de ella, para ir al camión:

—¿Sabes? Estoy en horario de trabajo ahora, ¿No podemos hablar de esto luego? Además, me importa poco lo que creas que soy —la desafió, sin pensar en lo que decía—. Así que agradecería que no sigas insistiendo con tus tonterías.

Esa mujer no le impresionaba en lo más mínimo. Era hermosa, pero... No lo suficiente como para ser una diosa. No parecía hija del mismo que lo había maldecido.

Hermes estaba sonriendo de nuevo, cuando le pasó al lado a él también. El joven se volvió un instante hacia su hermana, pero no pudo mantener la mirada. Atenea estaba empezando a enojarse, su exasperación era perceptible. Huir de la furia de esa mujer siempre era una maniobra acertada.

Ella caminó hasta la portezuela del vehículo, intrigada:

—Hermes, no entiendo esto. —increpó a su hermano— Por eso estás con él, ¿No? Cuidas a Licaón, porque él es tu Héroe, unos dos mil quinientos años después de que debiste haberlo contactado...

—Eh… —Hermes se rascó su melena café rizado, y sonrió, como un pequeño travieso— Mira, no soy bueno con las cosas que requieren constancia por tanto tiempo, así que lo dejé ir. Libre está más feliz, ¿No crees? Le he protegido, más de una vez, pero no vi necesario reclutarlo como Héroe, además... Era otra responsabilidad, ¡Y no tengo que decirte cuántas responsabilidades ya tengo! —se volvió hacia Licaón, y negó con la cabeza—. Cachorro, probablemente... no contactarte era, en aquel momento, la mejor opción para ti. Y veo que no me equivoqué. Bueno, no tanto.

El joven se encogió de hombros, mientras su hermana lo miraba con el ceño muy fruncido. Ahora, los que no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, eran dos. Atenea se llevó las manos a la cintura. Aquello era un imprevisto, y ella detestaba que surgieran imprevistos. Esa clase de cosas hacían que tuviera que replantear sus estrategias, y perder tiempo. Y la eficiencia siempre era una meta.

No se lo explicaba. ¿Cómo el Oráculo de Delfos no había advertido nada? ¿O el IMI, o los demás Héroes?

_Tendría que preguntar por ahí. Y esperar que el Oráculo se dignara a responderle, si en verdad su premonición se trataba de... esto._

—¿Quieres decir que el Olimpo ha perdido un Héroe durante dos mil quinientos años, por tu culpa? —recriminó ella, estricta.

—Bueno, si lo quieres poner de esa manera… —empezó Hermes.

Licaón, por su parte, cerró la portezuela del vehículo con un golpe y puso la llave en la ignición. Encendió el motor del vehículo y se volvió a mirar a los otros dos, que seguían discutiendo en plena calle, aunque al menos en voz baja y en griego antiguo, para que nadie oyera nada. Cuando Atenea lo miró al empezar a arrancar, el licántropo le hizo un saludo respetuoso a la diosa con la mano (medio en serio, medio en burla) y arrancó, para alejarse de ellos cuanto antes.

Ya estaba retrasado. Muy retrasado. Malditos dioses, claro, como ellos podían volver el tiempo atrás si lo deseaban, nada les importaba...

**-o-**

Pocos minutos después, estaba empezando a respirar tranquilo, cuando de pronto se le erizaron todos los pelos de la nuca, nuevamente. A su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, estaba Hermes, vestido con el mismo uniforme del servicio de encomiendas que Licaón llevaba.

—En serio que no termino de entender a los humanos, pero menos que entiendo a la gente como tú que, sin ser humano, le importan todas esas tonterías humanas, el trabajo a sus horas y tal, como si en verdad fueran cosas importantes... —le dijo el joven, mientras miraba la hoja de ruta y marcaba con una birome algunas cosas, como si supiera exactamente qué hacer con esos papeles— Ok, hagamos esto: yo terminaré tu recorrido, y tú te irás con mi hermana mayor a ver qué rayos tiene Delfos para decirnos sobre ti.

—Pero, ¿Qué...? —fue todo lo que Licaón pudo exclamar, agarrándose fuerte del volante.

—Buena suerte, Héroe —le dijo el joven de cabello rizado, con una sonrisa.

Hermes estiró una mano para tomar el volante, y con la otra se puso primero la gorra del servicio postal, y luego tocó el hombro del licántropo. Licaón frunció el ceño y quiso amenazarlo, para que no se le ocurriera hacer nada, pero ni siquiera todo su enojo podía salvarle de su destino.

_No sirvió de nada._

En menos de un parpadeo, estaba en otro lugar, con esa mujer. Casi se cae, porque sus piernas no estaban listas para estar de repente en pie. Cuando recobró el equilibrio, miró en seguida el lugar donde estaba.

Una suerte de manantial en un bosque, un sitio tranquilo y fresco, al pie de una pequeña montaña. Y había muchas otras jóvenes doncellas guerreras, que lo miraban con admiración para cuando volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Hermes lo había transportado a otro sitio, vaya uno a saber dónde, en un parpadeo. No por nada era un Dios Olímpico, y uno de los más poderosos.

Con un gruñido, Licaón se volvió hacia la diosa que tenía al lado.

La miró con verdadero enfado. ¿Y ahora qué planeaba hacer con él, esa tipa?

—... este juego no es divertido, Atenea —le dijo, con molestia— ¿¡Dónde demonios estamos!

—En el templo de Delfos. —explicó ella, que ya iba varios pasos por delante de él, hacia unas escaleras blancas empotradas en la montaña— Quiero saber cómo es posible que hayas pasado desapercibido como Héroe por casi dos mil quinientos años. Ven, sígueme. No tienes otra opción, ¿Verdad?

El licántropo tuvo que admitir, de nuevo muy a su pesar, que ella tenía razón.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Él no pudo evitar observar con recelo a su alrededor, gruñendo. Sus colmillos expuestos asustaron un poco a las jóvenes doncellas guerreras. Las mujeres, vestidas con armaduras de torso plateadas y finamente talladas sobre vestidos blancos, fueron hacia él mientras levantaban un poco sus ballesta frente a ellas. No iban a atacarlo, pero le decían que tampoco estaban indefensas.

Atenea vio los movimientos de las mujeres por el rabillo del ojo. Llegaban y caminaban hacia ellos desde las diferentes salida del pasillo circular, entrada del edificio de una planta que rodeaba ese «jardín» interior. Eran mujeres de diferentes contexturas y edades, pero siempre fibrosas. Guerreras de Artemisa, de esas que no le debían mucha pleitesía a ella y no tenían paciencia para con los irrespetuosos.

La diosa dio un suspiro, hastiada. Pensándolo bien, el que ella le estuviera teniendo tanta paciencia, aún con la forma en que le hablaba, era totalmente inaudito. ¿Es que ese híbrido no tenía un poco de respeto? ¿Por qué a esa anciana humana la trataba tan bien, y a ella le hablaba así, diciendo su nombre como si tal cosa? (en seguida, su mente le dio ideas y teorías... y no le hizo gracia, a veces le gustaría sólo sentirse insultada un instante, como todos los demás dioses lo hubieran hecho). Atenea se devolvió para posicionarse al lado de él, y miró a las mujeres.

—Viene conmigo. No es enemigo de Delfos.

El que el hombre diera un gruñido desde el pecho no ayudaba, sin embargo. Atenea lo miró, enojada y le mandó:

—Sígueme por favor. —Sin embargo, lo vio más bien cruzar los brazos y quedarse donde estaba. Aunque ella se indignó más, le dijo con tono suave—: No saldrás de aquí hasta que hagas lo que viniste a hacer.

De nuevo empezó la gran ascensión hacia la cúspide del pequeño cerro. Cuando había dado siete pisadas, oyó como el hombre se movió rápidamente para estar a la par de ella.

—¿Y qué es lo que vine a hacer?

Le preguntó, casi que en un ladrido. No le extrañaba, estar a la defensiva y airado parecía ser la emoción contaste de él cuando estaba cerca de los dioses.

Siguió subiendo sin más, pensando a la vez. Era realmente extraño. Con cualquier otro híbrido que le hablara así, hubiera tomado represalias. Sin embargo, el aura de Héroe en bruto de Licaón, esa sensación de que realmente él no estaba amenazando, la hacía sentir cierta diversión. Como si con que más bravucón fuera, más estuviera segura de que se trataba de una máscara, y que jamás haría alguna cosa contra alguien que no le había hecho un mal antes.

Por eso, le pudo contestar con buen humor:

—Delfos habló conmigo. Quiere verte en seguida.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Todo Héroe de cierto valor que inicia su camino, se ve primero con Delfos. Es un honor que ella quisiera verte tan de repente. Deberías apreciarlo.

Lo miró de lado mientras dejaba de subir. El viento azotó un poco su cabello y las hojas y ramas de los árboles del cerro, se movieron también dando al aire un rumor fuerte.

Licaón olió el aire y miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes grises se apoderaban cada vez más del firmamento. Dio un resoplido y siguió subiendo.

—¿Por qué apreciar que ustedes quieran mandar mi vida? He estado muy tranquilo por más de dos mil años sin su ayuda. No necesito que aparezcan de la nada a tratar de hacerme una de sus marionetas a las que llaman Héroes.

Atenea sintió como la indignación fue tan fuerte que tuvo ganas de darle una cachetada para palear la incomodidad. Apenas se contuvo, y mientras subía más rápido que él para llevarle la delantera, le replicó:

—Tratar de salvar vidas y honrar las que se perdieron no es juego. Deberías aprender a hablar después de saber. Para alguien que dice haberse alejado de nosotros en dos mil años, hablas como si nos conocieras, pero estás equivocado. —Dio un respiro o dos, se tranquilizó, se volvió para subir de espaldas y hablarle de lo pertinente mirándolo a la cara—. Primero tenemos que saber cual es tu destino, para saber qué pasos dar contigo. No eres mi Héroe y sin embargo, creo que tu destino es ayudarme en esta misión.

—¿Por vivir en la misma ciudad? ¡Por favor! —Le envió una mirada de pena, como si se sintiera mal de su inocencia.

Atenea frunció seriamente el ceño, pero no le contestó. «_Porque era el destino de David traer al más grande Héroe de esta generación y él, con su muerte, te trajo a la luz…_». Pero no le iba a decir eso porque hasta a ella, con tantos años de experiencia en guerras, le parecía que el que una persona fuera valiosa solo por su muerte, era una de las peores injusticias.

Respirando para controlar mejor sus emociones, se dio la vuelta y subió el último peldaño hasta el templo. Era un espacio sin paredes, solo con un techo en cúpula, sostenido por cinco pilares adornados con enredaderas de flores blancas. El suelo, también de mármol blanco como toda la construcción; necesitaba ser barrido, pues el polvo y las hojas marchitas empezaban a taparlo del todo.

Atenea se puso recta, llevó las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su vientre y, antes de seguir el camino, susurró:

—Por favor, ten cuidado al hablar. Estamos en un lugar sagrado.

Ante el Oráculo se debía ir con muchísimo respeto, como si hasta los dioses fueran humanos. Delfos era uno de los pocos seres que no había perdido tanto poder, porque muchos humanos seguían creyendo en el Destino, y eso le hacía muy fuerte. Los tiempos en que eso la enfurecía o indignaba habían pasado, gracias al orgullo de los dioses que se habían ido con los siglos y las constantes pérdidas. Si Atenea o cualquier otro debía dar pleitesía para conseguir un servicio tan preciado como la adivinación, no dudaban en hacerlo.

La mujer caminó hacia unas puertas dobles de mármol ennegrecidas, más antiguas que el templo, y las abrió. Frente a ellos, un pasillo grueso de piedra se iluminó solo cuando, de la nada, varias antorchas se prendieron hasta el fondo, que seguía siendo oscuridad total.

—Vamos —le dijo Atenea, y caminó por un pasillo lustroso y suntuoso, dando por hecho que Licaón iría detrás de ella. Y el licántropo lo hizo, claro, porque era su única opción por el momento.

—¿Tu padre estará contento de saber que pretendes hacerte cargo de uno de sus rechazados?

Atenea se quedó pensando en la pregunta de él, pero prefirió permanecer en silencio por un rato. Luego, se dijo que si tenía la madurez para decirle que no sabía algo (como admitir que le había confundido con el asesino de David, por ejemplo), bien podía decirle lo que se le ocurrió:

—Si no te mató y más bien te dio la inmortalidad, eso quiere decir que padre no te rechazó. Como te dije antes, las vidas y la pérdida de ellas no es un juego, pero no lo sabías por mucho tiempo. —Rió por lo bajo un instante, no lo pudo evitar. El eco de su pequeña carcajada reverberó por las paredes de piedra—. Y la verdad, para que hayas tenido que tardar centenares de años para entender eso, debe ser porque eres muy corto de entendederas.

—¡No te burles de mí! —le replicó el otro, inquieto. No le gustaban los lugares cerrados, y el olor de esa cueva era… era antiguo. Algo había ahí que no entendía, y menos, le gustaba.

Cogió una de las antorchas, no porque necesitara la luz, tenía visión nocturna, sino porque la idea de tener algo que podía usar como arma además de él mismo, lo tranquilizó. Solo un poco, pero lo hizo.

—Por otro lado, yo no me haré cargo de ti —volvió a decir Atenea, llegando ya al fondo, donde había un espacio en la piedra del fondo donde habían empotrado otra puerta—. No eres mi protegido, sino de Hermes. Lo único que yo espero, es que tengas el honor para retribuir un poco para la vida de un Héroe caído...

Él frunció el ceño, molesto. Iba a preguntarle si lo estaba tratando de idiota, o qué, pero prefirió buscar la salida más rápida:

—O sea que si quiero, puedo largarme, ¿cierto? —dijo, tanteando el terreno.

La verdad es que tenía deseos de irse. Sentía como si se hubiera dejado acorralar, como si hubiera sido lo bastante idiota de caer en una trampa evidente.

—Entra. Ella te está esperando.

Cuando Licaón dio un paso, la puerta se abrió sola y en silencio. Al fondo, había luz pero eso era lo único nítido.

—... ¿Quién vive en este tiradero? —preguntó, con mala espina.

La sensación le revolvía las entrañas, había algo oscuro y malo ahí dentro.

Algo terrible.

O tal vez, maravilloso.

_Como la maldita Medusa, o algo peor. Como la bella Afrodita, o mejor._

No podía explicar la sensación.

—Ya te lo dije, el Oráculo de Delfos —repitió Atenea, poniendo los ojos en blanco por un instante—. Ya que estuviste «perdido» por tanto tiempo, vamos a ver qué debió decirnos sobre ti. El Oráculo te dará algo... aunque no siempre es lo que se espera que dé.

—Oh, claro. —asintió él, insolente. Luego añadió, con sorna—. ¿Por lo menos está buena?

Poco le importaba lo que el Oráculo pensara de él. Una vidente de los Olímpicos no iba a decirle quién era, el dolor se había encargado muy bien de todo eso en el pasado.

_El dolor, y la culpa._

Pero que había un gran poder en ese templo, pues lo había.

Atenea se le había quedado viendo, impactada. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que Licaón no se postrara ante todos los seres a los que le debía reverencia, la hacía sentir enojada e indignada pero, a la vez, muy interesada. Y las cosas interesantes le eran muy extrañas después de vivir tantos milenios. El hecho de que un Héroe maldito hubiera vivido con su maldición tanto tiempo en vez de empezar su empresa para quitársela de encima le parecía muy extraño, y más con la calidad que veía en él... un diamante en bruto para el heroísmo.

Eso, llegar a la extrañeza, ya le pasaba muy poco. Al tiempo que lo analizaba, le habló:

—Ve, y que el Oráculo te diga, o te dé, o... que sea de provecho tu visita.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y tú que vas a...? —empezó él, escandalizado.

Atenea había desaparecido para entonces. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, buscándola. No encontró a la mujer, pero sus pasos se fueron adentrando en la habitación cuya puerta cerró detrás de él, dejándolo solo y encerrado en la profundidad de un cerro.

**-o-**

—... ¿Hay alguien? —preguntó, llegando a un amplio salón en penumbras, tan sucio como el resto del lugar.

Su voz repicó en un eco sin fin, hasta debilitarse y desaparecer. El silencio era acusador. No vio ni olió a nada ni a nadie más, aunque no podía sacarse de la mente esa sensación de inquietud, como la certeza de que le observaban. No estaba solo, pero dado que podía percibir la presencia de Atenea en alguna parte, supuso que se trataba de ella. No... tal vez, no fuera ella.

Era una presencia más acuciante, opresora.

Muy antigua y poderosa, aplastante.

Y el templo parecía abandonado...

«_Vaya tiradero, de veras. Mi apartamento está más limpio que esto..._»pensó él, enfurruñado. Cruzó la distancia entre la puerta doble y el fondo del salón, hacia el otro lado. Movió la antorcha de un lado a otro, para quemar unas telarañas que colgaban del techo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a ese lugar, vio que había suficiente luz, bastante, de hecho: el lateral derecho de la estancia no tenía paredes, sino columnas, y la vista de la terraza daba al valle de abajo y a sus casas dispersas los hogares de las guerreras de Artemisa, campos cultivados, cercados por el templo de una planta y más allá, solo se veía el cielo nuboso, pero aún con el sol despejado. Una linda vista, realmente.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera, Licaón se sentó en el borde de un trono de piedra roto, el único "mobiliario" del salón, y lo encontró duro e incómodo. Por un segundo, volver a sentarse en un trono fue muy raro. Casi una experiencia indeseada.

—... qué espanto, de verdad.—suspiró, mirando al techo de piedra.

Puso la antorcha a un lado del trono, donde había un receptáculo para tal artefacto, y llenó sus pulmones con el aire rancio del salón, un poco más tranquilo ahora. No estaba pasando nada. ¿O sí?

Casi sin que el licántropo lo notara, el Oráculo hizo su aparición.

La figura salió de las sombras. Parecía una mujer... hermosa, en cierta forma, pero siempre rodeada de un halo de resplandor, de sombras y de bruma que brillaba mientras se acercaba. A veces parecía sólida, y a veces no. Su cuerpo podía ser traslúcido en ocasiones. Tocaba el piso al caminar, pero parecía deslizarse en el aire, también. A veces, parecía que se movía entre velos de seda flotantes, y a veces, parecía ir desnuda. Una ensoñación incolora, una forma nebulosa de humo, quizá. No había forma clara de definir lo que era, o cómo se veía.

Su voz, una conjunción de varias voces femeninas, dijo:

—_Has llegado tarde a tu encuentro conmigo, Licaón. Dos mil quinientos años tarde, para ser precisos. _

Él saltó en su asiento y luego se puso en pie de inmediato, paralizado de espanto. Volvió a manotear la antorcha, poniéndola delante de sí. Cuando subió por el aire y fue hacia él, Licaón abrió la boca pero se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué decir, era la primera figura divina que veía que realmente le dejaba mudo de la impresión.

Tan... etérea. Como un fantasma. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, contemplando el rostro brumoso y traslúcido del Oráculo a centímetros del suyo, flotando por encima de su estatura. El fuego no la hería, sino que la atravesaba. Su arma era inútil. Licaón se bajó del pedestal del trono y reptó alrededor de la figura inmortal, conforme la mujer trataba de rodearlo también, como si estuvieran trazando juntos un círculo en el pulido piso negro del amplísimo salón.

—Yo... ¿Lo siento? —dijo, sólo para comprobar que aún tenía la voz.

—_No, no lo sientes._ —el espectro se acercó un poco más, la bruma o el viento a su alrededor se arremolinó alrededor del cuerpo de él, para poder sentirlo, para poder ver... para poder percibir, una vez más, el futuro—. _No sientes nada de lo que te trajo aquí, pero tampoco podría importarte menos._

—... vaya, de veras que lo sabes todo, ¿Eh? —respondió él, irónico.

Una risa espectral hecha de varias voces, vibró en las paredes de roca.

—¡_Por supuesto! Sabía que Atenea pensaría en mí el día de hoy. Que pensaría en mí, por ti. Y le ahorré el dolor de cabeza de tener que pedir una audiencia, así que fui al grano y la llamé directamente. ¿Estás impresionado? _

Él no se mosqueó por el comentario. Obviamente, estaba tratando con otra deidad que lo creía un idiota. Cuadró la mandíbula y contestó:

—No, realmente. La verdad, no me interesa nada de lo que ustedes hagan, ya sé de sobra. Tenías razón en eso.

—_Hum, es curioso... ¿Sabes? Lo más intrigante de ti es, justamente, lo que no te importa. ¿Por qué no te importa que seas un Héroe, ahora que sabes que fuiste dejado vivo para ello? ¿Por qué desprecias la ayuda de Hermes, o el interés de Atenea en los humanos...? _—empezó la figura fantasmal, hablando despacio. Licaón estuvo a punto de responderle, pero el Oráculo continuó antes de que pudiera hablar—: _Porque crees que ellos no tienen derecho a pedirte nada, después de lo que te hicieron. ¿No es así? Jamás ayudarías a los mismos que te castigaron. Tú sólo quieres vivir en paz, y repartirle cartas a todas las ancianitas del mundo._

Licaón apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, impotente.

No podía librarse de una maldición que ya tenía, y con la que había vivido por tres mil años, estaba consciente de eso. Delfos no había hecho más que decir aquello que se guardaba, en lo más profundo de la mente. El viento misterioso alrededor de la divina figura se arremolinó más, se enfrío y calentó a la vez.

La mujer de bruma se acercó a él desde la derecha, cerca, tan cerca que Licaón pudo sentir el hálito frío de su aliento en el oído...

—_Los culpas a ellos de tus faltas y debilidades, los culpas a ellos de que te dieran la maldición, como si viniera totalmente de su voluntad, como si no hubieran sucedido cosas para que la ira de los dioses llegaran a ti._ —siguió diciendo el Oráculo, con el mismo tono contenido—. _Y aún así, no entiendes que te han dado una incalculable bendición. No entiendes porqué eres un Héroe maldito, ¿Verdad? No entiendes porqué los dioses deben cuidar a los humanos, o por qué el cuidar de lo que no puede cuidarse solo, es el deber primordial de los que tienen poder... _

El viento arreció tan fuerte, que era un bramido ensordecedor que lo empezó a llevar hacia la puerta. Licaón entrecerró los ojos y trató de retroceder. No pudo articular nada, a pesar de que quería decir algo, lo más mínimo, para defenderse. La inútil antorcha se había apagado con todo el viento, desde hacía un buen rato. El Oráculo no le iba a permitir ninguna defensa, se la sentía cada vez más molesta.

La voz de voces sonó más crispada, entonces:

—_¡Eliges ser un monstruo cuando podrías ser Héroe! No puedo decirte nada, no eres digno de obtener mi consejo aún. Y aunque sí lo fueras, no estás listo para saber qué hacer con mi consejo. ¡Ya te protegí lo suficiente!_

Licaón se detuvo cuando su espalda chocó contra la puerta de madera, ya con los brazos cruzados a la altura del rostro, para protegerse del embate del viento huracanado, cuando esas últimas palabras le alertaron. Más que nada, porque carecían totalmente de sentido para él. Descruzó los brazos y arrojó el palo de la antorcha seca al suelo, y se lanzó hacia delante, encontrándose de frente con el rostro blanco y traslúcido del Oráculo, para espetarle:

—¿¡Qué quieres decir con que «me has protegido»! —increpó, con tono molesto— ¡Me he estado escondiendo por casi tres mil años! ¿¡Qué patrañas estás diciendo ahora!

Delfos rió, pero no escapó de la penetrante mirada azul del licántropo.

—..._ bueno, no te habían encontrado en tres mil años, ¿Cierto? _

— ¿Y eso es mérito tuyo? —se carcajeó él, mostrando los dientes.

El ser de bruma se desvaneció, dejando en el aire nada más que el sonido de su risa hecha de muchas risas femeninas y seductoras, que poco a poco se volvían menos audibles. Lo último que el Oráculo dijo, antes de que su presencia y su risa se esfumaran por completo, fue:

—..._ cuando estés listo, volverás. Y entonces, hablaremos. Lo sé. _

Al sentirse casi completamente solo, Licaón volvió a apretar los puños, y un gruñido de impaciencia y frustración brotó de su garganta. Empujó la puerta de doble hoja y volvió a la caverna con pasos rápidos y pesados, demostrando su irritación en cada zancada. El gruñido aún le subía y bajaba por la tráquea, mientras murmuraba:

—¡Bien! Ya sabía que no eres más que una charlatana, señorita "Oráculo de Delfos"... Oráculo, mis polainas. —decía, ofendido por las verdades que la mujer había escupido en su cara.

Él sabía que ella hablaba con la verdad. Dolía, no quería afrontarlo.

Llegó a la salida de la cueva, tratando de controlar su frustración conforme más cerca sentía la presencia de Atenea. La diosa le estaba esperando en el templo sin paredes. Ella no tuvo que preguntarle qué había pasado en el interior del templo, le bastó con ver en sus ojos azules una creciente impaciencia, rabia e intolerancia. Lo pudo adivinar muy bien, además, por lo poco que Licaón había durado en su entrevista.

Lo vio pasar junto a ella, sin detenerse, y lo siguió con la mirada, impertérrita:

—El Oráculo te despidió de su presencia —aseguró la diosa, sorprendida, como si necesitara corroborar lo que estaba percibiendo del licántropo. Por un momento, su confusión la hacía parecer más humana, como sino fuera la diosa de la sabiduría—. Es común. Que no te guste lo que ella te dice, es muy común.

Licaón no se detuvo, empezó a bajar por la extensa escalera de la montaña.

Atenea se imaginó que la respuesta era afirmativa, y que lo que Delfos le había dicho no fue muy bonito. Deseó tocarlo para ver esa experiencia pero, si ya no tenía qué hacer ahí, era mejor despedirlo. No tenían nada más qué hacer. Él ni siquiera era su héroe realmente. Atenea pensó en hacerlo desaparecer con su poder y llevarlo de regreso a su camión de reparto en Ontario, pero esperó que él le dijera algo de lo que Delfos le confió. Cualquier cosa que le demostrara que no se había equivocado al imaginar sentir el tremendo potencial de Héroe en él. Algo que le dijera sin lugar a dudas que la persona que, de alguna manera, había sido «atraída al panteón» por medio de la muerte de David, era el héroe que Delfos había profetizado.

Licaón se detuvo y esperó un momento, aún dándole la espalda.

_La diosa curvó apenas un lado de la boca, en una señal de alivio._

—Ella dijo que no estaba listo aún. Así que supongo que tu juego termina aquí, Atenea —contestó él, con el amago de una sonrisa orgullosa, cuando se volvió a mirarla. Tenía que mirarla hacia arriba porque estaba varios escalones por debajo de ella, y el resplandor propio de la diosa contra el sol era casi abrumador para su vista—… en síntesis, querías convencerme de trabajar para tus amigos los dioses, y no ha funcionado. Supongo que, a veces, hay cosas que no están destinadas a suceder, no importa qué tan convencido estés de ello. Adiós.

Atenea iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento, oyó las voces de Delfos que la llamaban para que se vieran al instante. Dos sorpresas seguidas en un día. Tal vez no necesitaría que el licántropo le hablara de lo que la Oráculo le dijo. Puede que Delfos estuviera con ganas de compartir y se lo repitiera ella misma.

El licántropo volvió a concentrarse en el sendero, y no le molestó tener que bajar todos los escalones que había hasta la base de la montaña, para encontrar una forma de salir de aquel lugar... aunque no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba, o cómo iba a volver a casa.

—Preferiría que me esperaras. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Atenea ya no estaba, una vez más.

¡Bien! ¡Él tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer! No la necesitaba.

**-o-**

Ese lugar era engañoso. ¡Un laberinto, probablemente!

Ya llevaba una hora deambulando por los jardines, pequeños bosques, y los cuarteles. También entró al edificio de una planta que parecía estar alrededor de todo el campamento. No lo volvió a hacer, era peor, porque los caminos eran realmente enrevesados en ese lugar. Se devolvió, pero el campamento al pie de la montaña era muy grande, no podría recorrerlo todo a pie antes de que se le hiciera irremediablemente tarde. Su reloj mecánico no funcionaba. Su teléfono no tenía señal, y después de un rato, incluso, dejó de funcionar también. ¿Dónde estaba? Ya se estaba cansando del jueguecito.

_¿Sería el Olimpo?_

Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de estar allí, tontamente. Empezó a ver a su alrededor cada vez con más recelo, y por estar tan preocupado de su propio paradero, no reparó en que tenía «compañía» hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Las mujeres guerreras de Artemisa lo estuvieron siguiendo todo el rato, para ver a dónde iba o lo que estaba haciendo. Y cuando no les gustó más verlo deambular por todo su campamento, con ese malhumor tan perceptible, lo rodearon y silenciosamente le ordenaron que volviera a la plaza con ellas.

Así que Licaón tuvo que obedecer. No iba a pelear con mujeres y en clara desventaja.

Obviamente, cuando Atenea volvió a aparecer delante de él, no le importó alzarse rápidamente otra vez, ni gritarle en la cara:

—¡TUUU! —la señaló con el dedo, histérico— ¡SACAME DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR! Todos los caminos conducen al Norte, ¿Qué pasa con el campo magnético de esta montaña?

Estaba rabioso, con los ojos azules inyectados de sangre, sus puños cerrados y esa actitud amenazadora lo hacían ver mucho más grande y fuerte de lo que era, feroz y terrible. Las mujeres de Artemisa levantaron sus armas al instante, revolucionadas, pero Atenea alzó una mano, indicándoles que se detuvieran. Ellas obedecieron, como si se tratase de su propia señora, porque las Amazonas sabían reconocer la autoridad.

No obstante Licaón no se calmó, el rostro neutral y muy observador de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra seguía siendo su principal fuente de irritación. Le parecía que ella seguía jugando, incluso cuando le dijo:

—Pudiste haber pedido ayuda a las guerreras de Artemisa. —la mujer de rizados cabellos rojizos se encogió de hombros—. No se puede entrar o salir de aquí si no se llega con un Dios o un ser emparentado a ellos... Ven, sígueme.

Y ella empezó a caminar, alejándose hacia un camino secundario, entre dos tiendas del campamento. No lo iba a aparecer y desaparecer, como era más fácil. Claro que no. Necesitaba tiempo, y hacer las cosas a la humana le daría la posibilidad que necesitaba de poder dialogar un poco con él. Después de su conversación con Delfos… No iba a dejarlo ir como si tal cosa. Necesitaba saber más, tener más información, observarlo mejor.

—Bien, ya hicimos lo que querías, y no funcionó —repuso el licántropo, y se dejó guiar, contento porque las Amazonas no los seguían esa vez—. Ahora, déjame volver a mi vida.

La alcanzó con pasos rápidos, sin mirarla ni por un segundo, dirigiendo sus orgullosos ojos hacia el frente.

—Está bien... —ella le habló, con tranquilidad, casi ignorándolo—. Vuelve a tu vida de mensajero, mientras yo busco al monstruo que se comió a mi Héroe y se robó el Vellocino de Oro.

Atenea caminó sobre unas piedras lisas hacia el edificio de una planta alrededor del campamento. A diferencia del campamento, que parecería de la edad media sino hubiera en él alguno que otro objeto de la actualidad; el edificio tenía una arquitectura griega antigua. Era lustroso, pulido, con esculturas por doquier, pero extrañamente solitario y vacío.

No se necesitaba hablar fuerte, como Licaón hizo, para que ese lugar produjera eco.

—¡Genial! Ahora, vamos a mi casa. Anda, chasquea los dedos y sácame de aquí. —gruñó, y esa vez sí se dignó a mirarla. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que había escuchado—: Espera, ¿El famoso Vellocino fue robado?

Licaón frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Quién no sabía del Vellocino de Oro?

Era uno de los cuentos más famosos. El cuero dorado de un carnero alado que había salvado a dos príncipes de Beocia de ser asesinados por su madrastra; el rescate del preciado elemento luego le fue encomendado al Héroe Jasón. Lo curioso y que pocos sabían, era que el Vellocino había adquirido características mágicas como el que tuviera, o más, que el animal al que perteneció. Licaón no sabía por qué o cómo, pero se había convertido en una suerte de escudo último e indestructible, como una armadura perfecta.

_El que lo portara, jamás sería herido. _

Y si estaba herido, se curaría en segundos, ayudado por el poder mágico de la pieza. Era uno de los pocos bienes que los Dioses le prestaban a los Héroes, y no cualquiera podía acceder al beneficio de portarlo, después de que Jasón lo diera a la propia Atenea. Casi nadie conseguía algo de los Dioses como regalo, con ellos todo siempre se trataba de un intercambio.

La intriga se tejió en la mente de Licaón por un momento, y sumó dos más dos en menos de un segundo. Una vez había oído, en muy bajos círculos, que Ares quería el Vellocino ya que lo sentía suyo. No dudó en pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien enviado por el Dios de la Guerra pudiera estar detrás de todo ello, pero...

No. No quería darle a Atenea más excusas para seguir molestándolo. Además, se suponía que los dioses ya no luchaban entre ellos, por no sabía qué Ley de Astrea. Las guerras internas eran desperdicios de recursos, y cualquiera podía entender eso. Y, por supuesto, no quería que nadie más siguiera jodiéndolo a él. Licaón era reticente a meterse en el mundo de los dioses porque les odiaba y el fondo, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, les temía.

Desde tiempos muy remotos (desde cuando era humano), había aprendido muy bien que la única forma de mantenerse un paso por delante del enemigo era sabiéndolo todo acerca de él. Y para no cruzarse con ninguno de sus «enemigos», él debía saber primero en qué andaban éstos.

Por eso, de vez en cuando, se arriesgaba a frecuentar lugares, y escuchar. No necesitaba entrar para poder oír lo que se cocía por ahí, y llevarse alguna noticia. No era algo que hiciera seguido, tampoco. Sólo por precaución. Eso era. Ir una vez perdida al año a lugares que él sentía, había gente como él o parecidos a los dioses, no era lo mismo a seguirle el juego de héroes a Atenea.

No habló, pero sin embargo, esperó a que ella confirmara alguna de sus teorías. Él la miró, como pidiéndole explicaciones, y Atenea lo miró también. Se dio cuenta nuevamente de esa aura muy propicia para ser Héroe que emanaba de él, quizá promovida por el repentino pico de interés. La diosa asintió con la cabeza.

—David tenía que devolverlo, después de completar su misión. —se dignó a explicarle, y tuvo una pequeña idea casi al instante. Se quedó callada por medio minuto, mientras caminaban, hasta que finalmente soltó—: No creo que hayas olido algo... ¿Verdad? Digo, puedes ser licántropo, pero no has sido entrenado... —y de pronto se sonrió, como si hubiera sido una sugerencia estúpida—. No, lo siento, no creo que sea posible que hayas olido nada raro en estos días… Disculpa, estoy pensando en voz alta.

—¿Y ahora de qué hablas? —le gruñó él, nuevamente descolocado.

Licaón no sólo se sintió insultado, sino, además, enredado.

Oh, sí. Ya estaba oliendo algo que no le gustaba en las palabras de la diosa.

—Ah, lo siento. A veces se me olvida que las personas no siguen mi ruta de pensamiento —le dijo ella, lo más inocente que pudo, y esbozó una sonrisa más amplia y tranquila—. Se me ocurrió que como ese monstruo actuó en tu territorio, tu olfato o instinto debió sentirlo, probablemente. Pero, lo siento, imagino que en tu forma humana no tienes los sentidos tan desarrollados, olvida lo que dije...

Doble insulto. El licántropo gruñó, tragándose la deshonra, y soltó:

—¡Claro que tengo buen olfato! Tengo el mejor olfato del mundo, en una forma o en la otra. ¿Con quién crees que hablas? —debió suponer que era una trampa, obviamente. Pero el orgullo era su perdición, sin dudas. Y no pudo evitar carraspear, e intentar ponerlos en igualdad de condiciones—: Así que, este Héroe asesinado... ¿Era muy importante para ti?

Atenea estuvo a punto de sonreírse aún más por la victoria, pero se contuvo, quitó la mirada de él y se volvió al frente. En ese momento, la sinceridad era la mejor opción:

—Todos los Héroes son importantes para mí en cierta forma, pero lo son más para las personas a su alrededor. Él iba a vengar la muerte de unas personas cuyos asesinatos encubrimos como un incendio. Imagino que oíste de él, sucedió en el edificio Olympic Tower. También iba a rescatar a su madre, que había intentado ayudar con sus poderes a las personas vecinas. Ella fue secuestrada. Entonces... —lo volvió a ver, de nuevo, seria—. Claro que sí, David era muy importante, y su muerte fue terrible. La tengo que vengar y terminar su misión.

—Pues... que te vaya bien —dijo, tratando de esconder su repentina admiración.

Esa diosa, al menos, tenía valores.

Atenea le asintió, pensando en que de alguna forma lo iba a lograr, aunque se suponía que no debía meterse en los asuntos humanos directamente. Era una de las reglas. Además, estaba lo del Vellocino; quien hubiera matado a su Héroe, era lo suficientemente inteligente para robar, y no destruir, el Vellocino...

—Así que —dijo ella, después de unos segundos de silencio—, si tienes tan buen olfato e instinto, no creo que sea posible que un monstruo que puede matar y comer a un Héroe semi-divino haya pasado desapercibido para ti.

—Debió ser en otro barrio. A mí no me mires. —él siguió negándose, a la defensiva, pero ahora miraba a la diosa como si deseara que ella le rogara por su ayuda.

No había tenido mucha acción verdadera desde hacía más de cien años, y estaba oxidándose lentamente. Quería volver a la cacería, la ansiedad lo destruía. Porque, ¿Qué podía ser mejor que el orgullo de capturar a un monstruo con sed de sangre humana? Eso sería magnífico. Elevaría mucho su ego.

Atenea lo miró, extrañada:

—Tu territorio es todo el lugar por donde andas, más unos kilómetros a la redonda. ¿No tienes lo suficientemente desarrollado tu instinto para sentir cuando tu territorio es trasgredido por un ser que puede amenazarte? Ya veo. No has tenido guía, ¿Cómo podrías haber desarrollado del todo tu potencial?

—Piensa lo que quieras. Mi olfato funciona muy bien. Si hubiera algo raro, una criatura, lo habría notado. —gruñó él, molesto—. ¿No pensaste que tal vez no fuera un monstruo si no un humano, el asesino de tu querido Héroe? Podría haber estado planeado desde el comienzo, y todo esto ser una pantomima. Tal vez el monstruo lo mató, pero el Vellocino se lo robó otro. No me digas que una reina de la inteligencia como tú no se dio cuenta de algo así, o que no lo consideraste por un momento —respondió, pensativo ahora.

Era probable, en los pensamientos del lobo. Pero, también, si el asesino era humano, no habría detectado nada.

—Yo vi la escena y créeme, lo que le pasó a ese cuerpo no lo hizo un ser en su forma antropomorfa, al menos... —replicó la diosa, más altiva— ¡Lástima que mis rastreadores sepan captar el poder sobrenatural y no los rastros físicos comunes! Cuando las mandé a buscar a quien pudiera hacer eso, dieron contigo. Lo que me dice que el ser que lo mató puede tener dos formas, una con poder y otra sin poder, o que puede esconder su poder, lo cual es más difícil de rastrear.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una zona con una gran fuente interior, donde las ninfas y las nereidas se estaban bañando entre ellas, desnudas. La luz de una claraboya allá en el techo, irradiaba en el agua y sus cabellos. Todas ellas eran hermosas y de cuerpos esbeltos, aunque sus pieles tuvieran los tonos desde el más pálido blanco hasta el más bronceado por el sol, así desde los cabellos más rizados hasta los más lacios. También sus facciones acusaban la mezclas de etnias que habían en ellas pero, aún así, la naturaleza encontraba la manera de seleccionar los rasgos más hermosos para producir hermosas féminas.

Él se quedó mirándolas con los ojos muy abiertos, distraído por sus risas y mimos entre ellas, y el rumor de sus conversaciones en idioma más música que habla y que él no pudo entender. Alguna que otra lo miró y le sonrió; otras, directamente, llamaron a él extendiendo las manos y moviendo sensualmente sus dedos.

—... Y Hermes te dijo que estoy en problemas por algo que presté, ¿No?

—¿Eh? —él la miró y, luego de entender lo que le dijo, contestó—: En realidad... Acabas de decírmelo.

El licántropo sonrió venenosamente, complacido.

Atenea lo miró con molestia de nuevo. No le agradaba mucho esa actitud.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le increpó.

—Nada, sólo estoy pensando. ¿Y si ha sido por mandato de otro Dios?

—Mira, estoy segura de que mi Héroe no tenía problemas con otro Dios, al menos, no con los nuestros; y en esta zona no hay actividades de otros panteones... creo que la forma en que se ensañaron no quería decir que tenían rabia con él, tal vez simplemente era un monstruo que tenía hambre. Sin embargo, que se llevara el Vellocino, eso es lo que me tiene más intrigada. —Se quedó ahí, pensando y analizando muchas más teorías y posibilidades. Ser la Diosa del Conocimiento también la podía hacer muy indecisa. No sabía por cual opción decidirse—. ¿Tú qué piensas?

La diosa mostraba debilidad. Licaón escuchó pacientemente, porque le encantaban los chismes, lamentablemente, y más si eran chismes de dioses y sus desmanes. Por eso, a veces iba a simplemente, oír lo que se decía en alguno de sus templos. Eso le hacía recordar que ellos eran tan imperfectos como los seres contra los que se volvían, a veces.

… No había muchas opciones, desde donde él lo estaba viendo:

—... Hades. Si me preguntas, lo señalaría a él, con la reputación que tiene. Yo empezaría investigándolo. O si no, Hefesto, quien por otro lado tiene más que perder. No es tan poderoso, y si lo atrapan haciendo esta clase de cosas, estaría frito. —comentó Licaón, un poco ausente, sin dejar de mirar a las hermosas ninfas, que ya le hacían señas. Eran tan preciosas, de redondas formas, piel suave, cabellos largos y tan felices de que él las mirara, al parecer—. Supongo que hay una cola de gente que cabe en el perfil, si tus parientes siguen siendo tan pintorescos como los recuerdo.

La diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra había soltado una carcajada, instantánea:

—¿Hefesto? —dijo ella, cuando pudo contener su humor. Él no era ni una opción. Hefesto era... por algo le había dado su virginidad a él. No, era muy amable para hacer algo como eso, jamás podría dañarla a propósito. Y Hades era otro imposible, pero la gente tendía a juzgarlo mal. Ser el dios de la muerte podía causar eso, aunque era obvio que sería el menos interesado en el mundo de los vivos—: Me temo que no, ni Hades ni Hefesto entran en el «perfil».

Lo volvió a ver y notó de nuevo, que el lobo parecía muy interesado en las mujeres de la fuente. Ella entendía lo que pasaba. Atracción sexual. Y si las mujeres lo estaban invitando, no estaría mal que fuera a su encuentro, no sería una falta de respeto para la Oráculo... le hizo un ademán con la mano, como dándole permiso, y sonrió comprensivamente:

—Si quieres ve con ellas, puedo esperar unas horas para que vengas a rastrear al monstruo. Iré a buscar información mientras tanto. —le ofreció.

—¿Eh? —él se volvió a mirar a Atenea, y la expresión de su rostro era más simple, inocente, relajada. Más humana, casi pacífica. Miró hacia el suelo, y tragó saliva—. No, no puedo hacer eso —contestó, rechazando la oferta—. Nunca más. —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, y volvió a cruzar los brazos—: Entonces, ¿Quién? ¿Ares? Apuesto a que sí. Alguno de sus hijos. Son como cucarachas, viven de la basura de los otros. Hasta que encuentran algo bueno.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer? —ella insistió, respecto de las mujeres y con pura e inocente curiosidad.

—Dime tu plan, bruja. Piensa —contestó, bruscamente ahora, mostrándole los colmillos que trataba de esconder de los humanos—. No te preocupes por mí.

Como él le pidió que le dijera su plan, Atenea dio por hecho de que el rastrear _no era_ lo que no podía hacer. Extraño, una vez más. Estaba segura que entre los males de la maldición que le dio Zeus, no estaba la impotencia. Muy segura. Pero ese no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso... ¡Él quería que le dijera su plan! ¡Lo había conseguido!

No le importó que se le escapara una sonrisa muy grande de victoria, y le dijo:

—Mira, Ares también es otro improbable. Hay una ley que nos veda. Hacer la guerra entre nosotros no es opción. Apuesto a que él tampoco ha sido el orquestador del asesinato de David, ya que entre los Doce Grandes, cualquier cosa de esta clase le reportaría una inmediata baja de rango deshonrosa entre otros castigos, y no lo soportaría. Es muy orgulloso. Ares... tampoco me parece un sospechoso sólido, aunque cabe en el perfil —repuso ella, con más tranquilidad y luego lo miró, con renovados ánimos. Unos aleteos aparecieron y se acercaban a ellos mientras ella decía—. Hagamos esto: te llevaré a la escena donde mataron a David, a ver si encuentras algo, ¿Sí? Y —alzó su mano, y una lechuza grande se posó en ella rápidamente, la que había aparecido de la nada entre los pilares del lugar—. Ahora mismo le mandaré un mensaje a Hermes, él buscará información sobre el Vellocino y quién lo quisiera, mientras te sigo.

—Genial. Más viajes alocados —bufó él, mirando hacia el techo, sin saber bien cuando había dicho que lo iba a hacer, pero sabiendo que no iba a retractarse de su palabra.

Dedicó una última mirada a las ninfas y a las nereidas, y con un suspiro largo y culpable empezó a caminar alejándose de aquel sitio, mientras Atenea hablaba con su pájaro.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, ella le puso una mano en el hombro, por detrás. Al levantar la cabeza, ya estaban en otro lugar.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Era el callejón de un barrio de la ciudad, entre unos edificios muy altos. Más al fondo estaba la entrada trasera a una playa de estacionamientos de varios pisos, o eso parecía. Licaón se quedó tieso, preguntándose cómo no había notado el cambio de escenario antes de dar un paso. El sol estaba alto sobre su cabeza, efectivamente ya era mediodía. Aún en aquella montaña, aunque estuvo desorientado durante algún tiempo, se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho más que una hora buscando una salida, hasta que Atenea apareció.

«_Esa bruja, me lo hizo a propósito._» se dijo, reprimiendo un gruñido.

Aún sonriendo, Atenea vio volar a su lechuza, alejándose, y se acercó más hacia él. Desde los tiempos en que ayudó a Hércules que no sentía esa emoción y esperanza en el pecho, ese sentimiento de que el Héroe frente a ella en verdad que valía todo el esfuerzo. Le envió una mirada y, aún sonriente, se encaminó al callejón que a ojos humanos, era como cualquier otro...

—Ven, gracias por la ayuda —dijo, con tono complaciente—. El espíritu de mi Héroe y los humanos muertos en ese incendio, también lo hacen...

—Sí, sí, como sea. O sea que aquí sucedió. —comentó él, de mal humor.

Examinó el lugar, pero a primera vista no descubrió nada.

Parecía un callejón normal, como cualquier otro. Todo estaba limpio, no había más que unos tachos de basura y contenedores llenos a reventar, colocados quizá demasiado a propósito como para simular que allí no había pasado nada. Un buen trabajo de algún «equipo de limpieza» de los Olímpicos, se dio cuenta. El lugar apestaba a ellos.

Un hombre de negocios, con traje y maletín, pasó al lado de ellos dos y los miró, mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular. No les prestó mayor atención. Licaón se hizo el que miraba el cielo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Cuando el ejecutivo pasó y entró al edificio de cocheras, el lobo se volvió hacia el callejón y empezó a caminar cerca de la pared, olfateando el aire, tocando el revoque descascarado con la punta de los dedos.

Aunque se notaba que la zona había sido «limpiada», aún había cosas que no se podían borrar tan fácilmente. El principal, el olor de la sangre humana derramada, y la sutil esencia de una criatura bastante difícil de catalogar. No era un olor que su nariz hubiera recogido muchas veces antes.

Necesitaba VER. Y SENTIR.

Sus ojos humanos eran débiles. Tenía que cambiar de forma.

Se volvió sobre su hombro, y miró a la mujer gallarda que lo esperaba de pie a pocos metros, con esos grandes ojos dorados fijos en todo lo que él hacía, como esperando algo impresionante.

—Vigila que nadie aparezca, Atenea. —advirtió Licaón, en un gesto altanero.

—Nadie aparecerá... —le asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él suspiró, y se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme.

Se quitó la camiseta, para no romperla, y en el arco de su columna vertebral ya estaba creciendo un pelo blanco, corto y duro. Se obligó a transformarse, a plena luz del día y en un lugar donde era una locura hacer tal cosa; mientras el pelo reluciente crecía sobre todo su cuerpo. La masa muscular se multiplicaba rápidamente debajo de su piel lustrosa, abultándose y expandiéndose. Se quitó sin demora los pantalones, y ya estaba completamente enfundado en piel animal, inclusive le había crecido una cola.

Un hocico largo y estilizado, de lobo ártico, brotó de su rostro al tiempo que las orejas se trasladaban hacia lo alto de su cabeza, y ese pelo blanco absorbía su rubia cabellera corta. Abrió las mandíbulas, mostrando al aire sus dientes blancos y agudos, dientes para arrancar miembros; y exhaló todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones.

Un gruñido bestial retumbó dentro de su pecho, fluyendo hacia la garganta.

Estiró los brazos, amoldándose al cambio, y los huesos de su espalda crujieron, bajo capas y capas de músculos duros y bien entrenados. Las garras se le estiraron sobre los dedos, más gruesos y nudosos, con uñas pequeñas y caninas, y todo su ser creció al menos medio metro de estatura (dándole más de dos metros en total). Ya en la última fase de la transformación, tuvo que sacarse los zapatos para permitir que sus pies animales terminaran de crecer, con todo y las zarpas.

En pocos segundos ya se había terminado, sin presiones ni dolor, totalmente a voluntad.

_Y era una mixtura imponente de animal y humano._

Como era capaz de caminar en dos piernas con bastante fluidez, volvió a acercarse a la pared del edificio colindante y luego se inclinó sobre el suelo, pegando la negra nariz al asfalto roto de la calle...

Atenea había visto la transformación con interés casi científico. Y luego, se encontró admirando la belleza de la bestia, y la inteligencia que se advertía en ella. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa fascinada, los híbridos en todas sus formas eran seres muy interesantes.

Lo siguió de cerca, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho e infinidad de pensamientos y preguntas en la mente, mientras él hacía su trabajo. Al cabo de un rato, y como Licaón se mantenía en silencio, acercó la mano para poder saber qué había estado pensando.

—... no me toques, bruja. —articuló él, mirándola con recelo. Habló con una voz mucho más profunda, dura y gutural, como si con el resto de su cuerpo, sus cuerdas vocales se hubieran engrosado también.

—Quiero saber cuál es la información que estás obteniendo.

—Pudiste haber preguntado, sin trucos mentales. Evidentemente, aquí hubo una bestia legendaria. No es algo que haya olido con frecuencia, pero... —olfateó un poco más, en una grieta del asfalto donde se había filtrado específicamente sangre no humana— Puedo pensar que es algo así como... una mantícora, estoy casi seguro.

Pero, que él supiera, las mantícoras no tenían forma humana...

Porque, por supuesto, lo que quiera que hubiera atacado a David, no había salido de ese callejón andando en una forma bestial. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Pudo discernir que la bestia no estuvo sola. Había otra pestilencia impregnada en el suelo.

Olía a vaca.

Y a polvos espantosamente picosos. Como magia antigua.

—... esto no me gusta nada. —masculló Licaón, y se agachó sobre la planta de sus pies, apoyando las palmas de las manos en el piso como un animal. Miró a su alrededor, y vio unas marcas especiales en los ladrillos de la pared del otro lado, marcas de garras, aún visibles aunque hubieran sido recubiertas de pintura recientemente—. Puedo sentir que hubo más de una persona aquí. Entre ellos, tu Héroe, y por lo menos dos híbridos.

Atenea le asintió. Imaginaba que de esa forma, podía ver la escena, los residuos de su Héroe, la sangre... y oler mejor quien hubiera hecho eso. Lo siguió de cerca, mientras él olfateaba de nuevo, tratando de no meterse en el camino del lobo, pero muy interesada en cualquiera de sus acciones.

La forma en que él se movía, era tan precisa y fluida, ¡Una maravilla!

Pocas veces había visto un licántropo como él. Incluso, unos que había conocido eran más bien torpes por naturaleza, otros, poco agraciados. Realmente MUY pocos eran tan bellos a la vista y perfectamente funcionales como él.

Y la precisión con que usaba la nariz le hizo pensar en qué tan efectivo era su olfato.

—... una mantícora, ¿Puedes creer esto? —dijo él, mirando a la Diosa con sus ojos azules, brillantes y sagaces.

En esa forma, era mucho más alto que ella, más grande y más fuerte. Pero Atenea aún podía derribarlo con un simple empujón, con un solo dedo. Él la miró con cierto desdén, aunque empezaba a admirar algunas cualidades de la Diosa. Atenea de verdad estaba interesada en lo que estaban haciendo. Eso fue reconfortante, en cierto modo.

Licaón suspiró, un poco más tranquilo, y siguió oliendo lo invisible.

—Las mantícoras son tan instintivas y violentas en su forma animal, que no creo que pudiera pensar suficientemente fino como para llevarse el Vellocino y esconderse a sí misma de los no-iniciados. Para haber atacado y comida de esa manera a David, debía estar muy fuera de control —le explicó la Diosa, con el mismo tono serio del principio—. Concéntrate en el otro híbrido, ése es el cerebro de la operación y el más importante. ¿De qué clase era?

Él retrajo un poco los labios, mostrando los colmillos:

—Huele como a vaca. Y a rancio, picoso... Algo en el olor mantícora pica y se siente caliente. He sentido eso antes, como... como magia —le contestó.

Atenea se quedó pensando.

—¿Vaca, dices? —murmuró Atenea.

Un váquico. Sátiros, las Íoidas y los Minotauros eran las tres grandes razas de váquicos en la actualidad. En su mente, empezó a pasar revisión por todos los híbridos o seres que tuvieran en su sangre parte de esas tres razas, y que pudieran ir con el perfil. Sin embargo, con los hechicerosera más difícil. No había un registro propiamente y, aunque la magia estaba en manos de Artemisa, después de que asimilara a Selene; habían muchos otras deidades y parte de sus séquitos que lo usaban. Realmente, todos en el panteón podrían tener acceso a ella. Sin embargo, que Licaón dijera que la manticora tenía rastros de magia, la hacía pensar en que podría buscar a los que tuvieran habilidades de domadores de bestias. Aunque fuera una baja posibilidad, su mente se puso a trabajar en seguida... Pronto dio con cientos de posibilidades.

—Cuando sigo la magia, doy con otra presencia... —comentó el lobo, y pegó más la nariz a la grieta, siguiéndola en toda su extensión hacia el centro de la calle, a la boca de la alcantarilla— Es fuerte, pero diluida en la magia. No la puedo distinguir bien. No sé de qué criatura sea. Tampoco estoy seguro de que sea una criatura. Y no hay nada más aquí, sólo la sangre y la bilis de tu querido Héroe. —se alzó sobre los cuatro miembros, agazapado, y miró a la Diosa por sobre su hombro peludo y blanco—. Dar justo con el héroe al que le prestaste el Vellocino. Es de locos, pero se me hace que ese era más su objetivo que comerse a tu héroe. ¿Quién tiene tantas ganas de joderte? ¡Piensa! —se giró más, medio irguiéndose, agazapado sobre sus piernas, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre las rodillas en una forma bastante antinatural para una criatura de su clase— ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, mientras se miraban a los ojos, como pidiendo que el otro diera con la respuesta.

Atenea estaba muy interesada en encontrar un hechicero con poderes de domador, una manticora y un váquico que pudieran unirse para hacer algo contra su héroe y robar el vellocino... Al ingresar la "variable" mercado negro en la ecuación, su mente estuvo mucho más ocupada con dar con las posibilidades de responsables, que en los ojos de él.

Licaón se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba sin mirar, y entonces prefirió cortar el silencio.

—El rastro continúa en aquella dirección. —él señaló a unos metros más adelante, hacia la entrada del edificio de estacionamiento, y se movió hasta lo más cerca de la calle que se permitía estar sin salir a la misma, con la nariz al aire—. La manticora huele a sangre... No la de tu héroe, es como a... su sangre, pero con sustancias de cierta sangre humana. Tal vez se transformó al estar al descubierto y empezó a sangrar.

Atenea abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa:

—¡Espera! ¿Dices que la mantícora era humana? —preguntó, mientras la otra parte de su cerebro iniciaba una nueva ecuación con los resultados de la anterior. Calibraba sus relaciones con todas las deidades que conocía, en busca de alguien que tuviera un motivo fuerte contra ella.

Licaón se encogió de sus peludos hombros, alzando las manos:

—Pues, eso. Su olor es demasiado fuerte, es una mujer. Estaba sangrando —dijo, algo avergonzado—. Y no precisamente de una herida, sino que ella estaba menstruando. Las hormonas son fuertes, no hay forma de que me equivoque en eso.

—Una mujer con el período ¿Que se convierte en mantícora? —Atenea frunció el ceño.

Las manticoras eran tan pocas y había tan poco de conciencia humana en ellas, que cuando iniciaron los trabajos para hacer que los híbridos pudieran tener formas humanas (Una de las acciones más importantes para pasar a la clandestinidad frente a los no iniciados y los monoteístas), las manticoras se habían quedado totalmente fuera de esa posibilidad. Algunas manadas licanas y arácnidos inferiores eran otros ejemplos de seres que sus antepasados fueron humanos maldecidos, pero que habían degenerado a lo largo de las generaciones a ser simples animales.

Solo veía dos explicaciones para eso. El hechicero había conseguido algo que ni Hefesto ni su séquito ha podido hacer en todo ese tiempo: volver a la humanidad a una manticora. O, la más posible: que una deidad poderosa hubiera maldecido a una mujer. Pero no había ningún caso anotado en la biblioteca de la Escriba de la Dioses, Mnemosine. Ella tenía un registro bastante detallado del accionar de casi todos en el Olimpo, y ciertamente un hecho como una maldición no estaba sin catalogar y Atenea la conocería. Llevaban 1321 años del calendario actual sin que un Dios se tomara el trabajo de maldecir a alguien de esa manera. Después de la caída de Roma al cristianismo, hasta convertir a un humano en inmortal necesitaba por lo menos de cinco dioses y la disposición de tres en específico. Maldecir ya no era fácil como antes, no solo por la nueva ley, sino por simple logística.

—... ¿Estás sorda o simplemente, no me estás prestando atención? Es justo lo que dije. —le reclamó Licaón, algo molesto—... pero sólo por esa sangre deduje que es una mujer. No creo que su período afecte el cambio. Aunque nunca se sabe, ¿Qué puede activar una transformación semejante?

La Diosa negó con la cabeza, empezando a molestarse por no entender.

—No fue alguno de nuestro panteón, o lo hizo sin decirlo... o es de otro panteón... —dijo en voz baja, más para sí misma que para Licaón.

—... ¿Una discípula de Medusa, tal vez? ¿Alguien como ella, convertida por castigo?

—¿Acaso tú puedes maldecir a alguien? —espetó Atenea, un poco irritada y con los brazos cruzados, ahora— No, los maldecidos no pueden maldecir a otros humanos, tienen que ser unas deidades con ciertos poderes, o un hechicero o alquimista demasiado poderoso... —lo miró de nuevo, como si buscara en él que la acompañara a encontrar la respuesta. Al final, bufó, y añadió a la desesperada—: ¡No lo entiendo! Puede que no sea en contra de mí, puede que solamente quisiera el Vellocino. Y que yo sepa, ninguna de mis relaciones con otros Dioses está tan deteriorada para que se ensañen así conmigo...

El lobo negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo el hocico con lentitud:

—Ya te digo. Ares no necesita odiar a nadie en particular para hacer maldades. Él y sus acólitos son buenos haciendo lo que hacen. Yo que tú, vigilaría muy bien este lugar durante un tiempo. No vaya a ser que veas aparecer a alguien con una piel dorada. —se rió el gigantesco Hombre-Lobo, mostrando todos los dientes—. Es todo, Atenea. Te he ayudado, ahora déjame en paz. Quiero volver a casa, tengo cosas que hacer. Y quiero volver solo. —le advirtió, cansado.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a pensar en des-transformarse, pero...

Sin darse cuenta, ella le agarró suavemente un brazo, como pidiéndole que no se fuera.

Él se quedó paralizado por el roce, pero no se volvió a mirarla esa vez. No estaba seguro de si quería ver la expresión triste de la Diosa, siendo que ya podía sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo la mixtura de emociones que la recorrían de arriba abajo. Simplemente, irguió las orejas y esperó a que Atenea hablara:

—Esto no me gusta. —dijo ella, sin mirarlo y soltándolo tan rápido como lo había detenido. Había un ligero temblor en la voz—. Si me quieren perjudicar, si van en contra de mis Héroes... No, no me pueden hacer esto. Soy la Diosa de la Estrategia, el Olimpo me necesita. No puedo caer... Ares tendría el poder, y todo se iría al garete.

Recordaba la Guerra contra los Titanes, en la que hasta ella perdió el control. Si ella caía antes de una guerra, y Ares era el que titulara las fuerzas de los Olímpicos... eso no podía pasar. Si Ares se hacía con todo el mando de los ejércitos, cualquier cosa podía pasar. Y una guerra civil dentro del propio panteón sería, probablemente, el menor de sus males.

Las palabras que el Oráculo de Delfos le dijo cuando la llamó después de ver a Licaón, resonaron en su mente, con fuerza. Sin embargo, no podía hacer más con eso que lo que ya había hecho...

Licaón se volvió a quedar tieso, al escuchar esas frases tan afectadas.

Miró la pequeña mano de ella, la que había estado sobre su peludo antebrazo blanco, y soltó un suspiro bajo, cansado. Otra vez, lo estaba sintiendo, creciendo en su pecho, inevitablemente. Como en la mañana, cuando ayudó a esa embarazada a cruzar la calle, justo antes de que Hermes se le apareciera. El instinto le llamaba a protegerla, a cuidarla.

_Ante los ojos del "lobo", en ese momento, Atenea era simplemente una hembra indefensa más, que necesitaba ser protegida. _

La sentía, necesitada, triste, preocupada y, aunque iba contra toda razón, indefensa. No podía simplemente dejarla sola.

¡Pero eso era completamente ridículo! Atenea podía derribarlo con apenas un soplido, era mil veces más fuerte y poderosa que él o cualquier enemigo. ¿Cómo era posible que su instinto de macho alfa reaccionara así a la expresión del desasosiego de ella? No lo sabía, pero sabía que nunca había podido luchar contra ese instinto.

Levantó la zarpa libre, algo indeciso, pero finalmente se resolvió: Despacio, posó su enorme zarpa sobre la mano de ella, como consolándola, y se concentró en no dejar que sus garras mancillaran la piel perfecta de la Diosa. Las almohadillas ásperas que tenía en vez de huellas digitales absorbieron el calor de Atenea, y ella percibió unas cosquillas agradables; se volvió a mirarlo, sin entender.

—... está bien, lo encontraremos. —le ofreció, echando ligeramente las orejas hacia atrás.

Atenea miró enseguida hacia su mano, cuando sintió ese suave tacto rugoso en ella y... como una idiota, se sonrojó, más con lo que él le dijo. Ese gesto, se sentía como si de alguna manera él quisiera protegerla, pero eso era ridículo. No, no era eso lo que necesita. Lo miró, regañándose mentalmente por haber perdido la compostura, y le dijo:

—Voy a ser sincera contigo. Mucho de mi poder lo saco de la fe en mí de los Héroes, sus familias y los humanos que salvan y a los que ayudo. Si mueren, pierdo fuerza, pero eso no es lo más importante. Están atacando a mis héroes adrede, nadie debería siquiera pensar en que puede hacer eso, porque yo los protejo. Alguien ha perdido el miedo y el respeto en mí, y eso es lo más preocupante. Mi nombre está siendo atacado y al final, lo más preciado de un Dios es su nombre. —le explicó ella, y el tono de su voz se hizo un poco más firme—. Yendo a los escenarios extremos, puedo decir que si caigo en desgracia, el Dios de la Guerra será Ares. Si lucho directamente, puedo volver a traer una gran guerra al panteón. El peor de los escenarios a la que esta situación puede llevar es... —dio un resoplido, alejando su mano de él, hablándole como una general. Totalmente en control ya— No tengo que decirte lo que pasaría si un bando tiene el Vellocino y el otro es comandando por un sádico sin miramientos: Es muy posible que los Olímpicos caeríamos, y lo que te ha mantenido vivo por tres mil años, se vendría abajo. Morirías también. Por eso, y porque Delfos ha dado a entender que... Como sea, tu ayuda en estos momentos sería muy agradecida y recompensada. Te doy mi palabra.

Licaón puso los ojos en blanco, molesto. Pero sentía cada vez más fuerte el pálpito en su pecho, la necesidad de proteger.

_¿A eso se referían, cuando decían que era un Héroe?_

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Licaón levantó las zarpas, harto de tantas palabras que sólo le traían problemas— Deja de lloriquear. Te ayudaré. Aquí no hay mucho más que ver, de todas formas. —decidió él, y se miró el pelaje con una mueca de exasperación—... genial, ahora, ¿Dónde quedó mi ropa? —suspiró, con molestia.

Atenea no pudo evitar reír; pero se contuvo de hacerlo en voz alta. Apareció las ropas de él en sus manos, y se las ofreció en un gesto de paz, bien dobladas y limpias. Lo miró con una sonrisa más animada ahora, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

—Bien —apreció él, y tomó la ropa en sus zarpas—. Date vuelta, y no mires.

Atenea estuvo a punto de decirle que él no tendría nada que no hubiera visto antes, pero se dio cuenta de que ver el cuerpo de él no sería como ver cualquier cuerpo. No era por su forma híbrida o por la desnudez, ni siquiera era porque apenas le conocía. No, era otra cosa. No se pudo explicar el porqué de pensar eso, en aquel preciso momento, pero mientras analizaba el motivo de su pensamiento le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, vigilando que nadie apareciera por el callejón.

De todos modos, si alguien entraba, aún podía usar los poderes prestados de Mnemosine.

En pocos segundos, él se había transformado y se estaba vistiendo de nuevo.

—Ya puedes mirar. —la animó, mientras buscaba los brazos de la camiseta para ponérsela sobre la piel de su torso desnudo.

Atenea se volvió, y notó que un montón de pelo blanco yacía alrededor del hombre, como si simplemente se le hubiera caído de encima a medida que las formas de su cuerpo se encogían para volver a parecer humano. Ya no había cola por ninguna parte, tampoco. La diosa pudo apreciar lo bien que se movía su piel lisa por arriba de los músculos del torso y, por alguna razón, recordó que él le dijo abiertamente que quería ayudarla. ¡Qué gran victoria! Sonrió más, con un alivio verdadero que no era capaz de comprender.

Se mandó a centrarse en los hechos y no en sus emociones. Antes de volver su mente a todos los demás "proyectos" que debía seguir, vio la hora en el teléfono celular. Hizo el cálculo para saber la hora local al instante y se dio cuenta de que Licaón debía almorzar y que no había nada más qué hacer, por lo menos juntos.

Le miró y se vio levemente azorada por encontrar la manera de despedirse.

—Llamaré a otra de mis lechuzas para mandarle un mensaje a Temis, para que pida un permiso especial y me dejen ir a rescatar a la madre de David... Además, tengo que ver a mis otros Héroes y Heroínas y...

¿Era cosa de ella o se estaba comportando como una idiota social? Hasta Hefesto lo podía hacer mejor que ella en ese momento...

Licaón se puso la camiseta y agarró la camisa de su uniforme, mientras la miraba con una seriedad casi mortal, como diciéndole _"¿Y después de todo esto, te vas a ir?"_. Atenea dejó de hablar y volvió a acercarse a él, ahora que estaban un poco más en confianza. Lo miró y le dijo algo animada:

—Si ella me deja ir, ¿Vendrías? Me ofreciste tu ayuda, al fin y al cabo. —le dedicó una sonrisa y mirada que parecían las de un animal al acecho, que va a atacar de alguna manera—. Ya sabes... ¿Golpear, cortar, morder a alguien, mientras se salva a la damisela en peligro? ¡Creo que lo encontrarías interesante!

Licaón bien pudo mandarla al carajo en ese preciso instante, pero... Él le había dicho que la ayudaría, y la verdad era que sintió un subidón de adrenalina ante la perspectiva de hacer algo más que... hacer como que era humano. Asintió con la cabeza:

—Anótame. Puede ser divertido. —contestó, sin saber realmente por qué estaba haciéndole tanto caso.

Atenea amplió la sonrisa, complacida con la respuesta; e hizo un gesto con el puño, casi como si le fuera a dar un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro:

—¡Bien! Estoy segura que encontrarás algo divertido en ello... Te contactaré para cuando sea el momento. Nos vemos, Licaón de Acadia.

—Haz lo que quieras. La oferta está hecha —desdeñó él, y continuó su camino, tratando de no girarse a mirarla. Aunque, al llegar a la calle, sí se volvió.

Ella ya se había desvanecido. Un gruñido gutural brotó de su garganta. Dioses. Yendo y viniendo como si dieran por hecho de que todos deben estar al tanto de sus cosas.

Y lo peor de todo, es que cuando ella llegara a pedirle ayuda, sí se la daría. Él había accedido a hacerlo. ¡Qué bien había hecho su partida esa mujer! Ella no era ninguna estúpida, él se daba cuenta de eso. Sabía que lo había engatusado, pero muy en el fondo, no le importaba, no tanto. A pesar, Atenea parecía ser la más protectora y podría decirse, honesta. Posiblemente hasta confiable. O eso terminó pensando Licaón.

Dándose a la idea de eso, empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pensando en lo mucho que quería ir a su departamento a darse una ducha y comer algo. No, primero, debía ir a cazar, para sacarse de encima la carga extra de adrenalina y rabia contenida que había estado acumulando toda la mañana. Hermes haría su ronda, ¿no? Podía llegar a la oficina en la tarde a terminar el informe...

Un cosquilleo le hizo escocer la piel, allí donde ella le había tocado.

_El roce de una Diosa._

_**Suertudo.**_

_¿Suertudo? ¡Idiota! Sólo quiere engatusarte para que luego termines ensartado en un palo, fallando en alguna misión ridícula."_ se dijo, con molestia. _"Pero que sus manos son suaves y su corazón late rápido, eso sí. Para ser inmortal y haberlo visto todo... se sonroja fácilmente. Podría jugarle una o dos bromas si quisiera. Apuesto a que es como una niña."_

Además, ella tenía la fama de "Diosa Virgen", y ese hecho la hacía aún más... ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Gruñó por lo bajo. La muy condenada. Al menos pudo haberlo aparecido en su apartamento antes de irse.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Mnemosine se recostó en el colchón sintiendo que sus manos le hormigueaban tanto como los pies. Intentó peinar su cabello para que no le molestara en el rostro, pues el respirar ya le era dificultoso sin éste en medio.

Zeus se cernió sobre ella y buscó su pezón para empezar a besarle, saborearle y juguetear con su piel sudorosa y el movimiento rápido y fuerte de su respiración. Mnemosine se había jurado que solo iba a ser una vez ese día, pero mientras se peinaba su cabello y miraba allá, al techo de la habitación, una cúpula de piedra lisa y dorada como si fuera oro; sintió como su cuerpo se preparaba para aguantar (y disfrutar) pasar de nuevo como compañera de Zeus. Intentó acercar sus manos a los hombros de él para alejarlo, pero el rey de los dioses olímpicos solo se levantó un poco, la miró y... ella cayó de nuevo en su deseo.

Zeus era un afrodisiaco por sí mismo. Aunque en ese momento solo besaba sus labios con delicadeza, como si estuviera deleitado, probándolos por primera vez; ella podía sentir las mariposas en el estómago, el contacto caliente de su piel y la respiración de él que la dejaba sin aliento. Por más que ya había pasado por eso tantas veces, y que sabía que Zeus solo estaba jugando con «electricidad en su cerebro», Mnemosine no podía alejarse de esa sensación de dicha e intimidad, como si fuera una joven llena de ilusiones y pasión cuyo enamorado es más de lo que se había dejado soñar.

Mucho tiempo antes, en momentos perdidos de su día a día, Mnemosine se cuestionaba duramente sobre Zeus. Algunas veces aún lo hacían, aunque con menos intensidad. Los tiempos en que se sentía algo especial y tenía esperanzas de desarrollar más su relación con él, cuando bien pudo haberse enamorado de Zeus, habían pasado rápidamente. Luego, estuvo el enojo y la indignación. ¡Ella era más antigua, pura y poderosa que muchos! ¡Era una hija directa de Gea y había visto la creación de su dinastía como nadie más! Y, de alguna manera, siempre terminaba con Zeus dentro de ella, explotando de gozo en sus manos, cuando y como él lo deseaba.

Hubo un tiempo en que pudo negarse, o en que le preguntaba qué quería de ella, donde intentaba entender y alejarse, mantener un poco de dignidad y tener cara para exigir respeto como una de las más antiguas e importantes Diosas de su panteón. Pero ya esos tiempos habían pasado.

En la actualidad, a veces él no la llamaba, y más bien respondía a un pedido de ella. Mnemosine había decidido pensar como Zeus sobre ese asunto: si disfrutamos, ¿qué más da? No es como si estuviera realmente en falta. Su matrimonio no era más que un contrato estratégico. Ella no le pedía a Hipnos que le fuera devoto, y él era consciente que su esposa también tenía derecho a esa libertad. Todos sabían que ella era una de las tantas amantes regulares de Zeus, a nadie realmente le importaba. Y Mnemosine había aprendido a que ella tampoco le importara.

Sus manos dejaron los hombros para rodearle el torso a la altura de los omóplatos. A la vez, sus piernas se levantaron y abrieron para él. Zeus dio una risilla por lo bajo. Se levantó un poco, le tomó un brazo y de un solo movimiento, le dio la vuelta para que ella estuviera boca abajo. Mnemosine se levantó un poco con ayuda de los codos, aunque aún sentía sus extremidades cansadas del orgasmo que había tenido segundos antes. Quería darle más espacio para que las manos de Zeus se movieran a placer.

Él había movido su cabello a un lado y acercó los labios al lóbulo de la oreja, cuando Mnemosine abrió los ojos. No solo vio el respaldar de la gran cama, sino a Atenea apareciendo en el vestíbulo de su biblioteca.

Eso la despejó realmente, y la hizo recordar el porqué no podía quedarse más tiempo con Zeus. Se movió hacia un lado de la cama. Aunque Zeus intentó seguirla y abrazarla, juguetón, para hacerla volver, Mnemosine terminó de pie a la par del lecho.

—¿Me estás rechazando? Me voy a resentir —le dijo él, aún de buen humor, viéndola con una media sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos brillantes y fijos en toda ella, en su desnudez.

Mnemosine le miró, tendido en la cama, hermoso e invitador... Se apareció su vestido y una caperuza, que se iba a poner para no tener que preocuparse por su cabello despeinado o su rostro. Siempre sentía que la gente sabía cuando volvía de estar con Zeus solo al verle la cara.

—Lo siento, tengo una visita importante...

—¿Más importante que tu rey?

—Atenea.

Muchas veces lo había visto. Ese simple nombre hacía que Zeus reaccionara de maneras que sólo sucedían para con su hija. Esa vez, él se había sentado en la cama y cogido parte del lío de las sábanas para cubrir su erección. Mnemosine sonrió, divertida, pero por la manera en que Zeus la miró, supo que el momento de la relajación había terminado.

—¿Qué más has sabido sobre sus héroes? Sé que Delfos ha hablado hoy con ella y con Hermes... y que no quiere hablar conmigo. Lo que sea que esté pasando es más que simples héroes muriendo, y esa perra engreída me tiene fuera adrede.

_No es la única. _Pensó Mnemosine, y en seguida se mandó a guardar muy bien sus pensamientos. No le gustaría que Zeus supiera que ella no estaba de acuerdo en la manera que la usaba para saber la corriente de información, y que había empezado a cuidar al menos ciertos aspectos de lo que ella sabía.

Zeus era de los dioses que obtenían su acolitaje de una forma específica: tomaba un poco de energía de toda su descendencia. Y eso lo hacía el más poderoso de todos los olímpicos, porque no solo tomaba de esa energía, sino que podía usar las habilidades propias de todos en su descendencia.

Si él hubiera aprendido, con paciencia y entrega, todas sus posibles habilidades, habría sido simplemente omnipotente. Sin embargo, la adicción al sexo que tenía, como en tantos otros campos, había hecho que Zeus no desarrollara ni le importara desarrollar, todo su potencial.

Sin embargo, leer mentes sí había sido una de las habilidades que desarrolló. Mnemosine se puso en contacto con el séquito más cercano del IMI, para que una barrera de «voces» lo alejara a él de sus memorias y pensamientos reales.

—Sé que el de esta mañana fue comido, y que ella se está haciendo cargo directamente —le decía mientras se miraba en el espejo de un lado. Su rostro estaba sudoroso y sonrojado... Se apareció un pañuelo para, al menos, secar su cara.

—No sabes nada. —casi que le recriminó Zeus.

—No se ha redactado el informe del IMI sobre esa escena, pero no creo que encontremos gran cosa, como en la otras dos.

Zeus se puso en pie y, pensativo, fue hacia la gran tina del otro lado de su habitación. Ésta se estaba llenando de agua sola, a voluntad de la mente del rey Olímpico.

—Ve y ayúdala en lo que te pida, mira en sus recuerdos para estar segura de que sabes todo.

Mnemosine asintió y se puso el gorro de su caperuza. Vio como el cuerpo desnudo de Zeus bajaba lentamente hacia la tina, a unos metros de ella.

—Luego, me dirás lo que sepas —decía la voz de su rey a la vez.

Mnemosine sintió de nuevo que, por más que había tenido el cuerpo de Zeus para ella y fuera tantas veces el centro de las atenciones de él; nunca habían tenido, realmente, intimidad.

—Como usted diga —le respondió en el mismo tono formal que él uso desde que Atenea había sido su tema de discusión.

Salió de la habitación a la humana, pues en ese lugar no se podían aparecer a voluntad.

Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo, pensó en que debía espaciar más sus encuentros con Zeus. No le importaba que usaran, mutuamente, el cuerpo del otro para gozar. Se trataba de algo diferente: Zeus había empezado a usar las relaciones sexuales con ella, por medio del mecanismo del consortaje, para tener contacto con su energía y poder «recoger» información de su mente. Así estaba al tanto del panteón como ella y el IMI lo estaban. Y eso era lo que a Mnemosine no le gustaba, y por lo cual había empezado a proteger al menos un poco, su mente frente a él. Si había alguien que no quería que jugara con su cabeza, ese era Zeus...

—Mnemosine.

—Hera.

Las dos se hicieron unas pequeñas cabezadas suaves para saludarse al pasar por el mismo pasillo. Como siempre que pasaba algo parecido poco antes o después de estar con Zeus, Mnemosine se extrañó de no sentir culpa, miedo o simplemente algo, al verse con la reina... Tal vez se daba porque, desde hacía centurias, a ella parecía importarle poco lo que su esposo hiciera o dejara de hacer.

La diosa de la memoria siguió su camino por el pasillo y, justo cuando salió al hermoso jardín soleado y lleno de color, fuera del palacio, Mnemosine se desapareció hacia su biblioteca.

**-o-**

«_¿Por qué diantres Mosi no deja que los geeks y unos escáneres se hagan cargo de todo esto?_» pensaba Atenea, mientras el quinto libro del tema que estaba buscando, salía volando de las estanterías hacia ella.

La gran biblioteca tenía su nombre muy bien puesto. Era tan enorme, que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta de qué tamaño era, porque incontables salas y alas se le habían añadido con el correr de los años. Sin embargo, mucha de la arquitectura era la misma: madera, una madera lustrosa y continua era la que hacía todo el lugar. En las paredes, las puertas, los enormes techos, los estantes, sillas y mesas. Todo estaba decorado con finos y suaves relieves de oro, que configuraban dibujos simbólicos o magia olímpica. Antes, la grandes salas eran iluminadas por claraboyas en el techo, las incontables antorchas en puntos estratégicos de las paredes y los estantes, y la enorme lámpara en el centro, rodeada de algunas pequeñas, como si fuera la luna y las estrellas en un cielo de madera. Después de la invención de la electricidad, el fuego fue cambiado por bombillas, aunque los diseños no cambiaron por ello. Sin embargo, las salas solían estar a oscuras o solo iluminar a quienes estuvieran ahí y el espacio que usaran, por lo que hasta el tamaño de las mismas terminaba siendo un misterio en las sombras.

Ni Atenea, y posiblemente muchos de los bibliotecarios de Mnemosine, podrían haber leído cada uno de los libros o recorrido todo ese lugar. No solo los enormes estantes que llegaban casi hasta el techo tenían libros en ellos, sino hasta las paredes y parte de los techos. Si no hubieran gruesos corredores, algunos espacios libres con grandes mesas y sillas para los bibliotecarios y los pocos que podían hacer uso de ella, el lugar hubiera parecido claustrofóbicamente opresivo.

Atenea tomó los dos libros que salieron volando hacia ella. Eran tan gruesos, que apenas podía tomarlos con cada una de sus manos. Miró los títulos: «_Sobre los licántropos, tomo 9»_ y «_Sobre los licántropos, tomo 10»_. Estaba escrito en griego antiguo, aunque las primeras ediciones fueran de los años 1600 y 1900. Los dejó abajo de los otros tomos y se sentó en la silla. Frente a ella, había una libreta con un papel que tenía letras de la lengua mágica como sello de agua, y Atenea tomó una pluma para escribir los hechizos de búsqueda cuando sintió y oyó los pasos yendo hacia ella.

—La sala de los híbridos... ¿Uno de ellos mató a tus héroes?

Atenea se había movido a un lado de la silla para mirarla, mientras ella llegaba caminando desde uno de los pasillos.

—No es tan simple. —resumió Atenea y miró de nuevo a los libros. Sobre su rostro cayeron un cansancio y melancolía que le hicieron cerrar un momento los párpados—. Y no estoy trabajando en eso. Por ahora, no tengo nada más qué hacer: Mis héroes están advertidos, el IMI sigue trabajando en los casos, y mi cabeza ha dado con decenas de posibilidades que mis aves están siguiendo...

Mnemosine asintió, llegó a su lado y se sentó en una silla.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —miró los libros por encima, sin ver siquiera los títulos, pero con la expresión de que sabía cuales eran. Como si los hubiera leído hasta el hartazgo—. Licántropos... —dijo, más como un preámbulo.

—Sí. Quiero saber sobre uno en especial.

—Dime.

Mnemosine la miró con tal seguridad y tranquilidad, que Atenea perdió cualquier resquemor que tuviera.

—Licaón de Acadia.

La diosa de la memoria hizo un ademán con el labio, como si pensara: «_Justo tiene que ser ése_»_._

—No se sabe mucho de él. En las crónicas, no sale desde los antiguos tiempos. Y solo han habido avistamientos sin importancia, rumores entre las manadas... Nada que pueda ser pensando como verídico.

—Ahora sí —dijo Atenea, con una sonrisa divertida—. Escribe esto en el tomo once de Sobre los licántropos y... Los demás lugares que deba estar. Yo lo he visto, Delfos lo ha visto, Hermes lo ha visto. Es más, creo que Hermes nunca dejó de verlo... O Delfos nunca dejó de verlo. —Atenea se quedó pensativa un instante, cerró de nuevo los ojos un instante, confusa—. Como fuera, Delfos ha hecho grandes aspavientos en torno a él, y yo creo que es el héroe que David nos debía traer pero... Hay algo que no calza.

—¿Qué no calza?

Atenea intentó encontrar una mejores palabras para explicarlo, pero no las encontró:

—Es tan poca cosa comparado a todo lo que parecemos esperar de él.

Mnemosine y Atenea se miraron un instante, perplejas, hasta que unas carcajadas de las dos nacieron en sus pechos, fueron a sus bocas y reverberaron en la sala.

—¡Tú sí que sabes como halagar a un héroe!

Atenea apenas podía controlar su respiración, mientras su carcajada cada vez se hacía más lenta. Al final, solo se encontró con la mirada perdida, y una mano en la quijada, pensativa.

—Su potencial es enorme. Lo siento así... Es un licántropo alfa, uno protector y eso lo hará un gran héroe. Sin embargo también es bruto, y con ganas. ¿Creerás que a los segundos de conocerme, tuvo el descaro de llamarme zorra?

Mnemosine dio un grito ahogado y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que Atenea simplemente asintiera, sin más.

—¿Y no le hiciste algo?

—¿Ves lo que no calza? —Atenea seguía estando muy pensativa. Y luego de unos dos segundos de silencio, miró los libros—. Creo que no encontraré las respuestas aquí. Tal vez las respuestas las tenga solo Delfos, y ella no querrá decirme más de lo que ya me dijo.

—No seas tan pesimista. Tal vez sí encuentres una pista ahí. Tiene cosas de él... Como me dijo una vez Metis: «_Puedes recordar todo, Mossi, pero no puedes analizarlo, y yo sí puedo_»_. _—Con una mirada realmente melancólica, Mnemosine acarició un antebrazo de Atenea. Ella la miró y entendió al instante lo que pasaba—. A veces me la recuerdas tanto a tu madre.

La diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia bélica suavizó mucho su expresión, y miró a la otra como pidiendo si podía hacer algo. Eso era común. Recordar todo podía hacer, a veces, que Mnemosine fuera un ser realmente melancólico. Una vez le había comentado que todos los demás tenían una bendición que ella no: Olvidar. Lo único que Mnemosine podía hacer para no sumirse en los vivos que eran todos sus recuerdos, sobre todo los más dolorosos que eran infinitos en sus miles de años, era hacerse pasar de un recuerdo a otro más feliz. Sin embargo, esa parte siempre estaría ahí, atacándola de la nada, y esa era su maldición.

—Imagino que no te lo tomaste muy bien —dijo Atenea, en verdad interesada en la historia.

—No, para nada. Pero un tiempo después, tuve que darme a la idea de que tenía razón. Metis siempre la tenía. —la miró con cariño—. Tienes su personalidad, físicamente solo te pareces en la forma del cabello; pero tu carácter, se parece tanto al de ella...

—Menos la ferocidad... —la parafraseó Atenea.

Mnemosine le había contando de su parecido con su madre varias veces. En eso, a veces le recordaba a los ancianos, solía contarle siempre los mismos momentos. Atenea imaginaba que lo hacía porque los que más rememoraba, los concernientes a la guerra y, en el caso de su madre, cuando fue asesinada; no eran recuerdos que quisiera compartir con alguien que seguía viendo como una niña algunas veces.

—Sí, bueno. Creo que Metis, de haber tenido tu lado bélico, habría sido aún peor que tú. Sin embargo, y aunque lo niegues, creo es tu lado doméstico el que te hace modificar tu ferocidad. Solo eres como una madre cuidando de sus hijos...

«_Lo que tu madre quería para ti_»_. _Recordó de repente Atenea, con una punzada de tristeza. No era algo que le dijera Mnemosine, sino Prometeo. Aunque la diosa de la memoria recordaba cada uno de los momentos que tuvo con su madre, y las conversaciones que versaban sobre ella, nadie la había conocido como Prometeo, posiblemente.

—... Creo por eso es que hemos sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

Terminó su idea Mnemosine y Atenea se ruborizó un poco, realmente humilde.

—Muchos hemos hecho mucho para seguir sobreviviendo, y lo sabes.

Mnemosine hizo sus manos hacia la mesa para darse impulso y levantarse, mientras decía con una inusitada energía, como si el momento de los recuerdos tuviera que pasar.

—¡Bien! Eso sí que no se parece a Metis. —Atenea hizo un amago de reír—. Afrodita sabe que la quería, pero a veces podía ser tan soberbia. —Mnemosine mejoró la posición de su caperuza y, luego, preguntó—: ¿Necesitas algo más, Ati?

Atenea miró hacia los libros y, aunque le parecía que iba a ser un esfuerzo sin sentido, sabía que si no lo hacía, iba a recriminarse no intentar todo las posibilidades para entender lo que le había dicho Delfos sobre Licaón.

—No, no... Ve, sé que estás ocupada.

—Cualquier cosa, me llamas.

—Claro.

Mientras Mnemosine caminaba hacia la salida, Atenea ya había escrito los temas en el papel mágico y abría el primer libro, subrayado por sí mismo para enseñarle donde hablaban de los temas que ella había pedido.

**-o-**

El sólo escuchar los gritos y silbidos sobre su cabeza lo ponía realmente al límite. _Pero, sin duda, la presencia de esa mujer le ponía todavía más nervioso._

Artemisa era una Diosa conocida por sus muchas habilidades, pero entre las menos conocidas y más temidas se destacaban sus artimañas, diferentes a las estrategias de Atenea, pero al final casi siempre igual de efectivas; su caprichosa forma de ser y su gran boca. Era ambiciosa, y poco dada a andarse con mesura. Mucha gente le temía, no porque fuera La Cazadora ni por su brutalidad y fuerza (sólo comparable a la de Ares, del cual era su segunda al mando), sino por lo que ella era capaz de DECIR y HACER: lo que hiciera falta para conseguir lo que quería, con toda la frialdad y astucia del mundo. Milo de Acadia había llegado a entender el comportamiento de Artemisa como justamente eso: caprichos y tesón. Ella no tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos para hacer lo que creía necesario y correcto.

Sinceramente, la mujer le hechizaba. Rubia de largos y ondulados cabellos, alta, voluptuosa y de cuerpo elegante, femenino, escultural... pero más fuerte que cualquier otro Dios varón; la Diosa de la Caza era considerada por sus congéneres algo así como la hermanita marimacho. A él, realmente, no le extrañaba mucho eso. Poca gente le tenía estima a la Cazadora, aparte de su hermano, Apolo.

Sin embargo, gracias a eso mismo ella había conseguido labrarse una reputación en el Olimpo. Por su propia cuenta, prácticamente sin pizca del favoritismo de ningún tipo, ni siquiera de su padre Zeus. Por historias que contaban dentro de la manada, Milo sabía que Artemisa antes era casi que una diosa menor, sin importancia, por más que ella se quería a su lugar entre los dioses bélicos. Aún así, ella halló su oportunidad en los tiempos del inicio del ataque de los monoteístas. Artemisa asimiló a Selene, la Diosa Bruja, en circunstancias indeterminadas, al menos a oídos de simples licántropos. Aquello, y su ferocidad y tesón en la batalla, fue lo que la hizo tener suficiente poder para llegar a ser una Doce Grande, aunque no le cayera bien prácticamente a nadie.

Si le preguntaban a Milo, él podía nombrar con seguridad tres cosas que eran muy de Artemisa: su carácter podrido, su afición por las actividades brutales que incluyeran un poco de sangre (duelos, entrenamientos militares, cacerías, o cualquier tipo de escaramuza amistosa), y su facilidad para echarle manos a la obra en asuntos que la mayoría de las veces no le concernían.

Como esa vez, por ejemplo.

—¿Lo entendiste? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —le gritaba ella, y le regaló un cachetazo en la oreja, porque se dio cuenta de que Milo no le estaba poniendo atención.

Aquel no era el mejor lugar para hablar con un lobo belicoso, cualquiera se daba cuenta.

Por encima de sus cabezas, la multitud chillaba y golpeaba el piso a patadas con tamaña euforia en torno al cuadrilátero. La nariz del licántropo controlaba todo el resto de su cuerpo, y la adrenalina fluía sin control por sus venas, impulsada por un corazón poderoso y hambriento. Milo hizo una mueca con el hocico, frunciendo la nariz. ¿Cómo le podía ella pedir que le prestara atención, cuando estaba esperando su momento de gloria tan ansiosamente?

Tal vez porque, en palabras de ella, los licántropos eran todos iguales: sólo servían para hacer tapetes. Milo pensó con cierta rabia herida, que si tuviera una oportunidad, podría mostrarle a esa mujer engreída un poco de lo que un «tapete» podía hacer.

El lobo gruñó y le mostró los dientes, pero al instante siguiente gañó bajito, lloriqueando como si le pidiera perdón. Bajó las orejas y se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos azules y brillantes de excitación y el hocico fruncido peligrosamente. En el fondo, y como todos ellos cuando sabían como tratarlos, era un cachorro obediente, por más que también era fuerte y feroz a pesar de su escaso rango. Una bestia magnífica, claro, como cualquiera de su raza: grande, musculoso, de espeso pelaje invernal teñido de gris con una raya más oscura sobre la cabeza y a lo largo del lomo. De los menos «puros», por sus colores, pero no por ello menos apto para la misión que ella tenía pensado encanutarle.

Milo le ofreció las manos, enormes manos-zarpa que ella sólo miró con una mueca, y ladeó un poco la cabeza, mostrando el cuello en una actitud sumisa y necesitada.

—No, ahora no te comportes como el cachorrito abandonado, no seas estúpido. ¡Sólo juega bien tu papel! Hay una buena tajada aquí para todos si hacemos esto bien —repuso la Diosa, y le agarró el hocico entero con la mano, cerrándole las fauces—. Y todo depende de tu lastimero pellejo. Recuerda, ¡nada de piedad ahí fuera! Tienes que hacerles verdadero daño, y si puedes matarle, mejor.

El brillo de algo dorado atrajo la mirada del lobo, y lo miró por más que el hocico le doliera con su agarre. Era una pulsera de algún metal brillante que refulgía en la muñeca de Artemisa: el artefacto que impedía que otros seres sintieran su opresiva presencia de Diosa, y la descubrieran. También se había vestido para la ocasión, con unos shorts ajustados, apenas el brassier de un bikini negro y el cabello suelto, revuelto y salvaje. Tenía que mezclarse con las náyades que caminaban casi desnudas por todo el lugar, para avivar a la multitud y hacer que se vendieran más de los elixires de Dionisio.

No pudo aguantarlo más, y aunque era posible una represalia, el lobo acercó el hocico a ella y le olfateó la cara. Artemisa sonrió, complacida. Ella lo sabía, sí: para él y cualquier otro de su raza, el olor de su piel era casi que una droga. Se sentía un poco humillado de ser tan sensible a esa mujer, pero...

—... oh, pequeño. He sido mala contigo, lo sé. ¡Pero no me escuchas! ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! —le dijo, esa vez tomándolo con fuerza por la oreja. Milo se acurrucó a su altura, y miró al piso— Sólo sal ahí y haz un bonito espectáculo, que nuestro cliente estará viendo. Queremos que te elija. Y, por favor, trata de que no te maten, ¿Sí? —voluptuosa, Artemisa le soltó la oreja y le acarició el hocico. Milo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, y buscar oler su palma. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido detrás de la bruma de su olor, hasta que ella le habló hasta con un deje de ternura—. Le has servido bien al panteón hasta ahora, tu padre estaría orgulloso.

—Mi padre no consentiría esto. —gruñó el lobo, atreviéndose a hablar por fin.

—TU PADRE le debe muchos favores a medio Olimpo, —escupió Artemisa, zalamera—, así que como eres un buen hijo y tu clan es un digno servidor y necesitas TANTO que alguien te dé órdenes para sentirte útil, me vas a obedecer a mí. Créeme, Milo, soy el menor de tus males ahora mismo. Así que ve ahí, e impresiónale. Si no lo logras, me alejarás de lo que quiero, y sabes lo que hago con los obstáculos de mis objetivos, ¿verdad?

_Los destruye. _Pensó Milo y el lobo se irguió más derecho, en una postura respetuosa y casi militar. Los ojos le brillaban.

—Sí, mi señora. Pero si Atenea sabe de esto...

—¡A la mierda con Atenea! —explotó Artemisa, ante la mención del nombre más odioso que en su vida había escuchado, y su mano voló directamente al cuello del lobo, apretándole la nuez de Adán con tanta fuerza que le cortó la respiración— ¡Esa maldita jamás se va a dar cuenta! ¡Y si se diera cuenta, atacaré primero para conseguirlo!

Milo cayó sobre sus rodillas, asfixiado por el apretón, y atrapó con sus grandes zarpas la muñeca de la Diosa, tratando de quitársela de encima. Pero, quizá al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de matar a una de sus pequeñas grandes promesas, Artemisa lo soltó, y se apartó de aquel oscuro rincón en el que estaban teniendo su charla.

Con una tos afectada, el licántropo cayó sobre sus manos, tratando de recuperarse.

—... Sería muy fácil acabar con esto —continuó la Diosa, en voz baja—, Pero, ¿qué emoción habría en la caza si la termino apenas la inicié? Esto será sólo mérito propio. —Su sonrisa logró que Milo tuviera un escalofrío de miedo, como si por un instante se sintiera su presa. Una horrible sensación—. Todos tendrán que reconocerme, soy lo bastante fuerte, ¡Soy poderosa! Puedo ser la mano derecha de mi padre, su mano ejecutora.

—... sería más fácil si...

—¡CÁLLATE! Esto no es fácil, va a ser doloroso. Pero, imagina los BENEFICIOS. El acolitaje que recibiré, ¡El poder! No te creas que me gusta la idea, es más, le detesto profundamente, pero si puedo usarle como palanca para conseguir lo que deseo, no dudes que lo usaré. Nunca lo verá venir, no de mí.

El licántropo se enderezó y se sentó de nuevo en el banco de piedra, donde esperaría a que fuera su turno de subir a la arena y mostrar de qué estaba hecho. La ansiedad lo ponía nervioso, y mucho más el olor del «cliente» a quien Artemisa esperaba impresionar, su presencia terrible, oscura; aquel sujeto era la peor pesadilla de mucha gente tan dura como la propia Artemisa, así que Milo podía entender por qué se sentía así aún sin estar en su presencia todavía.

Pero, en esos momentos, le tenía más miedo a Artemisa. Y sabía perfectamente que ella lo percibía, y se aprovechaba de su temor.

Era increíble, incomprensible, la forma en que la odiaba y la deseaba al mismo tiempo. La Diosa estaba totalmente consciente de eso, y usarlo en su contra era fácil. Tan fácil como restregarle en la cara el contrato que Acontes de Acadia y toda su manada tenía con el Olimpo. Los lobos se habían echado una pesada cadena sobre el cuello, por decisión de su actual líder.

Fue bueno, y malo a la vez.

—No dudo de que usted haría lo que necesite hacerse, mi señora. Pero las reglas de cada juego son distintas. No veo cómo...

—No ves cómo ¿Qué? ¿Con quién piensas que estás hablando? —espetó ella, y se volvió a mirarlo— Limítate a que te elijan, y lo siguiente déjamelo a mí. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta. Será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, créeme.

Milo bajó un poco la cabeza, con las orejas en punta, y se golpeó el pecho con el puño cerrado, sobre el corazón: el saludo de los lobos de guerrilla. Aceptó la orden de la Diosa no con placer, pero con deseos de complacerla, por lo menos.

Él se tenía fe. Sabía que era un luchador fuerte y de buena cepa, temerario.

No tenía miedo de lo que le aguardaba en la arena, claro que no.

Lo que temía, era lo que vendría después: lo que vendría si el plan que estaban a punto de ejecutar tenía resultados. El lobo estaba bastante seguro de que muchos iban a resultar perjudicados en eso, si algo no salía bien. Aquel a quien Artemisa esperaba acercarse era un completo bastardo desquiciado, y apenas tuviera la más mínima duda acerca ellos...

**-o-**

Después de horas corriendo por los bosques y cazando más por juego que por necesidad, por fin, regresó a su departamento al anochecer. Entró y todo estaba en orden. La casa cerrada, las ventanas bien selladas y el aroma a limpio que solía mantener en todo momento. Nada de olor a perro mojado o a suciedad de ninguna clase. Era un lindo apartamento de soltero. Se fue a dar una ducha, para sacarse el olor a sangre, y estaba tan en lo suyo, que había olvidado casi del todo a Atenea (por un momento, quizá).

Se duchó a gusto, y se entretuvo quitándose con una pinza los últimos pelos blancos que no se le habían caído. Transformarse era un estorbo.

Y estaba allí, muy en lo suyo, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y la espalda mojada por el refrescante baño, cuando se percató de una presencia, viéndole a él a través del espejo.

—¿Sabes? para ser alguien que según él, le importa tanto su trabajo y eso, me extrañó que no me llamaras para preguntarme por las cartas y paquetes y también por... —miró un papel, como si en verdad necesitara leer eso para decirle el mensaje— «_Sasha y Jenny, las del edificio de la calle McCarthy, apartamento F13... que esperan que esa noche sí aceptes su cita con las dos, para toda la noche__»__... —_Hermes le sonrió y se acercó a él, divertido—: ¿Vas a decir que sí? Porque si dices que no, creo que yo les caí bien y ellas me cayeron bien, por lo que...

—Hermes, te invito a hacer lo que quieras —le dijo, condescendiente—. ¿Qué noticias tienes?

—¿Noticias? Bueno, el paquete de la calle primera, edificio...

—Me refiero a Atenea, idiota —le explicó, despectivamente.

Hermes estuvo a punto de golpearlo o aparecerlo en el Polo Norte por una hora como pequeño castigo, pero se dio cuenta de otra cosa y sonrió, mirándolo con picardía:

—¡Vaya! ¿Estamos preocupados por Atenea? Yo que creí que el no sentir tu presencia hasta hace pocas horas, era porque el Oráculo estuvo jugando con tu paciencia todo este tiempo; pero ya veo que la presencia de Atenea estuvo encubriendo la tuya...

Y subió y bajó las cejas, como pidiéndole los pormenores...

—Dime en qué anda ella, no me hagas perder MI paciencia —bramó el licántropo, con molestia.

Se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse. No le importaba que el otro mirara, de todos modos. Estaba bastante orgulloso de todo sí mismo, pero con Atenea las cosas habían sido un poco... diferentes.

Se puso los pantalones, mientras esperaba la respuesta:

—¿Y bien? Tengo cerveza fría, pero no te daré ni una gota si no hablas, Hermes.

Hermes se puso al frente de él, sin importarle que estaba desnudo, y se llevó a la boca una cerveza, tomó la mitad de ella y lo miró con sorna.

—Cómo me encanta cuando ustedes se olvidan de que somos Dioses, hacen las cosas más fáciles ¿sabes?, como si tú pudieras impedirme algo. —como el lobo lo miró de mal talante, siguió hablando—. Atenea me dijo que le buscara cierta información y, como tú entenderás, yo no puedo decírselo a otra persona que no sea ella. Además, aún no tengo toda la que necesito. —se puso un dedo sobre la boca, con una sonrisa algo traviesa—. Por lo que... mis labios están sellados. Y dime, ¿Desde cuando tanto interés por mi hermanita mayor?

Se sentó en la cama, listo para no dejarlo hasta conseguir su respuesta, o haberle hecho perder toda la paciencia.

—... desde hoy. Y no más preguntas. Una vez que esto se termine, los dos desaparecerán de mi vida, y punto —decidió Licaón, y encontró una camiseta apropiada para vestirse.

Hermes no le diría nada, bien. Eso estaba claro. Tampoco tenía ganas de obligarlo a hablar, ya le preguntaría a la Diosa cuando la viera. Se acercó a la ventana, y desde su sexto piso observó las luces de la ciudad, y contempló la calma aparente. Cualquier cosa podía suceder allá abajo, si había una mujer-mantícora andaba pululando, peligrosa como la propia muerte.

Tal vez, buscaba más que carne Humana.

Se preparó algo de comer, dedicándose a ignorar a Hermes y su palabrería constante, en pos de que le contestara qué había pasado con Atenea. Parecía tener una imaginación muy activa (y algo sucia) por las ideas con las que bromeaba. Licaón contestaba sus preguntas apenas con monosílabos, dispuesto a no hablarle al pesado Dios de lo que no había pasado, pero de todos modos no pudo sacárselo de encima (ni siquiera a la hora de dormir). Estaba lavándose los dientes con cuidado, cuando finalmente estalló. Miró a Hermes con ojos asesinos:

—Ya estuvo bueno, ¿No? ¡Lárgate de mi casa! —le dijo, cortándolo a mitad de un chisme malo.

—... ¿Sabes? Yo sí te daría mi bendición —respondió Hermes, siguiendo con su broma acerca de Atenea, como si el otro nunca le hubiera replicado nada—. Ella se merece un poco de acción, —le dio un codazo, risueño— ¿si me entiendes...?

Licaón lo miró con desdén y le devolvió el empujón, sacándolo de su camino.

—Suficiente de tus chistes con doble sentido. Me voy a la cama y tú te largas —le dijo, en un gruñido.

Se echó sobre la amplia cama sin desarmarla, sin siquiera desvestirse, y enroscó el brazo alrededor de la almohada esperando que Hermes desapareciera, llevándose su sonrisita irritante y esas frases que tanto le molestaban. Como si una Diosa fuera a fijarse en un castigado como él, por favor. Frunció el ceño, y suspiró profundamente antes de que el sueño empezara a invadirle.

Hermes se le quedó viendo un instante. Y cambió de expresión tan rápido que su rostro parecía aún más preocupado de lo que era posible un segundo antes.

—¿Sabes? A ella le mataron otro Héroe hace como dos meses, y hoy le matan este y... ahora, el Oráculo quiso hablar con ella hoy, cuando a veces ni siquiera lo hace cuando le rogamos que nos vea. Y finalmente tú, el peor Héroe de la historia, se preocupa por ella y por la información que me pidió... que ya que me la haya pedido, es cosa seria, porque ella no me toma seriamente... ¿Ideas de lo que puede estar pasando?

—Cuando tenga idea, te enviaré un e-mail. Largo de mi casa. —lo amenazó Licaón, de mal humor.

¡Cielos! Quería dormir y el mensajero de los Dioses sentía ganas de charlar. ¿Es que no tenía nadie más a quién ir a molestar?

—... sospechamos que David fue atacado por cualquiera con suficiente poder para convertir a una mujer ordinaria en un monstruo que cambia de formas, junto a otro tipo con pelos de vaca. —se resignó a decir—. Deben tener sus buenos motivos para desafiar a la Diosa de la Sabiduría, y unos cojones que ni te imaginas.

—Lo del Vellocino y lo del Cinturón de Hipólita lo sabía, creí que eran robos pero, si dices que esto está unido a que alguien quiere joder a Atenea. —negó y sonrió con ironía nerviosa—. Tienes razón, ¡Alguien tiene unos cojones enormes, o es un completo loco suicida! Atenea es una de las diosas más importantes, sin ella, nuestro panteón en serio estaría en peligro. Como debes saber, muchos somos una panda de egomaníacos irresponsables. No tienes idea de lo tanto que nos compensa a los demás... ¡Y nunca jamás le digas que yo dije eso!

Licaón levantó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido:

—¿Sabes? No eres tan malo después de todo, Hermes, si puedes admitir que eres un hipócrita como todos los demás —dijo, con tono más suave—. Pero eso no implica que me agrades. Ahora, si no tienes otros asuntos conmigo, entonces me gustaría que te fueras de mi casa y me dejaras dormir.

—Eh, ¡Pero claro que tengo asuntos contigo! ¡Eres mi Héroe! ¿Cómo crees que te ayudaré sino estás consciente para que pueda ayudarte? Y si proteger a Atenea es la empresa que te has fijado, la cosa está más jodida aún. ¿Cómo haré para ayudarte a cuidar a alguien que podría patear tu trasero solo con la uña de su dedo meñique?

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —ladró Licaón, irritado.

Se levantó de la cama, harto de la conversación, y se dirigió a la cocina. Sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y la destapó sólo con sus dientes. Escupió la tapa hacia el fregadero y le echó un largo trago para refrescarse y sacarse de encima el mal humor. Necesitaba una mujer, una mujer que supiera manejarlo y cuidar de él, porque por eso se estaba volviendo tan hosco y poco tolerante.

Se apoyó en la mesada, mirando el intrincado diseño de la piedra.

Sí, quizá... por eso estaba tan súbitamente interesado por ella, por eso quería protegerla.

_Porque necesitaba la mano de un amo, como un perro cualquiera._

Qué humillación, sentirse así después de haber sido un rey tan venerado y temido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se enderezó para tomar otro largo trago de cerveza, vaciando la botella. Dejó el recipiente en la mesada y se volvió para encarar a Hermes, a quien esperaba encontrar a sus espaldas.

—No sé qué pretendes de mí más que mi atención, Hermes. No soy un Héroe y no quiero serlo. Sólo... quiero hacer esto, y que me dejen en paz —respondió, con dureza.

Hermes le sonrió:

—Creo que eso es más que suficiente por ahora. Tengo que irme a recolectar toda la información, pero no te preocupes, Licaón, desde que nací fui genial en mis primeras veces. —le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Vas a ver como soy el mejor patrono para ti, mi Héroe!

Y desapareció.

—Bien. —gruñó Licaón, más relajado—. Ahora, a dormir.

Sin embargo, aquella noche fue larga, incómoda, molesta. Algo le faltaba. Se levantó muchas veces, salió al balcón. En el edificio del frente, las dos vecinas que supuestamente le habían invitado a su apartamento estaban teniendo una fiesta privada con otros muchachos. Se apoyó en la barandilla, observando desde lejos las siluetas en las cortinas, que no parecían hacer nada en particular. O tal vez, sí, sólo que él no estaba de humor para escuchar a gente «divirtiéndose».

El aire fresco azotó su piel, refrescando sus emociones alteradas.

La luna estaba abierta en el cielo, grande y poderosa...

_La luna era una deidad femenina._

—... las mujeres me acosan hoy, maldita sea. —gimió, y regresó a la habitación.

Tenía que reconocer que eran, de verdad, muy pocos los humanos que alguna vez habían tenido algún contacto directo con un Dios Olímpico. Y él no sólo había estado frente a Zeus mismo una vez, sino que, en un solo día, había estado ante la mismísima Atenea, y Hermes. Debería sentirse afortunado, no sólo de haberla visto, hablado con Atenea (de que ella le hubiera tocado), sino también de que ella no lo hubiera freído con sus poderes en vez de soportar tan pacientemente su altanería. Si tenía que ser cien por ciento sincero... esa mujer le había dejado frío con su aparición, su poder avasallador era muy fácil de percibir.

_**Ella, era avasalladora.**_

Los seres inferiores tendían a temer, y aquellos con una parte animal, temían por instinto.

Bueno, después de lo que le había pasado, ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a temerle a los dioses? Jah. Debían necesitarlo _**mucho**_, si le habían dejado vivir tanto; eso no era algo común. Además, estaba aquello que Delfos dijo.

Todo le sonó a un «_no te han encontrado, gracias a mí_»_._

No sabía lo que aquello podía significar, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo. Se echó sobre la cama, esa vez trató de dormir hasta el amanecer. Y a medida que se iba sumiendo en la dulce inconsciencia del sueño, un tenue aroma de flores, miel e incienso empezó a llenar sus sentidos, poco a poco llevándolo a un sitio donde nunca nada cambiaba...


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Estaba caminando, un pasillo de mármol e iluminado con fuego. El ruido de las conversaciones y la música de flauta empezaron a llegar a su oído como una bruma, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a una mesa. Las esposas del rey esperaban, sentadas en dos filas a los lados de una mesa baja exquisitamente servida; y sus otros cuarenta y siete hijos varones detrás de sus respectivas madres, o en los brazos. Sus rostros eran borrosos, extraño, tenían dos ojos, nariz, bocas... Pero le parecían que no lograba ver en verdad sus rostros.

La mesa servía a la vez de camino al trono, por lo que el rey subió los pocos escalones y se encaminó hacia el otro lado de la pasarela, caminando por el espacio cuidadosamente medido y puesto para que él pudiera pasar con total confianza, y lucirse ante sus súbditos. La música y el júbilo hacían un ambiente festivo de verdad. Había una celebración en curso. El olor del incienso quemándose en los braseros, de la comida, del vino… el rey aspiró esos aromas tan gratificantes con gran deleite, orgulloso. Muchas mujeres danzando, sabía que habían personalidades importantes del reino...

Los observó a todos al pasar, con paciencia y vanidad.

Hasta que volvió sus ojos hacia el frente.

_Divisó al sacerdote del templo de pie junto al trono._

_**Y a algún atrevido, sentado en el que era SU trono.**_

Por poco y no le dio un ataque al ver eso. Ah, debía ser su invitado. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia, después de llegar al pie del palco donde estaba alojado el trono, y se agachó en una pequeña reverencia. La música se detuvo entonces. Al menos, agacharse era lo mínimo que alguien como él debía hacer cuando se estaba en frente del rey de reyes.

_El Rey de los Dioses, más bien. _

Zeus, dueño del trueno y el rayo, amo y señor del Olimpo.

—Mi señor. Es un honor que haya venido a visitarnos —saludó el rey, entre dientes.

—Llegas tarde, Licaón de Acadia —contestó su invitado, mirándolo con un poco de molestia—. Pensé que la intención de este banquete tuyo era negociar los favores de los Dioses, no hacerlos esperar.

El rey levantó la cabeza, serio como una roca.

El Olimpo generalmente no daba nada de por sí, mucho menos Zeus, si no recibía algo a cambio. Tener el refuerzo de Ares en la próxima guerra era un trato que debía negociar con el padre de éste, y Zeus le había exigido algo que, al principio, creyó que no podría pagar…

_**El Señor del Olimpo le había pedido a todas sus hijas.**_

Tuvo treinta y tantas hijas, la mayor que aún no había casado, tenía unos veintiún años. La más pequeña había nacido hacía unos días. Zeus quiso llevárselas, para que las dríades las criaran y las convirtieran en serviles doncellas. ¿Cuál había sido la frase? Ah, sí. El sacerdote a través del cual el Dios le habló, en el templo, le dijo que _"siendo él un hombre tan hermoso, y con esposas tan bellas, sus hijas no serían menos que fabulosas mujeres"._ Y todo el mundo sabía perfectamente que el Rey de los Dioses tenía una debilidad que no podía contener por poseer mujeres hermosas, fueran quienes fueran.

El sacerdote le aconsejó cumplir su parte, si quería seguir adelante con el plan.

Se lo había pensando. Y recordó que pensó que debía hacerlo. _Después de todo, eran mujeres. _Vástagos del sexo débil, no le servían para otra cosa que no fuera para casarlas con un rey al que necesitara aliarse, como forma de premiar a sus generales... Creyó oír llanto y gritos furiosos de mujer a su alrededor, pero al mirar, las caras borrosas de sus esposas no habían cambiado. Complacientes, comían y reían, algunas hasta bailaban... De repente, recordó qué estaba haciendo.

—Me disculpo por la impertinencia. —dijo, un poco a regañadientes.

Se volvió a erguir, y Zeus sonrió. Aplaudió brevemente, y los instrumentos se soltaron de las manos de los músicos, y comenzaron a sonar por sí solos.

—Así está mucho mejor, me parece. —dijo el dios.

Ante el asombro, los concurrentes también aplaudieron y exclamaron ovaciones al invitado. Licaón sonrió falsamente, tratando de mostrarse un poco más "animado".

Zeus no le parecía tan impresionante. Sabía que su aura se sentía como una corriente de espasmos que atravesaba el cuerpo, pero él no percibía nada más que arrogancia. No, no era más que un hombre común para él, aunque sí había algo que le molestaba, era similar a la sensación de que ese hombre podía aplastarlo con un dedo.

_Se sintió… ¿Intimidado, quizá?_

_**Pero nunca atemorizado.**_

—… creo que se ha sentado en mi lugar, señor. —le hizo notar Licaón, severo.

—Oh, ¿Este es tu lugar? —repuso Zeus, con los ojos muy abiertos, fingiendo inocencia. Su mirada azul lo desafió a insistir— Lo siento, pensé que lo habías preparado especialmente para mí. Ya sabes, por eso de que no todos los días los mortales pueden regocijarse de compartir una comida en compañía del Señor del Olimpo…

El rey levantó la barbilla, pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

La mandíbula le tiritó de rabia.

—No quisiera decir que se ha equivocado —dijo, en lugar de soltar lo que realmente estaba pensando—. Puedo sentarme en otro lado por hoy.

La música continuó pero el rey no veía nada de eso, sino a sus hijas, que de repente estaban todas a una mesa donde Licaón se fue a sentar. Como con sus madres, no podía identificarlas, les eran borrosas aunque si pensaba en sus rasgos por separados, eran diferentes entre sí. Las niñas se levantaron y fueron detrás de unas nodrizas... Desaparecieron aún antes de llegar a la salida, y Licaón nunca más las vería en su existencia.

… Pudo jurar que había lágrimas en los ojos de la chiquilla.

Una incomodidad horrible le atenazó el estómago, pero se olvidó de ello en cuanto una sierva le puso una copa con vino en la mano, y una bandeja con comida en frente. Durante unos momentos, mientras el sacerdote y sus asistentes abanicaban al Dios, el rey de Acadia observó venenosamente a su invitado.

A nadie le quedaban dudas de que los Dioses eran poderosos.

_Pero hasta ellos podían ser asesinados por el arma correcta. _

¿Y si encontrara una forma de matar a un Dios, y robarle su poder?

Nadie podía explicar exactamente de dónde habían aparecido, o por qué eran tan poderosos. Capaz y antes eran hombres, como él... Además, Licaón no se explicaba por qué tenía que rendir tributo a otro ser al que no le debía nada. Zeus, ¿Qué le había dado a su pueblo?

Él no daba ni lluvia ni comida, ni tampoco buen clima. Tampoco le había dado a él la inteligencia o el tesón, así que no tenía que estar agradecido con él por haberle dejado nacer y crecer.

Zeus estalló en risas, junto a él, señalando hacia algo que estaba pasando en el salón. Cuando miró, vio a dos de sus lugartenientes peleándose por una de las doncellas del servicio. Regresó la vista hacia el Dios, y encontró a dos sirvientas más sentadas sobre sus piernas, ¿o eran sus esposas?, dándole frutos en almíbar en la boca. El Señor del Olimpo parecía muy a gusto así.

Sentado en su trono. Comiendo su comida. Bebiendo su vino.

Encima, tocando a sus mujeres.

_**Los Dioses exigían respeto. ¿Por qué no respetaban a los mortales, también?**_

Licaón se inclinó un poco en su dirección, dejando a un lado el vino.

—Entonces, mi señor, ¿Podemos hablar del trato? —dijo, directo al grano.

—¿El trato? —comentó Zeus, desganado, mientras masticaba— Esto es una fiesta, Licaón, ¿No quieres divertirte un poco primero?

—Mis intereses no son tan banales.

Zeus dejó de masticar, y lo miró con esos ojos eléctricos y resplandecientes.

—¿Insinúas que los míos sí? —dijo, con una amabilidad casi insultante— ¿Es eso lo que piensas, que te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo? Puedo ver por qué lo crees. Eres viejo, y tal vez esta sea la última guerra a la que vayas, ¿verdad? Sí. Parece que así es.

Licaón se tensó al escuchar la palabra "viejo".

En ese momento había tenido cuarenta y nueve años, ¡No era un hombre "viejo"! Pero ciertamente, ya no era tan ágil ni resistente. Se enfermaba con más facilidad, y le dolía la cabeza muy seguido, por un mal que los médicos no podían reconocer. "_Castigo de los Dioses por tanta sangre derramada_", le explicó el sacerdote, mientras seguía abanicando a Zeus. ¡Tonterías! Se dijo licaón. Se había asegurado bien de no saquear templos...

—Quisiera cerrar el trato primero, y luego celebrarlo. —se oyó decir Licaón—. ¿No es ése el orden en que normalmente se hacen las cosas? Los mortales lo hacemos así, por lo menos.

—Claro, claro. Entiendo. Fue descortés de mi parte no pensar en sus costumbres.

Pero Zeus no dijo "disculpa mi rudeza". El rey tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un improperio. Carraspeó y bebió un poco de vino, para sacarse de la garganta el sabor amargo de la rabia.

— ¿Voy a contar con el apoyo del señor Ares, y sus ejércitos? Planeo invadir Esparta pronto.

—¿Esparta? —se carcajeó el Rey de los Dioses, divertido— Bueno, tienes agallas. Eso no te lo voy a negar. A tu edad, ¿Quieres saltar sobre los espartanos? Ya veo por qué quieres que mi hijo respalde tu cruzada.

—… ya intenté negociar su rendición, pero no lo aceptaron.

—Lógicamente. Son ESPARTANOS —observó Zeus, como si le hablara a un niño.

—Enviaron la cabeza de mi heraldo atada por la lengua a la montura de su caballo, y al caballo le habían cortado los cojones de forma dolorosa. —No sabía si lo explicaba o veía la escena, pero lo siguiente sí lo dijo—: Creo que he captado muy bien su mensaje, y ahora voy por los cojones DE ELLOS.

Una mirada feroz se instaló en sus ojos azules, y Zeus sonrió de medio lado.

El Señor del Olimpo tenía tantos años que probablemente ni él lo sabía. Pero se le veía vigoroso y varonil. Licaón miró, con notable envidia, su era cabello ribeteado de gris plata, largo y abundante, adornado con oro y piedras. En su piel se notaban algunas arrugas. Era un señor y un joven a la vez, y seguía atrayendo la mirada de todas las mujeres del salón, como si tuviera un imán.

Licaón se reconfortó pensando que por suerte a él no se le veían las canas...

—Bien, mi señor. —insistió—. Necesito saber si vas a darme el apoyo de Ares.

Zeus lo miró durante otro rato, en silencio, evaluándolo.

Al rey de Acadia le costó terriblemente no levantarse y vociferar algo, o exigir una respuesta en voz alta. Estaba empezando a enojarse como nadie tenía idea. ¿Por qué el Rey de los Dioses le hacía perder el tiempo así? Ciertamente, se notaba que le divertía mucho verle tensar la mandíbula.

O ver la molestia en sus ojos.

—Puede. Pero eres un hombre demasiado arrogante, Licaón de Acadia. No me caes bien. —comentó el Dios, con cierto fastidio—. En mi larga vida, nunca me había encontrado con un hombre cuyo rencor pudiera sentir tan fácilmente. Si tanto te molesta entregarme a tus hijas como tributo, entonces no lo hagas.

—Yo no le guardo rencor.

—Encima, mentiroso. Mentirle a los Dioses es un pecado.

—¡CONOZCO BIEN LOS MANDAMIENTOS!

El silencio cayó de pronto en el gran salón, y todos se quedaron muy quietos. Multitud de ojos se volvieron hacia el trono y se instalaron en su rey. Una tensión que no se podía describir se apoderó de todos.

Licaón tragó saliva, y continuó:

—No estoy mintiendo —se defendió, hablando con toda la seguridad de la que era capaz sin perder el control—. Sé que es una guerra que no puedo ganar con los hombres que tengo, y sé bien con quién tengo que aliarme si quiero vencer. Sólo le estoy pidiendo un poco de consideración.

—… ¿Consideración? —con tono igual de duro, Zeus se inclinó hacia él ligeramente, y lo miró a los ojos casi hipnóticamente— No me has mostrado TU consideración, Licaón de Acadia.

Licaón se sentía tenso, antes de contestar:

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —inquirió, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—Baja tu cabeza, para empezar. —le sugirió Zeus, mirándolo de arriba abajo con la nariz fruncida—. Actúas como si no supieras a quién tienes en frente. Seré benevolente, y consideraré enmendada tu falta, si vas a las cocinas y preparas para mí algo de comer con tus propias manos. Agasájame y sírveme como debes y Ares estará de tu lado.

Eso lo dejó helado. Pero lo que lo dejó más frío es que no se quedara helado de miedo, sino de ira más bien.

Licaón de Acadia se levantó del segundo trono y le hizo una señal a sus generales, para que le siguieran. Cuando se acercaron, aunque no podía precisar sus rostros, sí entendió que lo miraban con miedo. Comprensible, estaba furioso, y cuando lo estaba, ríos de sangre se desataban...

Licaón atravesó la mesa-pasarela bajo las miradas temerosas de sus súbditos.

Y se metió a las cocinas, murmurando:

—Servirle… ¡Le serviré como nunca nadie le ha servido en su puta vida! —miró a las cocineras con violencia— ¡LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ, TODAS!

Los generales entraron detrás de él, y se detuvieron bruscamente, un poco por el grito y otro poco porque su señor se había quedado de pie en el medio de la enorme cocina, entre las dos largas mesas que se usaban para preparar los banquetes. Todos los sirvientes se apretujaron contra el fondo.

El rey se apoyó con tremenda furia en una de las mesas, mirando los huevos, pollos deshuesados, pescados a medio salar y los vegetales sin cortar. ¿Servirle? ¿Es que ese Dios había perdido la cabeza? ¿Cocinar, para él?

¿ÉL, LICAÓN DE ACADIA, LE IBA A TENER QUE SERVIR?

Ni que necesitara arrastrarse para conseguir esos putos soldados… ¡_No lo necesitaba!_

Entonces supo o recordó exactamente lo que quería hacer con la petición del Señor del Olimpo.

Ya era tarde cuando reaccionó.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Dios o no Dios, ¡Nadie le humillaba de esa manera!

_**¿Qué estaba haciendo?**_

¿Pedirle que le sirviera, y obligarlo a preparar una comida? (Se gritó a sí mismo, a su otro yo) ¡A un rey! ¡A UN REY DE SU ALCURNIA! Ésa se la iba a pagar, y con creces.

_**¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO, POR EL AMOR DE GEA?**_

Iba a arruinarlo todo.

¡PERO ESTABA TAN FURIOSO!

Probaría que ese tipo que se había sentado en su trono, comido su comida, bebido su vino y manoseado a sus doncellas delante de sus propios ojos no era mejor que él. ¡NO, SEÑOR! Si él era cruel, entonces Zeus estaba siendo más cruel. Pedir a sus hijas. Deshonrar su trono. ¡Agraviarle de esa manera!

Recorrió las cocinas, derribando platos y cacerolas, cuchillos y comida que las cocineras estaban preparando, con terrible enojo. Buscaba lo más asqueroso que pudiera hallar en ese lugar para ponerlo en un plato y servírselo a Zeus. ¡Una rata, le hubiera gustado mucho! ¡Mierda fresca de sus perros! ¡Vísceras podridas! Sus ojos enfurecidos cayeron sobre uno de los chiquillos del servicio. Era un chiquillo que se había aplastado contra la pared. En el mismo momento en que lo vio, temblando de miedo con los bracitos cruzados sobre su propio pecho, la locura le ganó.

Señaló a su víctima con un dedo acusador, y rugió a uno de sus generales:

—¡Parnasos! ¡Tráeme a ese niño! _**¡AHORA!**_

**-o-**

No lo miró, no lo vivió de nuevo, pero la sensación estaba ahí, el horror y el miedo, y el asco en sí mismo seguía ahí, por más que en ese momento caminara victorioso, y con una sonrisa. El rey traía un enorme plato con una cubierta de oro, y atravesó rápidamente la mesa-pasarela para ir a postrarse frente a Zeus. Le exhibió el plato, justo sobre el regazo, y bajó la cabeza en una actitud muy servicial que puso al Dios de Dioses muy contento. Zeus estiró la mano y retiró la tapa del plato, encontrando un manjar de exquisito aroma, preparado con vegetales crudos y unas lonjas de carne asada colocados en forma de una "V" sobre un colchón de hojas verdes.

—¿Qué platillo me has preparado? —preguntó Zeus, arrogante.

Licaón alzó apenas la mirada por encima del plato, y sonrió:

—Uno que seguramente disfrutará, mi señor.

El Señor del Olimpo tomó una pieza de la carne separada a un lado del plato, y se la llevó a la boca. Alzó las cejas, y masticó aún más lento... De repente, Zeus apartó la mano, y sus ojos muy abiertos volaron hasta clavarse en la mirada burlona de Licaón, el que sostenía la bandeja. El poder de una furia indescriptible, peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido en su vida, se hizo presente dentro del salón. El Señor del Olimpo usó sus poderes para arrebatar el plato y todas las cosas que contenía se esparcieron en el aire, flotando y girando suavemente en sus lugares, revelando la forma de un delgado brazo humano que había sido cocido y descarnado, debajo de los vegetales.

_Un brazo menudo, que no podía ser de un hombre adulto._

Zeus se levantó del trono y golpeó el piso de mármol con el pie:

—_**¡PECADOR!**_ —aulló, y su voz sonó como un trueno brutal.

El rey de Acadia fue golpeado por la poderosa onda de la ira del Dios directamente en el pecho, y salió disparado, junto con sus hombres. Sus esposas, asustadas, se pusieron de pie y empezaron a retroceder y huir, igual que el resto de los invitados. El cielo se oscureció y la luz se desvaneció del recinto, de a ratos iluminado brutalmente por el feroz restallido de unos relámpagos terribles. Todas las puertas se cerraron, automáticamente, y los gritos se hicieron más estridentes. Pronto, y al sonido de otro trueno, los generales se desvanecieron en el aire, entre gritos dolorosos. Un tremendo olor a cabello quemado impregnó el aire, matando la dulzura del incienso y la belleza del salón.

Licaón estaba solo, tendido sobre la larga mesa.

Se levantó sobre un codo, para enfrentar con toda su rabia al Rey de los Dioses.

—¡NO DEBISTE IRRESPETARME EN MI PROPIA CASA! ¡SEAS QUIEN SEAS, SÓLO ERES UN INVITADO EN MI TIERRA! —le dijo, con la bravura de un soldado frente a la muerte, mientras lo observaba acercarse por la larga pasarela.

—¿¡TU TIERRA! —repitió el Dios, escupiendo las palabras con rencor.

Los platos y los restos de comida volaban hacia los costados, estrellándose en las columnas y paredes.

Algo brillaba en la mano derecha de Zeus. Refulgía violentamente, como si retuviera un relámpago en su puño, pero era solamente un pequeño tatuaje. Afuera, la horrible tormenta eléctrica respondía a los impulsos que iluminaban ese tatuaje...

—¿¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO! ¡PECADOR! —vociferó Zeus, y los truenos fueron el perfecto acompañamiento— ¡SERVIR CARNE HUMANA A TUS DIOSES! ¡BLASFEMO!

Con un violento pase de la mano, el Dios levantó a Licaón en el aire.

La gente que seguía encerrada dentro del recinto levantaron más sus gritos, horrorizada.

Impotente, el otro se vio acercado a velocidad infartante hacia el rostro fúrico del Señor del Olimpo, y quedó suspendido delante de él, completamente a su merced. No podía moverse, aún antes de que Zeus apretara el puño, y una oleada dolorosamente picante y caliente recorriera el cuerpo de Licaón de Acadia, con una potencia devastadora. El dolor le hizo gritar, sus entrañas se cocían en su propio jugo, y los cabellos se le quemaron instantáneamente, ardiendo en llamas... ¿Cómo podía tener tanto dolor y a la vez verse a sí mismo, con horror?... Toda la ropa se le convirtió en cenizas, y quedó desnudo frente al Dios. Zeus detuvo el ataque, y observó con agrado la piel del hombre, cubierta de hematomas y quemaduras en forma de llagas.

No lo había matado aún, pero eso bastaba para explicar el punto.

—Y pensar que si solamente hacías lo que yo te decía, y lo hacía bien, hubieras tenido el apoyo incondicional de Ares, aún si fueras un maldito hijo de puta…

Licaón descubrió que aún podía mover los ojos, pero no hablar.

El cuerpo se le retorcía de dolor, pero no podía moverse.

_El olor era lo más espantoso._

El estómago se le revolvió, peor si hubiera visto la más cruenta escena de cadáveres putrefactos en cualquiera de todas sus guerras. Pero hasta el reflejo del vómito tenía negado...

—Sé que los mortales tienen códigos distintos, pero algo siempre es igual: USTEDES deben respetarnos... Acabas de experimentar una parte del precio de desobedecer. —susurró Zeus, hablándole al oído, que despedía tenues volutas de humo... ¿Por qué no había muerto, por qué siguió consciente, dolorido, humillado?...—. Te he visto antes, Licaón de Acadia, y sigo tus victorias. Peleas como un animal, fornicas como un animal, y te comportas como un animal. Incluso me has servido una carroña, que como buen animal que eres, seguro creíste que sería apropiada para expresarme lo que sientes. Mala elección.

Zeus lo elevó un poco más en el aire, y lo soltó sobre la mesa de mármol blanca.

Licaón impactó con un aullido de dolor, y se retorció en su lugar hasta alcanzar una posición más o menos fetal, azotado por los estertores del sufrimiento. Le costaba tanto respirar, que no dudaba de que su muerte estaba muy próxima. Oía débilmente los gritos de sus esposas, y de los hombres y mujeres que habían asistido a la comida...

—… debería matarte por esto. —continuó el Rey de los Dioses.

Los relámpagos seguían iluminando el salón uno tras otro, aterrando más a la gente reunida. Los llantos de las mujeres eran histéricos.

Licaón quiso estirar una mano hacia Zeus, para tocarle la sandalia.

La piel de sus dedos se había cubierto de llagas, y se estaban reventando una tras otra. La sangre goteaba. Alcanzó a tocar el pie del Dios, y lo miró, pero en sus ojos no había súplica. Seguía irradiando ira. Si hubiera sido capaz de levantarse, habría tomado una espada para pelear...

Por alguna razón, el señor del Olimpo se detuvo, y al parecer tuvo una mejor idea que matarlo:

—… Matar a uno de tu propia raza para servirlo a un Dios, ¡Es despreciable! Debería matarte y hacer un trato con mi hermano Hades para que te torture personalmente en lo más horrible del Tártaro. —empezó el Rey de los Dioses, con tono muy molesto— Siento que me ha insultado un animal. Una bestia. Un monstruo, que no merece ser llamado "humano".

Licaón quiso arrastrarse, sangrando sobre el mármol, buscando con más frenesí una forma de atrapar el pie de Zeus. El Dios hizo una mueca de desagrado, y añadió:

—Supongo, entonces, _**que no les importará SER animales, ¿No Licaón?**_

Los ojos de Zeus relampaguearon por última vez, en amenaza, y desapareció del salón cuando otro relámpago iluminó los cielos. El salón quedó a oscuras. Rápidamente, el silencio cayó en el recinto y el cielo se limpió, de manera que la luz del mediodía entró por las claraboyas a raudales. Algunos se acercaron a ver el cuerpo de su rey, la mayoría seguían buscando cómo salir del salón, pero las puertas seguían cerradas. Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Licaón de Acadia pareció volver a la vida, y abrió la boca para gritar, atravesado por un dolor indescriptible que le transformó el cuerpo. Las mujeres retrocedieron de inmediato. Lo vieron contorsionarse, afectado por un mal que no tenía explicación, retorciéndose, gritando… crujiendo, aullando.

Lo que aquellas personas vieron, fue lo último en sus vidas. El rey que una vez les gobernó reventó su piel quemada y en lugar de sangre, brotó un pelaje oscuro como la noche de las heridas. Le creció colmillos, uñas, y unos ojos azules, capaces de paralizar.

El aura de una bestia les invadió, y el horror los dejó congelados como presas indefensas.

Y el monstruo los mató, a todos y cada uno, y se comió sus corazones…

**-o-**

Con un grito nacido del espanto, se despertó violentamente y se alzó sobre el colchón como si un resorte lo hubiera empujado desde la espalda. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, y las manos le temblaban de forma incontrolable. Las aplastó sobre sus piernas, histérico, a ver si conseguía calmarse, y recién cuando creyó que tenía algo de coordinación, se estiró para encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Se bajó de la cama rápidamente.

_Cada paso le costó horrores. Las piernas se le doblaban._

_**¡Qué pesadilla más horripilante!**_

Llegó hasta el baño, y tras encender la luz, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse sobre el lavabo, porque tenía el estómago revuelto. No vomitó, pero estuvo muy a punto. Cada vez que recordaba el olor putrefacto de la carne y los cabellos quemados, o el sabor de la carne y la sangre, una imagen se le venía a la mente, y el asco lo embargaba. Se apoyó en el lavabo y respiró profundo hasta calmarse.

Se miró al espejo, y encontró sus ojos azules, intensos.

—… cálmate —se dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

Apretó los dientes, forzándose a creérselo. Todo estaba bien. Por favor, ¡No podía ser real! Cualquiera pensaría que ya había terminado con todo eso, que no lo viviría de nuevo, que…

—Cálmate, Licaón. —susurró, hablándole al espejo—. No eres un animal. Tú no eres… un monstruo. Ya no. Ya no eres así. Ya…

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndolos húmedos por la rabia y la impotencia.

Apoyó la frente en el pequeño saliente donde colocaba su cepillo de dientes y las cosas de afeitarse, y el frío de la cerámica le invadió todo el cuerpo. Creyó que no sería capaz de soportarlo. Otra vez se le retorció el estómago, y quiso vomitar. Otra vez, no lo consiguió.

Volvió a mirar el espejo, desesperado:

—Ya no eres ese hombre, ese monstruo, y nunca volverás a serlo —sentenció, y lo repitió en voz baja muchas veces, como un mantra que le ayudó a canalizar el miedo, convirtiéndolo en ira, y luego en fuerza.

Partió el lavabo de cerámica sólo con la presión de sus dedos.

Y le hizo sentir mejor el destruirlo, y sentir la fría cerámica en la piel.

Por lo menos, no era un hueso humano.

Hacía por lo menos doscientos años que no soñaba con esa estúpida pesadilla... Aunque el estúpido era él al pretender creer que sólo había sido una pesadilla. No lo era. Aquello que tanto le atormentaba, era el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido hacía tres mil años, en su propio palacio, el inicio de la maldición no solo de él, sino de sus hijos y de su reino... Era el relato vívido de cómo había terminado maldito, pagando por más crímenes de los que podía recordar.

Durante un tiempo, habían actuado como las bestias que Zeus les designó ser. Habían arrasado pueblos, asesinado personas, violado mujeres, devorado carne de cualquier raza... Zeus se llevó a sus hijas y maldijo también a todos sus hijos, convirtiéndolos en la misma bestia en que lo convirtió a él. Su familia entera y su reino, quedaron destruidos a manos de su mal juicio y, luego, de sus garras y colmillos...

Junto a sus hijos, formó una invencible manada destructora de cincuenta hombres-lobos. Por quinientos años, arrasaron con todo lo que había a su paso.

Hasta que su manada empezó a decrecer. Cuánto más empezaba a tener conciencia de sí mismo, sus hijos eran más incontrolables y peligrosos. Empezaron a asesinarse entre ellos, luchaban por ser el mejor y por ser mejores que él, incluso. Como todo en esos años, era borroso en su mente, pero sabía que habían sido muchas la cantidad de veces que sus propios hijos lo quisieron matar. El único que lo defendió alguna vez fue Acontes, aunque lo había repudiado mil veces, como humano y como lobo...

Pero, ¿Cuándo fue eso?

_¿Cuándo, realmente, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía?_

Ah, sí. En el último gran saqueo.

Cuando iba a rematar a ese bebé indefenso. Iba a bajar sus garras sobre la cabeza del niño, para arrancársela, y vio en sus grandes ojos negros y llorosos el reflejo de una criatura horrenda, con el pelaje negro y los ojos de un azul profundo y colérico. El pelaje, manchado de sangre, y los ojos, aterradores. Lo que vio le asustó tanto, que huyó despavorido. Abandonó a sus hijos, en otro momento de locura irracional, y desapareció en el bosque.

_Cuando encontró un río, quiso lavarse, pero la sangre había manchado su pelo hasta el punto de que no podía quitarse…_

POR LO QUE DECIDIÓ CAMBIAR.

Y fue en más de un sentido.

No fue sólo un cambio de piel. Fue un cambio de rostro, un cambio de edad. Desde que Zeus le convirtió en ese monstruo, no había reparado en que tenía también capacidad de volver a su forma humana, y cuando lo pudo hacer, supuso que era un milagro. Aún al día del hoy, nunca entendió como pudo dejar de ser el animal y volver a su forma humana, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que podía pensar con cierta claridad, se hizo un juramento: No volver a posar sus manos sobre una persona. No era un animal, pero sentía que si tocaba, olería y podría tener hambre de nuevo... Tenía un lado humano, y debía aprender a usarlo. Eso fue mucho más duro y largo de lo que podría explicar nunca, pero finalmente, tres mil años después, podía decir sin dudas que había logrado controlar al animal...

Todavía temblando un poco, Licaón de Acadia se miró al espejo del botiquín.

Sí. No sólo había sido un cambio de piel. En tres mil años, había tenido muchos rostros, colores y tipos de cabello, y tonalidades de piel según en donde se quedara. Pero lo único que no podía cambiar era el color de sus ojos, que siempre permanecía igual. Desde hacía unos ciento cincuenta años era Lance Hewlett, y había hecho de todo un poco. Era un hombre de uno noventa, con el cabello rubio muy claro y facciones anglosajonas, con la piel dorada que fácilmente se tostaba con el sol, y un atractivo físico que no había sido capaz de eludir en ninguna de las formas que tomaba su cuerpo... Las mujeres lo seguían, y no podía acercarse a ninguna. Jamás. No desde que SABÍA inconscientemente que había mancillado a muchas, cegado por la ira del monstruo.

_Si hubiera podido cambiar en alguien feo, que nadie recordara ni mirase, sin duda lo hubiera hecho. _Pero Zeus tenía mucho sentido del humor y vanidad, al parecer, como para que una de sus _creaciones _fuera fea.

Licaón se sentó en el váter y se mandó a recordar más de porqué ya no era ese monstruo. Su carácter belicoso ya no existía, no para con los humanos. Se había domesticado, sin tener realmente un amo. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que el Señor del Olimpo pretendía de él? ¿Domesticarlo? ¿Convertirlo en una persona servil, como los idiotas que le rendían pleitesía y lamían sus sandalias todo el día?

La ira volvió a envenenar su sangre, y se dio una cachetada para calmarse, y dejar de pensar como quién fue.

—¡NO ERES ESE HOMBRE! ¡BASTA! —se gritó, y le mostró al espejo unos colmillos anormalmente largos y agudos que sobresalían en su perfecta dentadura blanca y pareja. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas bajaran sobre sus mejillas, destrozado por la culpa y el rencor— ¡YA NO ERES ESE MONSTRUO!

Pero no sabía si, en el remoto caso de que volviera a ver a Zeus, le gustaría darle una patada en el culo o agradecerle lo que le había hecho. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría, por supuesto, pero sin duda le había dado la inmortalidad y tiempo para redimirse... Aunque también había "_inventado" _una de las más destructivas raza de monstruos en el proceso...

Nunca más volvería a ser lo que fue gracias a miles de años en su vida entrenando y mejorando como persona para no serlo, pero tampoco sería realmente un hombre. No había mujer mortal que quisiera tener al hijo de un monstruo. ¿Quién iba a creer eso? ¿Quién iba a convivir con eso, sin enloquecer?

¡NADIE!

Tenía que pagar su condena solo, le parecía hasta correcto. Ya no le importaba nada, excepto no lastimar a nadie inocente, no seguir manchando sus manos. No tenía forma de retribuir el mal que había hecho, lo menos que podía hacer era seguir adelante sin crear más problemas, y aceptar lo que Zeus le había hecho, como que aún no había logrado. Porque estaba completamente resignado a su vida, pero eso no quería decir que la agradeciera.

No iba a envejecer nunca más. No iba a morir. No iba a ser perdonado… jamás.

Eso era lo que hacían tres mil años de castigo.

TRES MIL AÑOS DE CULPA.

... y sólo dos mil quinientos de arrepentimiento verdadero.


	8. Capítulo 7, primera parte

**CAPÍTULO 7, **_primera parte_

Atenea revisó de nuevo las vitales de la semi-dríade y estaban igual: estables, pero muy débiles. No le sorprendía. En lo más profundo de unas deshabitadas alcantarillas de los años cincuenta, no habían cosas mínimas para el buen vivir de una dríade: nada de luz solar ni agua potable, menos comida decente; sin mencionar el estrés de haber sido secuestrada, con muchas agravantes, por un vulcánico sin socializar.

Se dijo por enésima vez que debió poner más personas a trabajar en ese caso, no solo a David y su equipo; pero en ese entonces estaba tan confiada del futuro del joven héroe, que puso por encima un hito en el entrenamiento de David, que a la misión en sí. Atenea le acarició la sucia frente a la dríade, sintiéndose culpable. Estaba segura que toda decisión tomada por ella iba a acarrear consecuencias negativas, siempre lo hacían. El prever consecuencias negativas, le había ayudado para lidiar con ese lado injusto y doloroso existente en toda situación remotamente bélica, porque sabía que tomaba una de las mejores decisiones en cualquier posición que hubiera estado. Sin embargo, en ese momento se encontraba en una de esas pocas veces en que estuvo completamente equivocada. No podría saberlo en ese entonces, claro, porque le había dado el peso de siempre a la «variante Delfos», cuando se trató de una excepción a la regla: David no llegó a ser un gran héroe, había sido asesinado sin poder salvar a su propia madre. Eso había acarreado y fortalecido otras consecuencias negativas que ella nunca previó.

Cuando despertara, esa mujer no solo iba a tener que lidiar con las vivencias de un secuestro que se alargó más de lo que debía, porque Atenea decidió dejar su rescate en las manos de un héroe con poca experiencia; sino que, también, se iba a dar cuenta de que su hijo, el que no pudo salvarla, había sido asesinado de una de las peores maneras... Atenea quitó la mirada del rostro delgado y sucio de la mujer, acomodó mejor el gran abrigo que había aparecido para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, y se puso en pie.

El lugar era una maloliente y oscura alcantarilla. Casi no tenía agua residuales en ella, pero sí muchos restos a medio carbonizar y en diferentes estados de descomposición, de varios tipos de animales y algunos humanos; además del cuerpo casi descuartizado del gran vulcánico que ella acababa de asesinar. Todo eso hacían una mezcla de olores realmente repulsiva, que Atenea asociaba con los campos de guerra en la antigüedad.

Miró su reloj, con impaciencia. Aunque había llamado a Asclepio y al IMI para que le enviara a alguien hacía menos de cinco minutos, los sentía como si fueran más. Le pasaba mucho cuando estaba a la espera de algo e impaciente, y esa sensación solo ayudaba a ponerla de peor humor. La causa de que estuviera así, se resumía en que el IMI aún no había entregado el informe preliminar sobre el asesinato de David, ni siquiera había devuelto los restos del cuerpo para hacerle su sepultura. Que se estuviera tardando la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Si Astrea no le hubiera dejado hacerse cargo ella misma de la muerte del vulcánico y el rescate de la madre de David, en vez del equipo de Broom que lo habían rastreado; estaría totalmente intratable. Lo peor era saber que, aunque se trataba de lo único que podía hacer por David (y sacar un poco de frustración de su sistema); el haber matado a alguien no la acercaba más a saber contra quién iba antes de que hiciera de nuevo un movimiento... ¡La impotencia la estaba desesperando!

Tanto era su mal humor, que el aura de Panacea la hizo sentir impaciencia por su llegada tardía, en vez de la acostumbrada sensación de bienestar vigorizante que realmente tenía. La diosa mediana tosió por el aire cargado que la tomó por sorpresa y luego miró al rededor.

―Panacea ―dijo, dando una cabezada amable como bienvenida.

―Atenea.

Sin mediar palabra, la diosa bélica le señaló a la semi-dríade con su lenguaje corporal.

La recién llegada se pasó la mano por la nariz y tragó saliva mientras iba hacia la mujer. Como temió, podía degustar el olor del lugar en su boca. Tomó dos bocanadas más de aire, y empezó a acostumbrarse al olor. Pasó junto al cuerpo del vulcánico, y fue por la semi-dríade, que estaba cerca de Atenea. Aunque la sorprendió mucho cuando vio que Atenea estaba cubierta con salpicaduras de sangre, no hizo algún comentario al respecto, solo dijo:

―¿Hay más heridos?

―No, solo ella. Creo que se trata de desnutrición y el desgaste físico por un estrés prolongado.

Panacea asintió, se agachó y le puso las manos en la cabeza y el pecho a la semi-dríade, para sanarla con su poder divino.

La hija de Asclepio había trabajado con Atenea muchas veces. Era la más grande autoridad en el panteón en el campo de la medicina de emergencia y por eso, cuando Atenea pedía alguien, Asclepio casi siempre la enviaba a ella. Eso no quería decir que todas las veces lo hiciera con la mejor de las disposiciones. A decir verdad, Atenea intuía con facilidad en cuáles momentos no era así, y estaba en una de esas veces. Eso solo hizo estar de peor humor, indignada de que lo que para ella era muy importante, para los demás no fuera así; pero se mantuvo en silencio, viéndola trabajar.

Sabía que Panacea tenía algo así como una escala de lo que para ella sí eran emergencias que la necesitaban, y cuáles no lo eran. Desnutrición y desgasto físico por estrés en solo una persona, no figuraban en esa su lista. Pero eso no quería decir que iba a decidir dar media vuelta y no atenderla, o tratar con malos modos a Atenea por llamarla por algo tan nimio. Era de esas personas que eran transparente de una forma pasivo agresiva algo sutil: solo era muy profesional, totalmente impersonal... Y eso hizo a Atenea detestar por un instante a la recién llegada. Aunque racionalmente sabía que Panacea tenía todo el derecho de indignarse por ser llamada de la nada cuando quién sabe qué estaba haciendo, para atender una «emergencia» que casi que cualquier ser menor con cierta habilidad sanadora podía tratar.

… Estaba en uno de esos momentos que muchos le advertían que iba a tener: «_No te involucres tanto emocionalmente con tus acólitos, pierdes toda objetividad cuando lo haces»_. Por eso, decidió alejarse de ahí, y hacer algo para mejorar su humor en vez de solo esperar impotente y empeorarlo todo. No solo existía el caso de los asesinatos de David, Lita y Seamus; también habían más misiones y situaciones en el panteón que necesitaban de su objetividad.

―Broom y su gente están trayendo a unas personas del IMI para acá. ―empezó a decir, aunque aún no había ni decidido qué iba a hacer a continuación―. Cuando lleguen, se llevarán a Helena al Hospital Olímpico.

Panacea asintió y dijo, muy profesional:

―Estará estabilizada para ese momento. Los esperaré junto a ella.

―Gracias. Nos vemos... ―aunque sentía que no era la mejor forma de despedirse dada la situación, aún así se fue.

**-o-**

Atenea se apareció en el «despacho» de Hefesto, más por impulso y exasperación, que porque tuviera realmente algo qué hacer ahí. Sabía que necesitaba el informe del IMI (o que, milagrosamente, Hermes llegara con información nueva) para poder seguir en la investigación; y así fue como llegó a ahí, al lugar donde se hacían la mayoría de pruebas. El impacto del aire puro fue más que suficiente para sentirse mejor, y un punto a favor por haber llegado ahí solo porque quiso. Realmente no importaba, Hefesto estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciera, y no era de los que les preocupaba los protocolos de buena educación. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía una agenda en donde pedir cita para verle. Si él hacía que los hechizos alrededor de su despacho dejaran a entrar a alguien (como Atenea y otros pocos elegidos), era la forma del Dios herrero de dar libertad de llegada en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, él no estaba ahí. Pero eso no quería decir que el lugar estuviera vacío. Había un anciano de dos metros y medio, muy fornido, que estaba moldeando con sus dedos los hechizos escritos en cuatro escudos al rojo vivo. No le era difícil, porque era un vulcánico y tenía cuatro brazos fuertes y funcionales. Del otro lado, una joven baja y pelirroja, estaba mirando por sobre una lupa para poder ver el microchip que estaba haciendo con muy pequeños soldadores. Ninguno de los dos hizo algo que dijera que repararon en ella, aunque Atenea estaba segura que habían sentido su aura llegar. Lo que pasaba es que, como su padre, mucho de los vulcánicos que trabajaban con él, tenían una sorprendente habilidad de concentración. Atenea sabía que Hefesto había durado sin comer, dormir ni cambiar de actividad por más de una cuatro días. Era realmente una habilidad sin igual, aunque por eso mismo Afrodita solía estar muy al pendiente de todos ellos y sus horarios de comida y sueño.

Atenea se acercó a una larga mesa con varios motores a medio instalar. Supo fácilmente, por la manera en que estaba «organizado», que se trataba de un «prueba y error» aún en marcha para buscar nuevos combustibles... Eso la hizo emocionarse y decidir que ya que estaba ahí, y Hefesto no la había recibido al instante (por lo cual debía tener una muy buena razón); iba a hacer tiempo viendo en lo que estaba trabajando.

El lugar era una enorme cámara de piedra lijada, revestida con pintura de colores pasteles (cosa de Afrodita, su estilo era inconfundible). Por todo lado, aún en el suelo, habían sutiles grabados, líneas hundidas o resaltadas que era parte de los grandes hechizos que Hefesto hizo en todo el Volcán, protectores más que todo. Se encontraban en un intrincado sistema de minas escondido en las profundidades del Mauna Kea, el volcán más alto en las islas Hawaii. Desperdigados en lo que parecía ser un orden de cuadrícula sin divisiones, habían grandes mesas llenas ya fuera de computadoras de última tecnología, flechas, cámaras de gas con espacio para tres personas, un laboratorio de química, la yunta donde estaban haciendo escudos... Hefesto solía trabajar en por lo menos tres ideas a la vez, y en todo el Volcán, los demás ingenieros Olímpicos tenían otros tantos proyectos en manos... Algo que nadie hubiera pensando que existía en uno de los lugares más turísticos del mundo.

En ese archipiélago no solo vivían Afrodita y Hefesto sino también gran parte de su séquito, casi que completamente hecho por hijos de ella. No era suficiente para que consideraran un asentamiento Olímpico (ahí no residían acólitos), pero sí para ser tomado como «tierra sagrada». Hefesto y Afrodita habían residido ahí por poco más de cuarenta años, y ése era su «Centro de operaciones». Parecía que habían encontrado su hogar y era muy posible que no se fueran de ahí. Hefesto prácticamente nunca salía del Volcán, y Afrodita solo era anfitriona en ese lugar. El calor de hogar era tan contagioso, que hasta el laboratorio solía tener un poco del mismo.

Por eso le extrañó que, a falta de Hefesto, Afrodita no llegara a darle le bienvenida, o alguno de los Cupidos en su defecto. Pensando en eso, un problema fronterizo en Suramérica, la última reunión de dioses naturales y la profunda crisis existencial de uno de sus héroes; Atenea se vio empujada, sin darse cuenta, hacia el lugar más al norte de la estancia. Ahí había un gran escritorio muy atestado y varios archiveros, además de repisas con algunos inventos miniaturizados o ejemplos de los mismos. Era la repisa de los trofeos, Afrodita había iniciado a llenarla poco después de que todo el laboratorio estuviera en funcionamiento. Sin embargo, Atenea no fue a ver esas repisas, sino unas al otro lado, donde habían veintiún frascos con embriones humanos en ellos. Todos eran de pocas semanas, pero se podía vislumbrar severas deformaciones en varios. Sin embargo, Atenea los veía con una mirada muy diferente al interés científico que había demostrado antes, sino con una suavidad triste. Acarició con las puntas de los dedos una de las colchas tejidas a mano dobladas, y que servían como base a los frascos. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo así, era la primera vez en días que no le importaba la sensación de que pasaba el tiempo.

―Traigo todo lo del último, y los resultados de los otros dos ―la sacó de su ensimismamiento Hefesto, llegando a su altura seguido por un carroza de metal llena de cajas.

Al contrario que con todos los demás Doce Grande, nadie que viera por primera vez a Hefesto podría imaginar que era un dios. Con su 1,80m de estatura era un hombre bajo para la media divina. Además renqueaba, aunque mucho menos que en los tiempos antiguos, porque se había hecho aparatos y operaciones que habían arreglado una pierna y mejorado mucho la otra. Sí, tenía una constitución fuerte, pero sus músculos no se «cincelaban como piedras» en él. Además, tenía el cabello totalmente cano, aparentaba al rededor de cincuenta años, tenía un párpado ligeramente más caído que el otro, el labio superior un poco desviado hacia arriba, una piel reseca y... En resumen, no tenía la simétrica belleza de cualquier dios de su estirpe. Para los humanos, podía resultar hasta un señor guapo, pero para los Olímpicos y más para la madre que lo descartó apenas vio sus piernas deformes, era horrible.

Sin embargo, desde muy pequeña y cuando Hefesto se convirtió en su mejor amigo, Atenea había pasado muy fácilmente de esa primera impresión. Por sobre su ingenio e inteligencia, Hefesto tenía algo que era muy preciado al estar rodeada de Dioses. Él era extremadamente poco egoísta, poco lo preocupaba lo que los demás ambicionaban, y había aprendido rápidamente a no importarle lo que hicieran o dijeran, con tal de que a él lo dejaran tranquilo haciendo su proyecto de turno. Y aunque cuando lo conoció y aún hoy, podía ser rudo y poco dado al trato social, eso le confería cierta sinceridad y transparencia; porque no lo hacía para dañar, sino porque no entendía mucho de las relaciones sociales. Los que habían logrado pasar más allá de esa primera impresión, como Atenea, eran de los pocos afortunados que veían el buen corazón que había logrado conservar Hefesto aunque fuera un descartado desde su niñez. Nunca había entendido como pudo ser posible que lo lograra, pero así era.

Atenea miró las cajas con las evidencias y sonrió más que si le hubiera dado un gran regalo de cumpleaños. Hefesto fue hacia ella, le puso la mano en el hombro y acercó su rostro barbudo para darle un beso en la mejilla. Con muy pocos tenía esas formas naturalmente cariñosas en el trato.

―Es bueno verte, Ati. ¿Venías por esto, verdad?

―Si son las pruebas de los asesinatos de David Stiga, Lita Forte de la tribu Amazona del Sur y...

Hefesto sonrió y la interrumpió:

―Sí, esos son.

―¿Cómo van?

―Solo falta terminar el análisis del tercero... ―sonrió, con mucha emoción―. ¿Quieres trabajar juntos en esto?

Atenea sonrió de vuelta, con cierta ternura que le quitó todo resquicio de mal humor que le quedaba. Hefesto la hacía tener, muchas veces, esa reacción. No solo la relajaba porque confiaba en que él podría ayudarla con lo que sea que llegara a pedirle su consejo, sino que tenía una forma de ser que la apartaba hasta a ella de las presiones del exterior. La vida de Hefesto solo eran su laboratorio y su familia, para él no había espacio para preocuparse por el juego de poder dentro del panteón, o las guerras con otros dioses, o la vida y la muerte de los acólitos o los héroes. Él hacía su trabajo: investigaba, analizaba, comprendía e inventaba ya fuera cualquier tecnología o magia. Hefesto podía poner todo su empeño, por un ejemplo, en buscar la cura del cáncer, y no veía, se preocupaba o se dolía por cada uno de las personas y las familias que vivían con esa enfermedad. Eso en cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho un ser inhumano, pero en Hefesto no, porque en última instancia, no se concentraba en buscar la cura del cáncer porque sí, sino porque sabía que eso funcionaría para salvar vidas.

Era el más práctico, con mucho, de todos los dioses mayores; y por eso mismo, uno de los más útiles. Su entregado trabajo a lo que más le gustaba hacer, entender el mundo y jugar con sus reglas para mejorar la vida, era lo que había asegurado su puesto como Doce Grande cuando era la persona menos política que Atenea conocía. Más neutral de lo que le hubiera gustado, prestaba ayuda a cualquiera más por la misión que le dieran, que por afiliaciones de algún tipo.

… Aún así, aunque esos eran análisis que muchos de sus hijos podía hacer, se había hecho un espacio para hacerlo él mismo simplemente porque sabía que podría trabajar con Atenea. algo que casi nunca podían hacer. Sí, Hefesto era muy práctico y neutral, hasta que llegaba alguien de su muy cerrado círculo de personas queridas a verle con alguna necesidad. En esos momentos, reacomodaba su agenda mental, y ayudaba al instante. Algunas veces, lo hacía más por placer que porque el tema fuera urgente, o al menos así pasaba cuando se trataba de Atenea. Además, los dos sentían que, intelectualmente, solo el otro se les comparaba; y tener una compañía así era muy estimulante. Por eso, uno de los momentos más fructíferos en la «carrera laboral» de Hefesto, fue durante poco más de doscientos años en que los dos fueron pareja.

A Atenea no le fue difícil decidirse.

―¡Sí, claro que quiero! ―respondió ella, casi que con ironía.

Apareció su teléfono celular y lo apagó, luego empezó a mover telepáticamente una mesa, y a acomodar las cajas en ella. A la vez, Hefesto movía varios instrumentos desde todas las direcciones y alturas de su «despacho» hacia donde ellos estaban.

―Bien. Porque creo que te encantará conocer lo nuevo en la correspondencia ADN-aura que los chicos están creando. Es experimental, pero creemos que... ―De repente, Hefesto reparó en que la ropa de Atenea, parte de su pecho y cabello, estaba lleno de sangre y otros fluidos resecándose―. Creo que primero... ―hizo un ademán con la mano que abarcaba, nerviosamente, el cuerpo de ella y la diosa bélica se miró. Rió.

―¿Creerás que se me había olvidado?

Hefesto le sonrió de vuelta, divertido:

―Ve a darte un baño, y a saludar a Dita... Tendré todo listo para cuando regreses. ―decidió entonces, como si fuera lo más obvio por hacer.

Atenea le tomó la palabra y se apareció en la parte residencial del Volcán... Estaba tan de mejor humor, que tuvo buena paciencia en responderle mentalmente a la nueva sacerdotisa que tenía, una chica tan nerviosa que a veces hasta se le olvidaba el orden alfabético.

**-o-**

El lugar era frío y hediondo, y los barrotes de las diminutas ventanas muy gruesos, de un metal casi imposible de doblar. Ya lo había comprobado. Las paredes estaban mal revocadas, sucias de hollín, heces, sangre, y orines de varias clases. El olor de la sangre era lo peor. Era sangre ajena, sangre de los tributos humanos y animales que le dejaron para que se alimentase, y propia, de su vientre. Así fue como la maldijeron, como la castigaron. Porque era una mujer servil, y porque su sangre de mujer era el catalizador.

No estaba segura de soportar otra transformación.

¡Era injusto! ¿Eso era lo que le pasaba por ser devota a sus dioses? La maldijeron.

Se tocó con las manos temblorosas el grueso collar dorado que tenía alrededor de la garganta, un dispositivo colocado por aquel hombre encapuchado. Era una pieza muy sólida que parecía una serpiente gruesa y trabajada mordiéndose la cola, con ojos de rubí. Cada vez que intentaba quitárselo, el collar la ahorcaba poco a poco hasta dejarla sin aliento. Y terminaba bajando las manos y la frente, llorando de frustración, dolor e ira.

De miedo, más que todo.

¿Qué le iba a pasar cuando se terminara el ciclo?

Sucedió cuando empezó a sangrar. Y sucedería de nuevo, en cualquier momento.

A medida que el ciclo llegaba a su final y que la sangre que bajaba era más escasa, la conversión resultaba más brutal y peligrosa, le dolía mucho más y le costaba otro tanto volver a su forma humana. Le costaba tanto, que la última vez el hechicero había tenido que usar su magia en ella para devolverla a su estado primigenio, el de una chica debilitada y exhausta, con el cabello enredado y la piel sucia de sangre y restos de carne. En su forma humana, las heridas no se curaban rápido. Y además del dolor de las heridas y la indigestión, lo peor era que estaba aterrorizada por la sola idea de que cuando su menstruación acabara, ya no pudiera volver a convertirse en una mujer y quedase para siempre atrapada en el cuerpo de la monstruosa criatura.

Su espalda se arqueó ante el primer espasmo de dolor, sintiendo los huesos romperse bajo su piel.

Se levantó muy rápido de su rincón, y corrió hacia la puerta de metal. Se estampó contra ella, y con los puños comenzó a golpear. El dolor. ¡EL DOLOR! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se deslizó otra vez al suelo, las uñas arrancando la pintura descascarada de la puerta. Otro espasmo la atravesó, y pudo sentir entre los crujidos y chasquidos, y el burbujeante movimiento de su piel, que en su interior empezaba a suceder el cambio.

No, ¡No! ¡Si le pasaba de nuevo, podría no volver a ser humana!

Se lanzó contra la puerta otra vez, golpeando, gritando, pidiendo auxilio. Gritaba más para que el hechicero le calmara el dolor (o la matara) que por miedo, a esas alturas. Cada vez que golpeaba con los puños, veía que éstos habían crecido un poco más de tamaño y se estaban cubriendo de pelo y escamas doradas. Se mordió la lengua, entre sollozos, al encontrarse con sus nuevos y peligrosos dientes.

¡EL ROSTRO! ¡El dolor en el rostro, la cabeza partiéndosele para que crecieran los cuernos, el pelo, y se le deformaba el rostro hasta quedar a medio camino entre su hermosa faz humana y la de un monstruo espantoso. Empezó a aporrear la frente contra la puerta, rítmicamente y cada vez con mayor fuerza, pero no tenía caso: el dolor de los golpes no alcanzaba a neutralizar el que sentía dentro del cerebro. El estómago le ardía, los pulmones se le desgarraban, el corazón se le hinchaba y vaciaba con frenética desesperación. La espalda le vibró en un concierto horrible de crujidos mientras las vértebras se alineaban en su nueva posición, dejándole la columna flexible como la de un gato. Lo peor era lo que sentía en las entrañas, las células revolviéndose, reagrupándose, creando nuevos órganos que antes no tenía, dándole a su cuerpo el horrible aspecto de aquel monstruo tan temible.

Las piernas. Las piernas se le rompían, se le estiraban, se le volvían desconocidas, las perdía.

Ya casi no era dueña de sí misma. La consciencia se le iba cada vez más rápido.

Se lanzó de lado contra la puerta, y ésta chilló y se hundió bajo su fuerza. Alzó la cabeza y rugió en un intento por gritar de nuevo, pidiendo ayuda. Sus sentidos ahora lo captaban todo: incluso los pasos que se acercaban en su dirección, por el pasillo exterior. La cola de serpiente, con todo y ese peligroso aguijón en la punta, se balanceaba de un lado a otro sin orden ni concierto, como una criatura decapitada retorciéndose en los últimos estertores. Entonces se hizo consciente de sus gigantescas alas de murciélago, y se llevó las zarpas animales a la cabeza.

El grito que escapó de su garganta áspera como papel de lija fue horrible.

Una voz imperiosa fuera de la celda la hicieron callar de inmediato, y volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta abollada y casi salida de sus goznes. La lucidez la abandonaba, pero la bestia aún era capaz de entender lo que esos resquicios entre la puerta y el marco significaban.

Sólo tenía que golpear una vez más.

Sólo una vez más.

Golpear. Derribar. Destrozar. Matar. COMER.

Tenía TANTA hambre. Los olores eran TAN potentes ahora, que le hacían rugir el estómago. La puerta. Escapar. COMER. Apoyó las zarpas delanteras en el suelo sucio de barro y huesos quebrados, podridos, y se impulsó con las patas traseras, lanzándose contra la puerta. Las alas extendidas la llevaron más lejos, y el impacto fue lo bastante poderoso como para que el metal que la mantenía encerrada cediera, y aplastó a alguien en el proceso.

La mantícora cayó sobre sus cuatro patas, encima de la puerta destartalada, y sus ojos rojos por fin ubicaron una presa.

Un hombre encapuchado, con olor a medicinas. Estaba ida, su consciencia ya no servía, pero el lado humano de la bestia aún tenía memoria, y podía entender quién era ese hombre que retrocedía con las manos brillantes y el rostro lleno de horror. El collar le apretaba en el cuello, pero sus músculos ahora eran mucho más fuertes. Estaba fuera de control. Ella sabía que ese sujeto era malo, que le haría daño. Que el brillo de sus manos le provocaría dolor. No era estúpida, sólo tenía mucha hambre y le dolía todo el cuerpo, ¡QUERÍA DEJAR DE SUFRIR!

Extendió las alas, negras como la noche y grandes como una tienda, rozando con los huesos de sus perfectos apéndices voladores el interior del pasillo.

El hombre corrió, pero nunca pudo alejarse de ella. Y se lanzó sobre su presa. Lo derribó en un segundo, la luz le quemó el rostro y el pecho, pero no la detuvo, el dolor ya no era importante, sino la sangre. Abrió sus enormes fauces y enterró los colmillos en la cabeza del hechicero, mientras éste gritaba hasta que la garganta se le llenó de sangre y sus gritos quedaron ahogados. El sabor era suculento, dulce. Ella se paró sobre sus cuatro recias patas, y empezó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia la salida, llevándose a la presa entre los dientes.

Comer al aire libre fue un anhelo insuperable. Ella recordaba las estrellas.

**-o-**

El despertador marcaba las cinco y cincuenta y nueve, como cada día.

Lo distinto fue que Licaón ya estaba despierto. No había podido volver a dormir mucho tras la pesadilla, así que al quinto intento se rindió y prefirió no seguir tratando de cerrar los ojos otra vez. Continuaba viendo cosas que no quería ver. Estiró la mano fuera de la cama con la velocidad del rayo, para apagar el despertador antes de los números digitales cambiaran y se activase la alarma. El pitido siempre le causaba sobresaltos.

Se quedó un momento contemplando el techo.

—¿Dónde estará ese enano? —se preguntó, pensando en Hermes y la fiesta privada de las chicas del otro edificio.

Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Mejor si no lo veía. A ninguno de ellos.

Especialmente, a esa bruja con ojos de búho.

Pero, ¿Acaso no habían quedado en que iban a darle un uso a sus habilidades inexploradas? ¿En que ahora tendría que ayudarla, para que lo dejaran en paz en el futuro? Por eso le extrañó que ellos no lo estuvieran esperando, invadiendo su departamento.

En fin, los dioses eran caprichosos. Mejor si no estaban allí.

Se levantó de la cama y fue directamente a ducharse, otra vez. Había sudado mucho con aquel mal sueño, y aunque sabía que el resto de la gente no se daría cuenta, él podía percibir en su piel un olor espantoso a transpiración. Le parecía que era sangre. Quiso sacárselo de inmediato. Tras veinte minutos de ducha y una buena frotada con la esponja y el jabón, salió y fue a vestirse.

El uniforme estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

Camiseta gris sencilla, camisa caqui con la espalda bordada con el logo de la empresa y pantalones cargos de un tono tierra más oscuro, con muchos bolsillos muy prácticos para guardar cosas. Botines de suela antideslizante y calcetines, todo en orden. Y la gorra, su infaltable gorra. Se vistió rápidamente y el olor del café recién hecho entró por su ventana abierta. La señora March ya había abierto su local. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Café caliente, y bizcochos.

Sonrió de medio lado, mientras se chequeaba el estado de la barba en el espejo del cuarto.

Era buena idea ir a comer donde la señora March, hacía buenos desayunos y tendría tiempo para distenderse, para sumergirse de nuevo en su vida normal. Esa vida donde no era una bestia que necesitaba saciar ciertos impulsos sangrientos de vez en cuando. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, revisó en el I-Pad la lista que el Departamento de Logística ya le había enviado. Sus asignaciones para el día, todos los envíos que debía retirar de depósito y procesar para organizar su ruta y repartir. A media mañana estaría de vuelta en el camino, haciendo la ruta y bajando paquetes, sonriéndole a la gente y solicitando sus firmas digitales.

Guardó el I-Pad en el bolso con el resto de sus planillas y sellos, y se lo colgó del hombro.

A las siete, ya estaba sentado frente a un desayuno de espléndido aspecto.

La señora March sabía cuál era su favorito, así que se lo preparó sin demora. Café doble, muy cargado y en una taza grande, con poca azúcar y apenas un chorrito de leche. Bizcochos dulces con jalea de frambuesa y crema de leche. Una delicia. Y hasta tuvo la suerte de que su mesa preferida también estaba vacía, era una mañana estupenda. No había algún Dios Olímpico a la vista ni problema en el horizonte y estaba por disfrutar de un desayuno de fábula.

Licaón se dio el lujo de sonreír, y empezó a desarmar un bizcocho.

La crema era dulce, y tenía un aroma ciertamente familiar, ahora que lo pensaba.

Apartó el bizcocho de su boca y volvió a olfatearlo, esa vez más concienzudamente pero con la misma discreción, por si había alguien mirándole. Siempre había alguna chica o chico mirándole, no era de los que pasaban desapercibidos. Frunció el ceño, porque al estar distraído pensando en la gente que se había reunido en el local de la señora March, su mente vagó por otro derrotero en un segundo plano, y se dio cuenta de a qué le recordaba el dulce olor de la crema:

—Atenea —murmuró, inconscientemente.

Dejó el bizcocho a medio comer, y tomó otro con dulce en vez de crema. A ese lo devoró con algo de rabia, impaciente. Bebió un sorbo de café y volvió a mirar el centro cremoso del pastelito que había dejado, con la nariz ligeramente arrugada.

No podría quitarse ese olor tan delicioso de la cabeza, ahora.

Sí, olía un poco como ella, a vainilla y flores fragantes, a primavera y bosque. A dulce. A tierra mojada por una breve lluvia. Viva y poderosa, seductora sin querer. Se mordió la lengua y se encogió de dolor, conteniendo una maldición dentro de la boca.

¿O es que sólo a él lo podía seducir con esa inocente carita de niña buena?

Ese sencillo olor a vainilla dulce, ¿Tenía el poder de evocar entera a Atenea en su memoria? Tal vez, había estado pensando demasiado en ella. En sus ojos de búho y en todo ese rollo de los Héroes asesinados. Algo estaba revolviendo de nuevo al Panteón, y fuera lo que fuese, era grande. Alguien tenía a Atenea en la mira, pero, ¿Quién podía atreverse? Ella era la única que podía decir que era «verdadera» hija de Zeus. Tan poderosa, que desafiarla era una idea que le causaría risa a cualquiera. Dioses y diosas, hasta Licaón quería reírse pensando en la posibilidad de que alguien lo intentara, siquiera...

Pero no era cosa de risa, estaban socavando a Atenea por medio de sus Héroes, robándole.

¿Cuál era el objetivo final?

Bebió un poco más de café, esperando que el aroma fuerte de la bebida le ayudara a olvidarse de esa mujer. Estaba mucho mejor sin pensar en ella, no necesitaba otro problema en su día tan ajetreado.

Miró por la ventana, distraído, y se dio cuenta de que un muchacho encapuchado estaba observando su camioneta con cierto interés.

_Era el vehículo del reparto, ¿Qué tenía de grandioso?_

Pensó en la posibilidad de que fuese un ladrón. La carga estaba asegurada de todos modos, pero a Licaón de Acadia no le gustaba que alguien pusiera sus manos sobre lo que le pertenecía, y eso era algo que no había cambiado en tres mil años. Siempre había sido muy profesional con sus responsabilidades, aunque en otro tiempo eso implicara hacer hasta lo innombrable para lograr sus objetivos. Mientras terminaba su desayuno, observó lo que pasaba cerca de su vehículo y estudió la actitud del joven.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el sujeto se fue.

Licaón pagó y salió a la calle. El aroma de la vainilla dulce aún estaba en su nariz y le costaría arrancarlo de su sistema, pero no perdió de vista su objetivo y le dio una vuelta al camión, esperando encontrar algo pegado o lo que fuera. Alguna marca, para que luego le robaran cuando estuviera en otro barrio. No vio algo y se tranquilizó. Se subió de nuevo al vehículo, puso la radio...

Había un olor en el aire. Ya no era ese que le recordaba tanto a la Diosa, sino algo más. Pero no le prestó mucha atención, su instinto no lo sentía peligroso.

Fue un día como cualquier otro, excepto que la imagen de esa mujer y la irritante risita de Hermes no le dejaban en paz.

A las ocho en punto recibió la carga. A las nueve, como esperaba, ya estaba repartiendo. Conforme llegaba la hora del almuerzo, Licaón de Acadia remitió y fue suplantado cada vez más rápido por Lance Hewlett, ese hombre paciente y de carácter eficiente que enfrentaba a los clientes con responsabilidad y sonrisas. Acabó por olvidarse de Atenea, de Hermes, de la sangre que olfateó en el callejón, de los robos, de las intrigas y del Panteón entero. Comió con un par de compañeros, y hablaron sobre un juego de baseball y dos de soccer. Él no había visto ninguno, pero sus compañeros estaban bastante acostumbrados a que los escuchara y de vez en cuando acotara cosas sobre la estrategia de juego.

Lance era inteligente, y a los otros les constaba. No lo veían como una amenaza pero tampoco como un amigo. Sólo eran compañeros de trabajo, ya que él nunca asistía cuando lo invitaban a tomar algo en el bar después del turno. Los solteros siempre se reunían a celebrar el fin de semana, y ya era costumbre que nadie le preguntara a Lance si quería unírseles, porque él siempre se negaba.

Y a Licaón le constaba que era mucho más fácil decir «NO» que dejarse arrastrar a uno de esos bares. Los olores eran penetrantes y no sólo había alcohol, un resabio de sangre, orina, sudor más música de rock pesado a un volumen pecaminosamente alto, sino también excitación y ansiedad. No podía respirar en un ambiente donde el aire estaba tan cargado de deseo crudo y puro; y donde las chicas estaban tan dispuestas a echársele encima después de dos o tres cervezas. No quería cometer un acto impropio, tampoco. No porque el sexo fuera impropio, sino porque sentía que no estaría en control de sí mismo en un momento tan intenso en el que el pensamiento podía quedar relegado.

_No conocía sus límites en ese terreno, tenía terror de acercarse a una mujer más de lo permitido, porque temía a lo que era capaz de hacer con ella. La bestia era ansiosa y fácil de provocar. _

Después del almuerzo, cada quien siguió su camino. Licaón volvió a la ruta y despachó los últimos paquetes del día, regresó a la central y entregó las planillas, descargó los archivos de firmas del I-Pad y se quedó a llenar el reporte. Su turno no terminaba hasta que no hubiera llevado el camión a mantenimiento para el chequeo diario, y recibiera la aprobación de los mecánicos para poder irse a casa. Anocheció, y Licaón marcó su tarjeta de salida a las seis de la tarde en punto.

Al salir del estacionamiento, pasó por el supermercado y se acordó de la leche y los huevos que le faltaban, y de paso compró algo para calentar en el horno y evitarse la molestia de cocinar. Cuando iba en medio de un pasillo, uno de los tantos olores se impregnó mucho más en su nariz. Miró hacia un lado, y ahí estaba la vainilla. No pudo contenerse de ir a por ella y la acercó más a su nariz. Al recordar el amargo que tenía ese menjurje, de inmediato regresó a la realidad. Era horrible. ¿Cómo algo que olía tan bien podía ser tan desagradable, en realidad?

Se sonrió, con ironía maliciosa.

—Es justo como ella —se dijo—. Muy dulce por fuera, pero seguro es una arpía manipuladora por dentro, amarga y letal.

Si con esa carita de ángel fue que logró convencerme de entrar en su cirquito... lo que no me deja muy tranquilo, es no saber qué hacer ahora. ¿A qué están esperando?

Por alguna razón, tuvo problemas en dejar la botellita en su lugar. Pero rápidamente estuvo fuera de nuevo, y los olores de la ciudad le hicieron olvidar su pequeña y nueva obsesión olfativa.

Llegó a su casa, se tiró en el sillón y quitó los zapatos. Lo mejor de su trabajo era que, cuando terminaba el turno, terminaba todo. Podía llegar a casa tranquilo y sentarse en el sofá, prender la tele y ver alguna película o leer algún libro. Últimamente estaba leyendo estudios sobre las formaciones militares más famosas de la Antigüedad. La precisión de los detalles era algo digno de un aplauso, porque casi todo era tal como lo recordaba de sus años al frente de cuantiosos ejércitos. A veces, dormía una siesta en el sillón, hasta la hora de cenar.

Podía decirse que su vida era bastante aburrida, pero era la vida que tenía y que le gustaba. Era una existencia pacífica de vez en cuando cortada por la adrenalina de una buena cacería ocasional. Simple, puro.

Cenó un pote de fideos instantáneos mientras veía las noticias, algo que por lo general no hacía, pero le dio un poco de curiosidad, por si había ocurrido algo sospechoso. Los humanos malinterpretaban la información, pero con lo que él sabía, tal vez pudiera sacar algo más en limpio. No supo bien por qué de pronto quería estar más atento. Pero se sintió extrañamente satisfecho consigo mismo por eso.

Fue a la cama con un gran libro de historia militar en los brazos, y se durmió arrullado por el olor dulzón del puesto de la señora March a unos metros de su ventana abierta. Ni pensó en que uno de esos olores era el que su nariz había buscando sin darse él cuenta de ello.

CONTINÚA...


	9. Capítulo 7, parte final

**CAPÍTULO 7, **_parte final_

Broom meditó que estaba viejo para esas cosas, decididamente, y le urgía ser reemplazado por otro Héroe pronto. Se llevó una mano a la frente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Había visto cosas peores, pero pocas le habían provocado tanta repulsión como ese cadáver medio masticado y medio vestido, tirado en la calleja. Quedaba poco más que huesos, algunos órganos desparramados entre bolsas de basura destrozadas y desperdicios de todo tipo. Una túnica, desgarrada, ensangrentada y sucia. Poco de humano se podía observar. Le parecía que esa clase de cosas no sucedían, ya que hacía años que no se encontraba con un escenario de esas características, pero...

_¿Cuántos monstruos quedaban en el mundo, capaces de hacer algo tan horrible?_

Porque estaba claro que el sujeto había sido medio devorado.

El asco le llevó a cerrar los ojos, y tragar saliva con fuerza.

Se apartó un poco, y aceptó el paraguas que uno de sus subordinados le sostenía sobre la cabeza, para que no se mojara. Como si no estuviera empapado ya. La lluvia era intensa, y estaba lavando todos los olores. Por eso los humanos aún no habían descubierto el cadáver, aquel rincón de la ciudad era poco transitado y estaba lleno de fábricas a medio desmantelar. Las sirenas del puerto se oían con claridad aún a través de los truenos. Era un día gris, que tendría una noche muy oscura, terrible.

Para Broom, el día acababa de oscurecerse del todo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerto? —preguntó, con impaciencia.

—No mucho más de dieciocho horas. Lo que les pasó, les sucedió a todos a la vez. —explicó Jerry, el ofídico de mediana edad que había llegado primero a la escena del crimen. No fue casualidad que lo descubriera, el Panteón tenía ojos por todos lados, pero aquel reporte llegó directamente de uno de sus vigías, quien había captado el intenso rastro de calor de un monstruo desconocido en uno de sus recorridos. Les llevó tiempo dar con la escena del crimen, a la bestia aún no la habían encontrado—. No hay más huellas de calor ni tampoco de olor, me temo que la lluvia se llevó casi todo lo que podíamos detectar aquí afuera, y no estamos en condiciones de hacer un seguimiento; pero allá adentro —señaló detrás de sí con el pulgar, hacia una puerta herrumbrada de la fábrica, abierta de par en par— hay varios cuartos en estado calamitoso. Creo que han mantenido algunos seres en cautiverio. Hay mucho trabajo aquí, jefe, y muy bien organizado. En un cuarto encontramos armas, provisiones, documentos... químicos, polvos, piedras, hierbas, ingredientes mágicos. Era el escondite de un alquimista, o de algún tipo de hechicero. No puedo ni acercarme. Intentaré descifrar a la criatura, pero mi lengua no dará a basto. Necesitamos _perros entrenados_.

Con ese «perros entrenados», Broom supuso que Jerry se refería a los licántropos de Acontes, una de las fuerzas híbridas que el Panteón no controlaba totalmente pero con la que se podía contar de vez en cuando. Los ofídicos, con sus lenguas bífidas, podían percibir rastros de calor como si fueran olores y eran buenos rastreando, excelentes; pero servían más en misiones de ataque, donde los objetivos móviles y vivos estuvieran efectivamente, vivos y calientes. Una debilidad que los rastreadores licanos solventaban. Realmente, como decía un antiguo dicho del panteón: todo híbrido es tan extraordinario como sus debilidades.

Los hombres-serpiente (ofídicos, en lenguaje técnico) eran descendientes de la Medusa. Y además de rastrear haciendo uso del calor corporal, tenían huesos con doble articulación, excelente movilidad en el agua, fuerza y agilidad superior, muchos de ellos, incluso, eran venenosos... Pero podían tener fuertes problemas en la piel por sus constantes cambios de muda, y algo en sus cerebros los hacía tener un muy fuerte instinto de caza y autoprotección. Por eso, podían ser muy peligrosos y de control del carácter.

Hasta Jerry, en su juventud, se había metido en un par de problemas, pero ya había conseguido limpiar su conciencia después de muchos años como centinela. De hecho, estaba en la misma situación de Broom, los dos habían hecho los requerimientos para pedir reemplazos. Jerry se irían en unos meses, después de entrenar a algunos otros rastreadores con capacidades acuáticas. Sin embargo, a Broom le habían dado largas por semanas. Decían que no sería fácil encontrarle reemplazo.

Pero estaba más que seguro que necesitaba retirarse. Estaba muy cansado, después de un par de días terribles. Primero, el asesinato de David Stiga, del cual no se estaba haciendo cargo, pero sentía presión porque su jefa lo hacía personalmente, y eso casi nunca lo hacía. Luego, el rastreo en las hediondas alcantarillas del vulcánico que había secuestrado a una semi-driade y matado a por lo menos tres humanos más. Y ni siquiera pudo él darle fin a eso, porque Atenea pidió ser ella la que lo ultimara. Broom solo se hizo cargo de varios requerimientos para el seguimiento de la situación, burocracia... Y cuando por fin creyó que podría descansar lo suficiente, encuentran otros muertos, un laboratorio alquímico ilegal y una fiera suelta.

Broom hizo una mueca, y se dijo que no debía negarse a la posibilidad de nueva ayuda, lo que pasaba es que casi no conocía a los lobos de Acontes. Había aprendido, en sus casi doscientos años como héroe, que el tipo de ser que fuera alguien (humano, híbrido, divino o cualquiera mezcla extraña entre ellas), no era un total predictor de la personalidad. Prefería trabajar con seres que conocía de hace mucho o venía con muy buenas referencias. La manada de Acontes no era lo que se decía problemática, pero casi no les conocía porque insistían en ser muy cerrados en su círculo.

—... entiendo —dijo Broom, con el paraguas en la mano, medio protegiéndose él y Jerry. Caminaron hacia la puerta. Otros dos de sus centinelas (una joven osa sin convertir y un muchacho de piel cetrina) ya estaban dentro del laberinto de pasadizos, explorando. Él habló al de mayor rango—. ¿Ya tenemos a alguien que rastree las energías?

—Está terminando de escanear el área y las habitaciones que estuvieron ocupadas —le respondió la osa.

—Bien. Gracias por ocuparte de todo en lo que llegaba.

—No es nada.

Broom entró por la puerta descascarada, y el horrible olor de la podredumbre y el hacinamiento le hicieron fruncir la nariz otra vez. Si fuera un licántropo, estaría revolcándose por el suelo del dolor, quizá. Tenía entendido que los olores en extremo agresivos, para las narices muy sensibles, eran como patadas en la espina.

Revisaron uno por uno los cuartos que sabían que estuvieron ocupados, y los que parecían celdas.

En varios hallaron cadáveres de seres indefinidos, que no identificarían hasta que no les hicieran los estudios correspondientes. Pero la presencia de restos de colas, melenas, más de dos brazos y huesos extraños ya les dieron la pauta de que no eran precisamente personas.

—... por el amor de Gea, ¿Qué hacían en este lugar? —masculló el centauro, mientras se movía por el pasillo.

La muchacha osa los guió por un intrincado laberinto apestoso hasta desembocar en un salón largo, donde se podía ver una caldera. Era la sala de máquinas, y se notaba que también el estudio privado de alguien. Una puerta salida de sus goznes, más allá de un pasillo, les dio la pauta de que uno de los monstruos aprisionados había escapado y muy posiblemente, matado a todo el mundo. ¿Estarían muertos TODOS los otros seres? Broom podía oler todo tipo criaturas, pero con imprecisión. Reconocía, además, la sangre humana cuando llegaba a sus narices. Horrible. Intentó no perder la compostura, porque aquel sitio tétrico empezaba a afectarle. ¿O eran los polvos en el aire, residuos de poder del hechicero que le estremecían? Broom siempre se había creído muy sensible, y ese lugar le daba escalofríos de verdad. La gente que tenía alguna sangre de caballos divinos presentía las tempestades de todo tipo.

¿Y si el sitio había sido sellado con hechizos de terror, para espantar a los visitantes indeseados? Lo consideró un momento, pudo ser para mantener alejados a los humanos no acólitos.

—Esto no me gusta. —por fin verbalizó la sensación que había tenido desde que llegó ahí—. ¿A qué clase de monstruos mantenían encerrados aquí? ¿Para qué?

—No sé para qué era lo que estaban produciendo, pero sí les tengo algo útil —dijo otra mujer, acercándose. Tenía cabello negro, lacio, y piel oscura, pero sus ojos relucían en dorado. Se quitó una capucha de terciopelo negro, revelando su rostro de belleza inmaculada. Era una sacerdotisas de Delfos, de las que solían trabajar con el IMI. Estaba encargada de rastrear las energías residuales—. Dos de las auras, las reconozco. La humana con gran poder y habilidad para la magia, es la que pertenece al cuerpo que encontraron afuera. La otra, es más difícil de definir... —su ceño se frunció y paró de hablar un instante. Luego, pareció darse a la idea de que no iba a encontrar las palabras justas en ese momento, y dijo—: pero estoy segura de que fue ligada a la magia de la primera aura, y que las dos participaron en el asesinato de David Stiga.

Broom sacó en seguida su teléfono celular, se alejó un poco e hizo una llamada. Todos creyeron que estaba hablando con Atenea, pero esa sería la siguiente que haría. Solo quería avisar a su esposa que lo más seguro no llegaría la celebración de cumpleaños mensual a los nietos...

**-o-**

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo Minos, entre dientes.

Debió haberlo imaginado, tener un día completo sin que algo se fuera al Tártaro, era como pedir que lo hicieran un Doce Grande. Y eso que el día había empezado muy bien. Había pasado la noche recuperando el tiempo perdido con una de sus hembras, y al día siguiente, tuvo una mesa llena de comida en un lado, y vino divino del otro. Luego, se tomó un baño relajante con su cabeza al aire, y casi que estuvo totalmente recuperado de varios días de misiones.

Ese fue uno de esos pequeños momentos en que era consciente que la vida que tenía no era la mejor, pero que no estaba del todo mal en ella. Aunque eran miles de años de tanta mierda; al menos no se encontraba en un maldito laberinto, viviendo y pensando como un animal... No, estaba tomando un baño después de haber pasado una noche de sexo gratis, comido y tomado lo necesario. Habían momentos en que se era consciente de la existencia, y que se vivían buenos momentos en ella.

Salió en su vieja moto apenas anocheció. Debía hacer una pequeña visita al alquimista que estaba haciendo nuevos híbridos para su señor. Solo tenía que presionarlo un poco, amedrentarlo y pedirle resultados, nada del otro mundo. Luego iría a un bar donde sabía que estaría un Oniros prestamista, con el que podía conseguir dinero para hacer apuestas en las luchas próximas. De hecho, tal vez usaría un poco en el mismo local: jugar pool o póker en un bar de Dionisios era una experiencia muy gratificante gracias al ambiente del lugar, y mucho más barato comparado con los otros placeres que, se juraba, no iba a usar esa noche. Todo planeado, y estaba de tan buen humor que se emocionó con el plan... Hasta que vio, cuando iba a doblar hacia el laboratorio, la primera señal de que algo lo había jodido todo.

Para el ojo de un no creyente, la mujer que estaba de pie en la esquina de la acera solo esperaba un taxi, y el tipo al otro lado, simplemente estaba fumándose un cigarro. Pero para Minos fue evidente que la mujer tenía un sable delgado escondido en los pliegues de su pantalón; y el otro tipo no solo no tenía el cigarro prendido, sino que era un cíclope centinela que él conoció en sus días de juventud. Algo del panteón había pasado cerca de ahí, y los dos estaban haciendo guardia en esa entrada para que los no iniciados no llegaran a presenciarlo. Al enfocarse, pudo sentir ese «_no se qué_» que repelía de ir hacia esa dirección. Los humanos tenían esas cintas amarillas para alejar a las personas que no debían entrar en ciertos lugares, el panteón tenía hechizos psicológicos. La cosa debía de ser grande, y lo único grande en ese destartalado lugar era el laboratorio del hechicero que trabajaba para ellos.

Después de dar su juramento, Minos subió la velocidad de la moto, se dejó ir un poco más en la corriente del tráfico, y aparcó unas dos manzanas más allá. Luego, se bajó y fue a pie a ver la zona y buscar información. Sabía que no era la mejor idea, pero si iba a donde su señor a darle la noticia sin saber más, iba a recibir un tremendo castigo.

Había otro par de centinelas en la acera de otra avenida que daba hacia el edificio donde estaba el laboratorio del alquimista. Se dio cuenta de que el ofídico miraba directamente hacia él, y había sacado su lengua para analizarle. Como reacción a un subidón de adrenalina, Minos se metió en un inmueble. En el recibidor del viejo y barato edificio de departamentos, un humano viejo y panzón dentro de una cabina le decía que necesitaba saber quién era, pero Minos hizo como que no lo oyera y fue a las escaleras. El tipo no le siguió, aunque no le extrañó. Los humanos tienen un fino instinto para saber cuando no acercarse. Subió los cinco tramos de escaleras y, en el último piso, dio con la puerta trampilla que daba a la azotea. Tuvo que romper la cerradura con sus manos para poder abrirla, y ya afuera, con el aire muy frío en la piel, se sintió libre. No le gustaban los espacios cerrados.

Miró hacia el edificio donde estaba el laboratorio, y sintió la necesidad de quitar la vista. En verdad que el hechizo era poderoso. También, pudo ver que habían búhos y lechuzas en la azotea de ese lugar y en el aire, y cinco personas más en las azoteas contiguas...

—¡Ey! ¿No puede...? —la voz de un hombre iba hacia él, y el _sentir_ de un algo no humano lo hizo devolverse rápidamente.

Sin pensar en nada más, bajó hacia la salida del edificio, con el latido del corazón en las sienes y la sensación de que su cabeza quería salir de la prisión «_humana_». Estaba casi seguro de que el centinela no lo estaba siguiendo, pero no se sintió a salvo hasta que estuvo afuera, con el aire más accesible para ser respirado, y llegó hasta su moto.

Las azoteas también estaban tomadas, la custodia del lugar era más riguroso que lo común. Pensó solo por un instante en llamar a su señor y decirle la información, pero un retortijón en el estómago le dijo que era mejor buscar información de segunda mano. Conocía un par de personas que podían encontrar respuestas de lo qué había pasado en pocas horas, antes de que se hiciera público por El Mensajero alado, el periódico Olímpico. Una más colorida maldición salió de su boca, y frustrado con el tráfico, Minos se metió solo un instante en la acera para poder dar la vuelta a gusto. ¡Ahora tendría que usar el dinero del prestamista para comprar información! Esos malditos ex IMI o ex sirvientes de Delfos, podían ser unas apestosas sanguijuelas.

—... _Mueve el culo, Minos —_la voz y la sensación del aura de su señor llegó tan de repente a su cabeza como siempre lo hacía. El minotauro perdió equilibrio y pegó un hombro con una vagoneta. Eso lo hizo rebotar y caer a la cuneta, con la moto sobre una de sus piernas. Se dio cuenta de que la gente empezó a acercarse, y que el dolor en la pierna y la espalda aquejaba su cuerpo, pero en su mente, solo podía seguir sintiendo el aura de su señor, que hablaba muy airado de algunas protecciones—... _frígida puso a todos sus héroes alertas! Se va a hacer más difícil jugar, ¡tengo que tener al equipo del siguiente golpe para ya!_

«_No sabe lo que sea que le pasó al alquimista_» fue lo que pensó Minos, aliviado. Les gritó a los humanos que se hicieran cargo de sus propias vidas, se puso en pie y montó de nuevo en su moto. Su señor seguía despotricando sobre él, pero estaba acostumbrado. De lo que se extrañó, fue de que terminara sus gritos diciendo:

—... _¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser el único que se divierte? ¡Me haré cargo yo mismo de golpearla donde ella no lo ha visto venir!_

Y el sentir que su aura le acompañaba, se fue. Minos se sintió físicamente aliviado, tanto que no le preocupaba el dolor de las heridas sin importancia del accidente que había tenido. Se concentró en subir la velocidad para llegar donde el oniros, tratando de no pensar en que posiblemente, terminaría en el Tártaro cuando todo eso terminara...

**-o-**

Hermes estaba seguro que era el dios más activo de todo el panteón. Sí, también admitía que era el que más se divertía de los Doce Grande. El infantil y travieso que nadie entendía como había llegado ahí y, sobre todo, conseguir seguir en esa posición. Hermes, personalmente, creía que era porque le encantaba y no había nadie como él para hacer bien su labor... Y porque prestar sus poderes de teletransportación a los dioses mayores le hacía tener un gran acolitaje, pero a veces le gustaba jugar a idealista, y prefería pensar que la razón era la de su gran cariño a su función.

Y se recordó eso para no perder el buen humor cuando oyó a Poseidón, Hades y Démeter en su cabeza que, en menos de cinco minutos, pedían muy demandantes a por sus servicios. El primero, que necesitaba para ya una encomienda de magia limpiadora; el segundo, le pedía que fuera al inframundo para buscar un recado que debía dar en mano a Hefesto (¡Genial! Con lo que el vulcánico lo quería... Quemar lentamente con sus propias manos. Ser el padre de varios de los hijos de Afrodita durante milenios, no había afianzado mucho su relación) y Démeter que le pedía, ella sí con un poco más de cortesía, que se fuera una temporada al Tártaro por haberle gastado una broma inocente en uno de sus templos.

Pensó en que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro (se sonrió con esa idea, así de fácil era que algo le hiciera gracia) al ir cerca del Tártaro para buscar el recado de Hades. Lo tenía mal acostumbrado al dios de la muerte, pero Hades no podía salir al mundo humano, y eso hacía que Hermes sintiera mucha lástima del pobre tipo, además de que sí se sentía realmente necesario como mensajero en una época en que existía internet y los teléfonos celulares, además de la telepatía por acolitaje, claro... Sin embargo, todo eso y más lo haría después de terminar con ese recado.

—... necesito que también los clasifiques por pureza, Hester —decía Atenea a una de sus sacerdotisas.

Estaban en la colección restringida de una biblioteca en Uruguay, un templo disfrazado de Atenea. Además de estanterías con todo tipo de libros, más que todo enormes volúmenes escritos a mano, habían varias computadoras y scanners. Y, aunque había silencio, varias mujeres trabajaban en con denuedo por doquier. Estaban digitalizando la biblioteca, una tarea que no debía muy divertida que digamos... Por ese tipo de cosas, es que a Hermes prefería con mucho su función.

—¡Las pizzas están aquí! —gritó él, y el silencio en el recito cerrado hecho con mármol era tal, que oyó eso mismo unas siete veces.

Atenea le miró y negó. Fue hacia él, mientras su sacerdotisas le miraban con cierto interés.

—Y usas «pizza» como símbolo de... —le preguntó, llegando a su altura.

—Nada —apareció varias pizzas en el suelo a unos metros— son pasadas las cuatro, creo que ellas pueden comer algún aperitivo, ¿no? ¡Coman, hay hasta vegetarianas...! ¡No ofendan a un dios mayor! —gritó entonces, como si se comunicara con una persona a veinte metros de distancia.

Todas miraron hacia Atenea, y ella les hizo un ademán muy amable con la mano diciendo que podían hacerlo, mientras Hermes les aparecía también algo para tomar, vasos y platos... Hasta servilletas. Las mujeres, con cierta emoción y hablando entre sí, aceptaron gustosas el regalo.

—Si recordara ese dicho sobre el pueblo, el pan y la diversión, lo diría en este momento. —comentó Hermes, con una sonrisa amable.

Atenea negó un poco más ampliamente, condescendiente, y se acercó un paso más a él para susurrar:

—Gracias. ¿Ya puedes decir el mensaje verdadero?

Hermes hizo que lo pensaba, y finalmente dijo:

—Aunque no lo creas, no me gusta que me tomen como la vieja de patio de la familia. Dicho esto, ¡vamos a lo jugoso! —sonrió, se acercó un poco más a ella, y se sentó a indito en el aire, con los brazos en su regazo. En su mirada, había una diversión e interés muy despierto—. Estuve oyendo por ahí que hubo alguien más preguntando sobre el caso. Imagino que ya sabes que encontraron a la mantícora que mató a tu Stiga... —al ver que Atenea frunció el ceño, sin entender, él sonrió y se dio a explicar— Bueno, realmente, que encontraron su sangrante rastro ayer.

—Sí, leí el informe preliminar hace unos minutos. Se encontró al que parecía su creador, muerto en el mismo asentamiento de Canadá en que fue asesinado David. Los dos rastros de energía, la mantícora y el alquimista, estaban en la escena del asesinato de Stiga. Broom está buscando a la mantícora en este momento y su gente, el historial del hechicero que era uno de los del panteón egipcio convertido a nuestra religión hace unos tres años.

Hermes asintió, y siguió:

—Después de tu resumen de serie televisiva sobre el caso, a lo importante: Creo que tengo quién es tu tercera aura con el pelo de váquico.

Atenea le miró, expectante. Y Hermes sonrió y se movió un poco en su sitio, emocionado.

—¡Minos!

Lo dijo como si fuera la sorpresa del día, y miró con una gran sonrisa a su medio hermana, en espera de una buena reacción. Pero Atenea solo entornó sus párpados, y algo desilusionada y cortante, replicó:

—Tendrás que ser más específico. Ese nombre es el «_Jonh Smith_» de los váquicos masculinos.

—¿Crees que te vendría con eso de —hizo una voz graciosa al decir— _es un tal Minos?_No, es EL Minos.

Atenea dio un pequeño respingo, que hasta dejó de pensar en varios asuntos a la vez, y la voz de algunos acólitos entraron en su mente sin poder «filtrarlos»... Sin embargo, se logró controlar al instante, le dijo amablemente a una sacerdotisa que le preguntaba con señales que no quería pizza y, luego, miró a Hermes después de pensarlo un poco. No habían razones para que Minos empezaron una agenda contra ella y sus héroes, no a simple vista. A menos que...

—Minos es del séquito de Ares...

Hermes, muy serio, asintió.

—Eso es decir poco, Ati. Minos le _pertenece_ a Ares. Hace como ¿un siglo, setenta cinco años? Minos estaba en lo peor de su adicción y le debía mucho a Ares, y no pudo pagar a tiempo. Desde ese entonces, nuestro querido medio-hermano prácticamente lo hace como le da la gana.

Atenea miró hacia alguna estantería. En su mente, empezó a reunir todas las evidencias de los tres casos que sentía vinculados, toda la historia bélica entre ella y Ares, el acuerdo de paz y las cláusulas en él, los posibles asesinos en cada caso y sus biografías... Debía saber donde estaba parada para poder dar con una buena estrategia. A la vez oía lo que Hermes le decía, teniendo, cosa extraña en él, el buen tino de hablar sinceramente serio:

—Dicen por ahí que Minos ha sido visto con el egipcio varias veces y estuvo preguntando por lo que sucedió con él anoche, algo en lo que gastó mucho dinero. Además, en las últimos meses, las malas lenguas dicen que ha estado en trabajos misteriosos para Ares. Por lo que estuve preguntando por otros lados sobre él, y supe que Minos estuvo unos días en el sur de Oceanía y entre su llegada e ida, se estima que fue la muerte de tu amazona...

—Lita Forte —lo corrigió ella. Había recordado el estado en que encontraron el cuerpo de la amazona, semanas después de haber muerto por tortura, y se sintió indignada de que Hermes no recordara su nombre—. ¿Algo que lo conecte con la muerte de Seamus McCleary por el disparo de un francotirador? —Atenea sabía que no era una de las habilidades de Minos, pero tuvo que preguntarlo.

—No... —hizo memoria— Pero creo estuvo en un bar de Dionisios cuatro o cinco días seguidos por ese entonces, como si le hubieran pagado mucho por un trabajo. Pero no es nada poco común en adictos. Ya sabes como son, están en muchos negocios y en ningunos a la vez, pudo haber conseguido dinero hasta robando a un no-iniciado. —Hermes se encogió de hombros y continuó—. Lo que más te interesa, es que se dice que está reclutando un grupo para un trabajo grande, y sé donde estará dentro de unas horas... Puede que quieras ir a por él antes que ataquen de nuevo.

Atenea negó, frustrada:

—No. Si lo hago, caerá solo Minos. Ares, que es la parte intelectual de esto, —sonrió con sorna, poniendo en duda con su expresión que hubiera algo de intelecto en su medio-hermano—, no sería castigado por romper el acuerdo de paz. Y si yo lo ataco directamente, seré la que lo rompa... ¡Ese maldito! —lo último lo dijo muy airada, y con la voz más baja.

Hermes tuvo que darle la razón. Por más que hubieran nuevas leyes, el panteón seguía siendo un nepotismo. Lograr que los dioses menores, híbridos o humanos no fueran castigados por ciertas afrentas a los dioses mayores o medianos; era algo en lo que se había avanzado mucho. Sin embargo, castigar a dioses mayores por delitos de cierta gravedad, era una materia en la que iban muy rezagados, por decirlo en palabras muy suaves. Minos podría jurar y perjurar que Ares le daba órdenes; el dios de la guerra lo negaría, recuerda que es un Doce Grande con miles de años sirviendo al panteón, se convierte en un tema de a quién le creemos más y Minos termina castigado solo, y el caso archivado como un dato curioso en la biografía de Ares.

Atenea tenía que ir con pruebas y testigos muy poderosos para que el juicio falle a favor de ella. Hermes dio un suspiro, aliviado de que esa no fuera su función, y hasta algo melancólico por los tiempos en que simplemente, Atenea iría a darle una buena tunda a Ares... y luego, se lo pensó mejor. Ese tipo de cosas casi siempre terminaba en una guerra entre ellos dos y sus ejércitos; justo lo que querían evitar con el acuerdo de paz que Zeus, Temis y Astrea, prácticamente los mandaron a hacer. El mundo era más aburrido desde ese entonces, pero el contar con más vidas de acólitos por ello, lo compensaba.

—¡Hermes! —él la miró, y se dio cuenta de que había perdido la concentración en sus pensamientos en vez de oírla— Que si sabes algo del Cinturón de Hipólita y el Vellocino de Oro.

—No, no han aparecido en el mercado divino, sino, ya los habría comprado con un alias.

Atenea asintió, y mirando hacia el suelo, pensativa, siguió:

—Voy a ir yo misma ¿Dónde estará Minos?

—Se llega por medio del Templo a Hércules en Boston, pero no es precisamente ahí. Yo te llevaré cuando sepa mejor como se debe entrar, pero eso sí, sino lo vas a encarcelar necesitarás por lo menos un disfraz. Lo siento, eres muy... Atenea para esos lugares.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa divertida y peligrosa, e hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia.

—No eres el único que tiene habilidades en el espionaje, no te preocupes.

Hermes la miró sin creérselo del todo, pero subió sus hombros, relajado:

—No lo hago, no estaré ahí para ver como terminan las cosas. Y eres Atenea, claro —se apresuró a acotar.

Ella relajó el semblante, miró hacia las sus sacerdotisas de varias edades y contexturas, pero todas vestidas con el antiguo «_uniforme_» del vestido blanco y vaporoso, comiendo pizza y hablando amigables entre sí. Su mente seguía analizando claro, y ya tenía trazada la línea que iba a seguir. Espionaje, y esperar ser testigos de la orden de Ares para que Minos y su grupo atacara a uno de sus héroes. Tendría que pedir ayuda a Hefesto para conseguir aparatos mágicos o electrónicos, y a Mnemosine, sino conseguía que los únicos dos guerreros con grandes poderes mentales que eran de su séquito, pudieran ir con ella a esa misión...

—Doy por hecho que no irás sola ¿A quién vas a llevar contigo? —la pregunta de Hermes la tomó por sorpresa. Atenea había dado por hecho que iba a despedirse e irse, como siempre.

—Tengo un par de héroes... Sino pueden hoy, iré yo sola o con alguien del IMI.

—¡Estás de suerte! Yo tengo un héroe que está libre y puede ayudarte hoy mismo. Ya has visto que su nariz sirve de mucho y...

Atenea negó, realmente sorprendida:

—¿¡Licaón! ¿Hablas en serio? ¡No está ni medianamente entrenado!

Hermes rió con la boca cerrada.

—¡Pero si mi Lassie siempre lo hace en el váter!

Atenea rodó los ojos e hizo a ir donde sus sacerdotisas, pero Hermes voló al frente de su medio-hermana, y siguió haciéndolo aunque ella no dejara de caminar hacia ahí, como si él fuera invisible.

—Hablo en serio. Te puede ser de mucha ayuda, con él, es casi seguro poder entrar dentro de la misión. Solo oye los que ya se saben que son parte del grupo de Minos: un hijo de Hélix, dos hijos de la luna menguante, un hijo de Acontes... Una osa y Minos, pero los otros son los importantes.

Atenea dejó de caminar y le miró a la cara, interesada. «Hijo de...» era como los híbridos de misma especie pero de diferente manada, se llamaban entre sí. Entre los licántropos habían varias manadas, cada una conformada por un hijo de Licaón y su descendencia, nombradas según la cabeza de la familia. Hélix y Acontes eran dos de las seis manadas cuyos alfas seguían vivos. De las demás, algunas habían terminando siendo poco más que animales rabiosos hacían centurias, y ya casi estaban extintas; otras, eran un cúmulo de sobrevivientes de manadas cuyos alfas muy posiblemente habían muerto en las guerras entre licántropos o híbridos. Esas eran las cuatro manadas con los nombres de las diferentes fases de la luna.

Las diez manadas licántropas actuales, la gran mayoría, no se llevaba bien entre sí. Tenían caracteres y algunas tradiciones diferentes; además de mucha historia bélica detrás. Tener una cuadrilla de lobos de tres diferentes manadas era todo un problema para una misión, sino tenían a alguien que ellos pudieran tomar como alfa y del cual respetaran sus decisiones.

… Y Licaón era el alfa supremo de toda la especie... Atenea se dio cuenta de que Hermes sonreía, estando seguro que ya le había conseguido su primera misión a su protegido.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Hades, a Poseidón y Dionisios me espera para una competencia de chupitos... Te llamaré para cuando pueda llevarles a las luchas clandestinas esta noche. Espero que estén los dos listos para ese entonces.

Atenea le sonrió apenas.

—Dime la verdad, Hermes, ¿Cómo le haces para encontrar esa información?

—¡Oh, no te lo diré! Vas a querer meterme de espía en cosas peligrosas y, querida, sigo vivo después de tantas guerras no por mi valentía, sino por saber en qué no meterme. Creo que te encantará la de doble queso y hongos. ¡Hasta luego, querida hermana mayor!

Y desapareció, pensando en que no había sido del todo sincero con Atenea. A veces, se metía en cosas que realmente eran peligrosas, pero de las cuales no podía salirse. Como en ese enredo hecho por Delfos y con el que él debía saber jugar. Solo esperaba, ahora con un poco más de esperanza, que Licaón estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias.

**-o-**

Para el cuarto día sin noticias de Hermes o Atenea, Licaón ya se había olvidado de Hermes.

Pero no de ella, obviamente.

El sueño en el que revivía su caída más grande se repitió otras dos veces, y en ambas ocasiones se encontró respirando con agitación el aire frío de la noche, en su balcón, antes de poder calmarse del todo. Al principio no había entendido por qué volvía a tener ese sueño, ese recuerdo, más bien; pero en el pasar de los días se convenció fehacientemente de que era por culpa de ella. De Atenea. No podía ir a ninguna parte donde algo oliera ligeramente a vainilla, porque se descubría pensando en esa mujer, y cada centímetro de su cuerpo se tensaba en una forma muy rara de ansiedad. Y le asaltaban memorias de su pasado, de tiempos que sí podía recordar, cosas horribles. Ella le despertaba cosas que creía que ya estaban olvidadas, destruidas, aplastadas, que ya eran parte de su viejo ser, instintos de animal que no quería sentir. Porque intentaba convencerse de que había dejado a la bestia atrás, pero cada vez que algo olía a vainilla, la bestia bramaba dentro de él, reclamando acción.

Batalla, sangre, violencia, ¡GUERRA!

Era extraño, e inusual. Se sentía enjaulado dentro de sí mismo, ansioso por salir.

No sabía si la tarea que Atenea le encomendase sería difícil o fácil, si sería arriesgada o no, o si ella volvería a verlo pronto, pero...

Sólo quería que sucediera algo, y al mismo tiempo, no quería. Qué locura.

El segundo día, no pasó nada. El tercero, se levantó menos ansioso pero trató de evitar lugares donde pudiera encontrar ese olor, por lo que desayunó en casa con las ventanas cerradas. Y al cuarto día, ya estaba de buen humor otra vez. No tener noticias de nadie, como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, era un aliciente. De hecho, la idea de creer que había sido todo un mal sueño, ERA LO MEJOR.

_Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios la recordaba cuando se comía una magdalena?_

Ese cuarto día salió de casa más tarde de lo normal, veinte minutos antes de la hora de entrar a trabajar. Puso el estéreo y cantó en voz baja dos o tres canciones mientras conducía, contento. Era una buena mañana, no tuvo pesadillas la noche anterior ni tampoco parecía que fuera a ser un mal día, excepto por la lluvia. Lo bueno de la lluvia era que aplacaba los olores, así que si pasaba por el centro no olería a pan y bizcochos recién hechos, y a vainilla, y eso le hizo sonreír. Recibió la carga del día y lo controló todo con el I-Pad mientras los operarios del depósito subían los paquetes al vehículo. Una de las empleadas de administración se acercó a hablar con él, una chica simpática. Pero no consiguió tampoco el objetivo de invitarlo a salir, ni siquiera cuando el grupo con el que irían después de trabajar era grande.

Aquel día era viernes, y a Licaón le apetecía más salir a cazar que a beber.

Siempre preferiría cualquier cosa antes que ir a un bar.

No le extrañó escuchar, con su oído súper-sensible, que entre el personal femenino (y una parte del masculino, por supuesto) cada vez se sospechara un poco más de su inclinación sexual. Y eso le hizo reír. Si esa gente supiera que su sexualidad era lo último de lo que se tenían que preocupar...

Realizó el recorrido sin tropiezos, almorzó solo en la camioneta del reparto y retomó la actividad por la tarde. Era día de pago, así que marcó su tarjeta de salida a las seis y cuarto de la tarde, con una lluvia del demonio y unos relámpagos bastante poco amigables. Fin de semana, libertad, por fin. Compró algo de comer en el camino y llegó a casa, empapado. Entró muy rápido a su departamento y le echó llave a la puerta casi sin mirar, mientras dejaba la bolsa con la comida sobre la mesada. Estaba ansioso por cerrar todo, cambiar de pelo y salir por la escalera de incendios, cuando... Sintió algo que había estado esperando y temiendo, además que unos golpecitos en la puerta, algo tímidos.

—¿Lance? ¿Estás en casa?

Él apretó los dientes, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Entre una cosa y la otra, prefería con mucho hablar con la mujer que acababa de llamar a su puerta.

Layla, la vecina de casi-al-frente. No se sabía muy bien qué hacía ella de su vida, pero tenía tres hijos, el mayor un niño de seis años. Y siempre iba por el edificio enseñando sus atributos (largas piernas bronceadas y bien torneadas, cintura de avispa, busto importante y ojos de risueño color verde, ese alborotado cabello rubio y largo... diría que tenía silueta de bailarina, no podía imaginarse de qué clase) con ropa que él habría calificado como "poco saludable" para una madre de tres hijos, pero nunca le había hecho mala cara, más que nada, por los niños. Ella llevaba más tiempo que él viviendo en ese edificio, y de por sí, Licaón ya era el «arregla-todo-de-emergencia» del piso, con eso de que el casero muchas veces no estaba.

Tuvo que abrir. Layla lo saludó con una sonrisa grande y cálida, y el escote preponderante bajo una camiseta de lycra negra.

—Lance, ¡Estás mojado! —se rió ella, y lo miró de arriba abajo— Hola, cariño.

Licaón pudo oler la excitación que la recorrió, trató de no respirar más:

—Hola, Layla. ¿Qué pasa?

—... ¿No tendrás aspirinas, de casualidad? Terry está un poco afiebrado, creo que se va a poner malo en cualquier momento. —comentó ella, y bajó un poco la mirada— Y yo tengo que ir a trabajar, si no voy, mañana no comemos. Mi hermana ya viene.

Licaón suspiró largamente, contrariado.

Esa pobre mujer, Layla (cuyo nombre real era otro, él estaba bastante seguro), le inspiraba lo mismo que una embarazada, una niña, o una anciana en la calle: serenidad, y quizá también ganas de protegerla. A ella y a sus tres críos, que eran tan ruidosos, molestos y le decían «señor» cuando lo veían pasar por el corredor, con esas sonrisas enormes. No sentía otra cosa hacia ella o a sus chiquillos excepto la necesidad de ser condescendiente, de ser servil. Layla no le despertaba ninguna otra cosa, aunque bien podría; la mujer tenía todo en su lugar y muy bien proporcionado, pocos hombres hubieran rechazado uno de sus coqueteos.

Pero Licaón prácticamente no veía nada de eso, él sentía su alma, más bien. Su sacrificio.

—... tengo paracetamol, te va a servir más. —acabó por decir, cuando se acordó.

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó:

— De verdad? Gracias, Lance, te lo voy a pagar de algún modo.

—Sólo es paracetamol, Layla. —gruñó él, y fue hasta la nevera para hurgar en la parte de arriba, sacó una tira de pastillas a la que le faltaba una. Luego, vio la bolsa con la comida que acababa de traer y se preguntó otras cosas. Recogió también la bolsa, y volvió a la puerta—. Toma. No me lo agradezcas, sé que lo necesitan. ¿Los niños ya cenaron?

Ella miró la bolsa y dio un paso atrás.

—Lance, cariño, eres muy bueno, pero si me obligas a aceptar eso, me ofenderé. Me saco la piel de la espalda para que mis niños estén bien. —ella lo miró con cierto aire desafiante, esos ojos verdes un poco entornados—. Sólo aceptaré las medicinas, si quieres dármelas todavía.

—Está bien. Lo siento, es que pensé... como dijiste que...

—Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes. Estaremos bien. —Layla volvió a sonreír y recibió la tira de pastillas, y con un gesto algo atrevido se besó la punta de los dedos y le sopló el beso a Licaón, ahora más feliz—. Estaremos bien, te lo prometo.

_«Siempre dice eso, y siempre se atrasa con la renta.»_ pensó Licaón, cuando cerró la puerta.

Puso de nuevo la bolsa de la comida sobre la mesada, y volvió despacio la cabeza en dirección el living. Estaba oscuro y no podía ver, pero el instinto no le mentía. Estaba en su casa. Oculta.

Su energía divina, además, era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla.

—Sal a la luz, Atenea. Sé que estás ahí —la acusó, con un gruñido.

Cuando efectivamente la vio, y ella se acercó a la pequeña cocina con los brazos cruzados y esa sonrisita que ocultaba muchas cosas, respiró profundo y se llenó los pulmones con su olor. No era como de vainilla, exactamente, pero tampoco podía clasificarlo del todo; el olor de Atenea era único en su clase, y le provocaba instintos bestiales muy curiosos. Apretó los puños.

—¿Te das cuenta de que te desea? Tu vecina, Layla —comentó Atenea, con paciencia.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa eso? —respondió él, brutal y directo; que hablara de ese tema con tanta soltura, cuando ella no conocía a Layla ni a sus niños, lo puso de mal humor— ¡Ya era hora de que mostraras la cara! ¿Qué pretendes, dejándome tirado así? ¡Pensé que tendría alguna misión! ¿Y qué le pasó a Hermes, que no apareció tampoco? ¿Se extendió la fiesta con mis vecinas?

La diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra se acercó, sin mutar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Licaón retrocedió un paso, desacostumbrado a su presencia.

Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada por unos segundos, en tanto lo estudiaba con detenimiento. ¿Eso era cuatro días de incertidumbre? Estaba hecho un guiñapo de tensión. Sin duda, un guiñapo con toda la contextura de un Héroe, la ansiedad era buena señal, quería decir que su voluntad de batalla era muy fuerte y tendría muy buena disposición para las misiones. No haría falta convencerlo con trueques ni con dinero o cualquier otra cosa. Lo miró de arriba abajo, percatándose de que la ropa mojada se le pegaba muy bien al cuerpo. Bueno, no es que no lo hubiera visto casi totalmente desnudo antes, pero no se había detenido a pensar en que Licaón de Acadia era un sujeto macizo y de buena estatura, que le recordaba mucho a otros Héroes de la Antigüedad como Aquiles, Hércules y Teseo, por ejemplo. Tenía todo en su lugar, y no dudaba de que su fuerza física también era bastante impresionante. Para no haber entrenado como héroe en tres mil años, parecía que se mantenía en una excelente condición física. Eso, y que fuera el licántropo más puro, más la ansiedad por acción que se sentía en su postura, la hizo pensar que no era tan mala idea seguir las recomendaciones de Hermes.

Él se quedó muy quieto, con los puños muy apretados. La sonrisa de ella le causaba cosas... malas.

—¿No vas a contestar? —la instó, con un carraspeo.

—Hermes está ocupado, se nos unirá en un rato. Tú y yo tenemos que prepararnos, tenemos que ir a una misión. Ya sabes, un poco de trabajo del Panteón, de ese que tanto despreciaste al principio pero tan ansioso estás por hacer ahora. —explicó ella, y encontró sus ojos azules con esa misma cara de póker, sonriente y decidida. Al verlo fruncir el ceño en una actitud molesta y escuchar el gruñido bajo que Licaón le dio en obsequio, la Diosa añadió, algo indignada—: Oh, lo siento, ¿Tenías algo mejor qué hacer?

Señaló la bolsa de comida con un ademán irónico.

Licaón aspiró profundamente otra vez, llenándose los pulmones con el perfume de su piel, aunque los separaba una distancia de más de dos metros. _La seguiría a cualquier parte, si venía ante él con la propuesta de batalla justo en el momento en que más la necesitaba..._

—... no. Estoy listo. Vámonos. —aceptó, entregándose a lo que viniera.

— ¿No vas a cambiarte de ropa?

—No creo que necesite la ropa a donde vamos, ¿No es así?

Los dos se miraron, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería él. No necesitaba ropa, cuando cubrirse de pelo y desplegar las garras era lo que se esperaba que hiciera.


	10. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Atenea logró que Licaón se pusiera una ropa que le apareció. Le dijo que el uniforme mojado de un repartidor de la Canadian Express, era el peor disfraz para ir a un lugar clandestino del panteón. Y se sorprendió no solo que él decidiera ponérsela sin rechistar mucho, sino que se sonriera con el comentario que había hecho, y replicara:

—Bien podría ir vestido de payaso con globos, que estaría mejor que tú y tu look de... Atenea casual, con el que jamás pasarías desapercibida.

Él la miraba muy socarrón, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que ella no pudo dejar de apreciar. Atenea pensó un instante en contestarle: «_¿Es ese un halago? ¿Acaso se me está insinuando?_», con una entonación lisonjera. Algo en esa voz mental, la hizo dejar de mirarle y recular, avergonzada consigo misma.

—No se preocupe por eso. Soy la diosa de la estrategia, lo tengo controlado.

Licaón le hizo un ademán burlón y entró al baño para secarse y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando salió, Atenea pudo ver la extrañeza en su rostro y la agresión contenida pero, por sobretodo, la confusión. Fue hacia ella y le preguntó:

—¿Qué es...? ¿Qué hiciste?

Atenea se dio cuenta de que la estaba oliendo detenidamente, aunque con disimulo, y ella dio dos pasos atrás, cohibida por su descarado proceder. Pero no estaba sorprendida. Eso era lo interesante de él, no se comportaba como debía para con una de sus diosas... Y sin embargo, hasta ahora, lo hacía en lo que era importante. Lograr que una persona como él le ayudara era mucho más satisfactorio de lo que habría pensando al conocerle porque sentía que, por alguna razón, en verdad lo hacía porque deseaba hacerlo. El por qué deseaba hacerlo era el gran secreto que no lograba entender, pero que desde que habló con Delfos, aún tenía más interés por desentrañar. Lo malo era que se trataba de algo que ni él podía responderle, sino que se daría a conocer al seguir el camino que el futuro les deparara... Al menos, si esta vez Delfos le había dicho la verdad.

—Me puse el disfraz —le explicó, sonriendo y jugueteando con el collar largo que llevaba al cuello, que al extremo tenía un dije.

Era mágico, pero no fue lo que la había hecho convertirse en una mujer alta, de cuerpo fuerte pero sensual. Sus facciones, muy parecidas a las de ella, pero más fuertes y morenas. Su vestido era un pantalón de licra negra especial, por arriba de unos protectores de muslos y espinillas; tenis cómodas y una armadura de torso delgada y dorada que acentuaba su cintura y caderas con el diseño. Tenía un escote algo pronunciado, y los pechos más grandes sobresaltaban por éste. En su mano una daga y, en la otra, un escudo. En vez de un casco, tenía puesta un red de metal ligero, y sus mechones negros salían peinados en trenzas por entre los huecos. Era el «uniforme» a la usanza de las amazonas. Siempre que ellas eran parte de entrenamientos o luchas arregladas, iban con ese tipo de armaduras.

—Sabía que podías jugar al camaleón, bruja, pero no de esa manera. No te sientes ni hueles igual... —y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia— Es como jazmín con sal... y cuando busco tu aroma y empiezo a olerlo...

No lo dijo, pero Atenea sabía que de seguro se desorientaba y sentía un mareo o vaguedad mental.

—Como tú mismo dijiste, soy Atenea y todos en el panteón me conocen al menos de vista. Aún puedo convertir mi cuerpo de esta manera y pasar desapercibida para algunos; pero otros reconocen mi aura o mi olor. Por eso —le enseñó el dije— tengo esto, que esconde mi aura y disfraza mi aroma. Magia de Hefesto; la más efectiva del panteón.

Licaón dio un carraspeo, y miró hacia la puerta.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que usar la magia de la perra de Artemisa, ¿no? —comentó como por decir algo.

Atenea exhaló un suspiro, y dijo en un impulso:

—¿Que ella me deje usar su magia? Sí, claro —su tono era muy sarcástico.

Apenas terminó de decirlo la diosa le miró con sorpresa, como si fuera él el que acabara de decir algo personal con tanta soltura. Licaón le devolvió la mirada de reojo, analizándola. Luego frunció el rostro. Aún algo molesto por lo que veía, o lo que no veía ni sentía de ella; dio un resoplido. Hubo un par de segundos de silencio incómodo, y entonces Licaón decidió terminarlos.

—¿Y? ¿Nos vamos? —enfiló hacia la puerta dos pasos, y luego la miró— O su majestad no lo hará como la gente común o corriente.

—No somos gente común y corriente —le respondió yendo hacia él con los brazos cruzados.

Sin previo aviso, aparecieron en unos servicios sanitarios cuya luz era muy tenue y naranja. Afuera, se oía el sonido de una lluvia fuerte con viento y el poco tráfico nocturno.

—Glamoroso.

—Los lugares donde puedes aparecer sin ser visto no suelen serlo —le respondió ella mientras se aparecía una chaqueta gruesa, para cubrirse la armadura.

Salieron y, con ayuda de su visión nocturna, vieron que se trataba de una tienda de abarrotes cerrada. Licaón no supo cómo, pero Atenea pudo abrir la puerta y las rejas para salir. Afuera solo había una calle oscura y solitaria en la que estaba lloviendo agua nieve copiosamente. Licaón no lo podía oler, pero sí sintió el aura de Hermes en la calle del frente. Iba a ir hacia ahí, sin embargo esperó a que Atenea cerrara de nuevo la tienda, y tomó sin remilgos un paraguas grande que ella le dio para que los tapara a los dos. Cruzaron la calle y fueron hacia abajo de un toldo de una tienda cerrada. Aunque se sentía venir de ahí esa aura despierta y siempre móvil de Hermes, el licántropo no lo vio. Solo había un vagabundo tirado en la acera mojada.

Sin embargo, Atenea fue hacia éste y le dio una patadita con el empeine. El joven harapiento se puso en pie de una forma extraña, como si se moviera más por fuerzas externas que por el deseo propio. Licaón se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Hermes en el que antes había pensado que era un simple sin techo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, debió haberlo imaginado. Aún con el agua nieve, su nariz habría olido a un verdadero vagabundo.

—¡Eh, gente! —les decía el dios mensajero, con una voz pastosa y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Estás bebido —le recriminó Atenea.

—Pero no borracho.

Hermes inició el camino por un lado de la acera. Su paso era seguro y rápido. Los dos lo siguieron de cerca. Licaón pensó que era extraño que Hermes no reparara en el mal tiempo que lo rodeaba, pues su caminar era tan relajado como si fuera el más soleado de los días. Aún cuando ellos tenían el paraguas, el viento los estaba mojando a los dos, y Licaón tenía la piel de gallina del frío. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había puesto el paraguas en una posición que protegía más a Atenea, dio un resoplido y lo cambió para cubrirse a él. Ella, después de todo, era una diosa; se tuvo que decir un par de veces cuando se sentía incómodo por alguna razón.

Aún después de doblar una esquina, Hermes seguía con su incansable cháchara:

—... Pero estuve a punto de ganarle a Dioni en un juego de chupitos. Por alguna razón, siempre termino... ¿cómo lo dicen ahora? ¿Mordiendo el polvo? —se rió de la expresión. Llegó a la esquina de la calle, y la atravesó sin importarle el auto que venía muy cerca—. Pero les conseguí la información de como entrar en ese mismo bar... —Los tres caminaron muy rápido, mientras el auto paraba de emergencia para no golpearles y el conductor les gritaba algunas palabras malsonantes. Hermes saludó al tipo con la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro—. No tienen idea de lo que se puede conseguir con un poco de desvergüenza propia y un juego de retos. ¡Me lo pasé genial! ¡Pero por el bien de la misión, claro! Si estoy en un bar y no bebo ni me divierto, es tan obvio que busco información que... —había vuelto a mirarlos, y paró en seco al ver mejor a Atenea— ¡Dime que no vas a entrar así, por favor!

—¿Qué? Pero si es un auténtico uniforme...

—No, no, no y no; hermanita —le interrumpió él, y la abrazó de lado, divertido—. Eso es ropa de mujer que devuelve golpes y ese lugar, —indicó hacia un edificio de dos plantas. Abajo había una fachada sin importancia y arriba, un gimnasio en donde dos mujeres estaban haciendo spinning—, es el lugar donde se encuentra la mayor degradación de los seres vivientes. Donde los hombres se vuelven salvajes y ríen cuando les sacan sangre a golpes, y donde las mujeres no son más que carne complaciente... Eso, es un lugar donde a Ares se le pone dura, y ya sabes que eso solo quiere decir que es pura depravación.

Atenea quiso decir algo, un poco desesperada, pero no dio con las palabras correctas. Licaón, que miraba hacia el edificio, se decía que no parecía para nada el lugar de la perdición que Hermes describía...

—Entonces, ¿no puede ni entrar amazonas de Artemisa? —trató de entender Atenea, o de buscar otra opción mejor.

—No, es un lugar... Purista. Ya sabes lo cuánto que le gustan a Ares las ideas feministas. Las amazonas están tan prohibidas como las vírgenes de Hestia.

Como por varios segundos los dos dioses no dijeron algo, mientras Atenea pensaba, Licaón dijo lo que le parecía lo más obvio.

—Voy solo y listo —decidió, y la miró—. Creo que no poder ser «carne complaciente» está por arriba del uniforme de Canadian Express...

Hermes dijo un comentario pícaro sobre «bromas internas», mientras Atenea le devolvía la mirada al licántropo, pensativa. Pero en su rostro apareció de repente la resolución, mientras su atuendo y peinado cambiaba... Cuando terminó de hacerlo, el rostro que le mostró no era el mismo de antes. Iba maquillada y él tuvo la impresión de que sus labios eran mucho más llenos, carnosos y apetecibles; que sus ojos eran más grandes y ahora azules en vez de dorados, delineados en negro y con una ligera sombra color plata. O era la mala iluminación, o ella efectivamente se había embellecido a propósito.

—No, no vas a ir solo cuando no sabes casi nada de espionaje. Voy a ir como tu hembra, y te comportarás como todos ellos lo hacen con sus hembras. —Licaón abrió mucho la boca sorprendido y frunció el ceño a la vez, disgustado, aunque Atenea lo tomó como si dudara de ella y sus capacidades para mantener la cubierta. Eso la enfureció, y la hizo estar mucho más decidida en su decisión—. Yo sé como se comportan sus hembras y tengo experiencia, mucha, en espionaje. Si no salimos airosos de la misión, será porque tú no has sabido cómo actuar. Debes ser como ellos, y dejar ver tu gran capacidad de mando por sobre los licántropos. Tienes que impresionar a Minos para que te haga una oferta, y no temer llegar a extremos para conseguir eso. —lo abrazó de lado y le puso una mano dentro el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros—. Estamos listos, Hermes, llévanos allá.

El dios mensajero les dijo lo que debían hacer al entrar por la puerta trasera del pequeño edificio, aunque pensaba en que el rostro pálido y expresión nerviosa de Licaón decía que, al menos él, no estaba listo.

**-o-**

Les abrieron las puertas y se encontraron con una muy larga escalera que bajaba a un lugar subterráneo. Estaban alumbradas por pocas antorchas en las paredes graffiteadas con dibujos grotescos y realistas de luchas. Estaban solos, y el sonido del lugar a donde iban (coros de gritos, vítores gruesos y etílicos que iban y venían) les daban tranquilidad para que Atenea le hablara del comportamiento de los guerreros de Ares, y de los lugares de apuestas y peleas ilegales.

Licaón la escuchó y asentía, haciendo como si fuera algo obvio y que él ya lo sabía. Atenea esperaba que fuera así, y se refrenó de preguntarle «_¿pero me estás escuchando?_» un par de veces, más cuando él decidió que iba a pelear. Tenía que actuar su papel, ¿no? Sentirse dueño del lugar, ser bravo, fiero y letal, para que el plan de Atenea funcionara, y ambos sabían que esa era su mejor opción. Solo llamaría la atención de Minos si peleaba y dejaba ver su lado alfa mientras lo hacía.

Por fin, los vítores se hicieron más fuertes, y la luz del final estuvo cerca. Al salir, se encontraron con un bar atestado de alcohol, conversaciones y unas pocas prostitutas. El ruido de los vítores se oía de más abajo, hacia donde la gran mayoría de concurrentes estaba mirando.

Licaón vio a los otros y se miró la ropa que ella le había aparecido. No tenía nada que envidiar a ninguno de los que estaba dentro de ese lugar. Tal vez él tenía más higiene y menos cicatrices, pero nada más lo diferenciaba. Estaba seguro de que no se le vería lo _«novato_»en la cara.

Como bien sabían, el bar era sólo la antesala a otro complejo donde se daban los eventos principales, el motivo de su visita estaba ahí abajo y tenían que lograr entrar a la arena. Si lo conseguían, y Licaón hacía un buen papel, podrían tener acceso al tipo que hacía el trabajo sucio de Ares. Repasó las órdenes de la diosa mentalmente, con la cabeza puesta en el objetivo. No se dejó ni pensar en porqué se metía en eso. Su cuerpo, su sangre le pedía acción y lealtad... a la misión.

Y la misión se trataba de ser un hijo de puta. Además, actuar como ella le había pedido implicaba tocarla, y no estaba seguro de poder... Se dijo que debía dejar las inseguridades en otro lado, y sacar un poco del rey que fue. Apretó a Atenea y la puso detrás de sí en una maniobra meramente protectora. Alguien iba hacia ellos. Era enorme, de casi tres metros de altura, y solo tenía un ojo en el centro de la frente. Licaón se sintió más impresionado por el gran cuerpo que el único ojo. Tuvo un poco de vértigo cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de él. Eso hirió su orgullo y, para compensarlo, le miró directo a la cara aunque tuviera que subir la cabeza.

—El señor que ríe ante el llanto... —dijo con una voz baja y cavernosa, poniéndose entre ellos dos y el bar. Ese era el segundo portero del cual Hermes les había hablado.

—... es el que lleva la muerte en donde esté —respondió Licaón, con un tono de voz muy seguro.

El tipo puso la gran manaza frente a él. Licaón sacó un fajón de billetes de su chaqueta, (otro regalo de su patrono) y se lo entregó. Al cíclope no le importó que estuviera mojado por un lado sino la cantidad, que lo hizo sonreír.

—¿A quién le vas?

—A mí.

Sonrió un poco más, enseñando sus muy desiguales dientes.

—Tendrías que ser madrugador para eso, ese lobo de allá —señaló con la cabeza a un tipo que tomaba un trago solo en una mesa— es el último en anotarse, y llegó desde el atardecer. Escoge otro por el que apostar o sino, vete.

Licaón miró hacia Atenea como esperando instrucciones y, para su sorpresa, ella hizo como si hubiera recibido una de él. Le asintió con sumisión y se quitó el abrigo que había llevado todo ese tiempo. A Licaón le costó respirar. Su pelo negro, suelto, parecía una melena sensual y enrolada, larga, voluptuosa; caía en torno a su rostro y a unos hombros muy finos, desnudos, deslizándose por su espalda también bastante descubierta. Pero lo peor, era que no podía dejar de fijarse en que sus senos eran más notorios y prominentes, y que asomaban mucho por encima de ese top strapless de cuero negro, lustroso... y era aún peor, porque la lluvia y el frío habían endurecido sus pezones. Buscando donde dejar de mirar, dio con las líneas de su cadera descubierta que resultaban inquietantemente sensuales, y conducían sin paradas hasta la curva de un trasero respingado enfundado en un pantalón de cuero también negro que él vio ir, contoneándose, hacia la mesa del último luchador.

Muchos la vieron, algunos silbaron y ella les miraba, se dejaba ver por cada uno, y les sonreía. _Por un momento, se preguntó si no había agarrado por error a otra mujer, porque esa tan desvergonzada no era Atenea..._ Y luego, Licaón gruñó para sus adentros. Echó un vistazo rápido alrededor, en lo que la diosa ponía su mejor cara de hembra tonta y sin voluntad, acercándose hacia el peleador que ya la esperaba. Licaón no supo lo que Atenea le dijo, solo que ella se acercó al tipo, dejándole ver mejor sus pechos, y el trasero a Licaón y muchos más. Él volvió a gruñir, le acababa de arruinar la concentración hermosamente. Aunque, se dio cuenta, muchos otros dejaron de mirarla cuando el sonido retumbó por el lugar. Respetaron al amo de la mercancía.

—Justo lo que necesitaba —dijo, en voz baja, un ápice menos intranquilo. ¿_¡Qué rayos estaba haciendo esa bruja loca!_

No lo pudo soportar más. Vio como el tipo le acariciaba la espalda casi desnuda, y tuvo que ir hacia ellos. Atenea no se quejó cuando Licaón le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, posesivamente, alejándola del licántropo. Se apropió de la cerveza del otro, y bebió todo el contenido. Ella lo observó con una atención casi irreal, la forma en que echaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, en que se movía su nuez de Adán al tragar, y su calor y torso en su espalda...

En un instante de desconcentración, levantó la mano y le rozó la mejilla afeitada, delicadamente. Ese gesto fue suyo, no de la mujer sensual y sumisa que interpretaba. Licaón dejó la botella y la miró con una expresión bastante interrogativa. Ella enrojeció, se dio una cachetada mental, y volvió al papel.

—Mi señor, él no me desea.

—Buena oferta, hombre, pero necesito más el dinero que el polvo —dijo el otro, amable.

—Lo siento, mi señor, habrá que encontrar otra manera para...

Por fin, Licaón entendió el plan. Algo aliviado, golpeó la mesa con la botella, y le gruñó al licántropo:

—¿¡Tienes los cojones para despreciar un regalo mío! Quise ser amable contigo, pero se ve que tendremos que hacer esto por las malas.

Soltó a Atenea y alargó los brazos a los lados. Incitando a una pelea, se alejó unos pasos de la mesa. El licántropo se puso en pie, alto y corpulento, y fue hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su altura, sin mediar ninguna palabra, Licaón le estrelló el puño derecho en el rostro con una fuerza tal, que mandó a su congénere a caer de espaldas sobre una mesa que sólo tenía vasos vacíos encima.

El chico rodó sobre la mesa y cayó al suelo, pero no demoró en ponerse otra vez en pie. Para cuando Licaón volvió a verlo a los ojos, Atenea estaba extática a su lado, aferrándose a su antebrazo izquierdo con los puños crispados en pequeñas garras. Toda la concurrencia del bar los miraba con ojos azorados, interesados o hasta divertidos. Licaón inspiró profundamente, con el pulso tan acelerado que le golpeaba en las sienes con una fuerza demoledora, y puso de inmediato a Atenea detrás de sí... _¡Inconsciente, como se queda ahí cuando estaba peleando!_

—¡Quítate, mujer! —le gruñó, y Atenea le hizo caso; recordándose que ella, esa vez, no era la que debía proteger a su compañero de misión. Decididamente, eso era lo que más le iba a costar no actuar.

El otro licántropo se había llevado una mano al rostro. Le sangraba la nariz como un torrente.

—... ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA, HIJO DE PUTA! —ladró el joven, mostrando los dientes.

—Dispara primero y pregunta después. ¿No te la sabes? —respondió Licaón, con los dientes también expuestos— ¡No voy a tolerar que un pequeñajo como tú le ponga los dedos encima!

El licántropo se acercó, con un puño bien apretado. Era alto. Un poco más alto que Licaón.

—¡PUTO LOCO, SI TÚ ME LA ENVIASTE!

La concurrencia se empezó a levantar de sus asientos o moverse de sus sitios para ir hacia ellos. Atenea, por otro lado, se llevó una mano a la frente, fastidiada. ¿Es que Licaón no había prestado atención? ¡Se suponía que él la había enviado como señuelo! Claro que ella había previsto unas vías más que noquear al lobo en el privado, si conseguía cambiar el puesto en el torneo por «_sus servicios sexuales_»_; _y la que estaba pasando ahora mismo era una de ellas: Si Licaón demostraba ser temible y le ganaba al tipo ahí, tal vez lo eligieran para bajar. Si se hacía respetar, si se mostraba poderoso... Y si no olvidaba lo que se suponía que estaba pasando...

—Como una cortesía, porque que tú me darás tu campo —dijo Licaón, después de unos segundos que usó para poner sus ideas en orden.

—A mí se me hace que esa perra no está siendo saciada y vino a mí sin consultártelo primero —devolvió el otro, con tono furioso—. Apuesto a que ella prefiere que yo me la sacuda, en vez que tú, y gratis. Me está mirando la bragueta con unas ganas...

Entre los parroquianos hubo silbidos y susurros. Licaón escuchó todo tipo de cosas, y eso lo hizo tirar otro golpe que el tipo esquivó. Los dos licántropos se enzarzaron en una pelea tipo boxeo, en la que les era más difícil conectar buenos golpes, por su rapidez… Algunos de los testigos perdieron el interés y se devolvieron hacia el balcón, pues la otra lucha estaba más emocionante.

Los swing, puñetazos, algunas patadas, bufidos y pérdidas de aliento iban entre ellos, mientras tumbaban sillas, movían mesas y tiraban bebidas. Estaban muy igualados, pero en un momento en que Licaón tiró un puñetazo y perdió pie, la refriega terminó con su cuello apresado entre los dos brazos del otro licántropo.

—¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y que las cosas se hagan como se te da la gana? ¿Quién te crees que eres? —se rió el que se ya veía vencedor.

—Soy más viejo que tú, y más fuerte. Eso lo sé —respondió, con la voz algo desmayada.

_«Nadie es más viejo que yo, tenlo por seguro._» pensó Licaón, con una media sonrisa feroz, e intentando quitarse del agarre con sus dos manos, o dando puñetazos o golpes en el pie. El tipo casi que ni se inmutaba, ¿es que acaso estaba drogado o qué?

—Pues, estás tan enano, que no te lo creo. —el joven estiró un poco el cuello, y le habló a Atenea que se asomaba entre el gentío—. ¡Eh, nena! ¿Qué dices? Si a este no se le levanta, te puedes venir conmigo.

Esa vez, las burlas generalizadas sonaron más alto, y Licaón volvió a aspirar con fuerza. En serio que no quería ganar así, lástima que una regla de ese lugar era «_no transformarse hasta estar en la jaula_»_, _porque así hubiera ganado sin trampas. Vio como Atenea le miraba a él con genuina preocupación. Eso lo hizo decidirse a actuar.

—Escucha, zoquete... no te metas donde no puedes ni acercarte a mear. ¿Entiendes? Esta es mi zona.

—Tu perra parece de acuerdo con la propuesta.

—... la perra no tiene voz ni voto. —escupió Licaón. Sentía la sangre agolpándose en su rostro, y la cabeza le dolía—. No tienes permiso de tocarla.

Y empezó a usarlo, según como recordaba que lo hacía cientos, miles de años antes. La fuerza de su ira empezaba a reflejársele en los ojos y en el pálpito de la yugular. Los gruñidos que surgían por su garganta tampoco eran amables. Hasta los parroquianos empezaron a mirarlos con verdadero interés, extrañados por lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos luchadores. Licaón parecía envuelto en un aura oscura, poderosa... Atenea se percató de que en él algo acababa de cambiar.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron mucho, y la Diosa pudo ver miedo en su mirada. El agarre de los brazos del tipo se aflojó y Licaón pudo respirar mejor. Tosió un poco, se alejó un par de pasos y lo miró, muy divertido y seguro:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no eres tan gallito? —vociferó Licaón, mostrando los colmillos.

El otro retrocedió.

—No, yo... —balbuceó sin dejar de mirarlo directamente, muy asombrado— Lo siento, no sabía que fuera usted, yo... lo lamento tanto.

—No te oigo, ¿qué dices perrita?

La gente rió. Licaón dio un paso, y el muchacho que tenía en frente se encogió en su lugar, gimoteando caninamente sin poder hacer algo por evitarlo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóneme, por favor! ¡Yo no quería...! ¡No sabía! ¡No hemos vuelto a saber de usted en cientos de años, no...! ¡No era mi intención, se lo juro! ¡Se lo suplico, no me haga nada!

Atenea se sonrió y mucho. Era el comportamiento más sumiso que había visto jamás. En serio que Licaón era muy alfa. Se sentía esa fuerza en todo el lugar. Un algo que hacía querer bajar cabezas, tranquilizarse, recular y explicarse frente a él, no solo para no ser agredido, sino para ser cuidado... Corrió hasta Licaón y lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Intentó mantener una actitud algo mimosa y sexual, como ese tipo de mujeres hacían.

—... bebé, ¿Está todo bien ya? —le dijo, con cierto temor, y asomó la cabeza por debajo del brazo de Licaón. Vio su cuello enrojecido, pero era una lesión sin importancia. Se sintió más tranquila.

Licaón, algo mareado y con dolor de cabeza por la falta de oxígeno, se recargó en ella, pero por sus posturas, nadie lo hubiera adivinado.

—Sí, el tipo me dará su espacio en el torneo, ¿verdad que sí?

Licaón intensificó su furia hacia el joven, y éste gimió de nuevo. Eso era un sí. Un par de tipos se rieron, otros miraron a Licaón, como esperando saber del todo qué pasaba.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, tan... Poderoso. Él, como el primer licántropo, ejercía instintivamente dominio sobre todos los demás, porque eran sus hijos, nietos, bisnietos y tataranietos. Todos, en última instancia, le debían obediencia y respeto. Aunque no lo conocieran y no se hubiera vuelto a oír de él en miles de años, los lobos sabían bien que cuando el instinto los subyugaba, debían obedecer. Él era su Alfa Supremo, su líder absoluto.

_Cualquiera que lo reconociera como su superior, sucumbiría ante él._

—¿Debo ir con él como agradecimiento?

Licaón abrió mucho los ojos y se le atoró un «¡_No!_» rugido en la garganta. Ella le sonrió con esa mueca lasciva más para los que veían que para él, y acercó su boca a su oreja. Con algo de vergüenza, pero sabiendo que no tenía otra, le susurró entre besos, suaves lamidas y pequeñas mordidas:

—... ¡No lo arruines! Ya sabes quién eres y si dice tu nombre aquí, estaremos perdidos. Tienes que mantener tu identidad en secreto, algunos ya saben que tú y yo hemos coincidido en estos días —para su sorpresa, sintió en su cintura las manos de él cerrarse como garras, cuando la apartó unos pocos centímetros. Sintió como Licaón temblaba ligeramente, y la miró... de una manera que la hizo sentir un pulso en el bajo vientre. Se recuperó rápido, acudiendo a su cubierta—: Yo me voy a hacer cargo, te lo prometo, bebé. —Y alejó un poco su cuerpo del de él, pero no de su agarre.

Licaón dudaba, pero ella le dijo con un brillo feroz en la mirada «_Obedéceme, sé lo que estoy haciendo_». Él cerró los ojos cuando la piel de su lóbulo palpitante recordaba una caliente y cariñosa lamida. La soltó y la empujó levemente hacia el otro; no tanto porque seguía su orden, sino porque sentía que no se podría controlar por mucho con ella cerca. No se veía, sentía ni olía igual, pero algo en saber que era Atenea... ¡Control, maldita sea, contrólate!

Al final, miró al muchacho que había terminado acurrucado contra una mesa, temblando. Cuando lo señaló con un dedo en largo, el licántropo volvió a temblar y soltó unos gañidos animales por la garganta, como un perro apaleado.

—¡Tienes quince minutos con ella! ¿Me escuchaste?

—... s-sí, ¡Sí, entendido! —aceptó el chico, y Atenea fue con él.

Unos tipos, divertidos, les hicieron saber dónde estaban los reservados, y todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Fue como si el volumen de los vítores, los sonidos de pelea, el olor de sudor y licor y las conversaciones volvieran a existir para Licaón. Él regresó a la barra y se desplomó sobre la banqueta con el cuerpo endurecido de tensión y empapado de sudor. Apenas entonces se daba cuenta de que hizo tanto esfuerzo para mantenerse bajo control, que estaba sudando como un caballo. Se quedó allí un momento, en lo que intentaba no pensar en qué estaría haciendo Atenea con el joven licántropo, y apretó los dientes.

El cíclope lo llamó con un silbido. Licaón se volvió, furioso, y le clavó la mirada. El sujeto le dedicó una sonrisa de admiración y le hizo correr por la barra una cerveza, de la mejor calidad, en lo que se le acercaba.

—Me gusta tu actitud, chico. ¿Te sientes con tanta suerte como para llevarte los tres millones?

—Claro.

—Entonces, estás en el torneo. ¿Tu nombre?

—John Smith.

—Está bien, el nombre en verdad nos da igual —el tipo se encogió de hombros y lo apuntó en una libreta en donde había tachado algunas cosas—. Aunque te tengo que advertir, los novatos no suelen salir vivos en eventos tan importantes. No importa mucho la vida, con tal de que haya un ganador. Si te sigue interesando, sígueme.

—Cuando vuelva mi chica.

—... perfecto. —sonrió el cíclope—. Iré a hacer todos los arreglos. —y fue hacia una mesa donde estaban los apostadores.

Licaón vio como algunas personas fueron hacia ahí y empezaron a cambiar apuestas. Había dado buena impresión, ¡Bien! Pero eso no lo hacía perder el enojo por Atenea y ese otro tipo; como la ansiedad por la sensación caliente con sus caricias... Y el temor de que en verdad no sintiera miedo de ingresar a un torneo donde moría gente; más bien bestial expectativa.

**-o-**

Apenas Atenea salió del reservado, Licaón levantó la cabeza e irguió el cuerpo. Ella hacía como que se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello. Se veía sonrojada, algo sudorosa y con una expresión relajada en el rostro. Licaón pudo sentir un poco de su esencia real por la intensificación del olor, aunque también vaguedad mental por el hechizo que lo encubría. Se puso en pie y fue hacia la diosa rápidamente, con el abrigo que ella había dejado en el brazo. Por todo lado se oían las habladurías sobre ella, donde estaba el otro licántropo que no salió y lo que debió pasar en la media hora (y no quince minutos) que estuvieron juntos. Eso le ponía los nervios de punta y una bullente ira y violencia se apoderaba cada vez más de su cuerpo. Le puso el abrigo mojado sobre los hombros, la abrazó con fuerza con un brazo, miró a los demás y dio un rugido con el pecho y la garganta, enseñando los dientes. Todos entendieron el mensaje y lo dejaron ser. Luego, se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? —le preguntó muy cerca del rostro y en un susurro.

Atenea le miró con impaciencia. ¿Quién se creía? ¡Como si fuera en verdad su «amo» para hablarle así! Sin embargo, mantuvo el control y mientras respondía, empezó a besarle con mimo y sumisión. Aunque era parte del papel, o inició siéndolo, Atenea se dio cuenta de que besarle los labios, el cuello o el pecho le estaba poniendo, extrañamente, más tranquila y relajada...

—Fue para tener el campo en el torneo. Al final lo noqueé y... —¿le estaba dando explicaciones?— Tenía información interesante sobre un tal Milo, por el cual estaba aquí. No éramos los únicos que veníamos con segundas intenciones. Luego hablamos de eso, por ahora no nos distraigamos del objetivo.

Ella se separó un poco y vio como Licaón tenía los ojos cerrados, con una expresión extraña en su rostro, relajada. Ya había sentido que su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, como anclado en su abrazo para evitar hacer un movimiento brusco; por eso le extrañó la expresión. Estaba tan interesada en verle la cara, que dio un pequeño respingo cuando él abrió los ojos de ese vivo color azul y la miró directamente. Licaón frunció el ceño, como si algo en ella le gustara muy poco. Atenea, instintivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás mientras él la olía...

—¡Vamos allá! —decidió de repente, y la hizo caminar hacia el lado del bar donde había más gente y llegaba más fuerte el sonido de la pelea y los gritos.

Se trataba de una vista panorámica por un gran balcón hacia una parodia de coliseum muy pequeño. Tenía unas graderías totalmente llenas detrás de unas rejas, y abajo, una jaula ensangrentada en donde un híbrido león y un vulcánico de cuatro brazos peleaban salvajemente entre sí. El león estaba en una esquina, dando zarpazos al cuello pero el vulcánico, con sus cuatro puños al rojo vivo, golpeaba sin parar y sin control. Los rugidos y gruñidos de los dos contendientes eran ahogados por el griterío de los que estaban alrededor. Estaban en el momento álgido, el clímax de la pelea... Pronto alguno de los dos iba a perder, tal vez la vida.

En silencio, y aún muy juntos, Licaón y Atenea vieron la pelea desde la parte más atrás del balcón. Ella pensaba en la engañosa ventaja del vulcánico, y en que le gustaba más a la estrategia del león; Licaón, en que necesitaba estar pronto peleando. Sentía todo su cuerpo revolucionado, trabajando mucho más que nunca. La energía era enorme y no solo por el ambiente, sino y sobre todo, por Atenea... Necesitaba estar lejos de ella y sacar esa energía sobrante, embargadora. La idea de poder hacerlo peleando, era mucho mejor que esa _cosa _que sentía cuando la bruja de Atenea ponía alguna parte de su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

—¡Jonh Smith! —el cíclope se hizo fácilmente espacio entre las personas— Ahora que tu perra está aquí, creo que es momento de bajar... Ya casi termina este combate, y te voy a encerrar para el siguiente.

Se movió hacia un lado de la concurrencia y Licaón le siguió, dejando de abrazar a Atenea pero llevándola del brazo. La diosa se mordió la lengua y tomó con más fuerza de lo usual la mano del licántropo. Estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su enojo, por los toqueteos y las miradas de los tipos que estaban cerca de ella. Bajó la cabeza, esperando que creyeran que era sumisión ante su «amo», y no que intentaba no darles golpes muy dolorosos a ellos. Al menos, se dijo, en verdad había hecho bien su papel. Si sospecharan siquiera que no era lo que aparentaba, o quién era en verdad, no hubieran tenido esas libertades con ella y su cuerpo.

Estaban bajando por una oscura escalera de escalones grandes, y dieron abajo con un lugar que se parecía un gimnasio, pero a todas luces no lo estaban usando para eso en ese momento. Estaba lleno de gente drogándose y, detrás de unas mantas que enseñaban igual que lo que ocultaban, haciendo uso de las atenciones de las ménades. Los sonidos del estupor por la droga y los propios de las relaciones sexuales, junto a un olor ocre de las sustancias inhaladas y ese calor bochornoso propio del hacinamiento, marearon a Licaón.

—Dorothy, ya no estamos en Kansas —dijo muy bajito Atenea, y eso hizo a Licaón poner atención a lo que el cíclope decía:

—... podrías hacer buen dinero. Las ménades son lo mejor, pero algunos prefieren no comprar a hembras tan caras y adictivas. Con esa carita y cuerpo, creo que tengo un par que te darían el precio de ella.

—Bebé, quiero ir contigo —le dijo Atenea, y se refugió melosamente entre los brazos de Licaón—. A menos de que no sea suficiente con lo que he hecho ya.

Comprendiendo de qué hablaba el cíclope, instintivamente, Licaón rodeó la cintura de Atenea con el brazo y una de sus manos descansó sobre la piel descubierta de su espalda baja. Un escalofrío eléctrico le tensó la espalda y la mandíbula. Y ni hablar de lo que sintió recorriéndole el cuerpo cuando ella aplastó los senos contra su pecho...

—Hoy la quiero para mí.

—Como quieras. —el cíclope sonrió y levantó los hombros, como si se estuviera burlando de Licaón por ser «_tan débil_» con su hembra y aún así le importara poco.

Licaón prefirió dejarlo ser. Ya tenía unas pocas heridas que le dolían, por más que fueran pequeñas y estuvieran sanando rápido por ello; pelearse con uno de los organizadores del evento no era algo que deseara.

El cíclope se adentró hacia el gimnasio. Licaón iba a ir hacia el lado opuesto, donde estaba la arena, pero Atenea no se movió y eso le hizo mirar hacia donde ella lo hacía. El cíclope estaba hablando con un hombre adormilado sentado en el suelo, que tenía una botella en cada mano. Una ménade estaba cerca de él, desnuda y voluptuosa, hablándole y acariciándole, pero el tipo parecía pasar de ella. Era alto, muy fornido, con una cabeza rapada cuyo cráneo parecía algo extraño, más grande de lo común y un poco deforme. Estaba curtido por el sol y llevaba una argolla en la parte frontal de su prominente nariz. Tenía tatuajes muy antiguos y desfigurados en su cabeza, y varias cicatrices en los lugares visibles por su ropa de motero; no sobresalían mucho pero dada su cantidad, impresionaron a Licaón. «_Este tipo ha vivido en los campos de batalla durante mucho tiempo_», pensó.

El cíclope le dijo algo, él le contestó y miró hacia Licaón por un movimiento de invitación del otro. El licántropo le miró de vuelta, casi retador. El tipo tatuado sonrió, comentó otra cosa al cíclope, tomó de una botella y luego de la otra antes de decir algo más. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza en la pared, con una expresión beatífica por la sensación del efecto de la droga. La ménade se sentó sobre sus piernas y el cíclope se levantó para salir.

Atenea, por fin, dio la vuelta hacia la arena.

—Él es Minos —le susurró. A Licaón le costaba concentrarse en oírla entre los sonidos y olores de ese lugar, pero lo logró—. Leí sus labios. El cíclope le comentó tu pelea, para ver si apostaba y porque Minos le había dicho que buscara a licántropos prometedores. Él te va a ver pelear.

—Pudimos haber ido de una vez a...

—Deja ver tu lado alfa, y él vendrá a nosotros —finiquitó la conversación Atenea.

Después de pasar por un oscuro pasadizo, por fin entraron a la arena. El calor se intensificó tanto como los sonidos. Alrededor de la jaula estaban unos pocos de los demás peleadores y su gente. Algunos estaban tirados en el suelo, entre todo tipo de frutas podridas y partes de carne que Atenea no quiso analizar; y siendo burdamente tratados por oniros, tipos divinos de diferentes rasgos pero con gran belleza física, parecían frágiles y tenían miradas sin vida. Aunque eran eficientes, algo en sus movimientos pausados parecían hechos más por inercia que porque quisieran. Atenea sabía que su exterior atontado era muy engañoso. Los descendientes de Hipnos, los seres especialistas en ensoñaciones y sensaciones, solían tener un gran mundo mental que, muchas veces, los apartaba inexorablemente del físico. Muchos de ellos terminaban yendo a las filas de Dionisios en vez del IMI, pues sus habilidades y preferencias los hacían no solo excelentes _«traficantes» s_ino, también, consumidores_._

Atenea siguió corroborando el terreno y quienes los rodeaban. Otros de los luchadores que esperaban o habían salido mejor parados de las peleas, gritaban hacia alguno de los contendientes o hablaban entre sí. Pocos estaban con sus hembras, pero varios de esos no tenían reparos en llevar la estimulación por la violencia a algo más sexual, como algunos de los tipos en las gradas. De hecho, también había ménades por ahí y en las graderías, dando de sus sustancias que llevaban en collares especiales sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Algunas veces salían con un cliente a rastras, hacia lo que parecía ser la planta baja del bar donde estuvieron, el «_gimnasio_».

Había cosas impresionantes a donde se viera, pero lo primero y que más golpeó a Licaón fue la peste. Porque ya no se podía llamar a aquello «olor». Peste a alcohol, a sudor, sangre, fluidos; y a mucha excitación de todo tipo, pero el sudor y la sangre de esos seres era lo más fuerte. Arrugó la nariz por instinto, cuando todos los demás olores comenzaron a surgir uno tras otro, y ninguno era lindo. En ese antro, disfrazados con pieles humanas, había montones de otras criaturas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda… Estaba rodeado de verdaderos monstruos.

Era la primera vez en años que estaba tan cerca de tantos otros seres extraños, como él. Su instinto se sintió amenazado y agresivo al instante. Todos eran posibles enemigos, seres que podían morderle el cuello y matarle. Sin darse cuenta, trató de acercar a Atenea más a él.

La diosa le miró, y relajada con lo que iba a hacer, como si el papel le saliera tan fluido que tomara posesión de su cuerpo; se acercó a su oído y con una sonrisa y movimiento de cabeza que haría a cualquiera pensar que le estaba diciendo lo que fuera para excitarlo sexualmente, comentó:

—No tienes que hablar con ellos, solo sentémonos y ya. Esperemos que te toque pelear con un licántropo, pero sino... —prefirió no seguir la idea. Aunque Licaón le había contado que sabía pelear con presas más peligrosas que venados, ella estaba segura que había pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo hiciera. Sus cálculos no iban ni remotamente a favor de Licaón si le tocaba pelear con un ser que no fuera híbrido. Aún con las osas, leones y demás, por instinto, su habilidad alfa le podía servir de ayuda; con los demás, era muy poco probable— Cuando sepamos contra quien vas, haremos la estrategia.

Licaón dijo algo como «_mjá_»_, _sin ponerle mucha atención. Sentía que ese lugar tan caliente por el hacinamiento sin airear, subía tanto la temperatura que le secaba el agua nieve y lo perlaba en sudor a la vez. Quiso alejarse del contacto de Atenea que era, sabía, la que lo hacía tener más calor, pero no pudo. La miró mientras caminaban hacia una zona libre entre la jaula y la alambrada que los dividía del público... Hundiéndose más en ese mundo sórdido y que a Licaón le hacía tener reminiscencias de las guerras del pasado, al menos cuando no la observaba a ella y sus ojos que seguían siendo iguales, solo diferentes en el color. Miraba, analizaba detenidamente el lugar. Como si supiera que él se preguntaba qué tanto estaba viendo o buscando, susurró:

—Es extraño que no esté aquí.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién? —la voz le salió estrangulada. Ella le miró, y por la manera que Licaón quitó la vista y vio hacia la jaula, la hizo sentir algo que hacía mucho no experimentaba. Esa sensación de victoria, una capacidad para producir una reacción, picardía. La feminidad, el poder de la seducción...

—Ares. —Esa sola palabra le hizo recordar porqué estaban ahí, y darse un gran regaño por la manera en que se estaba alejando mentalmente de su meta.

—¿Por qué...

—¡Ah! —profirió Atenea, de la impresión.

Licaón sintió el tirón en su mano y en cada fibra de su ser, un temblor de anticipación. Se volvió sobre su hombro y vio que un sujeto enorme, barbudo, de pelos largos y con cara de bulldog tenía a Atenea aferrada por la otra muñeca, y pretendía llevársela con él. Aunque estaba notablemente bebido, también parecía tener mucha fuerza._ Oh, hubiera querido cerrar el puño libre y borrarle la cara de un puñetazo, por tocarla así..._

—¿Nena? —la llamó, con un carraspeo— ¿Te está molestando?

Atenea no le respondió. Realmente no la estaba molestando, no mucho más que los tipos del bar de arriba... Luego le tomó el cuello con la otra mano, acercándole la cabeza a su rostro. Casi, casi le reviente su chata nariz de un puñetazo, pero Atenea se refrenó a tiempo.

—¿¡Qué te pasa! —le preguntaba Licaón, y le vino bien dejar salir aquel gruñido feroz mientras le arañaba la mano al otro, quitándosela del cuello de Atenea.

—Nada, no sabía que esa perra era tuya —dijo, mientras retrocedía alzando las manos.

—Que si es mía... ¡Claro que es mía, imbécil! —ladró Licaón, y en un gesto impensado, la mano que tenía sobre la cintura de Atenea se deslizó hacia el estupendo trasero y enterró los dedos en su carne firme— ¿Ves esto? ¡Tiene mi nombre escrito! ¡No vuelvas siquiera a mirarla si no tienes con qué pagar! ¡Es cara! ¿Entendiste?

Atenea tenía cerrado los ojos. Pensar en que la reacción que tuvo con que le tocaran el brazo y el cuello, eran tan diferente a cuando Licaón le tocó el trasero, no le hacía ninguna gracia... Pero soltó una risita seductora y se animó a estirarse en puntas de pies para rozar la mandíbula de Licaón con los labios, en un camino que finalmente terminó en su oído.

Licaón aspiró muy rápido, y la tensión alcanzó límites que jamás había experimentado antes. Cerró los ojos, momentáneamente subyugado por ese gesto suyo que lo desequilibró, y mostró un poco los dientes.

—Tranquilo —le susurró la diosa en el oído. Le dejó besos en el cuello y volvió al oído—. Estás muy tenso...

El tipo ya había ido hacia el «_gimnasio_», y los demás que pudieron haberse dado cuenta de los recién llegados, habían vuelto su mirada hacia la pelea del vulcánico y el león. Todo estaba aburrido, más silencioso. El gran tipo de cuatro brazos seguía golpeando al león, pero este ya no respondía... El cíclope entró para alejar al contendiente, y dos oniros, para llevarse al león malherido.

… Pero eso le tenía sin cuidado a Licaón. Aunque había intentado dejar pasar el arranque no pudo, y le salieron las palabras por la boca en un impulso.

—Si vas a tocarme, sé menos agresiva —le gruñó—. No estoy entrenado para esto, no soy actor. Soy un perro de ataque, solamente.

Atenea volvió a su quijada, a su oído... Y el aliento caliente de ella en su piel fue una estela caliente, relajante y excitante a la vez. ¡Maldita fuera!

—Ya lo hablamos, según los parámetros de la misión, tienes que...

Él la apartó con un empujón algo brusco que no dejó de combinar con su actitud pendenciera, y la miró a los ojos. No tuvo que hacer nada más, sólo mirarla. Atenea estaba lo suficiente en su papel como para bajar la cabeza y actuar con sumisión. Licaón tomó aire un par, tres, cuatro veces y pudo mantener a ralla su instinto. La atrajo más cerca de sí y sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, tal vez para dejarse en claro que él podía hacer de espía, se animó a besarle los labios con una sonrisa ganadora.

Lo que no esperaba, sin embargo, fue que ese contacto (que quiso ser nimio, un sinsentido y para nada profundo, ni elaborado) resultara tan... _destructivo_. Le destruyó los nervios, la concentración, el temple entero. Había podido dar con la vainilla en ella, esa que lo persiguió desde que la conoció, y que estuvo buscando toda esa velada. Y el hechizo que lo hacía alejarse de ese olor, perder el hilo mental, fue su perdición. Ya no podía razonar sobre el aroma, sino actuar lo que su lado «_animal_» quería... Se encontró el borde de un abismo y no pudo retroceder. Con las manos en las costillas de ella la levantó a su altura y luego la abrazó con fuerza, totalmente pegada a él. Sus labios solo sabían que querían saborear su boca, y así lo hizo.

Llevándosela no sabía hacia dónde, se vio contra la malla que protegía las graderías, con ella apresada entre sus brazos, devorándole la boca como si fuera la fruta más deliciosa de todas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo! ¡No habían ido ahí para eso! Pero, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡La estaba BESANDO! ¡A Atenea, la «Diosa Virgen»! ¡La guerrera y estratega! Le palpitaba la ingle de una forma feroz, y tuvo que apartarse de Atenea cuando se dio cuenta de que los labios y la lengua de ella (pétreos hasta ese momento) empezaban a responder; mientras sus manos llegaban a sus hombros, y las piernas desnudas querían rodearle la cintura. La soltó totalmente y se alejó unos pasos, no sabía si impulsado por miedo a ella o a él mismo y sus impulsos. Definitivamente, se trataba de lo segundo...

No supo cómo, pero recordó que Atenea leía los labios, así que solo silabeó:

—... dame un espacio, princesa. —con los ojos severos.

_Princesa._ Sonaba bien. Ella era una princesa... decidió que le gustaba esa palabra, la usaría más…

Atenea no vio lo que le dijo, porque tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza un poco baja, intentando controlar su corazón y el rubor en sus mejillas. Para haber sido un beso con falta de técnica, había logrado que su cuerpo y deseo se despertara de una manera que hacía mucho no hacía. Pero no era ni el momento, ni el lugar para que su cuerpo reaccionara así... Tomó dos respiraciones, tragó saliva y volvió a estar en control. Subió el rostro y aunque al mirar el cuerpo de Licaón, ese que antes estuvo sintiendo en su piel, se sonrojó; pudo volver a lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

Fue hacia él, con una sonrisa y le acarició un poco en el vientre en ademán tranquilizador, mientras encontraba las mejores palabras para decir.

—¡Basta! ¡Deja de hacer eso! —le susurró él.

Ella alejó su mano.

—Vamos a sentarnos —mandó, con un tono razonador.

Licaón quiso decirle que no, pero al final le hizo caso. Los dos se sentaron en el suelo después de patear una cáscara de aguacate y carne seca. Era cerca de donde los oniros estaban tratando al león. Olía a sangre y pelo quemado, y la respiración del híbrido era muy difícil, sin embargo nadie le ponía atención a él. El cíclope que les había dado la bienvenida y el vulcánico, de alguna manera, se habían subido sobre la jaula. Las ovaciones por su victoria fueron los más fuertes que habían oído hasta ahora... Y aún así, Licaón no podía alejar de ella su concentración. Deseaba no querer mirarla y, a la vez, alejar de él su proximidad.

Ella le tomó la mano y aunque intentó que fuera tranquilizador, solo consiguió que se pusiera más crispado. Atenea lo soltó, pero siempre se acercó más a él para hablarle.

—Tranquilo, no fue nada. Recuerda que eres el dueño del lugar. —Licaón la miró con el ceño muy fruncido, pero a ella le gustó que tuviera esa expresión combativa. Iba más que la vergüenza y confusión en un luchador de un torneo de Ares—. Déjame a mí hacer el trabajo de espionaje, tú sólo concéntrate en permanecer duro, eso les agrada.

—... como si ya no estuviera lo bastante duro —susurró Licaón, muy bajito.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, que no había entendido.

—¡Nada! Que no me dijiste que este juego sería así.

—¿Y cómo esperabas que fuera? —dijo la diosa, con una sonrisa boba para la gente, pero una mirada analítica para Licaón—. Cuando te hablé de esto, creo que no dejé nada de importancia fuera.

Esperó que Licaón dijera algo, pero él se mantuvo obstinadamente en su silencio y Atenea decidió que le daría espacio. Empezó a aplaudir al vulcánico como estaban haciendo muchos de los espectadores. También dio un par de gritos agudos, mientras Licaón cerraba los ojos, tratando de encontrar la poca concentración perdida.

«_¿En serio me dijo totalmente cómo sería?_», pensó él con sorna, tal vez para dejar de saborear a Atenea en la lengua y recordar el tacto de sus labios. «_¿Y la parte donde no dejas de toquetearme, o donde el olor de la sangre y todos estos seres me ponen nervioso, y donde los heridos son pasados por alto de esta manera...? O donde tengo que espantar a esos monstruos de tu cuerpo, como si a ti no te importara lo más mínimo que te quieran follar..._»Pero lo que dijo fue:

—¿Qué te echaste encima, esencia de perra en celo?

—¿Pero qué...? No me he echado nada.

—Pues desde que llegaste, todo el mundo te está viendo y tratan infructuosamente de comerte con los ojos...

Licaón intentó pensar que él NO ESTABA sintiendo nada al empezar a soltar la lengua con la diosa de esa manera, pero era difícil. Muy difícil. Dos mil quinientos años de celibato, ¡Por el amor de Gea! Eso era verdaderamente un récord para cualquiera. ¿Por qué carajo había aceptado esa misión ridícula? Si hubiera sabido antes de qué se iba a tratar, se habría negado. ¡Y la tenía al lado tan accesible que podría haber vuelto a besarla, a apretarle la carne, a lamerle la piel con suavidad y hubiera sido perfectamente parte de un acto!

En cambio, lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza, de nuevo.

—Tengo senos, con eso es más que suficiente para estos tipos... —le decía Atenea, contrariada. Iba a preguntarle a qué venía ese comportamiento cuando debería concentrarse en la misión; cuando un muy fuerte silbido produjo el silencio en el lugar.

Todos miraron hacia el cíclope, que hablaba mientras dos oniros ayudaban en bajar al vulcánico. Algo había en la voz y en la cadencia del «_maestro de ceremonias_», que recordaba a un general arengando a su ejército antes de ir a la guerra. Resumió los tres enfrentamientos que se habían dado en esa la noche; expuso de tal forma los momentos clave en ellos, que muchos empezaron a aplaudir, vitorear, vociferar, como si estuvieran presenciando de nuevo lo que él contaba…

—… Pero éstos, mis amigos, no son más que movimientos conocidos en caras conocidas. ¿¡Quieren una nueva cara y unos nuevos movimientos! —el griterío fue igual que otros, pero para Licaón era diferente. Levantó la cabeza y sintió una energía en su cuerpo que lo hizo levantarse y enseñar los dientes. Atenea le tomó la mano por un impulso y esa vez, cuando él la miró, solo había determinación en su rostro—. ¡Claro que sí! Les digo, mi gente, no se dejen engañar, porque ¡qué cara de marica se tiene este nuevo contendiente! —Muchos rieron de la broma, pero Licaón rugió de tal manera que varios licántropos no tuvieron más que verlo en silencio. El cíclope hizo un ademán con la mano hacia él, y todos miraron a Licaón—. Pero esta misma noche, se ganó este derecho haciendo mearse encima a un peleador. —Algunos rieron, otros hicieron sonidos de sorpresa y admiración—. ¡Entra a la jaula, John Smith, y que sea lo que Ares quiera!


	11. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

El cíclope lo estaba llamando, y Licaón sintió como los nervios y miedos se ahogaban en una ola de adrenalina animal. Estaba listo para el encuentro.

Miró por última vez a Atenea y con un gesto quizá demasiado suyo, le rozó los labios con el pulgar. Ella le sonrió a su vez, interpretando su papel. Él hizo una mueca. Ser consciente de que todo era una actuación le hizo revolver el estómago en una muestra de descontento. ¿Pero por qué le importaba? Se sacó la chaqueta, se la entregó a ella y se dirigió a la jaula donde pelearía.

La diosa, por su lado, recogió la prenda y se quedó de pie viéndolo irse, inquieta. Le ardía el labio donde él la había tocado tan suavemente, casi con cariño, y... apartó la mano de un ofídico demasiado mimoso antes de que llegara a tocarle la pierna, con un manotazo juguetón que ocultaba irritación.

Esperaba que la pelea fuera lo de menos, para poder avanzar a la siguiente fase de la misión.

El «ring» del pequeño coliseum tenía una forma extraña, circular en la plataforma para pelear, pero con unos largos pasillos en espiral alrededor de la jaula principal, recubiertos con mallas metálicas de acero para impedir el escape. Visto desde el aire, se podía decir que vagamente parecía el símbolo del ying-yang, o un remolino. Esos túneles protegidos llevaban en semicírculo alrededor de la pista hasta entrar al ring manchado de sangre, restos de pelo y piel de otras criaturas, y otros fluidos cuyo olor ya era lo bastante vomitivo. Licaón se acomodó las mangas de la camiseta negra arremangándose hasta los codos, y caminó por su pasillo. Los silbidos y las quejas de los espectadores eran realmente grotescas: le lanzaban con todo tipo de cosas, pero gracias a la malla metálica nada de eso llegaba a tocarlo, aunque sí le salpicaban gotas de... todo tipo de sustancias.

Licaón intentó mentalizarse para lo que vendría. El cíclope lo recibió cuando atravesó la puerta de la jaula y entró a la plataforma. Los vítores y abucheos aumentaron.

—¡Ya basta, ya basta! Un poco de respeto para el nuevo. —se carcajeó el presentador, y le dio unas palmadas bastante fuertes en la espalda a Licaón—. A ver Johnny, bonito, ¿Qué te parece si conocemos a tu rival? —se volvió a la multitud que de repente enardeció al escuchar del contrincante, y continuó—: ¡Ustedes ya lo conocen, cállense! Es el novato sensación. ¡La bola peluda más hija de puta que haya conocido esta arena! ¡Ahí lo tienen, al lobo feroz! ¡Milo!

Licaón frunció el ceño y por el otro hueco de la pista vio entrar a un licántropo de pelo gris, espeso y vigoroso, y ojos azules, con el rostro cruzado por heridas todavía sin cicatrizar del todo. Su pelo estaba ensangrentado y sus peligrosos colmillos, expuestos. En una rápida lectura pudo decidir que no era más que un muchacho, quizá un joven desterrado de su manada por no poder controlarse, o algo así. Joven, pero no por ello menos violento o peligroso. Olió en él sus hormonas alteradas (tanto de su deseo irrefrenable de aparearse con cuanta hembra le pusieran delante, como la testosterona que exigía batalla, sangre y huesos rotos) y eso fue todo un logro entre tantos olores que había en el aire viciado del coliseum.

Algo que sí tenía que concederle al chico, es que era GRANDE. Apenas más pequeño de lo que él sería en su forma lobuna, pero sí más grande que él en su forma humana.

_Y Licaón se dio cuenta de que si el bien de su tapadera significaba que nadie supiera quién era él en realidad, eso implicaba que no podía transformarse. _

—Oh, joder... —suspiró, ante la súbita consciencia.

«_Esa bruja olvidó mencionar esta parte del plan._»pensó, con un gruñido, y maldijo secretamente a Atenea con palabras BASTANTE duras. «_Cuando me baje de este cuadrilátero, me va a escuchar._» Pero el sabor de ella se le había quedado en la lengua, e inevitablemente mitigó un poco su furia.

—¿Qué te pasa, Johnny? ¿Te asusta tanto el chico? —le dijo el cíclope, con sorna— Deberías transformarte ya, cuando suene la campana no vas a tener tiempo a nada. Créeme, lo he visto pelear.

Licaón retrocedió un paso y se limitó a quitarse los zapatos, las medias y el cinturón, lanzando todo al túnel por donde había llegado. Sin embargo, no se desvistió. Iba a tener que pelear así, al menos la ropa le ofrecería una mínima protección.

—No necesito pelar colmillos para derribar a ese pichón. —decidió con arrogancia.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a pelear así, en tu forma humana?

—¿Algún problema? —gruñó él, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Es tu funeral. —el cíclope se encogió de hombros.

El licántropo del otro lado del ring mostró mucho más los dientes, crispando los dedos de sus pesadas manos con humillación. Los espectadores se carcajearon a medias, y a medias vitorearon a Licaón un poco más. Eso puso de peor humor al joven Milo.

Licaón estaba tan concentrado mirando a los ojos de su contrincante, que prácticamente no se dio cuenta de cuando el presentador salió corriendo hacia uno de los túneles protegidos por mallas metálicas, de cuando las rejas cayeron abruptamente cerrando cualquier acceso al ring, y el licántropo gris se lanzó sobre él con un rugido bulléndole en el pecho y la garganta.

_¿Cuándo sonó la maldita campana?_

Presa de un impulso irrefrenable, Atenea se lanzó de improviso contra la malla metálica que mantenía a los peleadores adentro, y enterró los dedos en los agujeros del tejido de alambre. Llevaba la chaqueta de Licaón en su hombro, y los ojos llenos de una pizca de esperanza, aunque había más miedo en su mente... Pensaba en que era muy posible que hubiera cometido el mismo error que tuvo con David. Podría haber sobreestimado a Licaón, y haberlo llevado a una misión suicida con base en eso. Racionalmente sabía que no era así, pero por alguna razón, cuando la campana sonó, tuvo una punzada de pánico en el pecho que la hizo pensar y temer en los peores escenarios. Por lo menos, la lucha era lobo contra lobo pero, después de lo que le dijera aquel hijo de Acontes en el reservado sobre Milo, estaba nerviosa…

Sin embargo, era un licántropo y Licaón, la cabeza de la especie. Eso quería decir que él tenía alguna oportunidad, ¿No? Sobre todo si dejaba de esperar para convertirse. ¿Por qué Tártaro había decidido pelear con las manos desnudas? Había muchos licántropos blancos, nadie sospecharía de él justamente. Pero lo juzgó sensato al no desear que se levantara ni la menor sospecha. «_De todos modos, posiblemente no podría ocultar quién es ni aunque quisiera. El otro lobo lo reconocerá en cualquier momento si tiene suficiente instinto..._» pensó, con cierta tensión y expectativa. «_Eso, si no logra noquearlo antes de que lo note._»

Licaón evadió el primer ataque de Milo rodando por el suelo, y al levantarse se chocó de espaldas contra la malla metálica. El olor de una mujer le inundó los sentidos, y se volvió distraídamente sobre su hombro a mirar hacia atrás: en efecto, había una muchacha rubia y escultural pegada a la reja, en el túnel, y sus ojos negros lo miraban con furia. ¿Sería la compañera de Milo? ¿Su hembra? No olía como una loba, y una loba jamás se hubiera metido en un antro como ése, estuviera o no acompañada de su macho. Lo descartó en fracciones de segundo. Sin embargo, había una electricidad muy violenta en esa mirada, llena de rabia y de incredulidad. Era una chica preciosa, pero...

_Lo miraba con tanto enojo y tanta sorpresa a la vez._

Casi como si le conociera; pero nadie le conocía ahí, ¿Verdad?

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué cuando intentaba olerla, se sentía casi como Atenea con disfraz?

Y hablando de ésta última, de alguna forma, Licaón escuchó la voz de Atenea en medio del griterío de las gradas:

—¡CUIDADO, BEBÉ!

Se apartó del camino de las zarpas de Milo en una fracción de segundo, rodando por el suelo otra vez, pero el truco no engañó dos veces al lobo gris: lo atrapó por el cuello de la camiseta, después de que sus poderosas uñas le rasgaran la tela y la piel de la espalda como si fueran cuchillas. Un dolor crudo pero soportable le atravesó los músculos, y se vio levantado en vilo por la poderosa bestia, casi acogotado por la presión de la tela contra su garganta. En un acto increíblemente poco coordinado pero lo suficientemente consciente, Licaón azotó la pierna y clavó el talón sin esfuerzo en el hocico del lobo, golpeándolo con fuerza suficiente como para sacarle uno o dos dientes.

El licántropo aulló, una mezcla de dolor y furia, y lo soltó. Licaón se puso de pie de inmediato, arrancándose los jirones de la camiseta a manotazos. La gente de las gradas silbó y las ménades chillaron, admiradas con la magnífica «vista» que representaban esos músculos inflamados de adrenalina y cubiertos de sudor, brillantes, poderosamente torneados.

Hasta Atenea alzó las cejas, con cierta sorpresa. No se había transformado, pero estaba segura de que había incrementado su masa corporal... Y le escoció de nuevo el labio que él le había tocado con su pulgar.

«_Ok, suficiente. Es hora de contraatacar._»Se dijo Licaón, sopesando la fortaleza del joven licántropo en un vistazo concienzudo: era macizo, pero no había sanado totalmente de peleas anteriores y además, siendo él más pequeño, podía escurrirse con más facilidad entre sus zarpas y sus piernas, y darle justo donde más le doliera. «_A ver, hasta un niño grande como tú puede ser derribado, sólo hay que saber muy bien cómo y dónde golpear._»

Se sonrió, bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada del otro. Milo se limpió la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz con el antebrazo peludo, y le mostró los dientes evidenciando que le faltaba un colmillo ahora, en la mandíbula inferior. Entretanto, Licaón ya tenía tres objetivos potenciales fijados: costillas, hígado y testículos. Si le atinaba a los tres, con golpes rápidos y certeros, el licántropo caería derrotado por el dolor y se sometería como un tierno cachorrito cuando le cayera encima para declararse vencedor.

Pero, claro, llegar a golpearlo no iba a ser tan fácil.

Si no se lanzaba, no lo conseguiría. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y rugió, mostrando los colmillos. El otro le devolvió el gesto, medio agachado en una actitud rabiosa, con la cola y los pelos del lomo erizados como púas; y se lanzaron sin medida uno contra el otro. Atenea dio un respingo en su lugar y el gentío empezó a gritar de nuevo y a lanzar cosas al ring, que se estrellaban y salpicaban contra el alambre tejido. Licaón se escurrió como quería por debajo de las zarpas del licántropo gris y preparó el puño: le asestó tres golpes cortos, secos y rápidos en las costillas, del lado derecho, y rodó por el suelo antes de que la bestia pudiera atraparlo.

Milo gimió y rugió a la vez, llevándose una manaza a las costillas, y se volteó rápidamente, con la mano libre le dio un zarpazo a Licaón que lo atrapó con la guardia baja y lo lanzó de bruces sobre la plataforma sucia de toda clase de cosas. Los olores penetrantes y el dolor del impacto en las heridas que ya había recibido, lo marearon por un segundo; pero logró rodar a un costado y ponerse en pie de un salto, arrojándose a su vez contra la malla metálica y usando el mismo impulso para saltar sobre Milo.

El lobo gris lo estaba esperando: lo capturó en el aire y lo lanzó de espaldas al suelo, brutalmente.

Licaón dio con la espalda contra la dura superficie y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, en un quejido que sonó más como el gemido de dolor que era. En ese momento, con un deje de desesperación, se dio cuenta de que su plan del triple golpe no iba a funcionar. Tenía las mandíbulas ensangrentadas de Milo a pocos centímetros del rostro, sintió el filo de sus uñas en el pecho y el abdomen, y los gritos de la gente en torno a ellos, que se volvían locos con la sangre y la rabia de Milo.

¿Qué había salido mal? Era más fuerte que el mocoso, ¿Por qué...?

El licántropo aulló en su cara y lo agarró por el cuello, levantándolo a una altura en que sus pies no tocaron más el piso. Su primer acto reflejo fue agarrarse con tenacidad a la tensa muñeca y antebrazo de la bestia, y tratar de patearlo, pero no lo logró. Se estaba quedando sin aire. La fuerza de los dedos del otro le destruía los tendones del cuello, el pulso le latía a mil por hora en las sienes. Él no se iba a morir, no podía morir, ¿Cierto? Zeus lo había convertido en ese monstruo horrible, lo había vuelto un ser inhumano y le había maldecido con una larga, larga, larguísima vida...

_¿Acaso se iba a morir? ¿De verdad?_

¿Y todo por seguir el llamado de Atenea, y su delicioso olor tan dulce?

Apretó los colmillos, intentando resistir. Sus ojos azules encontraron los de Milo, igualmente azules e inyectados de ira. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Menos de veinticinco? Era de una generación ya indefinida, de los que vivían muy pocas centurias. Nieto del nieto del nieto de alguno de sus hijos, maldecidos como él...

¿De quién descendería Milo?

Todas esas preguntas se apiñaron en su mente al mismo tiempo, mientras escuchaba las voces del público coreando algo. ¿Qué decían? ¿Estaban contando, acaso? Sí, así parecía. Iban por el cuatro. ¿Qué pasaba si llegaban al diez? Oh, claro. Aquello era una farsa, porque las peleas eran hasta que uno ya no pudiera seguir. Casi hasta el borde de la muerte. O hasta la muerte, daba igual.

Sin importarle nada más, Atenea se había movido alrededor de la jaula para tener una mejor visión de lo que sucedía. Pero, con ese peligroso movimiento, necesitó moverse hacia las espaldas de Milo para encontrarse con el rostro de Licaón... y fue cuando vio no solo que el primer licántropo parecía haber perdido de su fuerza para luchar, sino también una mancha del pelaje de Milo. Abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida. Pocos entenderían que esa gran mancha parecida a un triángulo más oscuro entre los omóplatos del licántropos, era muy significativa. Se trataba de una marca de Delfos, que se inventó para que pudieran saber de vista cuáles eran los lobos más peligrosos, violentos, resistentes y difíciles de matar. En la historia, habían habido muy pocos betas biológicos. Además de Milo, en esa generación solo habían dos más vivos... Y Atenea sonrió, muy aliviada.

Licaón sentía que no podía moverse, respirar, pensar ¡Ya no había nada por hacer! Por todos los Dioses y las Diosas, estaba tan cansado y le faltaba tanto el aire, que... Y de nuevo, la voz de Atenea lo «activó»:

—¡VAMOS, GOLPÉALO! ¡TÚ PUEDES, BEBÉ, GOLPÉALO!

Ella se lo estaba ordenando. La miró, antes que volver a mirar a Milo, y la vio casi encaramada a la malla, sus pechos prominentes (y falsos) aplastados contra el tejido metálico, sus ojos brillantes de ansiedad y sus labios abiertos, gritándole cosas. Joder, aunque fuese una apariencia de mentira, olía tan bien y su sabor en la lengua era...

Y le estaba dando órdenes, con esa boca que le hubiera encantado devorar otra vez... Y en sus ojos, miedo, desesperación y desilusión. No podía aguantar esa mirada.

«_Golpéalo_»le había dicho ella. «_Golpéalo_»_._

Y por su hocico peludo y lleno de dientes, que lo iba a golpear. Mucho. Lo sometería, como el cachorro desobediente que Milo era. Lo haría lloriquear, mearse encima si era necesario, ¡Lo obligaría a respetar a sus mayores, como tenía que ser! Un brote de adrenalina incontrolable le llenó el cuerpo, y en un parpadeo tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo. En su garganta bulló un rugido, y sus dedos crispados horadaron la carne en el brazo peludo del licántropo gris. Con las piernas le rodeó el brazo, y ahora que lo tenía a su alcance, descargó una patada feroz sobre la cabeza de Milo, aturdiéndolo. Esa vez los dos cayeron al suelo, y Licaón se irguió de inmediato, tosiendo y rugiendo al mismo tiempo, con los ojos inyectados de furia.

_Furia animal, primitiva, la furia del Alfa de toda la especie. La ira del Primer Licántropo._

La transformación actuó por puro instinto, el pelo le brotó sobre la columna vertebral; y las formas de su cuerpo, comenzaron a violentarse bajo los cambios inminentes. Se rasgó los pantalones con las garras que le habían crecido en las manos, y en pocos segundos fue libre de echar la cabeza atrás y aullarle al techo de la jaula, con una intensidad que hizo callar súbitamente el griterío eufórico de los espectadores. Hasta la propia Atenea se alejó un paso de la malla metálica; ese sonido bestial, intenso y estremecedor le había tocado muy dentro del alma, lo podía reconocer fácilmente como el llamado de un líder poderoso y fuerte, reclamando lo que era suyo: su dominio, su rango... Y no pudo dejar de sonreír muy grande.

Milo quedó estático en su posición al escuchar semejante sonido, le taladró los oídos y lo hizo gemir. El licántropo gris se cubrió las orejas con las zarpas, y aulló con dolor, cayendo de rodillas.

Cuando pudo volver a mirar, los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

Estaba ante un licántropo prístino como la nieve, pero su pelaje se empapaba poco a poco con la sangre que fluía de las heridas que él mismo le había abierto. Los ojos, rabiosos y azules, eran como dos magnetos que atraían su mirada inevitablemente, y vio mucha rabia dentro de esas pupilas. Algo muy intenso recorrió de arriba abajo a Milo, y le obligó a quedarse muy quieto en presencia de quien era su líder natural, su señor indiscutido.

Estaba frente a un Alfa de muchísimo rango, probablemente...

Quizá fuese el Primero, Licaón de Acadia. Pero eso no podía ser, ¿No? Porque Licaón...

¿Qué? ¿Estaba muerto? ¡Claro que no estaba muerto! Eso todo el mundo lo sabía. Milo sintió que las entrañas se le retorcían de miedo. Con un solo vistazo a ese hocico blanco y fruncido, a esos dientes monstruosamente grandes y esas orejas echadas hacia atrás, cualquiera se meaba encima. Cualquiera de su raza, porque algo le decía (muy adentro), que ese gigante blanco que tenía en frente no era otro que su señor, y su instinto no hacía más que confirmárselo: no podía mover un músculo.

El miedo empezó a expandirse debajo de su piel gris y manchada de rojo propio y ajeno.

La pelea terminó en ese instante, fue corta y brutal, y con poca sangre, sorprendentemente.

Licaón se irguió frente a su contrincante arrodillado en la plataforma sucia, y le gruñó con una fiereza que hizo a Milo gemir como si estuviera herido. Empezó a retroceder hasta que ya no tuvo a dónde correr, y se hizo un ovillo tembloroso contra la malla metálica de la jaula. El público aún estaba en silencio, expectantes. Nunca habían visto nada así, y Atenea tampoco.

Ni siquiera la anterior demostración de mando de Licaón, en el bar, había sido tan absoluta. Se dio cuenta de que tenía entre manos a un prospecto de Héroe con extraordinario potencial... ¡Nunca debió dudar de él!

Licaón se agachó delante de Milo y le agarró la muñeca con un gesto brusco. Éste aulló y gimió y se escondió más.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que pasa ahora, chico —le dijo, y los ojos azules de Milo lo encontraron.

Se quedaron mirándose en relativo silencio un instante, quietos los dos.

—Si le dices A CUALQUIERA que me has visto aquí, hoy, te encontraré y te daré la tunda de tu vida. ¿Me oyes? —le amenazó Licaón, chasqueando las mandíbulas junto a la oreja del joven Milo— Dije: ¿Me oyes? Parpadea si está claro.

Milo, acurrucado contra la malla metálica, parpadeó como le indicaron y al final cerró los ojos, estremecido de miedo, sin parar de gimotear.

Licaón sintió pena por el chico. Se veía que nunca había estado frente a un Alfa de tanta altura, y una parte de él quiso perdonarlo y dejarlo ir. Pero si alguien veía la menor muestra de debilidad en él, Minos no lo consideraría y no podría estar nunca ante Ares, y la misión se iría al carajo. Así que sujetó a su congénere por la oreja y lo escuchó chillar en gemidos agudos, caninos y llenos de angustia, lo vio protegerse la cabeza con los brazos, temblando.

_Era un ovillo de nervios y miedo, tenía la cola enredada entre las piernas y parecía a punto de orinarse encima._

El lobo blanco decidió terminar con su sufrimiento:

—Vete a esconder bajo las faldas de tu madre, ¡Y si te veo de nuevo en problemas, te arrancaré las orejas! No creas que no podría hallarte, ¡Soy tu Alfa Supremo, y me debes obediencia a mí antes que a nadie! Así que largo de aquí. —le ladró, en un susurro furioso que sólo ellos dos pudieron escuchar— Mocoso malcriado, ¿Qué te has creído?

Lo soltó, y Milo se aplastó de nuevo contra la malla, retrocediendo hacia una de las salidas que acababan de abrirse. La multitud rompió a gritar cuando el lobo gris huyó despavorido, y se pusieron todos de pie para vitorear al nuevo campeón novato. Pero Licaón no les estaba prestando atención, siguió a Milo con la mirada y vio que la mujer rubia de hacía un rato se reunía con él en el túnel enrejado de salida; y en vez de dispensarle el trato cariñoso que cualquier hembra le daría a su macho lobo, ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta y lo empujó, para que caminara. Eso confirmó que no había ningún tipo de unión entre ellos. Licaón los observó un momento más, mientras no sólo recuperaba el aliento, sino también el sentido. Necesitaba estar en sus cabales cuando lo anunciaran vencedor.

La mujer rubia que se iba con Milo se volvió a mirarlo varias veces. Parecía más enojada aún. La pregunta, de nuevo, fue imperiosa: ¿La conocía? Y más, ¿Ella le conocía? Y si era así, ¿Eso los pondría en algún peligro? Enseñó los dientes y se erizó un poco, apenas se pudo refrenar de no ir detrás de la rubia. Le costaba pensar como él, y no como lobo...

Los siguientes cinco minutos transcurrieron en una especie de borrón sin sentido para él. Licaón apenas fue consciente de que el cíclope había vuelto a entrar y le agarraba la mano derecha para alzarla sobre su cabeza, de que la gente aullaba imitando su llamado de mando, que había un jolgorio tremendo y acababa de enterrarse en una hipotética fosa oscura de la que le costaría salir... no. Él seguía aún en su mundo primitivo, intentando recuperar la suficiente energía (le faltaba entrenamiento para poder hacer esa clase de cosas con más regularidad) como para no salir de ese ring tambaleándose y hacer un papelón que echara por tierra los esfuerzos de Atenea.

Salió por el túnel en espiral, sus manos peludas agarrándose del tejido metálico, y llegó a la desembocadura ya casi del todo consciente de sí mismo. Demasiado poder. Demasiado instinto a la vez. Casi había perdido de vista el objetivo.

«_Ya estás viejo para estas cosas._» se dijo, con ironía. «_La falta de práctica casi te lleva a cometer un error. Necesitas una manada, otra vez. Algo en qué gastar tu poder. Esto no pasaría si siguieras ejerciendo como líder, como debe ser. Sabes que lo quieres..._»

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la mente, y vio que había mucha gente en torno a Atenea, esperándolo en la salida del ring.

Algunas ménades se lanzaron sobre él aún en su forma de animal, y le rindieron toda clase de elogios mientras le toqueteaban. Otros, por supuesto, estaban alrededor de Atenea. Él la localizó con la mirada y arrugó el hocico al ver que unos sátiros de aspecto pendenciero la estaban molestando, con las manos preparadas para atraparla y llevársela.

Y ESO LO SACÓ DE QUICIO. En dos zancadas estuvo ahí, gruñó con fiereza y apartó a uno de los sátiros con un empujón, lanzándolo al suelo. Le rugió a otro, y el tercero simplemente se fue por su propio pie, casi huyendo tan despavorido como Milo. También le mostró sus portentosos dientes a todos los que le seguían, haciéndoles retroceder de inmediato, y estrelló una mano en la sucia malla tejida de la jaula, sus dedos se enterraron en los cuadros metálicos y las uñas brotaron hacia fuera, en una muestra de su ferocidad.

—¡Es mía! —les informó, su sombra poderosa casi cubriendo a la mujer, ocultándola de la vista de los ojos hambrientos— ¡ES MÍA, SOLAMENTE!

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo con un brazo, y el pelo se le empezó a caer. Las formas de su cuerpo se suavizaron poco a poco y volvió progresivamente a su forma humana, sin dejar de sujetar la cintura de la diosa disfrazada contra su cadera. La presencia de ella ocultaba su desnudez de los ojos indiscretos y hambrientos de las ménades, pero no le importó. Que lo mirasen. Que vieran lo poderoso que era, lo que Zeus había hecho de él y lo que, en parte, le enorgullecía de ese castigo.

_Porque se sentía más poderoso que nunca._

Atenea lo estaba mirando con azoro, se dio cuenta, y trató de suavizar la expresión sudorosa y agitada de su rostro para ella. Por un momento, al mirarse, fueron ELLOS, y no las personas que pretendían ser. Y la vio sonrojarse, o eso le pareció.

Pero, luego, brotó de nuevo la chica-tapadera, y sintió los dedos de la Diosa enterrándose en la carne sana de su espalda, vio la sonrisa fingidamente lasciva en los labios de ella y el brillo falso de lujuria en sus ojos. Eso le hizo terciar el gesto, y le mostró los dientes a esa mujer de mentira que fingía desearlo con la potencia de un camión.

—De acuerdo, Lindsay Lohan. ¡Ya gané! ¡Nos largamos de aquí! —le dijo, en un susurro.

—Me parece bien —repuso ella, con un ligero carraspeo, pero sin mudar su expresión falsa.

Licaón se apartó de la jaula y al volverse, se encontró con que toda la gente que los había estado mirando se había hecho a un lado, y que el sujeto rapado con la argolla en la nariz estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia, ofreciéndole unos vaqueros sucios pero en buenas condiciones. Ahora, el «público» los observaba con un interés ominoso. Un ser con tanta historia como el minotauro no pasaba desapercibido en esos ambientes.

—Minos. —se presentó el otro, por su propia voluntad, y su voz rasposa con aliento a alcohol hizo gruñir brevemente a Licaón antes de aceptar los pantalones, para vestirse— Estás en buena forma, Firulais. ¿Qué te parece ganar un buen botín y romper todos los huesos que quieras? Nos hace falta gente como tú. Tengo una perrera que necesita mano dura.

El licántropo miró por un instante a Atenea, y ella simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa tonta.

Por detrás, le estaba pellizcando la nalga con impaciencia, para obligarlo a hablar:

—Seguro —aceptó, con tono indolente—. ¿Dónde firmo?


	12. Capítulo 10, primera parte

**CAPÍTULO 10,**_primera parte_

Licaón agradeció que fuera sábado y no tuviera que ir a trabajar. Estaba seguro que en esa noche, había compensado por lo menos dos meses en sus negativas a salir de bares. Minos le había invitado a cervezas «de verdad», y fue tan estúpido como para aceptarlo. Se había creído seguro, por más que Atenea y su mirada alarmada le dijera a las claras que se negara. Pero es que Licaón se había dado cuenta en su larga vida que, por más que tomaba licor, tenía que beberse todo un barril para sentirse un poco «alegre».

Jugó al pool mientras el mundo se movía a sus pies, y casi que ni podía hablar sin arrastrar las palabras que sí recordaba como decir. Perdió todo el dinero que le había dado Hermes y la chaqueta que Atenea le había puesto sobre sus hombros desnudos, después que los oniros le quitaran el dolor y dejaran a su cuerpo hacerse cargo de sanarse. Esperaba que no le tuviera que reponer el dinero a Hermes. Al menos, Atenea le ganó la chaqueta de vuelta la primera vez que jugó y algo de dinero en la revancha. Minos había silbado y pagado con el ceño fruncido, comentando.

—Ésta es como una hiena, ¿eh? ¿Tiene el pito más grande que el tuyo? —Licaón había dado un gruñido, pero Minos siguió poniéndole tiza a su taco, sin darle importancia— ¿Qué? Está bien que la hayas entrenado para el pool. A veces se resienten del coño y no pueden hacer dinero por un tiempo, como cuando están preñadas. Yo creo que eso te hace una nenaza, —otro gruñido de Licaón, mientras se interponía inconscientemente entre él y Atenea—, pero eso es algo común en los perros cuando les da por el apareamiento y esas mariconadas. En lo personal, creo que una hembra solo puede ser mejor que uno en tres cosas: follar, cocinar y hacerse cargo de los críos… ¿Cien extra si te gano en menos de diez minutos?

Licaón asintió, mientras tomaba el taco que le ofrecía Atenea. Por ese tipo de comentarios, no podía ser neutral con Minos. Al principio, se había dicho que era menos terrible de lo que el ambiente prometía y el mito que le precedía, del animal que comía gente en un laberinto. Luego de hablar con él, se dijo que tal vez pareciera más manso que la mayoría ahí y nada comparable al caníbal del laberinto; pero no había duda de que era un asco de persona y a veces se sentía realmente repulsivo estar junto a él. De esa misma repulsión que Licaón tenía cuando vislumbraba mentalmente el tipo de ser que fue él mismo. Sin embargo, gracias a las caricias de Atenea, ciertas miradas de advertencia y los susurros mimosos que ella le hacía para decirle palabras tranquilizadoras, no echó todo a la borda y, de hecho, la misión fue un éxito.

Minos y él hablaron de los «viejos y buenos tiempos», aunque Licaón le hizo creer que solo tenía alrededor de mil años. Minos gastó lo ganado en el pool con licor, terminó contando y riendo de sus chistes rojos y Licaón intentó que no hiciera más con Atenea que verla de reojo cada tanto... Hacia el final de la velada, mientras allá en el coliseum estaban en la última pelea de la noche y ellos tomaban a una mesa, Minos le habló sobre sus demás compañeros de equipo y la misión de «_acoplamiento_» (palabra que fue seguido de un comentario muy sexual que hizo cerrar los ojos a una Atenea totalmente sonrojada), que iban a hacer el martes siguiente. Si todo iba bien, le pagaría el treinta por ciento del trabajo al final del día y el viernes tendría que tener lista ropa abrigadora para ir a su misión real, después de la cual le pagaría lo demás.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero no me gusta coger la palabra del intermediario como promesa de mi paga —dijo entonces Licaón, sin dejar de descansar la cabeza en la clavícula de Atenea.

—Tendrás que hacerlo —le había respondido Minos.

—¿Cómo sé que el que da la orden en verdad tiene con qué pagarme? —había insistido él.

Minos le miró de mal talante, y Licaón podía jurar que palideció en un segundo. Por un instante, pudo oler su miedo... Y luego furia, que salió hacia Licaón como unas palabras muy fuertemente escupidas.

—¡Si quieres conocer al amo, conocerás al amo! Pero ni se te ocurre pedirle tu paga, porque será lo último que digas, además de los gritos de dolor. No le puedes pedir nada a Ares, solo seguir sus órdenes. ¿Entendido?

Licaón había asentido, dicho una broma para aligerar el ambiente e intercambiado una mirada con Atenea. Estaba hecho, era parte del equipo e iba a oír la orden desde el mismo Ares... Una victoria que lo puso más nervioso y, por lo cual, dejándose llevar por el instinto, enterró su boca y nariz en el cuello de ella.

Eso era, posiblemente, lo que tenía a Atenea tan indignada, exasperada y sin dejar de quejarse apenas salieron de ese antro. Aunque Licaón no entendía porqué ella se comportaba así. Desde que tomó esa cerveza de Dionisio, había sido como ella le pedía en esa misión. Perdió el temor a abrazarla, besarla y acariciarla; aunque nunca lo hizo de una manera agresiva, que tampoco era idiota. Además, la hizo no solo tomar una cerveza, sino jugar al pool, reírse de bromas y terminar sentándose en su regazo al final de la velada. Él se lo había pasado muy bien en ese aspecto de la velada, por más que ese cuerpo de mentira, olor de mentira y actitud de mentira de parte de ella; no le terminaban de agradar. Al menos, se había divertido... Y Atenea también, porque Licaón estaba seguro que su tolerancia al alcohol era aún menor que la de él y terminó dejándose llevar al menos por una hora. Como cuando ganó al pool dos veces, y en las dos brincó de la alegría, dando grititos.

Definitivamente, la «Atenea de mentira y algo borracha», era mucho más divertida que esa mujer que lo apareció en su apartamento. Simplemente, no dejaba de hablar en un solo momento. Parecía recordar a cada instante que algo que él hizo no le había gustado, y lo decía a pesar que se repitiera.

—... Debiste dejarlo en la primera —le recriminaba ella—. Te dejé bien explícito con mi expresión facial que NO debías tomar esa botella.

—¡Ya había tomado dos cervezas antes! ¿¡Cómo podía saber que esas eran tan fuertes!

—¿Por la etiqueta con la vid? —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio y ya se lo hubiera tratado de explicar antes— ¡Era licor de Dionisios, nadie tolera una sustancia de su gente! ¡Y me hiciste tomar a mí también, aprovechando que yo no...!

Licaón puso los ojos en blanco y dio un resoplido que hizo callar a Atenea de la indignación.

—¡Y ya vuelves con lo mismo! Todo salió perfecto, estoy dentro de tu linda misión de espías. Deja de regañarme, y agradéceme por lo menos —pidió Licaón, con un gruñido impaciente.

Atenea le miró muy enojada e hizo que las luces de la sala y la cocina se prendieran con su telequinesis, por más que la luz del amanecer se empezaba a filtrar por la ventana y ellos dos tenían visión nocturna. También dio dos pasos más, lejos de él. Sabía que debía y quería darle las gracias, pero estaba atosigada de tanto Licaón en su cuerpo, rodeados de oscuridad. Ya entendía porqué él le había pedido, cuando estaban en la arena, que le diera espacio. No se trataba de que sus caricias o calor fueran repulsivos sino, y se dio cuenta progresivamente en la velada, aumentando su embarazo y libertades para con él; que cada vez se convertían en más deseables y disfrutables por ella, y que ya lo eran para Licaón. Tanto se había dejado llevar por sus caricias, un poco de alcohol y el ambiente que él intentó dispensarle; que realmente se divirtió un poco y hasta su mente dejó de pensar en cualquier aspecto de las situaciones del panteón para, solamente, concentrarse en la geometría y energía cinética necesaria para ganar en el pool.

Por eso estaba tan de mal humor con él y avergonzada consigo misma. Estaba realmente azorada por todas esas horas perdidas gracias a Licaón, y si le hablaba después de que él tomara ese tono con ella, probablemente terminarían discutiendo y atacando a su infiltrado. Para hacer tiempo de tranquilizar a su lado bélico, miró su teléfono celular y vio que había ocho recados de sus sacerdotisas. Ellas eran su «filtro», contestaban a quienes la llamaban y decidían cuáles temas si eran de incumbencia de ella. ¡Ocho mensajes! Una punzada de culpabilidad y alarma llenó todo su cuerpo de ansiedad. ¡Por Gea, esperaba que no hubiera pasado alguna emergencia!

—Voy a... Espera ahí, ya voy a hablar contigo —dijo, yendo cerca de la entrada y enseñándole la mano como si fuera un perro al que le mandara «sentado».

Licaón volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, exasperado. ¡Qué mujer más mandona, por los dioses! No se sentó en su muy cómodo sillón para no darle el gusto a ella, más bien reparó en que toda la velada había estado sin camisa ni ropa interior, y que estaba en una madrugada muy fría en Canadá. Primero fue a orinar y, luego, hacia su habitación para ponerse una muda, rezongando por lo bajo. ¡Es que para esa mujer él no podía hacer nada según sus expectativas! Primero, que no se despegara de ella más que para mandarla a insinuarse a otro lobo y, luego, cuando se quería ir ¡fue ella la que le pidió que se quedara un poco más! Según la mujer, que para hablar con Minos, aparentar y sacarle información en el proceso. Entonces, él logra comportarse como ella quería, saber cosas de la misión de parte del minotauro, y hasta pasárselo bien en el proceso… ¡Y Atenea va y despotrica porque han estado toda la noche fuera!

Cuando salió de su habitación, iba a decirle muchas palabras que cualquier mortal pensaría dos veces antes de decírselas a un dios, pero se detuvo. Había visto su piel blanca, su cabellera muy abundante y rizada, y el cuerpo que tal vez necesitaba más caderas y pechos pero que, por alguna razón, lo hizo perder mucho del mal humor. Sonrió, Atenea por fin se había destransformado.

Ella seguía muy enfrascada en su conversación telefónica («Lo siento tía, pero sabes que no se le podrá conseguir a Sissy más que inmortalizarla como humana. No la podemos volver a hacer diosa»), dándole la espalda a él. Licaón quería ver su bello rostro y, más que todo, olerla. En dos zancadas estuvo a su espalda y olfateó… El mal humor lo inundó de nuevo y gruñó. Aún tenía ese collar que le disfrazaba su verdadero olor y aura.

El rápido movimiento que hizo para ponerse frente a él lo sorprendió. Atenea le miró de cierta manera que le decía que debía alejarse de ella, que la ponía incómoda. Licaón dio dos o tres pasos atrás, enseñando las palmas de las manos con cierta ironía en su sonrisa. Ella le miró de arriba abajo y él podía jurar que se había sonrojado un poco. Atenea terminó viéndole los ojos casi retadoramente, y volvió a darle la espalda.

—... Sí, te oigo. Y no, no creo que quiera asimilar algo de tu energía... —oyó lo que le decía su interlocutora, y decidió terminar la conversación—: Astrea hace lo posible por verte lo más pronto que pueda, pero… —dio un suspiro, y pareció cambiar de opinión en el último segundo— Si es lo que las dos quieren, las apoyaré.

Se despidieron y Atenea colgó. Licaón hizo ademán de hablar, pero ella se adelantó:

—Tengo seis mensajes más qué contestar... No te importará esperar. —era entre una pregunta o afirmación.

Licaón frunció el ceño. La idea de que Atenea estuviera en su sala contestando a los mensajes de voz de su teléfono celular le pareció totalmente bizarro, pero íntimo y familiar de alguna manera. Hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Sí, claro... voy a comer algo, no me dejaste ni cenar para ir a esta locura.

Atenea se vio tan azorada, que le hizo reír... Y luego salivó, ¡Por los dioses, qué bien olía! Miró hacia su desayunador (pues no tenía mesa), y se encontró con un gran plato lleno de varias piezas de carne cocinadas con diferente preparación.

—¿Pero qué, cómo...?

—De los restaurantes de Hestia. Espero te gusten —dijo Atenea, sonriente. Explicar el como Hermes conseguía acumular de todo, nuevo y fresco, para que los dioses mayores pudieran aparecerlo a placer, era mucho más complicado... Licaón se sirvió de un refresco que tenía en la nevera, y comió con entusiasmo.

Cuando volvió a asegurarle a Zeus que no tenía de qué preocuparse, anunciando que habían hecho un gran progreso horas antes en cuanto a las muertes de sus héroes y robos de objetos mágicos, Atenea terminó de revisar sus mensajes. Gracias a Gea no había pasado algo fuera de lo común. Estuvo lista para hacerse cargo de lo siguiente en la agenda: Licaón. Con rapidez elaboró un discurso mental e iba a implementarlo, pero no pudo. Cuando se volvió para verlo, él ya había terminado su comida, hasta lavado la vajilla y estaba a unos pasos, al parecer esperando por ese momento. Tenía los brazos cruzados y toda su atención en ella, con una expresión tranquila. La boca y cuerpo de Atenea rememoraron cómo era no verlo, sino tocarlo… ¡Maldita fuera su piel clara y las reacciones biológicas! De nuevo se había sonrosado un poco.

Carraspeó y ya había abierto la boca para hablar, cuando él escogió ese momento para hacerlo también, con un tono acusador y como si nunca hubieran tenido una pausa en la discusión:

—No te voy a aceptar —Atenea cerró los ojos un instante y miró a otro lado, para darse paciencia— ninguna otra palabra de recriminación por haberte hecho un favor que salió a pedir de boca. Además, no fui el único que tomó y se divirtió más de lo debido. ¿Qué? ¿Es eso? ¿La gran Atenea no puede darse ni una noche de juerga?

—¡No fue una noche de juerga! ¡Estábamos en una misión de suma… —pero a más hablaba Atenea, casi que alarmada, él se reía más. Se mordió el labio inferior, muy indignada.

Licaón se tiró en el sillón y la miró desde ahí, negando divertido y muy sonriente.

—¿Eres la única de tu familia que no sabe cómo divertirse o qué? En serio, es que ¿de qué sirve ser dios, si no se lo pueden pasar bien? O no te diviertes así, ¿qué haces para divertirte, jugar al ajedrez, ver jeopardy, hacer sudoku?

Atenea entrecerró los ojos y se atragantó un poco, sin saber qué decir. Si preguntarle qué era jeopardy, decirle que cada tanto se daba por lo menos una tarde para ella o en celebración con sus amistades, o decirle que se estaba alejando del punto. Se decidió por lo último.

—Lo que haga y como haga con mi tiempo es de mi incumbencia, no de la tuya.

—¡Oh, lo siento, gran diosa de la adicción al trabajo…!

Atenea abrió la boca para negar el cargo o la poca importancia que le daba a su función, si se guiaba por el tono que él usó. Pero volvió a morderse el labio, lo miró fijamente y respiró un par de veces. Ya estaba tranquila y enfocada en el tema que tenían que hablar... Y luego decidió finiquitar otro antes que ese.

—Sobre la misión del martes —empezó ella, sentándose al otro extremo del sillón, pues solo tenía uno de tres puestos en la sala—. Tendrás que ir solo, pero voy a hacer algo para podernos comunicarnos mentalmente.

Licaón había dejado su expresión juguetona, erguido y movido el cuerpo para tenerla al frente, con una pierna sobre el sillón.

—No quiero tener que matar ni dejar que maten a inocentes.

Atenea sonrió un poquito y asintió. No le extrañaba oírlo decir eso, sin embargo, estaban en una situación delicada. Aunque Ares diera la orden en la misión de acoplamiento del equipo, si no se trataba sobre matar a alguno de sus héroes, no tendrían pruebas de los cargos. Y si la detenían, no había duda de que Licaón perdería su tapadera. Sin embargo, aún había muy poca información para saber cuál era la mejor forma de actuar.

—Intentaremos que no sea así —trató de tranquilizarlo ella.

Licaón la miró muy tenso, el músculo de su mandíbula le palpitaba.

—Mientras lo intentas, puede haber ya gente muerta —le recriminó él, más serio y contenido que nunca.

Atenea trató de que su expresión dejara ver lo contrita que estaba por tener que decir lo siguiente:

—Primero tenemos que saber de qué se trata la misión. Tal vez sea un robo, tal vez sea contra seres no inocentes o enemigos de otro panteón... —bajó la voz, algo avergonzada— Pero si no fuera así y paramos la acción antes o durante, serías la primera persona en ser indicado como infiltrado porque nadie te conoce.

Licaón se tiró de nuevo al respaldar y la miró con el ceño muy fruncido, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres la diosa de la inteligencia, la estratega. Idea algo si en la misión van a salir perjudicados inocentes. Porque, te digo de una vez, si veo que voy a ensuciarme las manos por...

Atenea asintió con fuerza y se acercó un poco a él, tratando de tranquilizarle, hacerle ver que podía seguir confiando en ella.

—No quiero que te ensucies las manos, te lo estoy diciendo por tu protección. Si se trata de inocentes y tengo que parar la misión, tienes que ser consciente que, muy posiblemente, serías atacado por el equipo al completo. Ares y su séquito no aguanta traiciones —Atenea había esperado que el conocimiento de esa nueva situación de riesgo lo pusiera aún más tenso, sin embargo, se sorprendió al verlo subir las cejas y hasta sonreír un poco. Dio un suspiro, y se rió de él mismo.

—¡Oh, era eso! Dioses, por un momento creí que te importaba poco lo de los inocentes con tal que pudiera acceder a la siguiente misión y dar con Ares.

Atenea no se extrañó que pensara eso. Estratégicamente, era una mejor opción. Con detener al grupo en ese primer momento, estaría dando final a la única pista buena que tenía sobre los atentados y Ares. Sin embargo, hacía mucho que había aprendido que el irse por la mejor opción estratégica nunca era la más apropiada, no al menos para su alma.

Sabía que algunos en varios momentos, hasta ella en perspectiva, podían atacarla correctamente de haber sido suave, de anteponer sus emociones y apegos a la misión. Sin embargo, así como no hacía algo para mejorar la forma tan enfermizamente cercana de su acolitaje, estaba segura que de haber tomado las decisiones más duras y perdido lo que quiso proteger, no podría haber vivido consigo misma. Si se ponía a recordar, siempre encontraría momentos o situaciones en que ella era culpable por algo injusto, la más reciente era la vida que iba a tener la madre de David de ahora en adelante. Las más destructivas eran algunas en que su lado bélico se había liberado mucho más allá de lo ético y moral, y lo había hasta disfrutado... Pero, en el fondo, solo se arrepentía realmente de las veces en que dudó en seguir un camino más «suave», pero se decidió por el otro. Y ella era una de los dioses más protectores y comprometidos en el panteón. En verdad que a veces no entendía por qué sus acólitos seguían creyendo en ellos.

—Mi función es proteger al panteón de sí mismo... —sonrió un poco, había sentido la gran ironía en sus palabras— Eso empieza por mí.

Licaón se le había quedado mirando a los ojos y su expresión seguía tranquila.

—Entiendo —dijo, y como pocas veces le pasaba, ella estuvo segura de que sí entendía.

Atenea tuvo el impulso, sintió que su mano iniciaba el camino a acariciarle la quijada. Eso la hizo decidirse por dejar de retrasar el tema que debían hablar.

—Licaón, sobre lo que pasó después de la batalla.

—¡Y dale con eso! Sí, te hice tomar una cervecita de na...

Atenea le interrumpió con tono más serio:

—No, lo que pasó inmediatamente después de la pelea. De hecho, la manera en que te has comportado la gran mayoría de la noche. Minos tenía razón y eres muy transparente para haberlo actuado. En otra oportunidad, lo dejaría pasar pero... —Ahí iba otra vez, el corazón bombeando más aceleradamente y la adrenalina haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Debía estar defectuosa en algo para que después de vivir miles de años y haber hecho y presenciado hasta lo impensable, no pudiera ver de frente al tipo que… la hacía reaccionar así, sin convertirse en una mojigata tímida— Esta misión prácticamente recae sobre los hombros de nosotros dos, tenemos que trabajar juntos y muy de cerca —más rubor a sus mejillas, ¡Genial!—, por eso no quiero que nada enturbie la relación profesional.

Licaón solo había subido una ceja, confundido. Al no ver alguna reacción de burla o agresión contra ella, Atenea se sintió más tranquila y segura para seguir:

—Te has comportado como si te hubieras emparejado para conmigo —fue el turno de Licaón de sentirse tímido. Se movió para sentarse en la posición común, con los antebrazos en sus piernas y la mirada baja, de lado a ella—. De hecho, me has reclamado frente a todos cuando...

—¿¡Y qué quería! ¿Que esos sátiros te llevaran y te violaran como si...?

Pero dejó de hablar apenas la vio. Atenea había movido un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, analizándolo, y él solo pudo pensar en que se veía adorable.

—El hecho de que olvides que soy más fuerte y más entrenada que tú, y que bien puedo hacerme cargo fácilmente de tres sátiros si las cosas llegaran a extremos, habla de que tu instinto de protección, parte del emparejamiento...

—¡No vengas a hablarme a mí como la muy racional diosa de la inteligencia! Yo no era el que estaba encima de mi cuerpo como si no hubiera mañana.

Atenea abrió mucho los ojos.

—La misión...

—¡La misión fue tu excusa! —Licaón se movió unos centímetros más cerca de ella. La miraba directamente a los ojos, concentrado, deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas—. Porque en verdad querías toquetearme, ¿eh, diosa virgen? Desde que me viste por primera vez. Desearías que me hubiera emparejado contigo, para que...

—No tienes que ir al ataque de esa manera —lo cortó ella, pero sin recular un ápice—. Las diosas olemos muy bien, y una parte fundamental de su emparejamiento es el aroma que...

—¡No hables de mí como si fuera un animal! Puede que tu papaíto intentara quitarme mi humanidad, pero no lo logró. Por tres mil años he olido todo tipo de exquisitos aromas de mujer, y no ha pasado nada. No te creas tan especial porque actué con el sentido común que debiste haber tenido para protegerte a ti misma y...

Atenea había fruncido un poco los ojos y decidió ser esa vez, la que fuera «al ataque». Se quitó el collar que tenía el hechizo para enmascarar su aura y, más importante en ese momento, su aroma.

Licaón cerró los ojos al instante e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado. El aroma de ella, esa vainilla que en verdad no lo era, había impactado en su nariz y pasado a su cuerpo como si se tratara de una inmensa ola en el mar. ¡Por los dioses! Olía tan bien y ella estaba tan bien. Podía sentir no solo su esencia, sino que había deseo en ella y por una vez, no huyó de eso, sino que lo celebró. Su corazón pulsó más fuerte y la piel se calentó recordando como era tenerla pegada a él, la forma en que sus labios besaban o su lengua o manos acariciaban... Atenea había acercado su rostro al suyo y Licaón pudo sentir el aire ligeramente más caliente de su aliento. ¡Por los dioses, cuánto la necesitaba!

—Voy a besarte; y si no quieres, puedes alejarse.

Sintiéndose victoriosa y alegre con la reacción de él, no había podido negarse esa última estrategia para que Licaón dejara de negar lo que pasaba... y volver a sentir su tacto.

Le dio un beso corto en la boca, movió su cabeza e iba a darle otro cuando Licaón reaccionó, sorprendiéndola con su intensidad. Respiraba como si se hubiera estado ahogando y ella fuera su aire. Subió ambas rodillas al sillón, y la abrazó de tal forma que Atenea también se tuvo que erguir. Las bocas hacían su danza, la lengua saboreaba al otro sin temores, sus respiraciones encendían la piel cercana y aunque les costaba respirar, era más importante seguir unidos. Los brazos de ambos sin saber qué hacer, si acariciarse, agarrarse para evitar que un ápice de su cuerpo no estuviera tocando el propio, o conocerse; iban de arriba a abajo febrilmente, topando entre sí, sin encontrar todavía la manera de unirse armoniosamente.

La emoción era enorme, todo les palpitaba, todo les decía que fueran a más y agradecían, deleitados, lo que estaba pasando ya. Licaón bajó un poco el ritmo del beso y mientras bajaba sus manos para buscar meterlas dentro de la blusa de ella, empezó a besarle y larmele con cariño la quijada, respirándola a la vez. Iba hacia su oreja, como varias veces Atenea había hecho en esa noche...

—Bruja, mi princesa bruja —susurraba más para sí, enviando aire caliente al rostro de la diosa, haciéndola sentir deliciosas cosquillas y abrazándola más a él con las callosas manos apretando la espalda de Atenea por debajo de la blusa.

A ella, cerrando los ojos, con el corazón desbocado y su vientre bajo palpitando, le importó poco que la cosa se hubiera salido de su control y pugnaba por quitarle la camisa a la vez que seguía abrazando su espalda. Licaón estaba bajando hacia su cuello y Atenea sabía que ese punto cuando éste terminaba e iniciaba el hombro era uno de sus puntos débiles.

Y entonces, el hecho más inesperado ocurrió.

… Fue como si un rayo hubiera aparecido en su corazón, quemándole y carcomiéndole con un dolor en el pecho que jamás podría explicar. Atenea dio un grito angustiado, de esos que salen del cuerpo cuando el alma se desgarra. Licaón olió en ella que algo había pasado, algo muy malo. Atenea estaba muy fría, temblando y con los ojos cerrados, tenía su rostro escondido en el hombro de Licaón, y los brazos parecían haber perdido su fuerza colgando a los lados de la diosa. El dolor se intensificaba, y aún cuando intentaba respirar más tranquila y aguantar el llanto, al siguiente ataque no pudo no empezar a llorar.

—Princesa, princesa... ¿Qué pasa?

… El maldito estaba matando a la familia de Teresa, y ella era tan patética y débil, impotente, para solo desear que se terminara el dolor y que Licaón no la dejara de abrazar.

**-o-**

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo abrazándola y esperando calentar su cuerpo tan frío, que ella dejara de temblar, no tuviera más de esos repentinos escalofríos y cesara de llorar en silencio. Estaba aterrorizado, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba y jamás se le hubiera ocurrido estar en esa posición precisamente con Atenea. Por más que le susurraba, preguntándole qué pasa o que todo iba a estar bien, ella no respondía ni le explicaba nada. Solo una vez se movió, cuando él intentó dejar de abrazarla para buscar el teléfono celular de ella, para llamar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Atenea había susurrado «No» y tomado uno de sus antebrazos con su mano perlada en sudor frío. Licaón se quedó ahí, se sentó y la llevó a ella a su regazo, sin saber que más hacer que estar abrazándola y sintiéndose miserable por no poder hacer algo más.

Por un momento, preso de la confusión y sintiendo que el manto del aura de Atenea parecía tener «bajas de energía»; a Licaón se le ocurrió la idea de que tal vez por eso era una diosa «virgen». ¿Y si él, lo que estaban haciendo, fue lo que la hizo reaccionar así? Sabía que era una estupidez, se lo decía mentalmente casi tanto como besaba la piel de ella con ternura; pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza esa irracional idea.

Atenea por fin reaccionó cuando había pasado un instante o una eternidad. Se había levantado, mirado a todo lado, aún muy pálida y algo sudorosa. Se susurraba a sí misma en griego antiguo. Parecía tener mucha urgencia por hacer algo, pero no la suficiente claridad mental para saber su camino de acción. Aunque Licaón no había oído su idioma materno en cientos años, pudo entender la mayoría de lo que se murmuraba. Decía que debía hacer algo en otro lugar, que tenía que irse...

—Voy contigo —dijo enseguida, poniendo sus manos en el rostro aún frío de ella para que dejara de mirar a todos lados, perdida, y se concentrara en él—. Solo dime qué pasa, y voy contigo.

Atenea frunció el ceño. Su mente le decía que tenía que alejarse, que ya había sido muy débil con él. No era más que una niñata vulnerable a su lado, y eso no estaba nada bien para Atenea, la diosa… Y sin embargo, no pudo más que dar un suspiro y agradecérselo de corazón. No quería estar sola en esos momentos. Ser acompañada por alguien que no hacía algo a menos de que en verdad lo deseara, era una gran aliciente. La tranquilidad que la embargó fue tan grande, que no pudo ni ser analizada por su mente pero, extrañamente, la ayudó a dejar de sentirse embargada por el dolor y a pensar con claridad.

Dejó el regazo de Licaón para ponerse en pie, y él le dio un poco de espacio aunque la siguió en el movimiento. Luego, buscó su teléfono celular, marcó un número en que los símbolos asterisco y número eran parte de él, y habló en español con su interlocutora:

—Maira, habla Atenea —esperó a que la persona terminara de saludarla, mientras miraba sin mirar al rostro de Licaón frente a ella—. Gracias por tus palabras. Lamento decir que llamo para dar malas noticias... —en otras circunstancias, hubiera tenido que usar su máscara pétrea de señora de la guerra, pero con Licaón acariciándole el hombro, lo pudo decir sin dificultad— Hace unos siete minutos, la familia de Teresa Acosta y ella fueron asesinados. Voy a ir enseguida y me haré cargo de la investigación del IMI. Necesito que pongas el perímetro mágico y trates de mantener el secreto con las autoridades. Gracias.

Atenea colgó y miró a Licaón. Su expresión se suavizó, casi hasta las lágrimas no sabía si por la tristeza o el agradecimiento. Hizo una última llamada al IMI antes de teletransportarse.


	13. Capítulo 10, parte final

**CAPÍTULO 10, **_parte final_

Licaón miraba hacia la casa frente a la cual Atenea lo había mágicamente transportado. Era de una planta, hecha de cemento y recientemente pintada de un color rosado pastel. Tenía un agregado de cinc a un lado con una puerta, como si fuera un departamento externo. Cerca de la entrada principal, habían dos macetas con grandes plantas en flor. Gladiolas y claveles, supo Licaón más por el aroma que por verlas. Había hecho a su nariz concentrarse en ellas para evadir el aroma de sangre fresca que venía desde adentro, o el de la inmensa tristeza y enojo de Atenea, que le era extremadamente contagioso para su estado de ánimo.

Estaban en un barrio de clase media baja desierto, y a las afueras de alguna ciudad más grande. Licaón se dijo que no parecía ser el sitio del asesinato de una familia entera.

Miró hacia la mujer a su lado, nervioso. El cabello suelto se le movía por el tenue viento, pero sin llegar a ocultar su pálido rostro. Quiso preguntarle más, que le explicara mejor qué le había pasado. Solo le había dicho, justo después de aparecer ahí, que a ella le dolía en la energía cuando su gente moría pero… Pero no podía ser solo eso, estaría llena de dolor todo el tiempo, ¿cada cuanto moría alguien en el panteón? Sin embargo, Licaón se lo cayó y prefirió acariciarle el hombro, haciendo como que le quitaba el cabello del rostro.

Atenea hizo un movimiento de cabeza suave, acercándose un poco a su mano, pero veía hacia la puerta entornada como si en ella pudiera encontrar las respuestas a su confusión. Licaón imaginaba que tal vez sentía más fuerte que él esa sensación de irrealidad y que, como él, no quería dar el paso donde el olor se convertiría en cuerpos de personas muertas. Bajó la mano hacia su espalda y la empujó suavemente.

—Vamos —dijo, deseando dar de una vez ese paso. Era mejor que la ansiedad de la incertidumbre.

Atenea le miró, con esos ojos amarillentos muy brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas y asintió. A Licaón le sorprendió el paso firme con el cual inició la marcha.

**-o-**

No fueron ni veinte minutos los que duró reconociendo la casa de Teresa. Sin embargo, dentro de ella no se trató de lo que vio o analizó de quien los asesinó; sino de una confusión de recuerdos, sentimientos y emociones que hicieron ese tiempo mucho más que solo veinte minutos.

Los nietos de Teresa, esos de los que ella le hablaba sin parar y que había visto crecer por medio de las paredes cubiertas de fotos, fueron los primeros en morir. Estaban en el sillón, frente a una televisión golpeada y quebrada en el suelo. Eran dos muchachos de entre doce y diecisiete años. («_Migue ya se hizo de su primera noviecita, es una monada, pero demasiado coqueta para mi gusto_» recordó la voz de Teresa. Estaban en la cocina, esperando a que las galletas estuvieran listas, y la anciana enseñaba a Atenea fotos, ufana de saber usar un teléfono celular)... Sus heridas eran consistentes con un cuchillo de caza, sin dentar, de entre veinte y treinta centímetros de largo. Ares los había cortado rápido, en zonas en que se desangraron en segundos. No tuvieron ni tiempo de entender lo que pasaba.

Atenea se levantó de verles el pálido rostro sin vida, y se dio cuenta de que hasta en la pared habían salpicaduras. Las líneas de sangre que escurrían lentamente, no ocultaban los rostros sonrientes de un casamiento cuya foto estaba amarillenta por el tiempo, una bebé muy rolliza y vestida primorosamente, un grupo riendo en una fiesta, uno de los niños vestido con toga y sonriendo al ponerse una corona romana en la cabeza... Ni las fotos se salvaron, menos los recuerdos.

Licaón le tomó la mano y la abrazó de lado, con fuerza. Ella no entendía del todo porqué lo hacía, pero hizo que se fuera parte del frío y entumecimiento en su cuerpo. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que se sentía así. De hecho, no hubo algo más que pensamiento en ella desde que entró. Había estado ida, como si eso no fuera más que otro de sus recuerdos que ya no podían hacerle daño. Licaón y su calor la hizo sentir que era real pero, extrañamente, sintió que descargó algo del dolor al no temer dejar ir unas lágrimas.

Inició de nuevo el camino hacia un pasillo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos y aguantaba dejar ir un sollozo.

—No necesitas hacer esto, de seguro tienes gente que se puede hacer cargo —le dijo Licaón, después que ella dejó de caminar al ver un charco de sangre cerca de la entrada de la cocina.

Atenea le miró y se dio cuenta de la forma en que el músculo de la quijada le palpitaba, y la respiración difícil en su pecho.

—Lo siento, te devolveré en este...

Licaón la abrazó con más fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en el brazo de ella y la miró de vuelta, con una expresión terca en su rostro.

—No soy yo la que está pálida, fría y llorando.

Atenea iba a recordarle que era ella, que había visto y vivido cosas infinitamente peores. Pero no había ni abierto la boca para decirlo, cuando Licaón suavizó la expresión y acercó un poco más el rostro a ella. Atenea imaginó que quiso besarla o acariciarla, pero cambió de idea y dijo, con paciencia:

—Si de verdad es tan importante que hagas lo que sea que estás haciendo, terminemos con esto rápido.

Ella asintió, se quitó la última lágrima de la mejilla con los dedos, sorbió por la nariz y el dolor en pecho y garganta, por aguantar el sollozo, se aligeró. Sin importarle lo que podía significar a futuro, cómo él se lo podía tomar o si era lo que la diosa Atenea debía hacer, le pasó un brazo por la cintura para abrazarlo de vuelta.

Lily era la única hija de Teresa, madre de sus dos nietos. («_¡Pero ven a saludar a tía Ati, vamos!_» Recordó a una Teresa veintañera, llamando a una niña de tres años que, tímidamente, veía a la recién llegada pegada a la puerta de su dormitorio.). Vivía con ella desde que se divorció cuatro años antes. Atenea la había visto en todas sus visitas anuales y en varias que visitaba a Teresa solo porque sí. Nunca dejó de ser tímida con ella... Su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado y de lado cerca de la entrada de la cocina. Debió intentar ir hacia la sala cuando oyó el televisor caer. Ares jamás habría dejado que una muerte alertara a los demás, que se cayera el aparato había sido una gran falla totalmente impropia de él. En otras circunstancias habría pensado que eso no podía haber sido hecho por Ares, pero su instinto le gritaba que él era el asesino.

La mató rápidamente, más apresurado que con los niños. Lily quiso ir hacia el lado contrario, cuando lo vio llegar y no pudo. Su muerte fue un poco más lenta, pues Ares estaba apurado y no la ultimó.

—Vamos, no tienes que... —le pedía Licaón, cuando ella le dejó de abrazar para acercarse, acuclillarse en la sangre y ver el rostro de la mujer. Aunque Atenea quiso soltarle la mano también, él la tomó con más fuerza pero la dejó hacer.

«_Está dormidita, por fin._» le decía una joven Teresa, más obesa y cansada. Lily tenía apenas unos días de vida. Atenea se le había quedado mirando al rostro sonrojado, ribeteado de manchitas. Fue preciosa, aunque Atenea siempre veía a todo bebé precioso. En su mente, fácilmente pudo superponer el rostro de todas las veces que vio a Lily al de ese cuerpo. Sintió de nuevo que era hermosa, y que estaba maravillada con la vida. Muchas veces lo hacía cuando veía a su gente muerta y eso hacía que el dolor fuera menor porque, bien que mal, Lily había vivido y eso era un milagro.

—No verán a sus hijos muertos —susurró sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—No han visto a sus hijos muertos... Al menos no han tenido ese dolor —repitió. Atenea le acarició la frente a Lily y se levantó. Ese pensamiento le hizo pensar que habían tenido una muerte injusta, pero al menos indolora.

Licaón la abrazó y le movió la mano para que lo rodeara por la cintura.

Podían seguir dos caminos, pero él la llevó hacia donde había olido a sangre. Como había dicho, quería acabar con eso lo más antes posible. Dieron con un patio lleno de todo tipo de plantas. Cuando vieron el cuerpo de la mujer tirada en un charco de sangre cerca de un pequeño árbol, Atenea se soltó de Licaón y casi que corrió hacia ella.

El dolor en el pecho se hizo tan fuerte que no pudo aguantar el sollozo y el llanto. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado con Teresa gracias a que, aunque era solo una empática del IMI, nunca temió de ella. Tal vez porque era una descarada chiquilla de dieciséis años cuando se conocieron. «Señora se oye muy... impersonal, prefiero decirle solo Atenea si no le importa» «Tome, sé que es una diosa pero todos hemos necesitado agua con este incendio» Atenea sonrió apenas mientras recordaba el cabello negro de ella, y sus pecas. Ahora solo tenía canas y las arrugas sobresalían mucho más que las manchas en su piel. «Como creí. Nadie de su edad quiere celebrar más años, pero todos deben tener un cumpleaños. Yo le daré uno.» «Me caso en dos meses, tenga la invitación. Sé que lo más seguro que no va a poder llegar, pero tendremos un asiento para usted...» Ella había acertado, no llegó a la boda. En alguna de las fotos que le enseñó, cuando iba a por sus galletas y hablar de todo y nada en el cumpleaños que le dio, Teresa le indicó la silla vacía que había estado para ella. Y ahí estaba, muerta en su ancianidad, ensangrentada... Atenea se abrazó más a Licaón y lloró con libertad. Por primera vez, su mente se replegaba y dejaba salir la tristeza, en vez de analizar o montar en cólera. Gracias a él, podía llorarla como se merecía.

**-o-**

Artemisa escuchó las voces airadas que celebraban en gritos incomprensibles, mucho antes de entrar al piso privado de Ares. El muy hijo de puta había estado mucho tiempo fuera, se había perdido a propósito los grandes eventos de las peleas de la noche, y además, estuvo bastante silencioso todo el día. La Diosa podía imaginarse que algo había estado tramando. En esos ojos verde intenso, astutos y lascivos, siempre se podía leer lo que estaba pensando.

Por eso, ella no vaciló en acudir a su llamado cuando él la solicitó en sus aposentos. Al llegar, recordó que iba disfrazada desde que fue a las peleas con Milo. Se desconvirtió, y desapareció el collar con hechizo para quitar su aura y olor antes de tomar el picaporte. Nadie se podía aparecer dentro de un aposento de Ares más que él mismo. Medidas de protección para evitar ataques sorpresas.

Ares tenía pisos, casas y sitios «dónde quedarse» casi en todas partes. Su sistema de peleas clandestinas y séquito prácticamente en cualquier guerra activa, además de las escaramuzas entre panteones, le forzaba a viajar mucho alrededor del mundo. Dondequiera que hubiera sangre, él estaba ahí. Era uno de sus mayores placeres. Adoraba ver a la gente pelear, matarse. Eso alimentaba su ego y su acolitaje; pero más disfrutaba tener un cuchillo en la mano. Cuando tenía la oportunidad de matar por sí mismo, era aún peor. Artemisa se consideraba una mujer dura, pero a veces debía reconocer que si le temía DE VERDAD a alguien del Panteón, era al desquiciado de Ares. Ese tipo era peor que muchos otros que ella misma vio a lo largo de los siglos. Su forma de locura era de las más peligrosas: él creía que todo lo que hacía era justo, de una retorcida manera. Además, el hijo de puta era muy poderoso. La ansiedad guerrera de sus súbditos lo alimentaba con una fuerza tremenda.

La rubia empujó las pesadas puertas dobles de madera del viejo apartamento, y se metió de lleno en el salón viciado con humo de cigarrillo, alcohol, sudor y sangre. Los más allegados al séquito de Ares estaban reunidos ahí. Había seres de todo tipo, pero no vio a Minos… Siempre le buscaba con la vista, tal vez porque Ares se lo había quitado cuando ella fue la que lo domesticó.

Y el gran Dios de la Guerra presidía en su sillón favorito, un diván rojo sangre, con dos ménades temblorosas bajo sus brazos.

—Arty, te tomaste tu tiempo —le dijo al verla, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Estaba vigilando que nadie se robara el dinero de las apuestas —se excusó. Llevaba sus atuendos de guerrera amazona (lo que, para muchos ahí dentro, era como si estuviera desnuda), acariciado por su pelo rubio, larguísimo y ondulado. Sus facciones eran afiladas, hermosas, bronceada por el sol y sin necesidad de maquillaje. Ares le miró las piernas, largas y desnudas, y soltó un silbido lleno de apreciación—. ¿Dónde has estado? Te perdiste algo muy bueno hoy. Tuvimos una pelea de licántropos fantástica...

—¿De verdad? —interrumpió Ares, casi aburrido; y luego añadió, con un tono mucho más enojado—: ¡Me importa un comino! Llevo diez minutos esperándote, estúpida. ¿Qué te crees?

Las ménades sintieron con terror cuando el Dios de la Guerra apretó sus dedos en la carne de sus hombros, y temblaron entre gemidos. No les gustaba estar con él, y no les gustaba que sus amos las enviaran con él. Ares era...

_Era un ser cruel, en todo aspecto de su vida._Aunque era un hombre extremadamente atractivo, de aspecto muy varonil. Dios entre los Dioses, la envidia del propio Apolo. Siempre se lo veía por ahí rodeado de mujeres fáciles y sin muchas ganas de luchar contra él, pero también era bastante asiduo a llevar muchachos jóvenes a su cama. Sus facciones eran finas, cinceladas; y su piel, blanca y sin mácula, como mármol bien pulido. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, era su mayor atractivo. Una sinfonía de músculos, tatuajes y algunas cicatrices… Replicado desde la antigüedad por los escultores, y sin siquiera acercarse a representar su verdadera belleza. Pero ni eso podía subsanar su mirada. Esos ojos verde intenso, con un brillo malsano y ácido. Su cabello castaño rojizo normalmente le caía largo y rizado sobre los hombros y la frente, pero en esos momentos lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo algo desaliñada.

… Prueba indudable de que había andado en algo. Siempre se recogía el cabello para matar. Y estaba vestido como si recién volviera de hacerlo, justamente. Olía a sangre, y su aura se sentía como la muerte inminente.

—Lo siento —dijo Artemisa, recuperándose de esa sensación—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Cariño, acabo de tener un día fantástico y quería compartirlo con todos mis buenos amigos.

Los presentes levantaron sus jarros de elixires desconocidos, altamente psicotrópicos, y hubo unos cuantos gritos de júbilo. El Dios de la Guerra los calló con un grito que sonó más bien como un feroz trueno, y desenvainó su cuchillo largo favorito. Una joya hecha por el mismo Hefesto y capaz de cortar prácticamente a través de cualquier cosa, fuera carne, hueso o roca.

_El filo de diamante era lo único que no tenía sangre, el metal estaba rojo y goteante._

Apuntó a Artemisa con la larga punta del cuchillo, y se repantigó más en el diván.

—Dinos cómo va el marcador, preciosa —le ordenó.

Artemisa tragó saliva, desconforme, pero hizo lo que le pedía:

—... Ares tres, Atenea cero —respondió.

—Es un número muy bonito. Súmale uno más. —se rió Ares, y su sonrisa de tiburón adornó por largos segundos sus labios sedientos de sangre fresca—. Pero el juego se está poniendo aburrido, que esa perra no tenga ni la más puta idea de lo que estoy haciendo no es tan divertido como pensé. Es demasiado fácil, es más divertido cuando ella reacciona… ¿Podemos ver qué tanto siente el golpe? —la orden llegó de tan improviso, que Artemisa se sorprendió—. Me interesa, sobre todo, ver su reacción.

Se lo pidió con gesto exageradamente amable, bizarro en él.

Artemisa siempre supo que la había llamado para algo como eso. Odiaba que siempre fuera requerida más como sustituta de Selene que por sus propias habilidades. ¡Hasta Ares lo hacía, cuando sabía que se había unido a él para ganar respeto como diosa bélica! Sin embargo, no dijo algo mientras aparecía lo que necesitaba para el hechizo. Era un pequeño estuche de madera parecido a una polvera. Un objeto que, en manos de ella, daba risa. Abrió la «polvera» y sacó una pizca de un polvo marrón, terroso y con olor picante, y se acercó al brasero de bronce en el centro de la habitación, donde se quemaban las hierbas que se esforzaban por ocultar el olor inmundo de ese lugar. Arrojó el polvo directo al fuego mientras decía mentalmente el conjuro, y la llama se avivó con un rugido, volviéndose verde por un segundo o dos antes de regresar a la normalidad. Una nube de humo espesa y blanca se elevó.

—Dime qué deseas ver.

—Muéstrame dónde está Atenea ahora mismo. Muéstrame la hermosa cara de mi zorra hermana.

Se relamió los labios fríamente al hablar de Atenea, como siempre. Artemisa no podía ver dentro de su mente, pero cada vez que mencionaba a la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra, los ojos de Ares expresaban un deseo enfermo de hacerle cosas innombrables. ¿Qué quería de ella, realmente? Artemisa no estaba segura y, francamente, no le importaba. El sexo con Ares ya era muy violento cuando los dos estaban de buen humor como para hacerlo, casi siempre después de una victoria. Pero Artemisa sabía que Ares hacía cosas con sus perras «pensando» en Atenea; y la gran mayoría de ellas no sobrevivían la noche… Si tenían suerte.

—Está bien —convino Artemisa, y recitó otro hechizo. La magia de Selene fluyó a través de ella, y en la espesa nube remolineante de humo blanco apareció una imagen muy nítida, a colores. El humo se transparentó y expandió hasta tomar la forma tridimensional de las imágenes que se proyectaban, como un vívido holograma en el centro de la sala— Eso es ahora mismo. ¿Dónde está?

—Espero que en la casa de esa vieja e inútil que acabo de matar. Quiero ver la cara de Atenea cuando vea el regalito que le dejé en el patio.

Ares se inclinó hacia delante, cada vez más ansioso. Artemisa vio un bulto en sus pantalones. «_Qué monstruo más desagradable._» pensó ella. «_¿Cómo tártaro Padre permite que semejante bestia siga viva? ¡Es útil como Dios de la guerra, sí! ¿¡Pero por qué tengo que estar bajo sus órdenes si yo soy más útil que él!_». Pero su rostro no reflejaba sus pensamientos mientras miraba las imágenes, como una nítida película. Mostraban el interior de una casa sencilla y a una Atenea pequeña y encogida, vestida de civil, arrodillada frente al cuerpo de una mujer de mediana edad. Aunque por lo general no sentía nada cuando se refería a Atenea, Artemisa no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a la pena. O no. No sabía decir, ella no sentía pena muy a menudo. Pero nunca había esperado ver el rostro de su «hermana», la favorita de Zeus, surcado por lágrimas. Parecía tan frágil en ese momento, tan devastada y desolada, como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse y no volverse a levantar nunca más. Si no la hubiera reconocido por el rostro, hubiera dicho que esa mujer doliente y desgarrada emocionalmente no era Atenea. Artemisa tuvo que apartar la mirada de las imágenes, pero al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos venenosamente brillantes de Ares, que miraba el espectáculo con una ansiedad casi desesperada.

—Sí, eso es. Llora, preciosa. Llora, hasta que sangres —siseó Ares, profundamente complacido. Los otros seres a su alrededor sólo miraban, boquiabiertos y sin hacer ningún ruido. Ver esas imágenes era bastante contundente, pero faltaba algo—: Maldita sea, ¡Dame audio, Artemisa! ¡Esto no significa nada si no puedo oírla llorar y gritar!

La Diosa de la Caza y la Magia hizo lo que le pidieron, y echó otro polvo, blanco, al fuego.

Esa vez, el sonido hueco de una habitación vacía se hizo presente, y el llanto quedo de Atenea llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes. Artes cerró los ojos al percibirlo, como si disfrutara en extremo de un sonido excitante que lo dejaba en éxtasis.

—¿Los mataste a todos? —preguntó Artemisa, suavemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —gruñó Ares, molesto porque ella no lo dejaba oír, Atenea había dicho algo justo en ese momento.

—Seguro había niños ahí. Los héroes de Atenea tienen familias. ¿Los mataste también?

—¿El sol sale por el Este? —se rió el otro, dándole su respuesta sin rodeos.

El estómago de Artemisa se contrajo en un acto reflejo. Aunque no se la tragaba, no quería ver a Atenea gritar con desesperación cuando viera los cadáveres de los chiquillos. Todo el mundo sabía bien que era una diosa muy comprometida a sus causas y que adoraba a los niños. Hasta era madrina de más de la mitad de los hijos deformes y tontos de Afrodita y Hefesto… Por eso le gustaba irse apenas terminaba una guerra. Detestaba todo el griterío y lloros de las madres, esos siempre eran los peores. Así que cerró los ojos y esperó el chillido que no llegó. En cambio, el grito que oyó fue el de un Ares extremadamente furioso:

—... pero, ¿¡Quién es ese hijo de puta! ¡ARTEMISA! ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO!

Ella se giró hacia las imágenes, sin entender, y también se quedó muy sorprendida.

Un hombre alto y de pelo muy claro, casi blanco, de rasgos fuertes y atractivos, también vestido de civil, estaba con Atenea. Él tenía el protector gesto de sostenerla contra su cuerpo a medida que avanzaban por un jardín. Ella lloraba, sí, pero abrigada por ese sujeto que mantenía la compostura con una firmeza envidiable. Debía estar muy acostumbrado a ver a la Muerte directo a los ojos... esos ojos. Artemisa frunció el ceño, confundida. Conocía esos ojos…

—¡ARTEMISA! ¿¡SABÍAS DE ESTO!

Ares se había levantado del diván, con el cuchillo largo en la mano, e iba hacia ella. Artemisa lo enfrentó con estoicismo, pero trató de no mirarlo a los ojos; la expresión de su rostro estaba llena de una ira que ya se sentía simplemente a través de su aura, ella no necesitaba que toda esa furia entrara a su mente de otro modo.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Atenea siempre mantiene todo muy en secreto...

—¿¡QUIÉN. ES. ESE. TIPO. Y. PORQUÉ. ESTÁ. TOCANDO. A. ATENEA. ASÍ! —gritó el otro, entre dientes.

Artemisa dio un paso atrás. Lo tenía justo en frente, y la punta del cuchillo indicaba su cuello.

—¡No lo sé, Ares! —se defendió la Diosa, con cautela— ¡Jamás lo había visto!

Pero no era así. Artemisa sólo había tenido que concentrarse un segundo de más en esos ojos azules, para saber que era el lobo blanco que derrotó a Milo y lo dejó temblando y lloriqueando como un cachorro reclamando la teta de su madre. Licaón de Acadia, el primer licántropo, una de sus presas más ansiadas. Miró hacia las imágenes, Atenea se refugió definitivamente en el pecho de ese hombre, y él la abrazó. Le decía cosas para calmarla. Su voz era magnífica.

… Se olvidó del cuchillo y de Ares de la rabia, ¡Quería patear y gritar! ¡_Atenea le había robado a Licaón! Estaba con ella y lo dejaba acercársele de esa manera_… Luego, comprendió tan rápido que logró tranquilizarse de la impresión. Si Atenea se estaba haciendo cargo personalmente de las muertes de sus héroes, y Licaón fue a pelear e uno de sus torneos… _Atenea había estado en el coliseum_. El lobo blanco, ese hombre monumental y dominante que había derrotado tan fácilmente al estupendo Milo, era un infiltrado de ella. ¡Maldita fuera! ¡MALDITA! ¡Esa desgraciada de Atenea iba a arruinar todo! ¡TODO! La ira fue tal que empezó a hacerle hervir la piel… aunque la Diosa de la Caza y la Magia no se sentía ni un octavo de lo salvajemente iracundo que Ares estaba.

El Dios de la Guerra lanzó su precioso cuchillo hacia un lado, con un grito de frustración, y el arma se clavó en el pecho de una de las ménades que habían estado con él en el diván. La criatura cayó al suelo instantáneamente, y Ares cerró los ojos al recibir la subida de acolitaje por esa muerte, como si fuera el mejor sedante. Los demás seres presentes se apretujaron y salieron de la habitación atropellándose unos a otros con infinito terror. Ninguno quería ser el siguiente...

Imperturbable a eso, Ares fue hacia el cuerpo de la mujer. Con una patada, puso el cadáver boca arriba y arrancó el cuchillo de su pecho.

—... es una zorra, ya lo sabía yo. ¡Diosa Virgen, mis pelotas! —gruñó entonces, respirando con rapidez.

—Ares, cálmate. ¡Ares! —intervino Artemisa, cuando logró recuperarse de la impresión— No lo arruines ahora que estás tan cerca de alcanzar tu objetivo...

_Ése objetivo que ella aún desconocía, porque él insistía en mantenerlo en absoluto secreto._

Ares se detuvo en el acto de limpiar el cuchillo con el faldón de su camisa, y se volvió a mirarla.

—... oh, Arty, yo no sé de dónde saca la gente que eres una perra loca y sin escrúpulos. Siempre sabes qué decir para ponerme de buen humor —comentó, con una sonrisa de niño bueno que había aprendido a poner para su madre, la Reina. Se acercó a ella y envainó el cuchillo en la funda que llevaba sobre la pierna izquierda—. Lo tienes todo; eres hermosa, ruda, inteligente, fría, sexy... no sé por qué no eres tú la Diosa de la Guerra, ¿Te imaginas el par que haríamos?

Ella tragó saliva, temiendo cualquier cosa. Cuando Ares hablaba así, algo peor tramaba.

—... no lo arruines, la misión de la próxima semana es una de las más importante. —le recordó Artemisa, con un gesto muy serio—. Pronto tú serás el vencedor absoluto. Hasta ahora, estás ganando. Ella se debilita. Atenea no durará mucho después del gran golpe, tú mismo me lo aseguraste... ¿Es que lo vas a echar todo por la borda, porque ella se ha conseguido un juguete nuevo?

—Claro que no, tienes razón.

Ares respiró hondo y se pasó lentamente las manos por el cabello. Se quitó la coleta, y sus rizos rojizos cayeron sueltos sobre sus hombros. Con un chasquido de dedos, se cambió de su ropa de matar, sucia de sangre y sudor, a una más formal y limpia, una camisa de seda rojo vino y pantalones de vestir negros, elegantes. Casi parecía un hombre decente. Cualquier mujer (y muchos hombres) hubieran querido estar a su lado cuando se presentaba así y jugaba a ser galante, impresionante, y más cuando se ponía en el papel del estratega conquistador.

_Pero Artemisa sabía bastante bien la clase de juegos que a ese enfermo le gustaban de verdad…_Y debía tener mucho cuidado, de eso dependía llegar a ser la nueva Diosa de la Guerra.

Artemisa se volvió a mirar un instante las imágenes del hechizo: Atenea estaba llorando a lágrima viva en los brazos de ese hombre de cabellos albinos, junto a los restos de una mujer mayor. Él dijo algo y ella negó con la cabeza. Artemisa movió la mano, y las imágenes se fundieron en un remolino de colores desteñidos hasta volverse humo blanco otra vez, y finalmente, el sonido desapareció. Ares tenía los ojos fríos, acariciaba el mango de ese cuchillo como si lo amara. Se acercó a su media hermana y la miró con un cariño engañoso.

—... voy a hacer que esa desgraciada pague. Cuando la tenga en mi poder, sometida y débil como la pequeña zorra que es, voy a hacerla gritar tanto que va a desear nunca haberme despreciado. —levantó la barbilla de Artemisa con la punta del índice, y observó los ojos negros de la Diosa con fascinación—. Va a llorar, y a sangrar. Cantará para mí en gritos de dolor tan deliciosos, y la violaré tantas veces... tantas... todo encontrará su lugar, ya lo verás.

Artemisa sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—... ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella, la matarás?

—No quiero matarla, Arty. Quiero someterla. Humillarla. Aplastarla. Hacerla mía —repuso él, con suavidad—, para hacer lo que me venga en gana con ella. Mi madre estará feliz con la caída de la usurpadora y nada me satisfaría más que hacerla mi perra por el resto de la Eternidad. No importa lo que pase, ella siempre se para sobre mi cabeza. No podemos tener una guerra en paz, porque esa maldita siempre arruina la fiesta. Que justicia y qué sé yo... zorra orgullosa, siempre se ha creído mejor que yo; más justa, más digna del amor de nuestro padre, más valiosa para el Panteón, más merecedora de honores, más inteligente...

Artemisa reconoció que era cierto que Atenea era una estúpida engreída, pero...

—Es hora de tener una nueva Diosa de la Guerra —dijo Artemisa, más para sí, afianzándose en su plan.

—Tú serás una magnífica Diosa de la Guerra, Arty. —se rió Ares, con una sonrisa ancha y contenta, ya se le había pasado el ataque de ira. Acarició la mejilla de Artemisa con los labios, y sin mediar palabra o gesto de advertencia, le apretó el cuello con devastadora fuerza, al tiempo que comprimía los dientes. Ella gimió— Pero si no te portas bien y me obedeces, vas a terminar como Atenea, ¿Me entiendes?

Artemisa trató de no empujarlo, de no golpearlo... No quería tener que recuperarse de nuevo de las heridas por otra pelea entre ellos.

—... entiendo —dijo, en un quejido.

Ares le besó la mejilla y la soltó.

—... muy bien —convino, y dio media vuelta, para volver a su diván. El cuarto estaba desierto y eso hacía más fuerte su aura de muerte, terror, miedo y furia. La guerra—. Averigua quién es el nuevo juguete de Atenea, quiero cortarle las pelotas y la cabeza yo mismo. Me apetece hacerme un collar con sus tripas, ¿Está claro?

—Más claro que el agua, Ares —aceptó ella, con un carraspeo y una leve reverencia.

Temblando de ira y temor a partes iguales, Artemisa se apuró a salir del departamento, rabiosa, frustrada. Atenea estaba a punto de arruinar sus planes. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de hacer tiempo, porque no podía decirle a Ares que el «juguete» era Licaón; y quería encontrar la ventaja de saber que era un infiltrado. Si Ares tenía la menor sospecha de que sus actividades estaban en peligro, dejaría el juego y ella no llegaría a ser Diosa de la Guerra en mucho tiempo. Golpeó con un puño una columna de mármol que se cruzó en su camino, haciéndola añicos… Necesitaba pensar bien su siguiente movimiento.


	14. Capítulo 11, primera parte

**CAPÍTULO 11, **_primera parte_

Hurgando en los cajones del mueble en el sencillo apartamento que ocupaba, Milo se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada que necesitara llevarse. ¿Ropa, dinero, documentos, armas? No tenía casi nada y lo que tenía, no lo necesitaba. Él mismo era el arma. Se apartó de la cómoda, dejando todos los cajones abiertos y revueltos, y pateó a un lado el bolso de viaje que inútilmente había abierto.

Todo eso estaba mal. Muy mal. No había firmado para eso. Artemisa lo estaba usando.

Y él fue lo bastante impulsivo y tonto como para caer de rodillas frente a ella, ante su seductor olor de hembra, y reclamarla como suya. Se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que estaba haciendo, muy tarde. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y dio una patada a la pared, destruyendo el revoque con la potencia del golpe. Rugió, no sólo por el dolor, sino por la desilusión. Estaba convertido a su forma humana, pero en el fondo seguía siendo un poderoso beta, un licántropo de fuerza y ferocidad incomparable. Y dolía saber que ella, la mujer que tan profundamente amaba, le estaba usando como si fuera su títere. La oyó hablar mil veces del «plan». ¡Mil veces! ¿Cómo no se había despertado antes? ¡El desengaño le hería en las entrañas como una brasa ardiendo, era terrible! ¡La ira, el dolor, la decepción!

Se obligó a parar, y pensar, pero los recuerdos le inundaron. Por ella había desechado las comunicaciones con la manada, por ella se había dejado arrastrar hasta un tugurio de Ares, y por ella...

Un escalofrío de terror le pasó por todo el cuerpo, erizándole la piel y obligándole a erguirse muy derecho, como si ese monstruo blanco de enormes colmillos estuviera justo delante de él… Artemisa no tenía nada que ver con su súbito regreso a la consciencia.

Era por él. POR ÉL estaba en control otra vez, por él había vuelto a ser sí mismo.

El alfa le dio la orden. No cualquier alfa, Licaón de Acadia mismo. Ese sujeto tenía más voz que su propio padre, y el rugido de su garganta era imposible de ignorar. De sólo recordar el miedo que le provocaba pensar en él, sentía que se orinaría encima. Uno no quería entablar relaciones con el alfa tan absoluto dentro de los híbridos licanos en tan malos términos. Milo lloriqueó y se apoyó contra la pared. ¿Qué hacer? Trató de comunicarse con los cuarteles, pero en esa área los teléfonos no permitían el contacto, seguramente por algún hechizo de Artemisa. Lo único que podía hacer era desaparecer de allí, volver a la manada e informar de lo que estaba pasando.

Había visto cosas que podrían meter en problemas a muchos Dioses, empezando por Ares.

Tal vez su alfa directo, Acontes, le perdonaría la desobediencia cuando le diera esa información.

Resuelto, se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero supo que no iría a ninguna parte cuando olfateó la esencia de ella en el aire, y su presencia eléctrica y agresiva se hizo más violenta a su alrededor. Sin embargo, el olor de la mujer le suavizó de inmediato, dejándolo otra vez dócil y maleable ante ella. Artemisa, la Cazadora, abrió la puerta con un golpe rudo y lo enfrentó con una sonrisa furiosa:

—¿Ibas a alguna parte, Milo? —le dijo, al ver el desorden en el tocador y el armario.

_Él retrocedió un paso, pero todo el cuerpo le instaba a ir hacia ella, a olerla, tocarla, acariciarla, abrazarla, besarla, lamerla, rogarle..._

Menudo pedazo de perro faldero estaba hecho, esa mujer le destrozaba los nervios.

—Me voy —declaró Milo cuando logró reunir la suficiente fuerza como para hablar.

—No, no lo harás —retrucó ella, sin mudar la sonrisa de su rostro— ¿Crees que lo soportarás, estar lejos de mí? Vamos, Milo. Hasta a un cachorro como tú le deben haber explicado cómo funciona el emparejamiento entre los de tu clase. Me necesitas, casi tanto como respirar. Y en tanto así sea, tu trasero me pertenece.

—Mi trasero, como le dices, aún le pertenece a mi alfa antes que a ti.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿Quién era el lobo blanco que te intimidó en la jaula? Desde donde yo estaba, parecía que ÉL te estaba haciendo su perra mucho más fácilmente que Acontes —replicó la Diosa, con tono molesto—. Contesta, Milo. ¿Quién era él? Sé que lo sabes bien, todos ustedes se conocen, esas narices son muy efectivas. Y si me mientes, te dolerá...

Ella lo interrumpió con esa pregunta a bocajarro, y avanzó hacia él. El joven licántropo beta se quedó quieto en su lugar, llenándose los sentidos con el embriagador aroma de la Diosa. Las manos le temblaban. Ella era suya, ¿Qué se creía, que podía tratarlo como a un perro cualquiera? ¡ELLA era la que le pertenecía a él! Diosa o no, divina, inmortal, lo que fuera, ¡Era su hembra! No podía hablarle así. El instinto le gritaba que la dominara y la hiciera callar, pero...

Artemisa dio una vuelta alrededor de él, mientras con su magia hacía cambiar su ropa, para verse más suelta y sensual. Sabía que eso lo volvía dócil, que su olor lo calmaba y lo convertía en un simple y dulce cachorrito.

—Es Licaón, ¿Cierto? —le dijo, esa vez con dulzura.

—No sé quién rayos sea, pero tenía mucho más cargo que yo.

Milo se tensó, cuando ella le tocó suavemente el brazo, dando vueltas a su alrededor.

—¿Sabías que acabo de tener otra de esas insoportables reuniones con ese loco insufrible de Ares? —le preguntó, aún más mimosa. Lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo, de sus pechos, contra la tensa espalda de él. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, sus manos subiendo sobre el firme estómago del joven licántropo, tasando la dureza de sus músculos nerviosos— ¿Sabes que Atenea está trabajando con ese licántropo que tanto temes? Dímelo, Milo, mi dulce cachorro... ¿Es Licaón de Acadia? ¿Es él quien te intimidó de esa forma tan feroz en la jaula?

El joven gimoteó en su canino lenguaje, impotente y débil frente a ella.

—No lo sé.

Recordaba la voz del Primer Licántropo en su cabeza, como un trueno ensordecedor: _«Si le dices A CUALQUIERA que me has visto aquí, hoy, te encontraré y te daré la tunda de tu vida. ¿Me oyes?»._ Milo cerró los ojos fuertemente, y sintió el irrefrenable temblor del miedo vibrándole en la piel, aún por debajo de las relajantes caricias de la Diosa. _«Vete a esconder bajo las faldas de tu madre, ¡Y si te veo de nuevo en problemas, te arrancaré las orejas! No creas que no podría hallarte, ¡Soy tu Alfa Supremo, y me debes obediencia a mí antes que a nadie! Así que largo de aquí.»_

¿Cómo no obedecerlo? Eso había sido una orden directa. Licaón lo mandó a volver a casa, con su madre, a la seguridad de la manada y él...

—Milo, puedo hacerte mucho daño si sigues mintiéndome —repuso la Diosa, ahora sí con tono molesto— ¡Si no me dices lo que quiero saber en este mismo instante, lo vas a lamentar como nada en tu vida!

El poder de Artemisa lo empujó brutalmente hacia el fondo del dormitorio desordenado, y Milo cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón, los resortes crujieron bajo su peso descomunal. La Diosa saltó sobre él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cadera, le agarró por las muñecas y le llevó los brazos hacia el barral de la cama, rabiosa. Milo corcoveó bajo su peso, ella era provocación pura cuando se ponía así, y sus sentidos ya estaban intoxicados con la esencia salvaje y sensual de su piel. Quería besarla, lamerla, morderla, tenerla. Todo eso, no necesariamente en ese orden. Y Artemisa se aprovechaba de esa ansia, de ese dolor, jugaba con él.

Qué estúpido había sido. Una Diosa jamás sería pareja de un licántropo, jamás.

Milo volvió a gimotear, y luego, empezó a gruñir.

—¡Suéltame, Artemisa! —le ladró, mostrándole los colmillos con fiereza— ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡Ya no te pertenezco! ¡Volveré a la manada! No vine hasta aquí para que me entregaras a Ares, no seré un perro faldero como los otros, ¡No soy tan estúpido!

—Oh, ¡Pero lo eres! —se rió ella, ladeando la cabeza— Aún me quieres, ¿No es así?

Sus labios estaban cerca, peligrosamente cerca. El cabello rubio y exuberante cayó sobre él y el aroma de su piel, tan intenso, tentador, lo envolvió sin piedad. Milo movió la cabeza, quiso besarla, pero la Diosa se apartó, mezquina. Se movió a propósito sobre su cadera, sabiendo lo que el licántropo quería, hasta que lo oyó gimotear con temor, otra vez.

—... basta, Artemisa. ¡Basta!

—¡Sólo dilo! ¡Dime que era él, dime que era Licaón de Acadia! ¡Y seré tuya otra vez!

Ella se lo prometió entre risas. Era cruel, manipuladora... No se jugaba así con el corazón de uno de los suyos, tan honestos y sacrificados, entregados a su hembra, ansiosos de complacerla en cada capricho y cada alegría. Milo apretó los dientes, enseñando los colmillos.

—¡NO PUEDO! —le gritó, entonces, retorciéndose bajo ella. La Diosa tenía fuerza titánica— ¡NO PUEDO DECIRLO! ¡NO PUEDO DECIRLE A NADIE!

Artemisa le soltó las muñecas entonces, y se sentó bien erguida sobre la cadera del muchacho.

Milo se quedó mirando al techo, todo su ser temblaba de necesidad por ella, y la tenía ahí, podría haberla tomado en ese instante, pero...

—... así que estaba en lo cierto. Es Licaón de Acadia, y está trabajando con Atenea —comentó ella, con molestia—. ¿Qué significa eso, Milo? ¿Por qué el padre de toda tu raza está asociándose con ÉSA? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Él no le contestó. ¿Qué iba a decir? Ya le había fallado al Alfa Supremo. Miró hacia la pared. Intentó alejar sus sentidos del tacto y el olfato de ella, y se sumió en esa vergüenza enorme por no haber podido cumplir una orden. Últimamente, y gracias a Artemisa, lo sentía mucho. Tal vez eso era lo que le mantenía siendo él mismo, aunque fuera por un instante.

—… Voy a matar a esa desgraciada, como siga metiéndose en mi camino —susurró la Diosa, fúrica.

… Y ese instante se iba tan fácil como llegaba. Todo porque sentía esa vulnerabilidad en ella, por más que fuera la mujer más fuerte y dura que conocía. No podía ser indiferente a Artemisa cuando sentía esa necesidad inclasificable dentro de su hembra.

Milo se incorporó finalmente sobre su codo, y se acercó tímidamente a la mujer divina sentada en su regazo. Como pidiendo permiso, se aproximó a su cuello y la olfateó, le besó debajo de la quijada con ternura, pidiendo su perdón.

… Sabía que esa zorra lo llevaría a la ruina. La orden de Licaón pulsaba dentro de su cerebro, «_vuelve a casa, vuelve a casa, vuelve a casa..._» pero su deseo por ella era más fuerte cuando estaba tan cerca de él y la sentía de esa manera. Olió los cabellos de la Diosa, su rostro fino como porcelana, deseando que ella sintiera cuán profunda era la marea de sentimientos e instintos que lo ataba a su persona, deseando que Artemisa lo entendiera y le correspondiese, pero...

Le tomó las manos, suavemente, y le besó en los labios.

Ella seguía ausente, pensando, mirando por la ventana sucia del departamento.

—Artemisa, me voy —le dijo Milo, tajante—. Y no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión. Si yo no vuelvo a casa, él me encontrará. Y me lo hará pagar. El dolor que me provoque tu falta no será nada, comparado con el que él podría causarme.

Y quizá Licaón jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño, pero la orden había sido clara. Debía irse.

La Diosa se volvió a mirarlo entonces y le tomó el rostro con las manos. _Lindos ojos azules_.

—Milo, mi cachorro... —ella le sonrió, venenosamente— No irás a ninguna parte.

Y cuando lo besó, el hechizo que llevaba un buen rato rumiando en la mente entró directo en el licántropo y le borró el miedo y también la razón, dejándolo nada más que como un simple animal manso a sus órdenes, y solamente a las de ella. Él no había visto a su Alfa Supremo. No había recibido ninguna orden de él. Artemisa lo necesitaba. Milo no podía irse de su lado, todavía.

**-o-**

Era una oficina confortable, iluminada por luz natural. Tenía libreros hasta el techo y sillones de piel, quizá un poco pasados de moda, pero de buena calidad. Un lugar apacible, quizás lo que uno menos esperaría cuando le dicen que es donde trabaja uno de los más incisivos abogados del Panteón.

En un día normal, en esa oficina se respiraba un clima tenso; eran los gajes del oficio. Su ocupación conllevaba una gran responsabilidad que no muchos podían afrontar. Pero ese día, el clima era diez veces más tenso de lo usual.

—Entonces, Milo ha vuelto a desaparecer —lo resumió el hombre que estaba de pie frente a la ventana, viendo hacia el campo nevado.

—... básicamente. —carraspeó el otro, con nerviosismo.

—¡Tártaro, Mithra, te mandé a que lo ubicaras! ¡Debiste avisarnos dónde estaba apenas lo viste, no tratar de hablar con él! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que lograrías algo? Sólo me oirá a mí, y el muy estúpido no atiende a nuestros pedidos de contacto. Seguramente, fue Artemisa quien se lo impidió. Está embelesado con ella... —el hombre de la ventana alzó la voz, y se volvió sobre su hombro a mirar a su interlocutor.

Sus ojos eran azules y algo fríos, enclavados en un rostro severo, demandante.

Mithra se encogió ligeramente en su lugar, el asiento de cuero no era lo suficientemente profundo como para que se hundiera en su vergüenza. La voz de su alfa era conminatoria hasta el tuétano, le dio escalofríos. Lo mismo que sintió cuando ese tipo, en el bar de Ares, le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y luego le ofreció a su chica para que se divirtiera.

No convenía hacer enfadar a un alfa, ni aunque éste fuera tan comprensivo y normalmente tranquilo como Acontes de Acadia, el primogénito de Licaón. Aunque su vida y la de su manada en tres mil años, fue una seguidilla de fuertes luchas por la subsistencia; de todos los hijos directos del Primer Licántropo, Acontes era el más sociable y dispuesto a entablar relaciones con otros seres. Sin embargo, como todo líder, él era de los que querían que las cosas se hicieran cuando las decía y que se hicieran bien. Era un estupendo alfa. ¿Por qué hacerlo enojar, desobedeciendo órdenes adrede? Uff. Todo porque esa mujer lo embriagó con su aroma y la promesa de aliviar sus tensiones con un rato de sexo. Y cuando le dijera que la propia Atenea lo había dejado en ridículo...

Había alguien más en el cuarto. Una anciana, de cabello cano muy largo, tejiendo con una canasta a su lado, de dónde sacaba los hilos. La mujer no estaba ajena a la conversación, pero tampoco se había metido en ella, de momento.

—Cuéntame exactamente qué pasó en ese tugurio de Ares —exigió el alfa.

Acontes se volvió, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Era un hombre muy alto, fornido y con porte de guerrero, como casi cualquier otro licántropo que se respete. Su cabello era castaño claro, ni muy largo ni muy corto, y su piel caucásica estaba matizada por el color del sol y los largos veranos expuesto al aire libre. En su mirada siempre solía haber amabilidad y compasión, un gesto que desde su más tierna infancia lo había distinguido de su autoritario y despótico padre; mas no era el caso ese día. Mithra pudo oler la decepción de su líder. Probablemente, Acontes le castigaría mandándole a patrullar una zona bastante recóndita de los territorios de la manada, hasta que decidiera que había pagado bastante por su desobediencia.

Aunque, tampoco es que hubiera pasado del todo por alto sus órdenes.

Mithra tomó aire, y empezó:

—La versión corta: seguí a Milo hasta ese lugar, después de que estuviera dando rodeos durante dos semanas. Ares mantiene ahí uno de sus centros de reclutamiento, parece que saca más de un provecho de esas actividades. Dinero, más que todo, de las peleas, de las drogas, de las mujeres. Ahí se compra y vende lo que sea. Y me refiero a lo que sea. Las peleas son la forma en que filtra a los nuevos reclutas, si sobrevive más de cinco rounds o da un buen espectáculo, está dentro —explicó, tratando de ser breve y conciso. Pero estaba dando vueltas, porque no tenía forma de encarar lo que había descubierto sin quedar como un completo cachorro inútil—. Milo ya debe estar dentro, esa iba a ser su sexta pelea; yo estaba en el bar, me cruzo con este tipo que me mandó a su mujer. Intenté rechazarla pero, no sé porqué, el tipo me rompió la nariz de un puñetazo y quiso pelear. Creí que me iba a matar. Era un lobo, pero no pude identificar su procedencia... Su mirada me atravesó el alma, de una forma que no puedo explicar. _No era un alfa común._

Acontes entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, desconforme.

—... continúa —lo instó, con neutralidad.

—Le mostré respeto, y pareció calmarse. Me ofreció a la mujer que tenía con él, y nos fuimos a un apartado...

Mithra levantó la mirada, sabiendo que encontraría los ojos reprobadores de Acontes. Era muy conocido que al rastreador le gustaban bastante las mujeres, y más desde que estaba tan cerca del límite de edad para conseguir una pareja propia sin colapsar en ataques de ira. En su desesperación por hallar a la mujer que compartiera sus días con él, iba con cualquiera que le daba un poco de atención. Era como una lata de gaseosa agitada: el día que alguien le abriera el pico, estallaría y podía ocasionar un desastre o terminar muerto. Era casi tan aterrador como la idea de que la hembra que el instinto pidiera, no correspondiera sus sentimientos… Mithra se mandó a dejar de pensar en otro de sus problemas, y concentrarse en el que lo tenía ahí.

—… Era la Diosa Atenea —concluyó Mithra, con un quejido, antes de que viniera el regaño.

La anciana dejó de tejer, y miró directamente al joven lobo sentado cerca de ella. Luego, puso su atención en Acontes. Éste le devolvió el gesto, y el olor de su instinto picado por la curiosidad llenó la oficina, por un momento.

—¿Estás seguro que era ella? —insistió el alfa, con cautela— Porque es una acusación seria.

—Recuerdo poco. Me hizo algo para que no pudiera olerla, pero se identificó como ella. No recuerdo qué me preguntó. Sólo recuerdo que sus ojos eran dorados y brillaban, y dijo que era Atenea y me iba a interrogar por asuntos oficiales del Panteón. Me durmió con algo. Cuando me desperté, ya estaba dándose la pelea de Milo y ella estaba en la gradería, cerca de la jaula. —suspiró, como si liberase la tensión de sus hombros con eso—. Mire, señor, sabemos que Milo andaba con Artemisa, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que sea una casualidad? La señora Atenea también sabe que algo raro está sucediendo, ella debe estar tras la pista de Ares nuevamente. Sabíamos que esos dos iban a intentar arrancarse el cuello nuevamente en algún momento. ¿No cree que deberíamos retirarnos y dejar que ellos lo resuelvan? Meterse en los asuntos de los Dioses nunca le ha deparado nada bueno a nadie.

—Te da miedo, todo esto —retrucó Acontes, con seriedad.

—Mucho, señor.

Que un licántropo admitiera que algo le causaba temor era bastante importante y no para tomárselo a la ligera. Sin embargo, Acontes negó con la cabeza y dio una vuelta sobre la alfombra, delante de Mithra y de la anciana.

—Por eso necesito a Milo de vuelta —recalcó—. Él es un beta, y no temería a nada. No tiene nada qué hacer ahí, no lo cedí para esto. Si es cierto que está emparejado con Artemisa, entonces será una auténtica causa perdida, ¿Quién sabe qué Tártaro le obligará a hacer esa mujer? Maldito sea, ¿Por qué fue a emparejarse con esa Diosa? Artemisa lo usará como un pañuelo y terminará muerto, todo por hacerle caso a sus instintos más básicos...

—Es el Destino —dijo la anciana, hablando por primera vez desde que saludó a Mithra al entrar.

Los dos se volvieron a mirarla, con cierta ansiedad. Parecía una criatura etérea, bella para ellos aún en su ancianidad pero decrépita, marchita. La enfermedad la consumía y cada día estaba más cerca de morir. No era como Acontes. Un día, esa anciana partiría definitivamente del mundo; y pensarlo le dolía a los dos. Ella seguía siendo muy importante para Acontes, para todos los lobos de su manada. Sin esa vieja mujer, de hecho, muchos de ellos no estarían allí.

El alfa se paró cerca de ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Que un rayo de Zeus parta al Destino —maldijo Acontes, molesto—. Milo perderá la cabeza en ese lugar. Y no hablo solamente de no pensar en lo que hace, perderá la cabeza porque se la cortarán cuando ya no les sea útil.

—¿Y de qué manera piensa sacarlo de ahí, señor? Está pegado a la Diosa, ahora es el beta de ella, no el suyo. Sus instintos lo atan a esa mujer, ¿Cómo...?

—Un paso a la vez —lo interrumpió Acontes, con voz de trueno—. Mi hijo volverá a mí. Aún soy su alfa, si yo hablo directamente con él, si no es demasiado tarde, obedecerá. Un paso a la vez, no quiero cometer errores.

—... ¿Y qué pasa con Atenea?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Bueno, no... no es tanto lo que pase con Atenea, señor, es que... me preocupa un poco el lobo que estaba con ella. No le vi cara familiar, ya le dije. Su olor no me dijo nada, era como una mezcla de todo. No sé explicarlo. ¿Quién es, de dónde lo sacó Atenea? No es uno de los nuestros, no es de nadie que yo conozca. Si hubiera visto usted lo que le hizo a Milo sin siquiera tocarlo, entendería por qué yo tengo tanto miedo de todo esto. Ese tipo, estoy seguro de que pasó directamente a las filas de Ares.

Acontes frunció el ceño, y se paró más derecho. Aquello no le gustaba.

—Espera, vuelve a eso... ¿Qué le hizo a Milo ese lobo que estaba con Atenea?

—Pues, nada. Casi no pudo ponerle un dedo encima. Milo lo golpeó la mayoría de las veces, y luego se convirtió a su forma animal y era el licántropo más grande que he visto en mucho tiempo; su pelo era totalmente blanco, como el de usted. Sólo tuvo que rugirle un par de veces y... caray, hasta yo lo sentí. Quise salir corriendo de ese lugar, se lo juro. Milo se lanzó al suelo como un cachorro y casi se meó encima. Yo casi me meo encima también, y eso que lo estaba viendo de lejos. Era... magnífico. Tanto poder, ¡Tanta fuerza! Sólo en la mirada y en la voz...

El líder apretó los dedos sobre el hombro de la anciana, y ésta le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna que lo hizo soltar el agarre.

—Licaón —dijo Acontes, sombrío. Era loco y estúpido, pero podía ser—. Tiene que ser él.

Mithra sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo he pensado alguna que otra vez pero, vamos, ¿De veras? Hace dos mil quinientos años que no se sabe nada de él, ¿Está vivo, siquiera? ¿Y por qué volvería a aparecer después de tantos años, sólo para pelear en una lucha clandestina de Ares?

—Mi padre es inmortal y todos saben eso, Mithra.

—Pero...

—Quizá no estaba _«sólo peleando en una lucha clandestina de Ares»_ —lo interrumpió Acontes, con impaciencia—. ¿No lo ves? Si Atenea era la que estaba con él, y si de verdad era el Padre de toda nuestra raza y no alguno de mis hermanos, entonces algo muy importante está pasando... —se detuvo un instante, a pensar. Miró a Mithra como decidiendo si era digno de confianza, y resolvió que sí—: Estoy informado de sus movimientos desde que empezamos a funcionar como apoyo legal para Astrea. Fue una de las tres cosas que pedí a cambio de ofrecer mis servicios. Y, según lo que he visto, no ha sido encontrado por alguien del Panteón hasta ahora porque mi padre en verdad no quiere saber nada de nosotros... Por eso es muy extraño que esté trabajando para Atenea.

—Pero... Si sabe dónde está, ¿Por qué no...? —sin embargo, Mithra prefirió cerrar la boca y no terminar la pregunta. No quería insinuar que estaba poniendo en entredicho las decisiones de su alfa.

Acontes, miraba hacia la anciana y ella lo hacía de vuelta. Se entendieron gracias a esa fuerte complicidad desarrollada entre los dos a lo largo de los años. Solo esa mujer sabía todo sobre el asunto. Solo con ella podía ser lo suficientemente vulnerable para hablar de las decisiones para con su padre, y lo poco que se explicaba por qué necesitaba tanto buscarlo y, cuando logró descubrirle, decidir no encararse con él.

Desde aquella noche terrible en que Licaón finalmente abandonó a la manada y se ocultó de todos ellos, Acontes siempre había querido saber qué fue de él. Nunca creyó que estuviera muerto, aunque bien sabía que había formas de matarlo. No pudo encontrarlo por sí solo, ni tampoco ninguno de sus hermanos. Hélix, Teleboas, Tytanas, Phallas y Lycius lo habían intentado, también sin resultados. Desde que los seis hermanos sobrevivientes decidieron dejar de luchar entre ellos (al menos, de la boca para afuera), estaba claro que aquella manada que lograse encontrar a Licaón y volver a tenerlo como su rey, sería la más poderosa de todas. Varios, incluido él, tenían el anhelo de que Licaón sería el que terminase con sus guerras. Sólo el Primer Licántropo podría controlarlos a todos y unir de nuevo a la manada, terminar las rencillas entre ellos y ser más fuertes frente a otros enemigos.

Acontes se insistía que quería encontrar a su padre para terminar con la enemistad entre los clanes, no porque lo necesitara para su paz personal. Alguien como Phallas, probablemente, querría capturarlo como a un vil animal para convertirlo en un arma con la qué dominar a sus hermanos. Hélix, para matarlos a todos. Tytanas, Teleboas y Lycius quizá podrían ser convencidos de que, en los tiempos que corrían, la paz y la unidad eran la mejor opción; pero tomaría trabajo que ellos entendieran o quisieran los beneficios que eso podía otorgar.

Estar bajo patronato de Astrea le había hecho entender, más que nunca, que nada se daba gratuitamente, toda relación trataba de un toma y dame. Cuando Acontes de Acadia convino ponerse a sí mismo y a toda su manada bajo patronato de Astrea, lo hizo a cambio de tres favores. La Gran Juez no dudó en aceptarlo, dada la magnífica fuerza licana que iba a poner casi que a disposición del Panteón. El primero y principal pedido fue ayuda para detener la muerte en alguien que era muy querido para él; alguien que, si le faltara, sería como si él mismo hubiera muerto. Segundo, pidió protección para los suyos, y ella le dio un campo de energía que protege de los otros licántropos. Y tercero, pidió una audiencia secreta con el Oráculo de Delfos.

Como era natural, Astrea negó esa última petición, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando el Oráculo lo llamó por su cuenta.

Delfos afirmó dos veces no saber algo sobre Licaón. Pero el licántropo no era ningún simplón, a él no podían engañarlo. _No era posible que al Panteón se le perdiera un recurso tan importante como Licaón de Acadia, el monstruo que Zeus había creado_. El Oráculo de Delfos se rió de su astucia, y premió su tesón concediéndole una pista muy vaga, a partir de la cual él debería hacer el resto cuando el tiempo hubiera llegado. Acontes no se dejó abrumar por la dificultad de la tarea.

Si bien había conseguido los dos primeros favores, lograr la concreción del tercero le llevó tiempo. Mucho tiempo, muchos años, pero con su astucia y perseverancia descifró la pista de Delfos y por fin dio con Licaón. Así que, desde hacía poco tenía gente vigilando a su padre, de manera muy discreta.

Del clan, sólo Acontes y la anciana sabían quién era el sujeto que mandaba a vigilar cada tanto. A todo subordinado que preguntase, se le decía que era un licántropo de alguna manada mestiza, las que tenían nombres de fases de la luna; con conocimientos muy peligrosos.

Licaón parecía no haberlo notado, y Acontes sólo lo hacía por si un día tenía que tomar la iniciativa por encima de sus hermanos, y atreverse a enfrentarlo. Su padre probablemente no querría aceptar ninguna propuesta. Había notado que tenía hábitos muy ordinarios y se mezclaba sin sospecha alguna con los no iniciados, pero Acontes no perdía las esperanzas de que, si llegara la situación, sería de ayuda.

Después de todo, Licaón de Acadia había nacido para ser una bestia. Podía disfrazarse de repartidor, pero no dudaba que seguía llevando al lobo alfa dentro de él.

Mithra seguía azorado con la revelación, y no pudo mantenerse en silencio por más tiempo.

—¿Quiere decir que usted siempre supo dónde encontrarlo, señor?

Acontes suspiró y volvió a la ventana, a mirar al campo tapizado de nieve. Un grupo de quince lobos jóvenes, todavía en su forma humana, pasaron por el camino. Se dirigían al bosque para hacer sus ejercicios de entrenamiento de cada tarde.

—... sólo lo hice por precaución —respondió el alfa, con paciencia—. Creo que de más está decir que, si le revelas a alguien ALGO de lo que acabo de decirte, te degradaré tanto de cargo que terminarás lamiendo las cloacas del Inframundo, posiblemente sin memoria. ¿Está claro?

El subordinado asintió con la cabeza muy rápido, temeroso. Carraspeó, y preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

—... Yo mismo me ocuparé de Licaón. —lo que Acontes no dijo era que quería cerciorarse de que el licántropo que impresionó tanto a Mithra, efectivamente fuese Licaón y no uno de sus hermanos o sus subordinados de mayor importancia—. Tú vuelve a tus tareas y trata de encontrar a Milo de una vez por todas. Y contáctate apenas tengas alguna información fidedigna, ¡No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo!

Mithra asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, y se levantó del sillón. Supo por su tono de voz que el alfa había dado la reunión por terminada, y por lo menos no lo había castigado por su desobediencia. Tal vez, Acontes se estaba conteniendo porque la situación era bastante crítica. Un licántropo beta, de los más poderosos y fuertes, agresivos; en manos de una Diosa con aptitudes bélicas, _estaba metiéndolo en territorio de otros dioses bélicos_. Aquello no pintaba bien, y no solo para la vida de Milo. La situación podía dañar la reputación de toda la manada, o la de Acontes como líder de ella. Si Astrea decidía que ya no eran confiables, podría quitarles los pocos beneficios que ya tenían, incluyendo la protección y el patronazgo.

Y con ello, también a su Mima.

La anciana dejó el tejido a un lado, y tendió la mano en dirección a Acontes. Éste se apartó de la ventana de inmediato y prácticamente corrió a ayudarla, para que se pusiera en pie. Era una señora muy mayor, fácilmente parecía de más de ochenta años, aunque rebasara los cien.

Mithra le hizo una pequeña reverencia y recibió la mano que la mujer le ofreció a él, para que la sostuviera.

—Ten mucho cuidado en tu misión, tesoro —dijo la anciana, a modo de despedida.

—Lo tendré, Mima, muchas gracias. —sonrió el joven lobo, con entusiasmo.

No se atrevió a abrazarla porque Acontes estaba allí, pero la sonrisa de la mujer bastó para hacer que el miedo se evaporase de su cuerpo. La Mima siempre les curaba todas sus dolencias, tanto físicas como espirituales.

Ella prácticamente era el alma de esa manada.

**-o-**

Broom entró un poco más en la espesura y vio la carcasa del venado que le habían traído. Tenía tan poca carne en ella, que la sangre casi ni manchaba la nieve. Miró hacia el bosque, más blanco que otra cosa, ribeteado por aquí y allá del café de los árboles. El vaho de su aliento subía en el aire cada vez que respiraba y, aunque ya tenía frío a pesar de su ropa de civil, no tuvo otra que empezar a desnudarse.

Todos los híbridos entendieron que era hora de transformarse. Los que podían sin ayuda extra fueron los más rápidos, mientras otros desactivaban el hechizo que les confería una forma totalmente humana. Los más jóvenes solo tenían que quitarse un collar o brazalete pero otros, como Broom, tenían intrincados tatuajes alrededor de la zona a transformar. En el caso del centauro, se trataba de un ancho «cordón tribal» alrededor de la cadera, los tobillos y en la parte superior de los muslos además de una línea sobre la columna vertebral.

Los tatuajes y símbolos parecieron crecer solos con gran rapidez, mientras Broom se hacía más alto, la parte trasera de su cuerpo crecía y el corto pelo café aparecía en toda su mitad de caballo. La crin de varios centímetros salió de la piel que cubría su columna, el cuello y subiendo por su cabeza hasta el nacimiento de la frente. Se sintió poderoso, completo y libre; como si su cuerpo hubiera necesitado todo ese tiempo una estirada y lo supiera hasta que se la dio al transformarse. Se sentía hasta más joven, muy capaz de cualquier cosa. Siempre era así cuando tomaba la forma natural de su ser.

Estuvo seguro: esa cacería iba a terminar aquí y ahora, se juró Broom.

Habían perdido mucho tiempo al creer, como el rastro terminaba en el río, que la mantícora había ido hacia abajo con la corriente. No fue así, y por eso perdieron horas buscando en otro lugar mientras ese monstruo mató y comió a un sin hogar no-iniciado que estaba bajo un puente río arriba. Broom lo supo gracias al «favor» que un personero de Delfos le hizo, en vez que por medio de sus centinelas. Tuvieron que pedir al I.M.I que vieran a cuántos de los sin hogar debían cambiarle la memoria, y llevar dos más al Hospital Olímpico por serias heridas propinadas por la bestia. Uno de ellos murió en la ambulancia.

Desde ese momento no perdieron el rastro de la mantícora. Después de ese ataque, no había lastimado más que a animales; aunque asustó de muerte a un par de dríades a las que quiso atacar pero, al ver que eran presas más difíciles de lo que había pensando, las dejó en paz y fue tras un venado y su cría. Ese venado hembra era la carcasa que los centinelas le habían traído.

Broom se movió aquí y allá, subió sus patas delanteras y dio un relincho. Se sentía lleno de vida y energía pero, a la vez, nervioso. Algo había en el aire, algo que significaba que iban a pasar cosas pronto y cerca. No estaba seguro de si se trataba solo de la cacería de la mantícora. No, se sentía más oscuro y lejano en el tiempo...

Un joven semi-dríade le dio la ropa, parecida a un gran faldón sin mangas, que él usaba cuando estaba en su verdadera forma y era invierno. Eso lo hizo volver al aquí y el ahora. Broom se lo puso, como todos los demás terminaban de ponerse su ropa para cazar. Ayudado por el mismo muchacho, se cubrió hasta la cola que metió por un hueco en la tela. Era blanca y lisa, como prefería usar cuando estaba en invierno. Sabía que el color muy bronceado de su piel y el café de sus cabellos, aunque algo encanecidos, no ayudaba mucho en mantenerse oculto, pero al menos lo intentaba.

El muchacho le dio su carcaj lleno de flechas con diferentes hechizos, y el arco bruñido y con símbolos mágicos. Al tomarlos en sus manos sonrió un poco. La misma Atenea había mandado a hacer y dado ese carcaj y arco pensando especialmente en él, como parte de la ceremonia de Héroe local.

Eso lo hizo recordar más que nunca a David Stiga y la verdadera razón por la que estaban cazando a la mantícora. Estaban atacando a sus hermanos Héroes, y con eso minaban a su señora en una lucha sin honor. Ese ser había comido a uno de ellos, y podía ser la clave de saber bajo órdenes de quién lo hizo.

Broom miró hacia sus centinelas y ellos se pusieron firmes y en espera de instrucciones. Él lo hizo con la seguridad de quién está acostumbrado a mandar:

—Maya, Ícaro y Jerry se vienen conmigo a seguir el río. Los Equipos rojos al este, los amarillos al oeste y los azules en la retaguardia. Dispérsense de a dos en dos. Mientras nosotros buscábamos en el lugar equivocado, ese monstruo mató dos sin casa, comido uno y herido a un tercero... —Dio un relincho de impaciencia, y prefirió cambiar de tema— No olviden que estamos cerca del territorio de la manada Acontes. Si pasan su límite, deben informar su llegada y la razón por la que estamos aquí. Los licántropos serán tratados como aliados. —Luego miró de uno a otro muy concentrado, como si viera a través de ellos sus habilidades y debilidades. Luego suavizó la expresión, orgulloso de lo que vio en su gente—. No queremos más víctimas conscientes. Las dríades dicen que atacó al venado hace unas seis horas. La bestia pronto tendrá hambre de nuevo. Recuerden que en este bosque hay varios de los nuestros. No bajen la guardia. Nuestra señora la quiere viva y consciente, así que usen fuerza no letal. ¡Vamos allá!

Los equipos estuvieron anuentes con las órdenes, aún en la de colaborar con agentes externos, cuando solían ser muy celosos de sus funciones. Sabían que los licántropos eran buenos cazadores, fuertes, ágiles, conocedores de su territorio; algunos de los centinelas ahí eran de esa misma manada. Decididamente, no iban a ser un estorbo o posible víctima si la presa se encontraba con alguno de los lobos, solo debían cuidar que no la mataran.

Sin más, todos se dispersaron en perfecta sincronización.

Broom se puso el comunicador en la oreja, recordando los tiempos en que Atenea les prestaba sus aves para comunicarse entre sí... En verdad que estaba envejeciendo. Jerry y una náyade, Maya, ya se habían metido en el agua semi-congelada. Broom estaba de un lado del río mientras Ícaro, un hijo de Hermes, dio un gran salto en el aire y planeó sin más hacia el otro lado.

Iniciaron la marcha.


	15. Capítulo 11, parte final

**CAPÍTULO 11, **_parte final_

Mithra no se quedó mucho tiempo dando vueltas por allí. Fue afuera y, Acontes pudo ver, pasó por el patio delantero de la casa señorial. Varias mujeres cuidaban de unos pequeños que jugaban muy enérgicamente entre sí. Acontes vio a Mithra hablar con su hermana melliza y jugar con los pequeños, dos de ellos sus sobrinos, hasta revolcándose en la nieve. Poco después, se despidió de la muchachada en dirección al cobertizo. Ahí era donde estaba, muy secretamente, una de las que coloquialmente llamaban «puertas H». Se trataba de una puerta mágica que muy pocos acólitos tenían tan a disposición, inventada por el mismo Hefesto. Según el deseo del que tomara el picaporte ésta abría, en el caso de la que Acontes tenía, a cualquier Templo a Hefesto o al Hospital Olímpico local.

Astrea se la había regalado ¿veinte, veinticinco? años antes, cuando la práctica de su consultorio legal creció tanto, que empezó a tener clientes de casi todos los asentamientos del Panteón. En buena teoría, era para uso «oficial» y emergencias. No debería usarla para que Mithra viajara de un país a otro siguiendo el rastro de Milo pero, Acontes se dijo, nadie le había puesto un contrato al frente que le prohibiera usarla para situaciones importantes de su manada.

Mientras observaba a Mithra irse, por la ventana de la cocina, Acontes preparó café y jugo de frutas. Le acercó el vaso de jugo a la Mima y se sentó con ella, a la mesa.

La cocina estaba desierta. En el fin de semana, las personas que les ayudaban solían estar hasta el medio día, dejándoles la cena hecha. Acontes lo había olido apenas entró: puré de papa y vegetales ahumados para Mima, con un gran filet de ternero en salsa para él... No sólo de carne se alimentaba un licántropo, y mucho de lo que comían en materia de verduras lo cultivaban en la finca; algo que aún mantenían aunque compraran regularmente en el supermercado y hasta comida rápida... Los cambios en el mundo eran mucho más rápidos desde que inventaron la locomotora.

Acontes no había estado en un problema así de grande más o menos desde esos tiempos. Le dio un sorbo al café, y levantó la vista cuando oyó el suspiro cansado de la anciana.

—¿Qué le pasa, Mima? —le preguntó, en español.

—Usted está muy preocupado por todo esto —dijo ella, gravemente, en el mismo idioma. Tenía un acento cantarín y cariñoso, que se condecía con su piel más oscura que bronceada—. No me gusta verlo preocupado.

—Es que podría irse todo a la mierda por culpa de Milo. Artemisa nos tomó el pelo.

—Entonces no es culpa de Milo, piénselo. Artemisa nos lo ha robado con engaños. Denúnciela con Astrea, ¿O me va a decir que no se puede?

—No tengo pruebas todavía. Un abogado no puede abrir la boca sin pruebas.

La mujer dio un suspiro y bajó la mirada, apesadumbrada.

—Mithra ya dijo que hasta Atenea está metida en esto. Algo pasa con Ares y nuestro Milo está metido en medio. —Acontes le tomó la mano para hacerla sentir mejor, y tomaron silencio por un instante. Luego, ella le miró al rostro y algo vio en su expresión que le hizo tener dudas—. ¿O no es eso lo que lo preocupa? Usted está pensando en otra cosa, yo me doy cuenta —insistió ella, y cuando Acontes frunció el ceño a punto de negarle la teoría, la Mima le respondió—: No me mire con esa cara, yo a usted lo conozco entero. ¿Se olvida que parí a sus hijos? Por favor, no me puede engañar. Está pensando en lo de su papá. Usted cree que Licaón está trabajando para el Panteón. Lo que yo no entiendo, es por qué eso le preocupa tanto.

Acontes lo dejó ir con cierta ansiedad.

—... ¿Qué motivos tendría él para meterse en esto? Siempre ha odiado a los Dioses.

—A saber. —la Mima tomó un poco del jugo de su vaso, y agarró los dedos grandes y fuertes de Acontes con ambas manos.

Eran marido y mujer, pero hacía mucho tiempo que casi se sentían más bien como madre e hijo. Ella era humana y había vivido más allá de lo natural con ayuda de los poderes de Hebe. Parte de los beneficios que los lobos de Acontes recibieron por cooperar con el Panteón. Sin embargo, él la amaba como si fuera a vivir por siempre, y trataba de ignorar el olor de la enfermedad que vivía en ella y que terminaría llevándosela tarde o temprano...

—A lo mejor, Licaón cambió de opinión.

—Usted no lo conoció, Mima. Ese tipo NO CAMBIA de opinión.

—Usted cambió de opinión muchas veces, si mal no recuerdo.

—Lo que pasa es que yo no soy como él.

—Eso también es cierto —convino la anciana, y sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

Acontes la miró y por un segundo la vio joven y rozagante, como cuando la había conocido en el monasterio de Las Lajas, en Colombia. Dioses y Diosas de todos los cultos del mundo, amaría a esa mujer por la eternidad, pero ella se marchitaba demasiado rápido. A cada segundo que pasaba, la vida se le escapaba entre los dedos y Acontes necesitaba hacer algo urgente para salvarla. _Algo, lo que fuera_. Si su esposa, su compañera, su hembra y madre de sus hijos, se moría...

… Entonces él moriría con ella. Y al Tártaro todo lo demás.

Era a causa del poder de emparejamiento entre los licántropos; todo pasaba por la presencia del otro. Si el otro fundamental no estaba, nada importaba. Si Acontes perdía a su Rosa, a la Mima, entonces toda la manada perdería a su madre, a la hembra del alfa, a su refugio emocional, y su guía espiritual y moral. Se desmoronarían. ¿Quién se alzaría como líder, si les faltaba Acontes? ¿Quién más sería tan buen alfa como él? ¿Quién los protegería, los mantendría unidos, les impartiría su propia justicia?

Probablemente, volver a tratar con Licaón fuera la única esperanza.

Acontes había empezado a pensar en ello desde el primer momento en que se dio la posibilidad. Su padre era un ser maldito, pero si Atenea estaba tratando con él (si era él), tenían una o dos chances de entrar en un círculo más elevado del Panteón, hacer tratos con ella. Atenea era una de las Diosas más importantes e influyentes.

Ella quizá podría conseguirles lo que necesitaban.

_Atenea tenía posibilidad de darles un milagro._

Era muy conocido que los Dioses premiaban a los héroes más destacados del Panteón de distintas formas: dándoles inmortalidad, compartiendo un poco de divinidad con ellos, haciéndoles increíbles obsequios. Pero el más poderoso de todos los regalos era una Niké.

Al contrario de lo que creían los no iniciados, Niké no era una Diosa sino una estatuilla mágica. Acontes no se sabía la historia completa de su creación, pero sí que Atenea era la administradora de ellas y que las Niké tenían la principal función de cumplir cualquier deseo a quién se ganara ese honor.

Acontes había fantaseado con la posibilidad de conseguir una Niké, y salvar a su querida Rosa del cáncer que se la devoraba desde hacía más de treinta años. Hebe y Asclepio, divinidades de la Juventud y la Medicina respectivamente, le habían hecho favores por deferencia a Astrea; pero también le advirtieron que el tiempo de Rosa estaba llegando. Por eso tuvo que acudir con Artemisa, la Diosa de la magia, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de entregarle lo que ella le pidió: Milo a cambio de su ayuda. Gracias a ese trato, a su Mima no la aquejaba el dolor y tenía mucha más energía, pero Acontes no se engañaba: sabía que seguía muriéndose.

Sin embargo, con la posibilidad de que fuera Licaón el que estuviera trabajando para Atenea, las cosas cambiaban drásticamente.

Acontes veía la posibilidad de obtener por fin su milagro tan preciado.

—... Necesito una forma de extorsionarlos para que nos den la ayuda que nos han negado esta vez, Mima. No voy a dejarla morir a usted. Punto. Pero no puedo volver a pedir nada si no tengo algo que ellos quieran...

La anciana le agarró la mano con toda la fuerza que podía juntar. No era mucha.

—Ya han hecho por mí todo lo que podían hacer. Sus Dioses fueron muy generosos con una que antes era de los monoteístas, usted no tiene que...

—No, Mima. No. —se negó él, dolido y triste—. Está fuera de discusión. Si lo que Mithra dijo es cierto, y si mi padre es el que está ayudando a Atenea, tal vez pueda obtener algún beneficio de eso. Nuestros hijos trabajarán por su recompensa, pero si tenemos de alguna forma el apoyo del Primer Licántropo, nuestras posibilidades se multiplicarían instantáneamente. Si ella está trabajando con él, es porque piensa que él vale. Atenea no toma a cualquiera en su séquito. Si de verdad se trata de mi padre, entonces tengo que localizarlo y hablar con él urgentemente.

—... escúcheme, esposo mío, que lo que usted está diciendo no está nada bien. ¿Se cree que Atenea va a ser tan fácil de manipular? Además, ¿Qué lo hace estar tan seguro que su padre le ayudaría, que en verdad sería de ayuda?

Pero él no oía razones, y habló para sí en voz alta.

—... Siempre fui su favorito... Sólo tenemos que orquestar un buen plan. —se acercó para acariciar los cabellos de ella, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Jugar bien nuestras cartas, tener fe. ¿No es lo que siempre dice usted, Mima? Tener fe. Yo tengo fe en que voy a cumplir mi promesa. Le juré que nunca, nada, nos iban a separar.

La anciana quiso decirle que no debía luchar más, ser valiente y ayudarlo a dejarla ir... Pero no podía hacerlo, más sabiendo lo que iban a sufrir todos. Juntó lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de amargura y esperanza. Tal vez él tuviera razón...

Cuando Acontes estuvo a punto de decirle algo más, el teléfono de la casa sonó con un timbrazo estridente en su silencio. Él le acarició la mejilla a su hembra, y se levantó para contestar. Era un joven que estaba agitado, nervioso.

—_¡Señor!_ —respiraba a grandes bocanadas— _En el cuartel recibimos una llamada de alguien del DSI, informan que van a entrar en nuestra propiedad para capturar a un monstruo que anda suelto. ¡El escuadrón está entrenando en el bosque, aún no pudimos comunicarnos con ellos!_

Acontes frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo?

—_Dicen que es una mantícora, señor... ¿Qué hacemos?_ —la voz del joven licántropo sonó entre triste y angustiada— _¡No sabemos por donde está, las patrullas no dicen...!_

—Llama a alguien para que venga a hacer compañía a Mima. Me haré cargo —le pidió sin más, y colgó...

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la anciana, preocupada.

Acontes solo le dijo, calmado, que pronto regresaría. Se quitó los zapatos, medias y pantalones con gran rapidez, mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en el cambio y sentir su territorio. Instintivamente, supo hacia dónde estaba lo que no se sentía bien a su alrededor. Besó rápidamente a su mujer en la mejilla, y salió corriendo al exterior mientras se deshacía de la camisa; una espesa mata de pelo blanco ya cubría su espalda.

**-o-**

La comunicación de uno de los líderes del equipo amarillo llegó en mal momento.

Habían pasado unas tres horas desde que iniciaron la marcha. Todo estaba inusualmente solitario y tranquilo. Justo habían dejado de caminar para comer algo y darle un respiro a las piernas, cuando un sonido agudo proveniente del aparatejo en su oído, hizo que Broom soltara un improperio.

Luego oyó lo que uno de los suyos exclamaba con la respiración rápida. El sonido de fondo le hizo pensar a Broom que estaba movilizándose. «_Está aquí, perseguía a un sátiro... Está huyendo hacia el río, ¡envenenó a mi compañero!_». La voz estaba tan conmocionada por lo sucedido, que Broom solo pudo saber que se trataba de un varón; y que la bestia era venenosa. ¡Maldita fuera! Las venenosas eran mucho más problemáticas que las aladas…

—¿Quién está herido? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—_Zack._ —un hijo de Zeus, Broom se tranquilizó un poco. Los divinos solían aguantar mejor ese tipo de cosas. Le hizo una señal a Ícaro, que estaba al otro lado del río, para que se pusiera en guardia. Jerry y Maya también lo hicieron. La comida totalmente olvidada... Broom siguió oyendo a Augusto, el hermano menor de Zack—. _Está pálido, con mucho dolor, sudando frío..._

—Ya sabes qué hacer con esas heridas. Sácale todo el veneno que puedas, cárgalo y baja. Llama a la retaguardia, para que se encuentren en medio del camino... —le recordó Broom, con paciencia, para tranquilizarlo.

Él también había dejado la comida a un lado y ya estaba en pie. Su lado caballo delataba lo ansioso que estaba al moverse de allá para acá, pero su voz seguía igual de calmada y segura.

—... _Estoy siguiendo ahora mismo las órdenes_ —decía Augusto, más tranquilo en el tono, pero con la misma dificultad al respirar. Broom había hecho del mensaje una comunicación general, por eso los sonidos de fondo se intensificaron—. _Le quité el veneno lo mejor que pude… Fue como una metralla que salió de su cola y le dio en el pecho. ¡Ya se esparció, y muy rápido!_

Broom cerró los ojos mientras los demás en la comunicación preguntaban a Augusto por la situación... El pecho era casi que el peor lugar donde podía impactar un veneno de ese tipo. Cuando volvió a hablar, todos sus subordinados tomaron silencio.

—Recuerda, tranquiliza su corazón, que el pulso sea mucho más lento. Mantén su conciencia a flote, no lo dejes...

El sonido de unos ramajes moviéndose y la caída de nieve lo hizo mirar hacia el otro lado. Eso y un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda. La mantícora apareció a unos cien metros más al norte de donde ellos estaban.

Broom sintió como todo sonido se iba de sus oídos, porque estaba muy ocupado en sentir algo entre miedo y desconcierto. _Eso no era una mantícora._

Él había visto tres en su vida, y ese ser no era como «las naturales». Tenía cuerpo de león pero, por más que estaba ensangrentado y sucio, Broom pudo ver que su pelaje no era rojo, sino amarillento. Además, en vez de cola de escorpión, tenía algo parecido a un cascabel que sonaba terrible, más bajo y amenazante que el rugido casi humano y femenino que profirió el ser.

Era más grande que cualquier otra mantícora que hubiera visto, pero también más… No sabría cómo decirlo, tal vez desproporcionada era la palabra. Dolorida, como si su cuerpo no fuera armonioso, como si los huesos y músculos no encajaran del todo; aunque no sabía precisar en qué. Fue eso lo que le hizo sentir ese desconcierto angustiado. Eso y la expresión en la cara de esa criatura. Era un rostro de mujer en el centro de una cabeza muy grande, para nada armónica. Estaba rodeada por cabello largo y grasiento y aunque su boca era demasiado grande y protuberante como un hocico, algo en su mirada le decía que ella fue humana.

… Todos se habían puesto en guardia, con sus armas al frente. Broom vio como dos estelas de agua iban hacia el monstruo, y eso fue lo que hizo volver a ponerle atención a su audición.

«… _Zack dice que le debes ser el que vaya a la feria para héroes en Hawaii_», decía Augusto, aún nervioso, pero de mejor humor... El rugido feroz de la bestia era femenino, joven, y ese cascabel terrible se movía ruidosamente tras ella, disparando dardos venenosos a diestra y siniestra. Broom relinchó para concentrarse y llamar la atención de su equipo. Con señales militares, indicó que Ícaro atacaría, Maya debía convertirse en una distracción, Jerry estaría en la retaguardia y Broom iba a...

La mantícora les dio la espalda. El centauro creyó que escaparía, pero la cola hizo un sonido terrible y fue como si parte de cascabel se desprendiera en el aire, como...

—¡Proyectiles! —gritó Broom.

_Esas cosas, ¡crecían mientras iban hacia ellos!_

Varios silbidos agudos invadieron el aire y, cuando las púas impactaban con los árboles o el suelo y las piedras, producían un sonido hueco, amortiguado por los dos gritos masculinos y un fuerte chapoteo. Jerry, el más cercano a la bestia, había sido herido. Broom había visto como dos de esas cosas impactaron en su espalda y en el costado.

Todos se movilizaron aún más rápido. Ícaro brincó varias veces, en saltos sorprendentemente largos e ingrávidos. Broom corrió aunque sus patas se resbalaban un poco en la agua nieve. Cuando llegó a las arenas y piedras de la orilla del río semi-congelado pudo ir más rápido.

La náyade se adelantó a ellos velozmente, rodeada de una estela ovoide de agua. Se puso frente a Jerry, que intentaba ir hacia la orilla. Ella sacó la mitad superior de su cuerpo del río, acompañada de la fuerza del agua; como si fuera un géiser. Apareció en segundos, como una silueta de mujer modelada en la espuma y el agua. Maya movió sus manos frente a ella en un barrido fluido, como si bailara... Y el río se convirtió en su pareja al moverse en una gran ola que impactó con fuerza en la mantícora. Ella y Jerry empezaron a retroceder mientras Maya insistía en impactar a la criatura con esas enormes y antinaturales olas, para mantenerla alejada.

El bramido del río ahogó los gritos de la mantícora.

Llegando a su altura, Broom dijo al comunicador: «_Amarillo, a nuestra posición_» antes de apagarlo. Pudo ver como el rastro de sangre en el agua se incrementaba cuando los dos centinelas acuáticos llegaban a su orilla.

—¡Llévalo a la retaguardia! —gritó Broom.

Maya dejó de hacer las olas y puso a Jerry en la posición necesaria para nadar por los dos.

Broom creyó oír rezongos del ofídico, pero no hizo caso. Estaba muy ocupado maldiciendo el frío al internarse en el agua y teniendo sus brazos listas para atacar cuando fuera necesario.

Ícaro ya estaba en el lugar de los acontecimientos y había saltado, con su poder antigravitacional, para ponerse en pie sobre una gruesa rama de un árbol muy alto. Así tenía un mejor ángulo para tirar flechas con su ballesta. En el mano a mano jamás tendría oportunidad contra la criatura.

La caída de la nieve al suelo, por el peso extra del joven; alertó a la mantícora que pudo ponerse en pie del charco de agua en que estaba. Fue hacia él y, aunque Ícaro dio en el blanco tres veces (los gritos de la mantícora le hizo posible contar), ella siguió corriendo hacia el árbol.

Broom nadaba con su lado caballo, el dolor del agua muy fría y con hielo casi lo hacía perder el aliento. Sin embargo, cargó su arco con dos flechas y tiró. Aunque dio en el blanco, no evitó que la mantícora chocara con la cabeza y toda su potencia en el tronco del árbol donde estaba Ícaro. Éste se tambaleó, pero no cayó hasta después del segundo golpe.

La bestia quiso arremeter sobre su presa, pero Broom evitó que se acercara a Ícaro con dos flechas que dieron en el suelo nevado, entre la mantícora y su centinela.

Ícaro estaba golpeado en el hombro de su brazo dominante. No podía usar la ballesta, pero sí ponerse en pie y saltar de nuevo.

Broom ya estaba llegando al lugar, y tiró dos flechas más, esta vez hacia la criatura.

La mantícora dio un paso en falso. La magia empezaba a funcionar. Solo era un sedante potente, pero eso tuvo un extraño efecto en ella. Dio un grito, como si se sintiera en total pánico. Desplegó las alas y empezó a correr hacia el noroeste, por una empinada ladera, sin dejar de gritar... Broom estaba seguro que había dicho algo muy parecido a «_¡No; otra vez, no!_» antes de emprender la huida...

«_¿Qué diablos es eso?_» pensó el héroe, ansioso. «_¡Las mantícoras no hablan!_». Estaba cada vez más convencido de que el monstruo en esa historia era el alquimista que la creó...

Ícaro ya estaba a la par de él, en la rama del árbol más cercano. No se veía demasiado dolorido, por lo que le ordenó ir tras la criatura. Él saltó hacia más arriba, y se lanzó de una copa en otra, mientras Broom hacía un par de llamadas con su comunicador.

Se estaban adentrando a territorio extraño, pero primero en el Tártaro que dejar a ese ser tan sufriente en manos de otros que no fuera él. Sin perder más tiempo, el centauro se adentró en la espesura, siguiendo a la bestia en su carrera. Sus gritos de dolor hacían más fácil localizarla con el oído.

Y justo cuando estaban por perderla de vista, empezaron los aullidos.

_Los licántropos la habían interceptado._

**-o-**

Ícaro y Broom llegaron al lugar cinco minutos después de oír esos primeros aullidos. El Héroe casi que lo hizo escalando gracias la dificultad del terreno, y el otro esperó por sus instrucciones.

Sin embargo, por lo que vieron en el claro, era como si hubieran tardado mucho más. Los licántropos ya tenían a la mantícora en el suelo, con la panza expuesta. La mantenían controlada entre cinco de ellos, mientras el sexto iba a por su cuello.

Por las marcas en la nieve, Broom pudo ver que la pelea fue intensa, pero solo en ese lugar. La habían reducido rápido, aunque ella no se daba por vencida.

La mantícora estaba fuera de sí. Se movía de tal manera que, por más que estuviera herida por garras, con hechizos de sueño y con sus extremidades tomadas por licántropos convertidos, parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaría. Sin embargo, lo que más impresionaba, posiblemente a todos, era que gritaba de tal manera que Broom estuvo seguro que ella era humana a pesar de su cuerpo.

El olor de su miedo lo hizo corcovear. Por eso, no lo pensó dos veces antes de levantar su arco, tirar una flecha al que la iba a ultimar y gritar a la vez:

—¡D.S.I, no la maten!

El licántropo al cual le había disparado en el hombro fue hacia él, gruñéndole con furia, aunque el sueño le iba ganando partido rápidamente.

—¡La necesitamos con vida, no-la-maten! —insistió el héroe.

Broom dejó la posición de ataque con el arco, por más que el tipo que tenía una delgada flecha clavada en el hombro, iba aún hacia él. Era un lobo de pelaje oscuro, relativamente bajo pero muy musculoso y furioso...

Los cinco que controlaban a la mantícora no se decidían por qué hacer, hasta que el licántropo que iba hacia Broom cayó al suelo, rendido por el hechizo. Todos se sobresaltaron y uno de ellos quiso arremeter contra Broom. Varios disparos de la ballesta de Ícaro impactaron en la tierra entre el héroe y aquel, advirtiéndole.

—¡Es solo un hechizo sedante, nada más! —gritó el centauro— Soy Broom Mustang, héroe del asentamiento de Canadá. —se mantuvo tranquilo, con los brazos extendidos a los lados—. Necesitamos a la mantícora con vida. Voy a dispararle más de las flechas con hechizos...

Los licántropos, sin la ayuda del que fue a ver a su compañero herido, tenían problemas para controlarle la cola. En un movimiento rápido, ésta se movió y disparó algunos de sus dardos venenosos. Broom se movió lo más rápido que pudo cuando vio su intención pero, aunque le dio con las dos flechas, no pudo evitar el ataque.

Dos licántropos y alguien entre los árboles, fueron heridos. Éste último salió de la espesura hacia ellos. El lobo blanco miraba su herida en el muslo sin importarle mucho.

Broom supo que era Acontes de Acadia no solo porque lo reconocía, sino porque todos los licántropos se pusieron alerta, con la atención puesta en él.

—¡Solo la inmovilizaremos, como él dijo! —les exclamó este, con su voz cavernosa.

Pero no era necesaria la orden. La mantícora ya había caído rendida.

Broom bajó el arco, sonriendo para sí al sentir una leve subida de emoción por la victoria... Cuando terminara con eso, esperaba poder darse un regaderazo caliente (Su parte caballo estaba doliéndole del frío), comer y dormir. Sin embargo, prendió su comunicador.

—Localicen mis coordenadas. La mantícora ha sido reducida. Necesitamos antídoto global de venenos, las redes y jaula... Jerry y Zack, ¿cuál es su status?

… Ya luego tendría tiempo para pensar en él mismo cuando se retirara.

**-o-**

Más o menos una hora después Broom pudo, por fin, sentar su enorme trasero de caballo en una roca lisa, vestido con un recambio de ropa seca. Los lobos y sus centinelas ya se estaban haciendo cargo de todo. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Esos licántropos eran de lo más territoriales, y casi que enseñaban los dientes si alguien insistía en ayudar. Mejor no meterse en problemas con ellos; de todos modos, aunque Broom y su gente protegía todo el asentamiento, jamás iba a poner en duda que los licántropos hacían y deshacían en su hogar y alrededores. Nunca había tenido problemas de importancia con ellos, los dejaba hacer.

—¿Bebida caliente? —le preguntó Maya, pasando junto a él con vasos y bebidas que habían traído las licanas.

—No tienes idea de cuánto lo agradezco —dijo, y tomó la gran taza en las manos.

Acercar el rostro al vaho caliente lo hizo sentir solo un poquito mejor. Broom no estaba herido, pero se sentía desmejorado. La peor parte había sido el agua y ropa congelada. El cansancio que sintió cuando ya todo estuvo hecho le corroboraba, de nuevo, que estaba más que listo para retirarse. Aunque a Broom le hubiera gustado poder decir que había logrado completar la misión sólo con su equipo, no temía reconocer que no había sido así. Le sabía a media victoria, y tenía hambre de una de verdad.

Era un mal momento para el D.S.I. canadiense, y no por la cantidad de situaciones terribles que habían pasado en tan pocos días. Desde lo de David, y con Atenea haciéndose cargo de varios aspectos alrededor de esa muerte; parecía que no lograban hacer su trabajo por sí mismos, y Broom no podía dejar de sentir que su cansancio personal reflejaba a su gente de alguna manera...

Levantó los ojos y miró al lobo blanco que se acercaba. Acontes tenía un dardo venenoso en la pierna, pero ya le habían dado una dosis del antídoto y sólo estaba esperando a que el coso se secara, para poder arrancárselo de la piel. El licántropo era grande y alto, de pelaje prístino como esa nieve que lo cubría todo y con los ojos tan azules y claros como el cielo.

Mientras esperaba su llegada, Broom tomó un sorbo y no le importó quemarse un poco la lengua... Esa cocoa estaba deliciosa. Acontes le tendió su zarpa amistosamente.

—Acontes de Acadia. ¿Me recuerdas? —comentó éste, con tono grave.

El centauro le dio la mano y se saludaron. La aspereza de las almohadillas le hizo cosquillas.

—Claro que sí, si te di la bienvenida cuando llegaste a esta zona. Estoy viejo, pero no senil —aseguró, con un gruñido algo descontento.

Acontes sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no recordaba la bienvenida-amenaza que le dio Broom unos sesenta años antes... Iba a comentarlo pero, desde el bosque y a la espalda del centauro, apareció una mano con una manzana en ella. Cuando Broom miró, algo asustado, la dríade salió de detrás del árbol y se la tendió con una sonrisa.

El héroe la tomó con una sonrisa sincera. Era una de las que se habían encontrado con la mantícora. Las dríades solían ser así de agradecidas, dando pequeños detalles como ese... O el coqueteo de sus caderas al internarse de nuevo en el bosque y la mirada que le envió, invitándole a más. Pero Broom negó, mordiendo la dulce manzana. Por ese tipo de cosas, la situación con los sátiros y las violaciones a dríades no cesaban. Ellas creían que sexo era lo único que podían ofrecer...

Acontes ignoró por completo a la dríade y retomó la conversación.

—Ya está todo listo para que llevemos a la criatura a la puerta H.

—Gracias por el apoyo —dijo Broom, algo desganado.

El lobo percibió el recelo en el aire, pero eso no lo amedrentó.

—No hay de qué. Aunque me hubiera gustado que nos dijeran desde antes que ese ser estaba cerca de nuestro territorio.

Broom dejó de beber para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, y quiso recordarle que ese tipo de cosas eran trabajo del D.S.I... Pero también reconoció que la información podría haber ayudado a que las dríades y los sátiros se pusieran a cubierto. Además, si hubiera tomado a los licanos como aliados bajo sus órdenes, habría sido mejor que tener que disparar a un acólito por no saber la orden de no matar.

—Tiene razón. Debí pedir que sus patrulleros se pusieran bajo las órdenes del D.S.I. por su interés personal. La próxima vez lo haré —respondió Broom, aún algo de malas, pero práctico.

A Acontes no le hizo gracia esa acotación, por más que sabía que según las leyes de Astrea, era lo legal: _«Se puede dejar la responsabilidad de búsqueda, captura o asesinato en las manos de un interesado en la situación; siempre y cuando… a) esté bajo órdenes del encargado del panteón de dicha responsabilidad»_... etc.

… Acontes se sentó al lado de Broom.

—Entonces, ¿Qué Tártaro es esa cosa, de todas maneras?

—Una mantícora.

—No sabía que últimamente vinieran tan feas.

—Creemos que antes era humana.

—... ¿No es eso un poco improbable? —se extrañó Acontes— ¿No que las mantícoras no son híbridos solo... mantícoras? ¿Enojó mucho a algún Dios?

Broom no estaba seguro de si debería compartir información con él. Pero consideró que era el líder de los lobos de Astrea, un abogado del Panteón. Además, debió alertarlo de que una bestia come personas estaba cerca de su territorio... Se dijo de que, de cierta manera, le debía ser amable con él.

—Mató a un héroe y ha masticado a unas cuantas personas —contestó.

—... ya veo. ¿Alguien importante?

—David Stiga, entre otros.

—No lo conozco.

—No era muy conocido, el Mensajero Alado solo le dio una hoja a su esquela. —el centauro movió la cola de nuevo, y sus patas delanteras rascaron la nieve en un gesto involuntario. A cualquier ser con cuatro patas en vez de dos le causaba un poco de aprensión estar cerca de un licántropo... Reminiscencias de la lucha desigual entre herbívoros y carnívoros, posiblemente—. Pero era uno de los héroes más apreciados por Atenea, aunque fuera muy nuevito. Por eso es tan importante. —Acontes le miró con atención, esperando más y Broom le complació—: Esta bestia era antes una humana, pero fue transformada por un alquimista; y creemos que atacó a David por encargo de un tercero... Es todo un rollo muy turbio.

Y tomó otro sorbo de la cocoa... Empezó a nevar tenuemente.

Acontes irguió las orejas y miró atentamente en dirección a la enorme jaula mágica donde tenían encerrado al monstruo. Lo estaban cargando entre cinco de los suyos en ese momento, para transportarlo hasta la «Puerta H» en el cobertizo de su finca. La mantícora estaba sedada y acurrucada en un ovillo de cuerdas, su aspecto era aún más repelente. Ícaro estaba sentado sobre la jaula y, con su poder, hacía menos pesada la carga.

El centauro miró hacia ellos. El joven centinela también tenía la misión de hacer posible que la puerta abriera hacia el cuartel general... Donde le esperaba a Broom mucho papeleo e informes de todo tipo... Comió de la manzana, algo enfurruñado.

Acontes trató de hacerse el desinteresado, y preguntó:

—¿Por qué alguien querría matar a un héroe de Atenea sin más? Es suicidio directo.

—Lo siento, no puedo hablar de eso por el momento —comentó el centauro, y tragó antes de llevarse a la boca lo que quedaba de manzana.

Tampoco era como si pudiera decir mucho. Atenea se hacía cargo de todo sin informarle mucho a él... Pero su misión estaba hecha. Su señora estaría complacida con la captura, después de tantas muertes. Tenían al monstruo en su poder y el I.M.I sacaría información de su mente torturada. Cualquier cosa que esa mujer bestial pudiera decirles o darles, así fuera una simple imagen, sería de mucha utilidad. Esperaba que gracias a eso, Atenea por fin hablara con él de cómo iban sus avances. No le gustaba estar en la sombra sobre situaciones que concernían a su asentamiento...

Broom se puso en pie, listo para seguir el camino de la jaula. Acontes lo siguió en el movimiento.

—Así que... ¿Están funcionando bien mis muchachos en eso de «proteger y servir»? —preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mucha de su descendencia no seguía el negocio familiar de la abogacía. No eran pocos los que se iban por profesiones más bélicas.

—Que yo sepa, bastante. Los que trabajan para mí son muy profesionales. Los entrenaste bien.

—Gracias. ¿Muchos están en el D.S.I? ¿Los tienen en buena estima?

—Casi todos los licanos que tenemos en nuestras filas son tuyos, los otros prefieren estar en la armada de Ares y Artemisa, donde hay más acción. Tú mejor que nadie sabes qué útiles pueden ser. —lo miró y sonrió, con cierto gesto paternal—. Si quieres detalles, pide copias de los informes oficiales, sería más fácil. Estás en tu derecho, eres supervisor de la manada, de todos modos.

Acontes sonrió. ¿¡Cómo no lo había pensando antes!? ¡Atenea prácticamente ya le estaba en deuda! El pulso del licántropo se aceleró.

—Está bien, gracias —dijo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Casi habían llegado al patio trasero de la escuela de la manada, cuando Broom decidió aliviar la preocupación que había ocupado su cabeza por esos minutos.

—¿Ustedes también se ocupan del derecho laboral del Panteón, verdad? —Acontes le miró amablemente y asintió, Broom se relajó y añadió—: ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta sobre mi pensión...?


	16. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

La Sala de los Doce Tronos en el Olimpo era una estancia finamente suntuosa. Existía desde que los primeros hijos de Gea reinaron, y no había cambiado en su esencia en esos miles de años. Era evidente que estaba hecha para que millares de personas dieran pleitesía a sus dioses de buen grado. Antes era el lugar de las más grandiosas celebraciones, pero en ese momento la usaban, más que todo, para una reunión mensual.

Era enorme, con forma circular y hecha completamente de oro. Por decoración tenía grabados en algunos lugares; dibujos sin forma definida, hilvanados con pequeñas piedras preciosas de varios colores. Comúnmente estaba totalmente vacía, a excepción de los doce tronos. Éstos estaban hechos de metales puros y cada uno era muy diferente al otro; tallados con dibujos propios de quién se sentaba en él, sus objetos, animales o historias insignes. Eran tan grandes que dos personas podían sentarse cómodamente en cada uno, y el respaldar era más o menos un metro más alto de quien se sentara en él. Para la ocasión, estaban equidistantes entre ellos, ordenados en un medio círculo a cada lado de los reyes del panteón: Poseidón, Hera, Zeus y Hades.

Pero, al entrar en la Sala de los Doce Tronos, lo que llamaba más la atención era la enorme vidriera en el centro de la cúpula que tenían por techo. Se trataba de una imagen de los Doce Grande actuales, en un cielo hermoso y semidespejado, vestidos con togas y coronados por laureles. Cada uno estaba en una pose o era decorado con objetos que simbolizaban sus funciones. Hacia ahí veía Atenea cuando se aparecía en la Sala de los Doce Tronos. No era que le gustara el dibujo, más bien todo lo contrario. No podía dejar de pensar que esa imagen correspondía a una realidad de dos mil años antes, en vez de en la vida del Panteón actual. Recordaba fugazmente todo, y a todos, los que habían perdido cuando los monoteístas los hicieron temer su propia mortalidad... Sin embargo, el juego de colores de la luz filtrándose por la vidriera, era algo hermoso y digno de contemplar. Como una aurora boreal que hacía sentir una sutil maravilla.

Aunque no era parte de la sala, para esa reunión siempre aparecían un graderío en forma de auditorium, alrededor de los tronos. Ahí se sentaban los Dioses mayores que no eran Doce Grande, además de parte de los séquitos y corresponsales del Mensajero alado.

Algunas veces, usaban esa misma reunión mensual para otorgar investiduras, que comúnmente se trataba de conceder la inmortalidad a un acólito que había probado su valía para el Panteón. Pero otras veces, pedían reuniones a solas o fuera de agenda; cuando los Dioses bélicos debían dar sus reportes, o estaban en algún tipo de crisis importante. Hacía unos sesenta años que no pedían reuniones extraoficiales, y uno y medio desde que no investían.

Esa vez, la reunión había terminado sin mayores sorpresas. Todos los Doce Grande se habían levantado de sus tronos y reunido al centro, donde estaban los demás Dioses mayores y parte exclusiva de todos los séquitos. Comían los más deliciosos platillos de Hestia, hechos con los vegetales crecidos por los poderes de Démeter en persona, y las mejores carnes que proporcionaba Pam. Además, bebían las más exquisitas bebidas de Dionisios, y Apolo solía llevarles a las musas y su descendencia para hacer un improvisado entretenimiento ameno y familiar.

Los Dioses iban vestidos como en los tiempos antiguos, tomaban ambrosía con sus comidas, bailaban al son de la música, cantaban con ésta y hablaban, los más unidos, con complicidad, familiaridad y confianza de conocerse por tanto tiempo. Era como si nunca hubieran pasado los últimos mil setecientos años... Zeus solía terminar la celebración en una orgía a puertas privadas mientras, los que no deseaban acompañarlo, seguían la diversión por su cuenta y a su manera. Solo por esa celebración es que todos los Dioses mayores y sus séquitos, aguantaban amenamente la burocrática reunión de informes que solía durar varias horas.

Sin embargo, no todos estaban alegres. Atenea se encontraba aún en su trono, tan concentrada en el teléfono celular, que no parecía que existiera para ella más que lo que éste le presentara en su pantalla.

No se había separado del aparato desde que llegó. Aún cuando Zeus le había pedido que lo dejara apagado, ella se rehusó. Todos en la sala habían sentido como el manto del aura de Atenea, que normalmente daba la sensación de estar ferozmente protegido; se convertía en un aire tremendamente oscuro, amenazante y deseoso de sangre... Zeus decidió que ella podía tener el celular prendido, aunque eso no la apaciguó del todo.

Atenea casi no habló, ni siquiera en las discusiones que habían después que cada uno de los Dioses mayores que debían hablar, terminaba su exposición. Un comportamiento muy extraño, porque normalmente era de las más activas; pero esa vez, no estaba interesada en poner atención o alargar la reunión... Ares estaba allí y de tan buen humor, que casi no lo soportaba. Atenea tenía que evitar saltarle al cuello y borrarle esa expresión de su rostro a punta de puñetazos. Mantener su autocontrol era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando tuviera las pruebas contra él, podría celebrar su victoria y golpearle todo lo que deseaba.

Estaba diciéndose que debió haberse ido apenas terminó la reunión, cuando una copa con vino blanco apareció entre su teléfono celular y ella. Atenea tomó fuerza para subir la mirada y darle cara.

—Gracias.

—Si la bebida no va a Ati...

Ella tomó la copa y dio un sorbo. Había escogido bien, era su bebida alcohólica favorita. Zeus relajó su expresión un poco, e hizo a sentarse junto a ella en su trono. Atenea se movió a un lado para hacerle espacio.

—Solo una copa padre, que...

—Sí, lo sé —la interrumpió él, con tono comprensivo—. Lo de los robos de objetos mágicos te tiene absorta. No se habla de otra cosa. Todos están preocupados por ese tema... Y por ti.

Atenea tomó otro sorbo del vino, para evitar que salieran las palabras por su boca. No se trataban de robos, la muerte de Teresa y su familia se lo había confirmado. Eran asesinatos a sangre fría, de personas a las que ella había amado en cierta medida. Pero Atenea no iba a discutir. Su padre siempre tenía buenas intenciones para con ella, y nunca admitía que las pequeñas diferencias a sus ojos, eran grandes diferencias desde el punto de vista de Atenea.

—Me estoy haciendo cargo —replicó, con el tono más duro de lo que quiso.

Zeus le puso una mano en su espalda y la movió suavemente. Atenea sintió cómo los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban gracias a las habilidades electroquímicas de su padre.

—Lo sé, mi niña. Pero no estás teniendo resultados en esos empeños, y no me gusta verte así.

—Estoy teniendo avances que...

—Sólo con ayuda de Hermes. —Zeus dio una carcajada muda como toda opinión—. Si tu séquito no es suficiente, puedo prestarte a mis héroes, o hacer que espías de Hera y hechiceros de Artemisa estén bajo tus órdenes.

Atenea lo miró, mordiéndose la lengua. Por ese tipo de cosas, los demás le resentían el claro favoritismo que Zeus sentía por ella.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no. Yo me estoy haciendo cargo, lo único que necesito es tiempo y libertad.

Zeus endureció un poco su tono.

—Ya han pasado varias semanas desde lo del cinturón, y no has encontrada nada. No es solo tu responsabilidad, son dos de nuestros objetos mágicos más recono...

—¡Me importan poco el Cinturón de Hipólita y el Vellocino de Oro! —Explotó ella. Atenea se había movido para adelante, alejando su espalda de la mano de Zeus. Titubeó, pero finalmente se puso en pie y lo enfrentó desde esa altura—. ¡Se trata del asesinato de siete personas bajo mi protección!

Zeus frunció el ceño indignado, pero también preocupado.

—¿Siete? ¿Pero no eran tres héroes?

—No, son siete víctimas. Ayer asesinaron a otros cuatro.

Su padre frunció más el ceño, perplejo. Atenea se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, sintiendo como la frustración la embargaba rápidamente. ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía! Fuera como fuera que su padre lograba estar tan al tanto de lo que sucedía en el Panteón, la muerte de cuatro humanos jamás sería algo que la mente de Zeus filtraría como de importancia.

Segundos de silencio después, Atenea decidió que era hora de irse.

—Tengo mucho...

—La forma en que llevas tu acolitaje te está haciendo tener problemas. —Interrumpió Zeus, con tono acusador. Se puso en pie y le tomó la quijada con cierta ternura, endulzó sus palabras—. Tu apego a ellos no te deja ser objetiva con lo que está sucediendo. —Atenea miraba a un lado, sin aguantar verle a los ojos. Solo frente a su padre sentía esa extraña vergüenza de saberse en falta, de no estar a la altura—. Estás tan unida a los acólitos, que de seguro oyes todas sus oraciones hacia ti, y sientes sus dolores y penas... ¡Eso vuelve loco a cualquiera!

—He mejorado en filtrar mi empatía.

—¡No lo suficiente! —Zeus se dio un segundo para calmarse, y bajó la mano al cuello de ella, con suavidad. Volvió a hablar, casi suplicante—. Mira las evidencias, Ati. No hay otra cosa que una a las muertes de esos héroes, más que el robo de los objetos mágicos en su posesión. Y sea lo que sea que pasó ayer, debe ser un asesinato en masa que no tiene nada que ver con ésto. —Volvió en endurecer el tono—. Supe que crees que son ataques directos en tu contra... —La miró de una manera que a Atenea la hizo sentir pequeña— Por no controlar tu acolitaje, te duele mucho sus muertes y no piensas claramente. Nos empiezas a preocupar en verdad, y no quiero...

A ella se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, de indignación y rabia contenida. ¿¡Así que eso era lo que creían!? ¡Que Atenea, la ama acólitos, por fin se había vuelto medio loca! Solo porque no le daba la gana mantener una distancia emocional y mental que, según ellos, era lo más prudente en cuanto a la gente que ponía su fe en ella... No pudo mantener las palabras dentro de su pecho:

—¡Cuando deje su adicción al sexo, podrá venirme a decir lo que le venga en gana sobre mi acolitaje! —Atenea gritaba enrojecida y dolorida—. ¡Yo era la patrona de esas personas, son mi responsabilidad! ¡Y yo voy a llevar la investigación como sienta que es mejor!

—¿Cómo sientas? ¿No es mejor decir «como sepas»? —Le retrucó él, mientras su aura eléctrica se propagaba, haciéndole erizar la piel a Atenea.

Ella no reculó, pero sí bajó el volumen de su voz y endureció el tono.

—Ya le dije, padre. Necesito tiempo y libertad. No tiene de qué preocuparse, yo me estoy haciendo cargo, como siempre. —Y desapareció.

Zeus se dio cuenta de que varios en la sala estaban poniendo atención a lo que había pasado y a él, esperando su reacción. No hizo caso a ellos, y en vez de hacer algo con respecto a Atenea, se encaminó hacia donde estaba sentado Dionisios rodeado de ménades, oniros y sátiros. El Dios de apariencia andrógina le tendió muy sonriente y como bienvenida, una copa en donde aparecía vino tinto.

La celebración volvió a seguir prácticamente como se venía dando, aunque algunas deidades que hablaban entre sí, cambiaron su conversación a centrarse en Atenea. Artemisa no fue la excepción y, de espaldas a Astrea y con su copa de oro frente a su boca, susurró:

—Una nueva prueba por la cual tenemos que actuar en seguida. —y tomó un sorbo del vino con ambrosía.

Astrea dio un leve bufido y decidió caminar hacia la gran mesa de comida, en donde Hetia, Afrodita y Hefesto hablaban entre sí, enfrascados y con tono preocupado.

Artemisa estuvo pronto a la par de Astrea y tomó un plato para coger de la carne, aunque lo que quería era seguir los movimientos de la Gran Juez. Como vio que nadie le prestaba atención a ellas, Astrea no temió en contestarle:

—Deja de presionarme. —era un susurro entre dientes, pero la otra le oyó claramente—. No puedo actuar si ustedes no hacen su parte.

La Cazadora cortó la carne en su plato con innecesaria fuerza. Retrucó con palabras dichas entre una quijada tan cerrada, que fueron difíciles de entender.

—¡Yo no tengo que hacer nada! Tú eres la que tiene que dejar de ser una pusilánime.

Astrea la miró de tal manera, que cualquiera hubiera reculado y pedido disculpas. Pero Artemisa no se iba a retractar. Ella ya no temía de la Gran Juez.

Astrea era una Diosa hermosa, por supuesto, aunque baja para los estándares divinos. Tenía una contextura delgada y etérea, cabello sedoso de color miel, ojos grandes y pardos, brillantes... Sin embargo, todos estaban tan al tanto de su historia y función, que nadie parecía reparar en que era una mujer menuda, sino en la forma fría en que miraba y su manera firme e impositiva de hablar y conducirse.

Durante varias centurias, Astrea fue la ejecutora preferida de Zeus y, en los tiempos de reconstrucción del Panteón se alzó contra Temis, su propia madre, y le arrebató el puesto de Gran Juez, relegándola a ser una diosa mediana. Artemisa y todo el Panteón sabía la clase de mujer que era Astrea, y por eso había ido en su busca... Para decepcionarte terriblemente con ella.

—Estás a punto de cometer desacatado.

La cazadora puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y tú a punto de ser una cobarde... —Artemisa hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia la zona donde estaban los Tronos de los reyes—. Le tienes miedo, y por eso no has levantado un dedo para asestar el golpe de gracia a su bebé.

Astrea puso el plato en la mesa y le plantó cara. Su tono fue claro y neutral, y su aura como infinitos ojos juzgadores alrededor de la Cazadora.

—¡No, no he movido un dedo porque no confío en ti, Artemisa! Lo único que te importa es obtener más poder, y todo y todos los que compitan o se atraviesan en tu camino, terminan sacrificados... No puedo dejar de pensar que tienes pensado sacrificarme.

Artemisa abrió la boca para responderle de vuelta, pero la cerró con fuerza. Bufó y cogió su comida. Se alejó y topó con Ares y Enio que iban hacia ella. El Dios de la guerra ya estaba bebido y su hermana menor, la «destructora de ciudades», fungía como su copera con esa silente sumisión que siempre le profesaba.

—¿La viste? Es cosa mía o tenía lágrimas en los ojos —le dijo Artemisa, alegre.

Ares tomó un mechón del largo cabello rojo de Enio. Por alguna razón, su pelo siempre olía a sangre... Enterró la nariz en él y luego dijo, sonriendo.

—Y van a haber muchas más, Arti.

—El espectáculo ha sido muy satisfactorio pero... Hasta ahora he estado haciendo lo que me has pedido lo mejor que he podido, pero no he visto verdaderos resultados —comentó Artemisa, como de pasada—. Aún no me has dicho tu plan, y cómo termino siendo yo la nueva Diosa de la guerra con éste.

Esperó atentamente su contestación, pero Ares estaba tomando del vino de Dionisios y, cuando miró de nuevo a Artemisa, solo le sonrió con un brillo etílico y sádico en su mirada.

—Espera y verás. Sigue haciendo todo lo que te mando, no me molestes con tus quejas y posiblemente cumpla mi palabra.

Le tiró la copa a Enio, le mandó que se fuera como si hablara con un perro y ella, fielmente, le hizo caso. Luego, Ares fue hacia Dionisios; los que iban a participar en la orgía se estaban reuniendo. La celebración inicial estaba terminada... Artemisa titubeó un instante, pero decidió caminar rápido para volver a estar a la altura de Ares.

—Tal vez deje de cumplir mi palabra si no me dices lo que estás planeando.

—Tal vez te corte el cuello cuando menos lo esperes, si dejas de serme útil... —Y repentinamente, cambió el tema— ¿Nos acompañas a la verdadera fiesta?

Artemisa decidió que era hora de irse.

**-o-**

Al desaparecer de la Sala de Tronos, Atenea de repente se encontró en la vacía recepción central de La Social, sin saber siquiera que había querido ir ahí; pero la aparición nunca mentía. Sonrió con sorna hacia sí misma, se dijo valientemente que esa era una batalla que ya debía dejar de evitar, y fue a recepción. Una acólita humana la veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Buenas —vio el carné de la joven— Rossett, ¿está Prometeo disponible?

La pobre muchachilla no podía ni responderle, muy impresionada aún. Atenea no se extrañaba, ningún Doce Grande solía pasearse por ahí. Aunque La Social era de las instituciones más influyentes e importantes del Panteón, una de sus funciones parecía ser el disentir sobre diferentes aspectos, en cualquier campo que los Dioses desempeñaran. Por eso, para la mayoría de los Dioses mayores, La Social era un lío del cual se debía huir o atacar, y a Prometeo lo tenían por algo así como un loco excéntrico del que se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Atenea estaba de acuerdo con eso último, pero lo hacía con una sonrisa de indulgente cariño. Ella valoraba mucho a La Social, y le daba a Prometeo el crédito que merecía por haber sido fundamental en cosas como normativizar las Nuevas Leyes, analizar las subculturas del Panteón y en el actual modelo de religión-estado. Ésto último había no solo afianzado su sobrevivencia sino que, poco a poco, les estaba haciendo recuperar algo de su antiguo poder.

Por eso y más, Prometeo estaba en la lista de los Dioses que Atenea pensaba que debían ser Doce Grande, aunque ni siquiera habían querido darle el epíteto justo de Dios mayor. Una de las razones por la cual Atenea era una leal aliada y protectora de Prometeo, era que las ideas que se le ocurrían y parecían una locura para cualquiera; muchos años después eran prácticas comunes, gracias al empeño del titán en hacerlas una realidad. La otra razón, es que habían sido consortes por varios decenios.

La relación terminó por varias razones, pero fue Prometeo el que decidió divorciarse. Y días después de su divorcio, el titán hizo un trato con Hebe para tener un ciclo vital prácticamente igual al humano. Un Dios que se separaba de la esposa que amaba y que decidió envejecer y sentir como los humanos... Una vez, se lo explicó diciéndole que «_Mi destino es ser lo que soy, y tu destino no es estar a mi lado_».

Definitivamente, en el fondo Prometeo era un excéntrico y loco impulsivo, que confiaba mucho más en sus instintos de lo que recomendaba el sentido común y la sobrevivencia. Pero Atenea había aprendido a confiar en el titán, y no temió ser un poco loca e impulsiva estando junto a él... No dejaba de ser irónico que Prometeo también fuera el que la hacía darse cuenta de las crudas verdades, cuando era necesario. Porque Atenea supo que esa era la razón por la cual había buscado a Prometeo. Estaba lista para que fuera su guía hacia esa verdad que no aceptaba frente a sí misma...

Cuando el sonidito de entrada de mensaje desgarró el silencio, la muchacha en recepción dio un respingo desproporcionado. Atenea le pidió disculpas con la mano y vio su teléfono celular. Tenía catorce mensajes sin leer. Típico, ya era un milagro que tuviera un poco de señal en el Olimpo. Atenea revisó por encima los mensajes, y leyó algunos. «_Broom Mustang, Canadá._ M_antícora intenta atacar a personera del IMI. Tienen que dormir a la bestia para tranquilizarla. Resultados de la indagatoria muy pobres_». Llamaría a Mnemosine dentro de unas horas para ver si ella podría hacerlo mejor...

Aunque uno de los mensajes notificaba un posible accidente letal y, otro, un asesinato por pandillas; Atenea no sintió un vuelco en el corazón más que cuando leyó el nimio «_Lance Hewlett, Canadá. Ha llamado varias veces_». Licaón, pensó, y su boca se curvó en una cariñosa sonrisa; en serio que debió llamar demasiadas veces, para que las recepcionistas le filtraran el mensaje de quién creían que era un acólito común.

Atenea se dijo que no debería sentirlo como el más importante de todos los recados, pero no pudo evitarlo. Recordó con afecto la insistencia de Licaón en volver con ella a la casa de Teresa, y la manera en que había tomado con fuerza su mano cuando le dio su tarjeta; como si quisiera evitar que desapareciera dejándolo en su apartamento. Rememorar el abrazo reconfortante que le dio y en el que no temió llorar por Teresa, le mejoró mucho el humor... Y fue lo que hizo mandarse a no distraerse.

—Señorita, ¿Prometeo?

La muchacha salió de su estupefacción, cogió el teléfono y se quedó mirando los botones como si no recordara cuál era extensión a marcar... El de Atenea sonó otra vez. Cuando la Diosa vio de quién se trataba, sonrió mucho. Se alejó de la azorada muchacha y pulsó el ícono de regreso de llamada. Él contestó al instante.

—Imagino que el destino te dijo que te andaba buscando.

—_El Mensajero Alado me dijo lo que pasó ayer y quise llamarte, pero ya debías estar en la reunión... —_contestó Prometeo_— Así que aquí me tienes, un día más tarde de cuándo me necesitabas. ¿Vienes a casa y hablamos?_

—Hecho. —Atenea colgó. Se volvió hacia Rossett—. Ya tengo mi respuesta, gracias.

Y desapareció. La joven abrió y cerró la boca, aún sin poder decir algo y sin dar con el número de extensión...

**-o-**

Prometeo vivía en una elegante y moderna casa de clase media alta, construida sobre juncos en los linderos de una playa, y pintada con colores cálidos. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se abrazaron y, cuando Prometeo fue a darle un beso suave en la boca como solía hacer, algo lo hizo cambiar de dirección y terminar dándoselo en la mejilla. Luego, al verle mejor el rostro, negó con cierta desaprobación.

—Necesitas vino y un masaje con urgencia.

—No puedo creer que hayas pensado igual que mi padre.

Prometeo realmente se sorprendió.

—Entonces, necesitas una sesión de entrenamiento urgente.

—¡Eso estaría mucho mejor!

—Pero es algo en lo que no te puedo acompañar.

Atenea dio un suspiro resignado.

—Solo dame el sofá más cómodo y hazme hablar...

Prometeo suavizó un poco la expresión y la abrazó de lado, mientras caminaban hacia la sala.

—Ya que quieres ir al punto: Teresa... —sugirió.

—Los asesinatos —corrigió Atenea, con firmeza—. Tienen solo una pauta en común: me han herido mucho por medio de mi acolitaje. Pero mi padre insiste, y creo que es lo que muchos piensan, que el factor común es que en los primeros robaron objetos mágicos.

Prometeo asintió, como si archivara el dato.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Que él no tiene empatía para con los mortales pero que, objetivamente, tiene razón. Por más que yo piense que me están atacando, mi dolor emocional no debería ser una variable que valore demás... Las pruebas en su teoría son mucho más fuertes que en la mía. Tal vez debería verlo como robos y, el asesinato de Teresa y su familia, como una situación aislada a los tres primeros casos.

—Veo que lo tienes todo arreglado... —dijo él, aunque con un tono que ella bien le conocía. Atenea sintió relajarse al instante. Prometeo no estaba de acuerdo con su padre y tenía otra perspectiva en mente. Dos cosas que siempre podía esperar de él. _S_e sentaron en un sillón de mimbre.

—Y yo veo que esa idea no te cuadra del todo. ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros con cierto descaro.

—No lo sé, ya sabes cómo soy. Todo instinto y nada de pruebas. Pero por ti, intentaré buscar una razón.

—Te lo agradecería.

Prometeo bajó la mirada y Atenea se mantuvo en silencio, dejándolo «analizar el instinto» con tranquilidad.

Para darle su espacio, la diosa buscó con la mirada una entretención. De un lado de la sala había una pared y entrada hecha de vidrio; daba a una terraza de madera y, más allá, al océano embravecido de Australia, donde Prometeo había aprendido a surfear poco después de haber «renacido» a esa vida medio siglo antes.

Del otro lado, toda la pared y parte del techo y suelo estaba graffiteado con, por lo menos, seis estilos diferentes y sin ningún tema en específico para un ojo poco conocedor... Atenea, con una sonrisa, vio varias luchas que Prometeo y La Social estaban librando en ese momento.

Sin embargo, lo que logró que sus ojos se mantuvieran entretenidos, fueron las fotos desperdigadas sobre los muebles de mimbre o madera. En la mayoría de esas imágenes estaba Otto, la pareja que tuvo Prometeo por casi veinte años en «esa vida».

Frunció el ceño y dejó de sonreír. Atenea no entendía cómo Prometeo era capaz de alejarse de su familia sin muchas dificultades, cuando «moría» al final de un ciclo en que «jugaba a ser humano». Esa vez, el viudo desde hacía tres años era Prometeo; y Otto murió sin saber quién era realmente el hombre que conoció como Matthew Fromm. Atenea estaba segura que la vida personal de Prometeo, nunca llegaba a ser íntima cuando la vivía de esa manera...

—No te enojes conmigo Ati —pidió él de repente y aún pensativo—. En cierta forma, soy humano. Me gusta rodearme de la vida humana.

Atenea no se sorprendió de que él atajara su comentario antes de haberlo hecho. Prometeo entendía a los seres conscientes con increíble facilidad. Más allá que leerles la mente, sabía qué había dentro de ellos. A Atenea le impresionaba que alguien con tan profunda habilidad de comprensión, fuera tan cerrado cuando se trataba de sí mismo.

—O te escondes en esa vida —retrucó.

Prometeo la miró a los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, pero sin alegría.

—Lo de tu sufrimiento no es lo único que une a todas las situaciones. —Cambió el tema—. No has logrado dar con los perpetradores. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

Atenea dejó que él eludiera la cuestión, porque sabía que Prometeo no hablaría de sí mismo más que cuando deseara hacerlo… Se acomodó en el respaldar y pensó detenidamente lo que le había comentado.

—No tan bajas como puedes crees —dijo finalmente—. La investigación de Seamus la llevó a cabo el D.S.I de Gran Bretaña. Creen que fue un golpe interno por parte de acólitos humanos, dado que el I.M.I no sintió rastros de auras y usaron un arma de fuego. No hay más pistas de importancia. Se sabía que Seamus iba a llegar de su misión con un objeto mágico monoteísta. Eso, en el mercado negro divino, representa mucho dinero y alguien pudo verlo como su oportunidad. Tener la información en tan corto tiempo y usarla para atacar sin testigos, no era fácil. La planificación tuvo que ser excelente... Pero el dinero no es el móvil, ninguno de los tres objetos ha aparecido en el mercado negro divino. Con Lita es diferente... Todas las situaciones lo son, y mucho. Ya hemos repasado esto antes...

Atenea había empezado a hablar con cierta desesperación. Prometeo entrelazó su mano con la de ella y se recostó en el sillón, acercando su rostro al hombro de la Diosa.

—El D.S.I Australiano sigue creyendo que la muerte de Lita fue cosa de los centauros —siguió él, alentadoramente—, pero porque las rencillas entre los centauros y amazonas nublan su punto de vista. Forte fue vista por última vez veinticuatro días antes de que se encontrara su cuerpo en la playa...

—Fue torturada —continuó Atenea, recompuesta—. Murió más o menos cuatro días antes de ser encontrada, pero el Cinturón de Hipólita fue robado al doceavo de haber desaparecido. El robo no puede ser el móvil. Sí, Lita debió darles la información para poder robarlo, pero la mantuvieron varios días más antes de ser asesinada. El I.M.I y sus adivinos no tuvieron visiones sobre ella, decían que era casi como si su aura ya no estuviera... Se hipotetizó de un campo de fuerza mágico contra los poderes del I.M.I, pero no se encontró el lugar en donde fue torturada todo ese tiempo. —Antes de seguir, Atenea tomó un poco de aire, sorprendida, y habló más rápido—: Con David, los del I.M.I sintieron solo dos auras en la escena, pero Licaón dice que hubieron tres seres... —Se permitió sonreír—. ¡Por los Dioses, Prometeo! ¡Ha estado escondiendo sus auras!

—¿Cuántas probabilidades...?

—¡Ínfimas! —se adelantó Atenea— Y con Teresa es igual, Licaón habló de un olor a hombre, pero los del I.M.I no encontraron auras. Creíamos que era un humano, ya que las suyas son las más irrastreables, pero... ¡Ese maldito está escondiendo las auras! Eso es algo que solo las más altas esferas del Panteón pueden permitirse, son hechizos complicados y muy específicos... —Atenea miró a Prometeo con una gran alegría— ¡No solo mi dolor une a todos los casos!

—¡Bien! —Prometeo le sonrió de vuelta, pero había seriedad en su mirada— Ahora, háblame de lo que realmente te tiene aquí.

Atenea dejó de sonreír al instante y, con una punzada de ansiedad, supo de quién hablaba; pero no quiso decirlo... Aunque Prometeo se lo imaginó apenas ella empezó a enrojecer y tener una mirada huidiza. Le dio unos segundos para tranquilizarse o hablar, pero cuando vio que Atenea no quería responderle, él rompió el silencio:

—Se trata de ese tal Licaón. Algo en tu mirada se dulcifica cuando piensas él. Por el nombre, asumo que es un licántropo... —la invitaba a hablar con su tono.

—Prometeo... —amenazó ella, nerviosa.

Pero él insistió.

—Aunque ayer murió Teresa no estás devastada, y eso que ella era una sustituta de madre e hija para ti. ¿Él te consoló?

¿¡Cómo Tártaro daba siempre en el clavo!? Atenea hizo un movimiento para ponerse en pie, sintiéndose acorralada, pero la presión que Prometeo puso en su mano hizo a la Diosa volverse a sentar.

—No estoy lista para hablar de... Eso. —maldijo su voz hecha un susurro.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella le miró, exasperada.

—¡Porque Ares está atacándome por medio de mis acólitos!

De la sorpresa, Prometeo se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos; pero se recompuso con facilidad.

—Realmente sabes cómo cambiar el tema, luego hablaremos de ello... Pero debes aceptar que siempre hay algo urgente en lo que te tienes que enfocar. Si fuera por eso, nunca sería el momento justo. Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa con Licaón?

Atenea frunció los ojos y estuvo a punto de desaparecer, pero dio un suspiro derrotado y valeroso. Recordó que, cuando apareció en La Social, se había prometido no huir de ese enfrentamiento. Lo dijo con voz muy baja.

—Hay una buena razón por la que soy una Diosa virgen, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

—Lo que sé es que no eres una Diosa virgen, y que no tienes por qué serlo. —retrucó, severo.

Atenea sintió como una frustración nacía en su pecho y la hacía cerrar con fuerza sus puños, enojada... Mejor el enojo que ese hueco horroroso en el pecho, y el dolor de las lágrimas queriendo salir.

—¡No estoy hecha para estar en pareja! ¡Lo intenté con Hefesto y contigo, y pude ser feliz ambas veces, pero lo eché todo a perder! ¡La situación me sobrepasa y... No veo más salida que estar sola!

Prometeo meneó la cabeza; parecía enojado, pero eso nunca le quitaba sus maneras tranquilas.

—Olvidas estratégicamente que Hefesto amaba a Afrodita, y que ellos han sido la pareja más estable del Panteón en todo este tiempo. Por nuestra parte, yo fui el que arruinó el matrimonio. Lo nuestro no fue porque no debía ser.

«_¡Otra vez él y su Destino!_» gritó mentalmente, enojada... Pero, justo después, Atenea recordó las palabras que le dijo Delfos sobre Licaón. Se llevó las manos al rostro, como para hacerse un masaje. ¡Siempre supo que esa era la verdad que no quería enfrentar! ¿¡Por qué tenía tanto miedo!?

Prometeo le hizo compañía sin más, y no habló hasta que Atenea dejó de temblar y su respiración se serenó.

—Los licántropos son los seres más fieles que hay. Sí, tienen un instinto de pertenencia que tiene que ser puesto a raya, y su codependencia llega a ser enfermiza; pero si hay alguien que prefiera mil veces sufrir contigo que tener que vivir sin ti, ese es un licántropo. Jamás te dejará mientras viva.

Enojada consigo misma por sentirse más tranquila con esas palabras, Atenea dio una carcajada cínica.

—El emparejamiento licántropo es prácticamente una adicción.

—¿No lo es siempre el amor?

Ella negó con terquedad.

—Él y yo no nos conocemos, ¡Mi padre lo hibridizó y con justa razón! Y es el ser más impertinente e irrespetuoso que...

—¡Mucho mejor, los descarados te encantamos! Te somos refrescantes y muy interesantes —Ante la sonrisa juguetona de Prometeo, Atenea se indignó. Él suavizó su expresión, lleno de confianza—. Eres instintivamente sabia, Ati. Ya has dejado que llegue a tu corazón y si no fuera digno de él, no habría pasado.

—¡Dioses! ¿Es que te crees un Cupido o qué?

Prometeo sonrió entonces, destilando su gran encanto al saberse vencedor.

—Si lo tengo que ser para hacerte buscar tu balance, plenitud y felicidad, que así sea.

Ella se dejó suavizar por esa sonrisa y sinceridad. Luego, más seria y sonrosada, preguntó.

—¿Tu instinto dice que vaya a por todo, en verdad?

—Sin reservas. —asintió él, totalmente serio.

Atenea sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, como si Prometeo le estuviera dando «permiso» de hacer algo, corroborándole que no había aspecto negativo en ello. Ella le miró con verdadera alegría, y bromeó.

—¿Ares me está haciendo la guerra, y tú me dices que vaya y me acueste con un licántropo?

Prometeo soltó su mano y le palmeó la pierna antes de ponerse en pie. Mientras hablaba, le había dado la espalda para ir a preparar unas bebidas. Habló unos segundos después.

—¡Eres una Diosa! Tienes la mente más espaciosa y ordenada que conozco, no tienes que dormir ocho horas al día, ni pensar en los tiempos de viaje de un lado al otro. Puedes hacer lo que desees sin problemas —estaba agachado frente al minibar, al parecer no podía decidirse por qué servirse—. Además, tú no vas y te acuestas, tú haces el amor.

Atenea se sonrojó... Ya lo sabría él.

—Casi no nos conocemos, no creo que lo que sintamos por el otro sea amor. Más bien... Mi celibato me ha afectado, y su nariz a él.

—¡Cómo alguien puede ser tan cínica e idealista a la vez!

Atenea dio una carcajada ahogada. Era una frase que ella le decía a Prometeo cada tanto, una broma interna. El titán cogió dos vasos y fue hacia la cocina, al parecer para lavarlos.

—Después de miles de años, creo que hago mucho con tener aún idealismo. —había alzado la voz, para que él oyera desde la cocina.

Prometeo habló un minuto después.

—Aunque no lo creas, las personas no tienen que conocerse centurias antes de iniciar una relación.

—Dado que tu relación de pareja más larga ha sido conmigo y después de centurias de amistad, tu experiencia debería decirte todo lo contrario. Eso del amor a primera vista, no deja más que un poco de cama y muchos quebraderos de cabeza... ¿Te ayudo con...? —Atenea ya se estaba levantando, cuando él contestó.

—¡No, no! ¡Hestia me libre de que tomes posesión de mi cocina!

Atenea puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón. Prometeo reapareció con los vasos y hielo. Fue al minibar y se decidió por un whisky.

—Eso lo dices porque tomas de ejemplo la vida sexual de Zeus, pero han habido buenas relaciones que iniciaron como algo pasional. Además, eres como yo. No te excita alguien a menos que te despierte verdaderos sentimientos, así que... —Estaba sirviendo las bebidas, aún de espaldas a ella—. Entre eso, lo apegada que eres a tus amores, el emparejamiento licántropo y mi instinto, pronostico un matrimonio de varias centurias. —Prometeo se tomó su trago de un sorbo, y se sirvió de nuevo.

Atenea estaba muy sonrojada como para responder nada. Eso le molestaba mucho de su cuerpo que, cuando se trataba de cosas íntimas en su vida, reaccionara como si fuera una quinceañera tímida; al menos hasta que se acostumbrara a ello.

Prometeo se había vuelto con una expresión neutral que Atenea asociaba con la calma antes de la tormenta. Le dio su whisky y brindó.

—Por tu nuevo amor y el fin de nuestra vida entre mis vidas.

Ella no brindó, más bien le dio un leve manotazo en el estómago. ¡Por los Dioses que era un pícaro socarrón!

—Sabes que lo que pasa en el limbo, se queda en el limbo...

—Entonces, porque siempre tendremos el Limbo.

Atenea sí brindó esa vez.

Así le llamaban al tiempo entre el final de una vida de Prometeo y el inicio de la otra. Con ciertos resquemores, Atenea se había dado a la idea que, por diferentes razones, su amistad a veces solía mezclarse con su relación de casados cuando Prometeo debía dar con su nueva vida. Parecía un caos en cuanto límites en su relación, pero en el momento parecía lo más natural del mundo, lo disfrutaban y habían aprendido a dejarlo ir... Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Prometeo en su vida era raro en retrospectiva, pero se sentía totalmente correcto en su momento.

Al igual que con Hefesto, y cuando Atenea se dio a la idea de su separación, siempre estuvieron cerca uno del otro, preocupados con sus preocupaciones y felices con su felicidad. Había logrado que sus dos maridos en el pasado, fueran dos de sus mejores amigos en toda su vida.

Prometeo había tomado su segundo trago, se sentó y empezó a servir el tercero para él. Atenea no había ni terminado el suyo.

—¡Ey, ey! Tranquilo, amigo, que si tomas mucho sí te puedes emborrachar.

Prometeo le miró con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, apuró el trago y se recostó en el sillón.

—Ahora a lo importante, ¿cuándo conoceré al afortunado?

Atenea puso los ojos en blanco mientras se sonrojaba.

—¿Qué tal si primero hacemos lo posible para que Ares no me destruya, y luego piensas en dar mi mano?

Prometeo ahogó una carcajada, y se irguió. Dudó un momento, pero terminó dejando el vaso en la mesa del té y a mirarla a ella, muy serio.

—Ares es un caso triste, pero sin remedio. Es un sádico legitimado y con gran poder. Hace mucho debió haber sido llevado a la justicia, o asesinado... ¿Por qué, simplemente, no lo matas?

Atenea le miró, extrañada. Prometeo no solía dar salidas violentas a los conflictos.

—¿Pero qué te pasa hoy? ¡No puedo matarlo, tengo un acuerdo de paz que me evita hacerlo! ¡Me quitaría parte de mi acolitaje y función con tan solo tocarle de pasada con mi puño!

—Otra razón por la cual Ares te está atacando por medio de los acólitos: no puede hacerlo directamente... Habla con Astrea.

—¿Con qué pruebas? Además, por lo que me dijo mi padre, parece que el Panteón no cree que estoy siendo atacada, y está cuestionando mi objetividad. Si voy con Astrea diciéndole que es Ares el que me ataca sin pruebas de peso... —Atenea negó—. No conseguiría nada de ella, y Ares estaría sobre aviso.

Prometeo lo pensó un instante, apesadumbrado.

—Si no lo dices, ataca porque se cree a salvo; si lo dices, ataca a otro acólito para provocarte… Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?

Atenea no tuvo reparos en contarle lo que había estado haciendo al respecto, en la importancia de Licaón como infiltrado y en la mantícora, como posible fuente de información. Prometeo la veía, muy sorprendido.

—¿Le estás dando una misión de esta envergadura a alguien que conociste hace menos de una semana, y que no está preparado de nada para esto?

—Sé que parece una idiotez, pero...

Prometeo rió, con grandes carcajadas, convulso. Tanto que Atenea pasó de la indignación a ser contagiada por él.

—¡Dioses, por fin sé cómo se siente la gente cuando yo les propongo mis ideas! Ati, se oye como una locura, pero tu instinto te dice que puedes confiar en él, claro.

Atenea lo pensó un poco. Recordó de nuevo a Delfos, y el carácter altanero pero seguro de Licaón. Sonrió con dulzura.

—Sí.

—Bien, ¿porque sabes quién podría ayudar con tu mantícora?

—Prometeo...

Pero él no hizo caso a su tono de negativa rotunda.

—... Un alfa como él. Sabes que los alfas no solo hacen sentir el mando y el miedo, también la protección. Tu mantícora reaccionó mal a todo lo que la hacía perder control: no bajó por el río, huyó despavorida por los tranquilizantes, intentó atacar a la personera del I.M.I cuando quiso introducirse en su mente. Tal vez solo necesitas hacerla sentir protegida en vez de drogada y manipulada, para que la humana en ella vuelva a la superficie.

Atenea asintió con la idea, pero algo había en Prometeo que la hizo fruncir los ojos.

—Tienes esa mirada de estoy planeando algo que...

El titán reaccionó con cierta indignación.

—Planeo ayudar a que derrotes a Ares de una vez por todas, y a una pobre mujer inocente que fue ilegalmente hibridizada.

Atenea sintió un leve golpe bajo, y llamó a Broom para saber cómo estaba la situación. Si no habían mejoras, y con los cuidados necesarios para mantener la tapadera de Licaón... Con probar, no perdían nada. Además, y no le costaba decírselo a sí misma, quería ver a Licaón y la tranquilizaba tener una buena excusa para hacerlo.


	17. Capítulo 13, primera parte

**CAPÍTULO 13, **_primera parte_

En un sábado normal, Lance Hewlett probablemente hubiera dormido hasta tarde, salido después de merendar a dar un paseo por el parque, rentado una película o leído un libro. Cosas normales, que un hombre soltero normal de menos de treinta años hacía, que servían para guardar las apariencias con los vecinos.

Pero no fue un sábado normal. Esa mañana le habían ocurrido cosas muy locas, lo suficiente como para descatalogar de entrada el día como «normal»: no sólo se había besado apasionadamente con una Diosa que le atraía por demás, en su propia sala (y se había sentido pecaminoso, de lo más emocionante, y le había dejado hambriento, exaltado), sino que había ido con ella a la escena de un sangriento asesinato. El olor intenso de los fluidos varios derramados en el piso aún le revolvía el estómago de sólo recordarlo, y por más que se había duchado y frotado la piel muy bien con la esponja, aún no podía sacarse esa peste infecta de encima.

Había estado en escenas de crímenes antes, pero hacía mucho que no veía una tan horrible. Sin embargo, el olor o la visión de la sangre humana no le provocaban tanto malestar como el sabor; estaba seguro de que si volvía a probar sangre humana alguna vez, se pondría muy enfermo.

Ese sábado no durmió. No comió. No tuvo noticias de ella, tampoco. Si llamaba al número que Atenea le había proporcionado, le atendía siempre una voz distinta, una recepcionista. Se había enojado con todas y cada una de ellas, irracionalmente, porque las culpaba de interponerse entre él y la Diosa. ¿Cómo se atrevían a ponerlo en espera? No sabía cuántas vueltas le dio al departamento desde que se separaron, una vez que Atenea lo devolvió a su hogar tras el asesinato de la Heroína y su familia.

Si un desconocido lo hubiera visto durante esas horas tan frenéticas, sin duda habría pensado que estaba frente a un adicto sufriendo un importante síndrome de abstinencia...

Para el domingo, Licaón ya había dejado de contar las veces que había pulsado el botón verde de su teléfono cuando pasó de las veinticinco. Le rugía el estómago. Pensó en comer algo, pero un aroma familiar lo distrajo, el olor dulce y suave de la vainilla y la presencia sobrenatural de otro ser muy distinto de él, una sensación que le ponía la piel de gallina de pura delicia.

Al volverse sobre su hombro, la vio.

Atenea. De pie cerca de la ventana, su figura de Diosa se veía aún más dorada y hermosa en la semi-oscuridad del anochecer. Su cabello ardía como un fuego, resplandecía. El alivio recorrió a Licaón entero como el golpe de una ola en el mar. Se veía bien. Vestía jeans y botas de cuero sin tacón, una camiseta de escote poco profundo de color camello y una chaqueta corta, negra.

Pero, aunque no tenía nada de impresionante, seguía siendo una visión de ensueño.

—... Atenea. —sólo pudo articular, cuando recuperó la voz y el control sobre sí mismo.

—Hola —dijo ella, su voz sonaba tranquila, incluso sonrió ligeramente—. Me dijeron que me has estado llamando.

Con esa última frase, toda la paz que Licaón había sentido al volverla a ver se desvaneció.

Arrugó el puente de la nariz de un modo que le hizo retirar los labios, y exhibió los colmillos en una mueca feroz:

—¡Precisamente! ¿Qué Tártaro pasa? ¿Tus operadoras reconocen una emergencia cuando la oyen? —se quejó, inmóvil en su lugar— ¡Casi me vuelvo loco! No supe nada más de ti ni de la misión, Hermes tampoco ha aparecido, ¿Qué le pasa a ese enano? Olvida al enano, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo estás?

Ella sonrió más ampliamente, con una felicidad que se transmitió en su aroma.

Licaón no entendió de buenas a primeras qué le causaba tanta gracia; su sonrisa, si bien era un regalo para él, le enojó aún más. ¡Había pasado por un calvario esperando noticias!

Entonces, Atenea se le acercó con pasos rápidos, riendo como una niña, y le echó los brazos al cuello. Apretó con ansia cada centímetro de su cuerpo magro pero femenino contra el suyo. Licaón no supo qué hacer, al principio. No entendió qué estaba pasando. Pero, por suerte, su instinto era un poco más sabio y pronto se encontró abrazándola también, con la nariz hundida en su cuello y ese dulcísimo aroma a vainilla llenándole los pulmones. Simplemente, deliciosa.

—Ya estoy aquí, tranquilo —le pidió Atenea, suavidad—. Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos.

—¿Qué clase de asuntos? —preguntó él, en un murmullo.

—... cosas que tenía pendientes. —fue toda la explicación que la Diosa quiso darle, y sintió un cosquilleo en la piel cuando Licaón le besó el cuello, la mandíbula y la mejilla, en un camino que ansiaba terminar en sus labios—. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo estás?

La pregunta se la hizo entre pequeños besos, claro. Sobre la comisura de los labios, y luego en la nariz, en la frente. Atenea gimió muy bajito. ¡Se había saltado el sitio más importante, su boca! ¿Lo hacía a propósito? Después de hablar con Prometeo, estaba más dispuesta que nunca a encarar a Licaón y darle la oportunidad de probar que los instintos de ninguno de los dos se equivocaban, y que había algo bueno allí esperando por ellos. Su voluntad ardía deseando que fuera más que sólo una atracción física. Pero podía combatir ese refunfuño interior con la inmensa alegría que sentía de ser objeto de toda la atención de Licaón, le provocaba unas cosquillas agradables en el estómago y el pecho.

Y desde el primer momento en que lo vio otra vez, caminando de aquí para allá dentro del departamento, murmurando cosas por lo bajo, nervioso, incómodo, con el teléfono apretado en un puño crispado...

Sí, había querido eso, por supuesto.

Aún antes de responder la pregunta, fue la propia Atenea la que buscó la boca de él y le atacó, tal y como deseaba. Licaón reaccionó enseguida, apretándola entre sus brazos. Esa vez no iba a ir a ninguna parte. La Diosa enterró todo lo que pudo los dedos en su corto cabello rubio, para acceder mejor a su boca y dejarse mimar, al mismo tiempo. Él respondió sin pausa pero sin prisa, como si no deseara hacer nada más por las próximas horas (o días) excepto tocarla, besarla, sentirla, saborearla, adorarla. El roce de sus colmillos y su lengua en los labios era una sensación magnífica que la dejaba temblando. ¿Había probado alguna vez un beso tan adictivo? En ese momento, la Diosa no podía decir, estaba más ocupada disfrutándolo.

Una partecita de su mente le gritaba que tenía algo muy importante qué hacer, pero el resto de su ser le decía «¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Ve por ello! ¡Déjate llevar!» Adoró sentir la respiración agitada de Licaón, caliente como una brasa sobre su piel; la dureza de su cuerpo bajo los dedos, el ronroneo de sus gruñidos...

El corazón le daba brincos de emoción, como si se hubiera desatado por completo.

Pero Licaón aún estaba más en control de sí mismo que ella, aunque le besó con la misma clase de hambre y ansiedad, y la llevó lentamente hacia atrás sin que Atenea lo notara, hasta que la acorraló contra la pared. Sus labios se separaron bruscamente, y la Diosa quiso tirar de él por un segundo, para volver a besarlo, pero Licaón se lo negó.

SE LO NEGÓ. Atenea buscó sus rostro y lo miró, contrariada, y entonces él preguntó:

—Atenea, háblame. ¿Cómo estás? —exigió saber, en un gruñido feroz.

La Diosa lo miró directamente al fondo de esos ojos azules, fieros y siempre altaneros.

Elíseo Infinito, es que él era tan...

—Estoy bien. —dijo, y en ese momento, era verdad. Licaón lo pudo oler— Estoy mejor que ayer. Y tengo noticias que te gustará oír.

—Ya me gusta bastante esta novedad, ¿Crees que lo otro pueda superarlo?

Él no había sonreído al decir aquello, aunque la ironía era palpable. La caricia de sus dedos en el cuello la hizo sonreír. Ella también podía percibir su contento, aunque no lo demostrara más allá de la proximidad con que la retenía contra la pared. Se veía nervioso, sí, pero también había un inusual tono oscuro debajo de sus ojos, un cansancio muy palpable.

—Eso tendrás que decidirlo tú —comentó, y le acarició el rostro con la palma—. ¿Has comido algo?

—... no. ¿Cómo iba a comer? —se volvió a quejar Licaón— Estuve en la escena de un crimen espantoso y también vi a una Diosa quebrarse como una niña indefensa. ¿Crees que no es bastante para quitarle el apetito a cualquiera?

—¿Llevas sin comer desde ayer?

—Y sin dormir desde la pelea en la arena clandestina.

Atenea frunció el ceño, y le puso las manos sobre el pecho para empujarlo, pero desistió.

—¡Licaón! ¿Por qué? Tienes que descansar, que alimentarte para seguir fuerte. —le criticó— ¡Si quieres ser parte de esto, debes estar siempre listo!

—¿Qué noticias tienes para mí? —la esquivó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Te las diré mientras comes. Compláceme, por favor.

Ella apartó una mano y señaló algo por detrás de Licaón, pero él no necesitaba verlo. Ya había percibido el tentador olor de la carne adobada con salsas y las verduras y huevos hervidos, las semillas, cereales y panes integrales y...

El licántropo aspiró profundamente, en un gruñido, pero no por el aroma de los alimentos, sino para regodearse un poco más en la dulzura de la Diosa.

—... por supuesto que te complaceré. —comentó, y le trazó la línea de la mandíbula con los dedos.

Obedeció con una diligencia que sorprendió a Atenea, y se sentaron juntos a la mesa. Ella le había aparecido un magnífico manjar de lo más completo, y sólo con la visión de la carne el apetito de Licaón se abrió por sí solo. De pronto estaba tan hambriento que se hubiera devorado un caballo completo. La Diosa arrastró su silla más cerca de él, y en un gesto puramente cariñoso le puso una mano sobre el muslo, mientras lo veía comer. Un orgullo indecible le llenaba el pecho, ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz?

Licaón se preguntaba lo mismo sobre ella, entre trozo de carne y trozo de carne.

Todo estaba exquisito. ¿De los restaurantes de Hestia, decía Atenea que lo sacaba? Pues, era de lo mejor que había probado nunca.

—Está bien, háblame. Dime qué tienes para mí —le pidió, cuando hubo saciado una buena parte de su hambre—. Dijiste que hablarías su comía, y estoy comiendo.

—... Capturamos a la mantícora. Los chicos del D.S.I la atraparon.

Licaón se quedó tieso, con el tenedor en la mano, mirándola. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Han podido interrogarla? ¿Hay alguna pista nueva sobre su origen?

Atenea suspiró y apoyó el codo libre en la mesa, sosteniéndose el rostro.

—Me temo que no podemos hacer mucho, porque está extremadamente nerviosa. No es una criatura natural, fue hibridizada ilegalmente con métodos oscuros y tortuosos, su mente no está bien... tal vez no podamos recuperarla, tampoco —explicó ella, no sin cierta angustia—. Según el último informe, la tenían profundamente sedada y enjaulada, no hay manera de acercarse a ella. Es una pobre criatura atormentada. Cualquier presencia la enloquece, cualquier irrupción en su mente la asusta y no duda en atacar. Si está inconsciente, al menos no sufre, pero necesitamos saber lo que ese pobre ser ha visto. Nadie en el D.S.I puede hacer mucho ahora mismo.

Él bajó una mano y agarró suavemente aquella que Atenea había dejado sobre su muslo, y le dio un apretoncito.

— ¿Qué va a pasar, entonces? Lo que esa criatura sepa...

—Bueno, eso es la otra cosa por la que vine a verte y pensaba que te interesaría saber —dijo la Diosa, con un carraspeo—. Prometeo tiene esta idea de que tal vez tu presencia podría calmarla, porque eres un alfa del rango más elevado y tu influencia. Eres un líder, y así como puedes dominar a otros, también puedes hacerles sentir tu protección. Tal vez, lo que ella necesita es dejar de sentir miedo y rechazo.

Licaón dejó de comer, de pronto, y la miró con una mueca entre seria e irónica.

—... ¿Por qué Prometeo y tú estaban hablando de mí?

Atenea se puso repentinamente colorada, y el pulso se le aceleró. ¿Por qué Licaón se fijaba en eso, justamente? Él adoró ver ese rubor en sus mejillas, le dio ganas de darle un mordisco cariñoso; pero, sin embargo, había algo más en el olor de ella que simple vergüenza.

Una Diosa que se avergonzaba. Quién iba a pensarlo.

—Prometeo es un viejo amigo mío. Siempre me ayuda hablar con él. Fui a verlo más temprano, hubo una reunión en el Olimpo y salí de allí muy frustrada —empezó ella, con cierta timidez—. Prometeo tiene esta habilidad, él _entiende_ y sabe qué decir para hacerme sentir más tranquila, ayudarme a cambiar de enfoque cuando estoy estresada o no veo la salida a un problema, o simplemente cuando quiero desahogarme. Así que fui con él, estuvimos conversando, y mientras discutíamos pormenores del caso, en algún momento empezamos a hablar sobre ti...

Atenea levantó la mirada, y se encontró con que Licaón sostenía un trozo de carne en su tenedor pero no se lo llevaba a la boca. En cambio, la observaba a ella con cierta ironía.

—Come —le dijo, con otro carraspeo.

—Estoy comiendo —repuso él—. ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste sobre mí con tu amigo?

—Cosas. No importa ahora, el punto es que Prometeo está convencido de que si alguien es lo bastante dominante como para controlar a la mantícora, ése eres tú. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo? Quizá tu presencia sea de mucha ayuda.

Licaón se llevó el pedazo de carne a la boca y lo masticó mientras la miraba, con seriedad.

Su mano soltó los dedos de la Diosa, y tomó un vaso de la mesa, que tenía vino blanco.

—... ¿Por eso viniste a verme? —le dijo, con tono orgulloso— ¿Por eso tan cariñosa? ¿Crees que con unos besos vas a convencerme de hacer lo que quieras? ¿Qué pasó con la Diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra que nunca se rebaja? Porque si esto es un truco, déjame decirte que es uno MUY sucio, Atenea.

Ella abrió mucho la boca, pasmada, y el rojo de sus mejillas esa vez fue de rabia.

—¡No! No es lo que piensas, ¡No es eso! —soltó, tan molesta como él, pero se detuvo y tomó aire. ¿Qué esperaba, si lo que estaba pasando se veía como Licaón acababa de decir, justamente? Se inclinó más hacia él, con la intención de tocarle el rostro— No es así, Licaón.

Él le atrapó la mano en el aire y la miró directamente a los ojos, herido:

—No me toques. —le gruñó, en un acto reflejo—. ¿Vas a aprovecharte de que me atraes como nunca me atrajo nada en mi existencia como este monstruo, para conseguir tus favores? ¿¡De que ni siquiera sé por qué me pasa esto, o cómo puedo controlarlo!? ¡Los de tu clase ya jugaron conmigo lo suficiente!

—¡BASTA! —ella retiró la mano, con el ceño fruncido, y lo encaró— ¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que hablé con Prometeo? ¡Pues eso mismo! Aprecio el consejo de Prometeo más que el de nadie, ¡LE PREGUNTÉ QUÉ HACER CONTIGO! ¡Y él me ha dicho que siga a mi instinto! ¡Quiere que te dé una oportunidad, y eso estoy haciendo! Licaón, te voy a dar una oportunidad en todos los aspectos.

Él se quedó en su posición de guardia por unos segundos más, ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cabales como para pedirse disculpas.

¿Y qué le podía decir? Era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que se equivocaba al juzgarla, y además ella ya sabía que estaba equivocado. Tampoco sabía qué pensar del hecho de que la gran Atenea, Diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, hubiera pedido consejo a alguien sobre qué hacer respecto de él, ¿Y le habían aconsejado darle una oportunidad? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Qué pretendía Atenea de él, en ese caso? ¿Qué pretendía él, entonces? ¿Tenían algún futuro?

_¿Pero, qué Tártaro estaban haciendo? _

Eran muchas preguntas. Pocas tenían una respuesta convincente, o que no implicara un desborde de emociones. Sin embargo, por más que todo eso le hacía sentir varias alertas de peligro, Licaón le hizo caso a la que decía que no quería alejarla de él.

—... te estás emparejando conmigo, y me gusta eso —añadía Atenea, en un murmullo, se trababa con las palabras cuando más las necesitaba—. Pero no es para usarte, sino para...

—Está bien. —la detuvo él, y volvió a tomarle la mano en un gesto más cariñoso—. Lo siento.

Le dio un tironcito a su brazo y logró alcanzar los labios de la mujer, para besarla.

La Diosa cerró los ojos instintivamente, disfrutando del momento y de la caricia que sabía muy ligeramente a vino y especias. Cada beso era más fácil, y se hacía más fácil también desear el siguiente.

—No debería culparte, no confías en mí —repuso ella, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Claro que confío en ti. No me habría metido jamás en ese tugurio de Ares si no confiara en ti, no hubiera movido un pie fuera de este edificio ni aunque te hubieras desnudado frente a mí… —le respondió Licaón, con una sonrisa conciliadora— Bueno, me lo hubiera pensado un poco, y tal vez me habrías convencido. Ya es difícil ignorarte vestida y oliendo tan bien. _Imagínate._

Se quedaron mirándose un instante. ¿Había sido una buena broma?

No sabía bien, y ella tampoco. Apenas estaban «empezando», Atenea había llegado con la idea de que quería algo más de él, y Licaón no sabía ni qué rayos quería de ella en tanto no se alejara mucho. Aún tenían que descifrar muchas cosas, su trato nunca había ido más allá de un intercambio de frases airadas, una mínima misión y...

Y lo que había pasado en el antro de Ares. Y después. Todo lo que vino después.

Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de cómo había terminado en esa mesa, comiendo junto a ella, agarrándole la mano. Como un día cualquiera, como una persona cualquiera. Él jamás había tenido algo así, tampoco; en su vida como rey, nunca había compartido una comida con sus esposas o sus hijos, en aquel tiempo todo eso le parecía...

Volvió a la tarea de comer, y estuvo un rato en silencio. Luego Atenea tomó un tenedor que había aparecido en su mano, y picoteó de la fruta, comentó que todo estaba fresco y le gustaban las nueces. Licaón volvió a sonreír suavemente ante la declaración. Fue su pie para tener una charla un poco más amena, así que hablaron de cosas triviales por un rato, hasta que fue más y más perceptible en el aire que los dos estaban cómodos.

Definitivamente, hacer comentarios acerca de verla desnuda no era algo que debiera repetirse, al menos no hasta que tuvieran más confianza.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Licaón, acerca de la petición que ella le había hecho antes— Con la mantícora, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Sólo que uses tu influencia de alfa en ella. Veremos si eso la tranquiliza.

—¿No estaba sedada?

—Lo está, pero aún es capaz de reaccionar instintivamente. Ha lesionado a varios de mis trabajadores y envenenó a otros tantos, sus dardos son muy peligrosos. Si alguien del I.M.I pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, y lograse entrar en su mente sin asustarla, creo que podríamos obtener una información muy importante. Sólo necesitan un minuto.

—Está bien. —él dejó el tenedor a un lado, y se levantó—. Llévame a ese lugar, lo intentaré.

—No terminaste de comer.

Licaón hizo una mueca y señaló la cantidad de platos devorados a medias de la mesa.

—No tengo el estómago sin fondo, Atenea. Has aparecido comida como para todo un grupo comando. Ya estoy satisfecho, y mientras más rápido hagamos esto, más pronto podré volver a tomar una siesta, que es lo segundo que me falta.

Ella se puso de pie también, un poco más animada. Los ojos le brillaban con alegría, otra vez. Con un movimiento de su mano, la comida sobrante ya no estaba allí, sino empacada dentro del refrigerador. Él no lo sabría hasta que no lo abriera, en otro momento.

—¿No quieres descansar primero? Podemos esperar unas horas.

—No. Quiero terminar con esto ahora. Así que mejor será si lo liquidamos cuanto antes.

Licaón miró el reloj en la pared, calculando la hora.

Percibió, sin embargo, un olor a desazón muy marcado de parte de Atenea, y cuando volvió a mirarla, notó que el brillo de sus ojos había decaído un poco. Sonrió y pasó junto a ella con la intención de ir por su chaqueta, pero se detuvo un instante a acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar y los labios, suavemente. No podía estar apartado de esa mujer por mucho tiempo.

Ya con lo que había pasado hasta hacía un rato, podía dar fe de que esa Diosa se le había metido debajo de la piel, de una forma casi aterradora.

—¿Por qué esa cara? Voy contigo. ¿No es lo que querías?

—No, bueno... sí, lo que pasa es que... está bien, supongo que querrás dormir y mañana debes ir a trabajar, y todo eso. Yo esperaba que... bueno, no importa, olvídalo. Dame la mano, nos llevaré a los dos al cuartel.

La expresión de Atenea de pronto era un puchero tan adorable, que...

La sonrisa se abrió más grande y ladina en su boca, llena de colmillos, y Licaón soltó una carcajada.

—Me parece que me expresé mal. Nunca dije que quisiera terminar con esto pronto para deshacerme de ti. Todo lo contrario.

**-o-**

Aparecieron en un baño que olía a limón y estaba desierto.

—¿Qué tienes tú con los baños públicos? —le preguntó él, en tono bromista.

—Son menos concurridos que los ascensores.

Se sonrieron y luego salieron de allí. Se dirigieron a la recepción.

—Buen día. —saludó Atenea a la recepcionista de una estación de policía metropolitana que, por fuera, se veía perfectamente normal.

El edificio y las personas ahí se veían normales. Los policías uniformados entraban y salían, así también los civiles. Es más, Licaón recordaba haber estado ahí dos veces, el año pasado, para pagar unas multas de tránsito. En aquel momento, no había sentido nada extraño, ni se había fijado en otra cosa que no fuera controlar su genio para no gritar por la exorbitante suma de las multas.

Sin embargo, esa vez Licaón estaba más alerta, y pudo oler enseguida que la mujer detrás del mostrador no era normal.

—Buen día, ¿En qué la puedo ayudar? —preguntó la chica, con seriedad.

—La Justicia es una fuerza que requiere acción, y también prudencia.

—... identificaciones, por favor.

Atenea sonrió y se sacó una pulsera de la muñeca, entregándosela a la mujer, y luego le tendió la mano. La recepcionista tomó la mano de la Diosa con seriedad y le echó una ojeada al sello de la pulsera. Asintió y miró finalmente a Licaón.

—Viene conmigo —repuso Atenea, rápidamente. Se volvió hacia él—. Todo cuartel del D.S.I tiene tres niveles de seguridad más que el I.M.I o cualquier templo. Son los encargados de la seguridad interna del Panteón, por lo que necesitamos que sea infranqueable. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Elvira —le hizo un ademán a la joven, que respondió saludando a Licaón con una leve cabezada— no te debería dejar entrar pero, como vienes conmigo, no pedirán nada más de ti para avalar tu identidad o tu condición como «agente permitido».

—Me imagino.

—Aquí tiene, señora Atenea. Bienvenida. —la mujer del mostrador devolvió la pulsera y les señaló unas butacas que estaban a la derecha, en un pasillo— Broom ya está viajando para recibirla. ¿Lo espera por allá? La Puerta H está junto a la maceta, dice «armario».

—Sí, gracias Elvira. Ven, Licaón.

Él la siguió, con la cabeza algo confundida y llena de preguntas... ¿Por qué el D.S.I tenía una entrada, a uno de sus más secretos cuarteles, funcionando en un auténtico edificio del departamento de Policía?

—¿Esto siempre es así? ¿Tienes gente en todas partes?

—El D.S.I tiene la red más grande. Somos más que en la I.M.I y La Social juntos, así que se puede decir que sí. Hay una entrada habilitada en cada ciudad importante del mundo, para hacer los viajes entre territorios y el traslado de prisioneros, testigos o víctimas mucho más rápidos. —Atenea sonrió y caminó aún más cerca de Licaón, su hombro le tocaba ocasionalmente el brazo— En un momento vendrán por nosotros para llevarnos abajo.

De hecho, no tuvieron ni que sentarse. Desde el fondo del pasillo se acercaban dos personas, uno de ellos un hombre bastante corpulento y de cabello oscuro y entrecano, con un sobretodo largo y vestido de saco y corbata como un policía de muy alto rango. Iba acompañado por un anciano con un poco de cabello ralo y bien blanco. El viejo caminaba con bastante soltura y energía, y traía una sonrisa en el rostro. Iba muy bien trajeado, también, con un atuendo gris plomo que contrastaba con su actitud desenfadada.

Licaón los olió de lejos. El hombre más joven era un centauro, y el otro... ¿Un humano?

Atenea vio al hombre mayor y torció la boca en un gesto sarcástico:

—... será posible. Ahora entiendo —murmuró.

—Mi señora, bienvenida —dijo de inmediato el hombre del sobretodo, cuando se alcanzaron en mitad del recorrido— Llega justo a tiempo.

—Hola, Broom —saludó Atenea, después de darle la mano agarrándose mutuamente por la muñeca y golpeándose suavemente el pecho con el otro puño cerrado—. Y hola, Prometeo. No sé si decir que es una sorpresa… Broom, Prometeo, quiero que conozcan a Licaón que ha venido a ayudarnos; Licaón, ellos son Broom Mustang, el actual héroe de tu territorio y Prometeo, un dios mayor y uno de mis colaboradores más allegados.

Licaón paró literalmente la oreja al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Prometeo, el dios mayor? ¿ESE ANCIANO?

Con un gesto algo confundido, recibió la mano del viejo cuando fue a saludarle (primero a él, raramente) y se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato quizá muy largo. Se sonreía demasiado para el gusto de Licaón, y lo miraba como si fuera un espécimen de laboratorio o algo así. Luego saludó a Broom, pero no pudo quitar los ojos de la estampa medianamente arrugada de Prometeo. ¿Seguro había oído bien? ¿Él había sido consejero de Atenea? No se lo esperaba. Siendo que era «el» Prometeo y en teoría, un Titán... decidió dejarlo estar. Le dio la mano en un saludo no tan «formal» al centauro y se paró con firmeza obediente al lado de la diosa, en lo que Atenea se quedó hablando con Broom sobre un tal Zack que seguía internado y se estaba recuperando, y las lesiones menores de otras personas... ¿Qué le miraba el viejo? A Licaón empezó a molestarle el escrutinio.

No, no era el escrutinio, era lo que percibía en el aire. Prometeo, aunque se había quedado a un lado y se había apoyado en la pared simplemente a mirarlo a él, estaba haciendo más que sólo mirar a Licaón. Estaba pensándole y, al mismo tiempo, lo estaba leyendo. El licántropo sintió en su aroma una mezcla de emociones que iban desde la intriga, la expectativa, la ansiedad y la sorpresa a la dulzura del amor, y la amargura de una tristeza muy honda.

¿Amor y tristeza? No podía equivocarse, era lo que su nariz detectaba.

Instintivamente, se paró más cerca de Atenea y cruzó los brazos, en actitud combativa.

Prometeo sólo sonrió más ampliamente ante esa reacción, pero en sus ojos no brilló la alegría que quería transmitir con esa mueca en apariencia feliz.

—Licaón.

Atenea acababa de llamarlo, y aunque estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, reaccionó con una rapidez increíble a la voz de ella.

No tuvo que pedirle que los siguiera. Broom había abierto para ellos, la puerta que rezaba «armario».

Fue sólo atravesarla y estaban en otra parte que, definitivamente, no era un armario. Y el cambio realmente se sintió, no sólo en el escenario sino en el aire, y en la profundidad. Licaón no tuvo que preguntarlo: estaban bajo tierra, y todos ahí parecían estar muy ocupado. Los subordinados de Atenea iban y venían entre pasillos y cubículos, vestidos como personas normales, hablando en distintos idiomas y trabajando como cualquier oficinista... El golpe no fue tan grande como había esperado.

—... ¿Esto es el D.S.I? —preguntó él, con cierta decepción.

—No, es una sucursal que mantenemos en Canadá. El cuartel general está en el Olimpo.

Atenea se lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo, y de verdad estaba tan emocionada como una niña. Porque, ¿Cuántas oportunidades tenía de mostrarle el orgullo y el fruto de sus esfuerzos a una persona que empezaba a ser más que muy importante para ella? Y eso que solamente se trataba de una subsidiaria. Agarró discretamente a Licaón por el brazo, y caminaron juntos por el pasillo hacia unos ascensores.

—La mantícora está alojada en el último nivel. Hay que volver a sedarla cada pocas horas, no está respondiendo a ningún estímulo externo y parece que se hace resistente a la magia, no sabemos cómo —explicó Broom, el centauro iba al frente y los guiaba por el bullicioso y amplísimo salón con total confianza—. ¿Entonces este es el licántropo del que me habló, señora Atenea…

—Sí, Broom. Licaón de Acadia es el híbrido más «alfa» de todos los que conocemos, haremos el intento con él.

Broom miró a Licaón de nuevo por encima de su hombro, un instante, y comentó:

—Creí que estaba desaparecido, o muerto.

—¿Luzco desaparecido o muerto? —replicó Licaón, no sin cierto mal talante.

—Tus hijos, por lo menos, así lo piensan.

Licaón se sintió paralizado de espanto. _Sus hijos. ¿Sus hijos? ¿Estaban vivos? ¿Todos ellos? ¿Sus verdaderos hijos?_

—¿Qué sabes sobre eso? —preguntó, con cautela.

Lo había sospechado desde el principio. El sentimiento era mutuo, si sus hijos de sangre creían que estaba muerto, pues él también había pensado por mucho tiempo lo mismo acerca de ellos. No era raro que encontrase licántropos por ahí, pero nunca había tropezado con alguno de sus muchachos. Broom observó su silencio y confusión con cierto recelo. Prometeo de pronto encontró más divertido alisarse las arrugas del traje que prestar atención, y Atenea atravesó al héroe local con su mirada de oro, esperando a que volviera a hablar. Broom decidió que era un tema muy espinoso, y prefirió no adentrarse más en él.

—Acontes de Acadia y su manada derribaron a la mantícora, para empezar. Acontes es un gran alfa, y él no pudo dominar a la bestia.

—Acontes no es Licaón —repuso la Diosa, rápidamente—. Necesitamos más rango. Él es alfa de alfas. Broom, ¿Estás teniendo dudas al respecto? Yo sé que te pones nervioso ante los predadores, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Licaón viene de buena fe.

—Secundo la moción —comentó Prometeo, con tono jovial—. Además, yo los metí en esto, fui quien trajo a Licaón como carta a la mesa. Si ha de haber responsabilidad por alguna cosa, que sea sobre mí.

El centauro negó, meditándolo.

Atenea le había salido de la nada con la idea de usar a un híbrido alfa para tranquilizar a la mantícora. Jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera ser Licaón de Acadia mismo. Se creía que estaba muerto. Broom no dudaba, sin embargo, de la astucia de su diosa ni de sus motivos, por más que la sorpresiva llegada de Prometeo para presenciar ese intento le había hecho tener ciertos resquemores. Le caía bien el titán, pero era un tipo del que nunca se sabía totalmente sus intenciones… Pero había accedido a hacer lo que recomendaba su señora, y a mantener el secreto acerca de la identidad del recién llegado. A todos los efectos, se llamaba Lance Hewlett y era un licántropo con habilidades de control sobre masas.

Broom miró a la diosa de nuevo, y suspiró:

—Está bien, bajemos. Lo dejaré entrar a la jaula. —se volvió hacia Licaón otra vez—. Pero te advierto, que ese monstruo es muy peculiar. Apenas lo veas, sabrás de qué estoy hablando, y qué tan grave es la situación.

Broom apretó el botón en el ascensor.


	18. Capítulo 13, parte final

**CAPÍTULO 13, **_parte final_

Atenea observó a través del cristal hechizado la figura encorvada de la bestia.

No podía sino sentir una infinita pena por la mujer que una vez había sido.

La mantícora era horrible. Por lo general, eran seres hermosos y armoniosos, con cuerpo de león, rostro y pechos de preciosas mujeres y alas vastas; realmente bellas. Eran monstruos sí, seres en condición híbrida, pero no por eso espantos. Sin embargo, esta tenía los miembros demasiado largos, las zarpas deformadas, las alas en estado lamentable y el rostro totalmente desfigurado. La armonía de su forma no estaba por ninguna parte.

Era como el experimento fallido de un cruce entre una cantidad indeterminada de especies.

La tenían encerrada en una caja de cristal encantado, montada dentro de una habitación blanca de techo bajo, con hechizos especiales tallados en el vidrio. Era una jaula muy luminosa, en la que ella era una mancha oscura acurrucada y llorosa en una esquina. Su llanto y sus ronquidos sonaban como el berrido de un cerdo, mezclado con el rugido de una fiera salvaje. Tanto blanco, y la criatura tan oscura que resaltaba sin dificultad.

Atenea se estremeció y se abrazó ligeramente. Cuando le pusiera las manos encima a Ares y a su gente...

Licaón y Broom iban hacia la caja, habían entrado a la habitación con cautela, casi sin hacer sonido alguno. Broom decía que los ruidos sorpresivos aterrorizaban a la criatura, y que se ponía frenética cuando alguien intentaba entrar en su mente a distancia.

Atenea estaba dentro de la cabina, detrás de un grueso vidrio espejado, junto con Prometeo y dos asistentes del I.M.I, especialistas en introducirse en las mentes. Ellas intentarían extraer toda la información posible de la cabeza de la criatura, en tanto Licaón la calmaba con su influencia de «alfa». El cuarto estaba protegido para que nada, absolutamente nada, pudiera pasarles en tanto se resguardaran ahí dentro. Muy buena parte de las instalaciones de los D.S.I las había diseñado y construido Hefesto mismo y un equipo de su gente, así que podían confiar en que la seguridad del edificio y de esa jaula, propiamente, eran infalibles.

—Me gusta —le susurró Prometeo, de pronto.

Atenea se volvió a mirarlo, desconcentrada.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que me gusta. No me había equivocado. Es todo un licántropo, y es perfecto para ti.

Atenea miró hacia las funcionarias del I.M.I, y al ver que no les ponían atención a ellos, le contestó:

—Prometeo, pasaré por alto el hecho de que estés aquí por puro entrometido y curioso, y en cambio te agradeceré lo que has hecho por mí hoy. —repuso, con una sonrisa bastante dulce— Me siento más en paz ahora que he dejado de reprimirlo. No sabía cuánto quería dar y sentir cariño, de nuevo, hasta que me permití hacerlo; la sensación es abrumadora y me completa tanto, que no puedo describirlo. Gracias por tus palabras.

—Cuando quieras, querida.

La sonrisa del anciano fue algo tenue, no tan animada como quería aparentar.

Atenea le puso la mano en el hombro y le hizo un suave masaje, feliz.

— ¿Estás cansado, Prometeo?

—Estoy bien, Ati. —él le dio una palmadita en la mano que ella tenía en su hombro, y siguió en un susurro bajo, para que sólo ellos dos oyeran— Quería ver esto con mis propios ojos. No todos los días tienes al Primer Licántropo creado por Zeus delante de tus ojos, dame un respiro.

—Siempre como una mula, ¿Eh?

—¿Me hubieras querido de otro modo?

La Diosa se puso un poco colorada y volvió la mirada hacia el cristal.

Broom le dio a Licaón un escudo largo, para que se protegiera, y éste lo estaba rechazando. Atenea abrió aún más grande la sonrisa, y negó con la cabeza. Ese Licaón, ¿Se creía que era irrompible? No, no era eso, él sólo tenía muchísima confianza en sus habilidades.

La puerta de cristal de la amplia jaula se abrió hacia un lado, deslizándose sin hacer ruido, y Licaón subió los tres escalones blancos que le permitieron meterse dentro. La mantícora se movió, con lentitud y pereza. Atenea dejó de sonreír instantáneamente, cuando vio la cola del monstruo que se retorcía contra el suelo sucio de sus propias heces, orina y sangre.

Cuando la jaula estuvo cerrada otra vez, la diosa habló directamente para Licaón usando el micrófono que tenía en la oreja, igual al que el licántropo tenía en la suya.

—Muévete despacio. Que no te vea como una amenaza. Si se siente amenazada y se desboca, tal vez no puedas controlarla, y te atacará.

—¿Se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir más seguro? —le llegó la respuesta de él, en un susurro gruñente— Porque no está funcionando para nada, princesa.

La Diosa se sonrió.

—Así que te llama princesa —observó Prometeo, alzando las cejas—. Eso es nuevo.

Ella no contestó, por un lado porque estaba concentrada en lo que sucedía dentro de la jaula, y por otro lado, porque el corazón le había dado un indescriptible salto de alegría al escuchar ese calificativo que tanto le gustaba en los labios de Licaón. Sí, por él, podía ser una princesa, sería su juego de palabras mágicas. Pensó en ponerle un apodo cariñoso a él también… Se emocionó de nuevo, sólo pensando en las posibilidades.

Licaón se detuvo a seis pasos de la mantícora, y ya desde esa distancia sintió su miedo. Por la forma en que la bestia movía la cola, el vidrioso color dorado de sus ojos y el temblor de sus miembros, podía darse cuenta de que no sólo estaba asustada, sino también inflada a sedantes. Los medicamentos y la magia no eran dos cosas que se llevaran bien.

—No me gusta esto —murmuró, muy bajito.

—Recuerda, tienes que hacerla sentir segura. No te acerques demasiado. —oyó la voz de Atenea en su oreja derecha.

Él torció la boca en un gesto de impaciencia. Necesitaba acercarse.

Se aproximó unos pasos, mostrándole a la bestia que no llevaba armas. La mantícora mostró los dientes, y en un movimiento muy rápido hizo restallar su cola contra el piso. Licaón dejó de moverse.

Dentro del cuarto de seguridad, Atenea se acercó más al cristal protector, y se mordió los labios. ¿Funcionaría?

Broom estaba muy tenso, esperando cerca de la puerta. A él ya no le parecía muy buena idea.

La mantícora se encorvó sobre sí misma sin apartar los ojos del hombre que había entrado, y siseó entre dientes. Licaón se agachó en su lugar, con paciencia, y carraspeó. ¿Qué hacer? Era un monstruo casi tanto como ella, lo único que los separaba era una consciencia funcional. Atenea dijo que esa mantícora no era más que una mujer humana hibridizada de forma ilegal, ¿verdad? Tal vez, si le hablaba...

—No voy a hacerte daño. —le dijo, tratando de sonar amable— Sé que tienes miedo.

Los ojos del monstruo respondieron con rapidez, extrañamente.

Bien, estaba bastante consciente. ¿Qué había dicho antes sobre la magia y los medicamentos…?

Se acercó un paso, y la bestia reaccionó de pronto: levantó los cuartos traseros en el aire, pero al parecer no tenía fuerza para despegar el pecho del piso; y desplegó las alas, golpeándolas contra las paredes de cristal. Gruñó fieramente, mientras retorcía la cola en arcos amplios y tortuosos. Con las garras, rascó el piso en una clara señal de amenaza.

Licaón sintió una descarga de adrenalina en el cuerpo y que le sudaban las manos, pero ni siquiera parpadeó. Necesitaba estar alerta.

—No tienes que mostrarme lo grande que eres —dijo él, con paciencia—. Te creo que podrías reducirme a jirones de carne en un solo zarpazo. Sé que lo has hecho con otras personas. Pero lo hiciste porque tenías miedo, porque no querías que te hicieran daño. Y no estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Quiero ayudarte.

La bestia pareció entender lo que acababa de decir, bajó las alas y flexionó un poco las patas traseras hasta asentar el estómago en el piso.

—Eso es. No tengas miedo.

Desde la cabina, Atenea estaba observando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que Prometeo. Los dos estaban impresionados. Sabían que nadie había logrado pararse tan cerca de la criatura sin sufrir su ira. Broom empezó a cambiar de parecer y se relajó un poco. Hizo señales para que los centinelas de apoyo no se movieran de sus sitios, escondidos.

El licátropo se acercó otro paso, aún agachado. Ponerse al nivel del monstruo ayudaba.

Estiró la mano en su dirección, despacio.

—Voy a acercarme más, y voy a tocarte. No te temo, así que no me temas a mí tampoco.

—¿Está loco? —susurró Atenea, en la cabina— Sólo le pedí que la calmara, esto es... ¡Se está poniendo en peligro innecesariamente!

—Tranquila, Ati. Está haciendo lo que le pediste. La mantícora ya se lo hubiera tragado si no lo sintiera como un igual, si creyera que es una amenaza para ella. Sólo observa.

Prometeo le puso una mano en el hombro, y eso sirvió para que ella se tranquilizara.

En la caja de cristal, Licaón ya se había acercado tanto a la mantícora que estaba a un paso de distancia, y el monstruo se apretó aún más contra el vidrio, como si quisiera filtrarse a través de la superficie transparente y escapar. Escapar de ese lugar, y de la gente que quería herirla, pero no de él, de ese hombre que seguía tan tranquilo, ofreciéndole su mano. Sabía que los demás estaban cerca, pero no podía percibirlos a todos porque algo le nublaba los sentidos.

Nada estaba claro, excepto la presencia de ese sujeto de ojos azules, que le hablaba.

El sonido de su voz, su olor, su cercanía, el magnetismo de su aura...

Y cuando le tocó la cabeza, la mantícora exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones maltrechos, y dejó de temblar. Licaón se sonrió ligeramente, y también pudo relajarse un poco. Deslizó los dedos entre la maraña de cabello oscuro del ser, contento con el logro alcanzado. Era increíble todo lo que podía percibir de ella con sólo ponerse a su nivel, entenderla y no rechazarla. Era un ser horrible, pero no por ello inconsciente y puramente maligno.

La mantícora berreó, y Licaón le apartó los cabellos de su deforme rostro.

Seguía teniendo ojos humanos, enrojecidos de ira, dolor, sedantes y ganas de morir, y sintió una infinita pena.

—Tú y yo nos parecemos un poco, ¿no crees? Ninguno de los dos tiene una función en la vida, y sin embargo estamos aquí, atorados. —se volvió sobre su hombro y buscó a Atenea, sabía que ella estaba detrás del rectángulo de vidrio espejado. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza—. Calma, sé cómo te sientes. Sé que duele. Pronto no dolerá más.

Atenea vio la señal, y trató de ignorar lo que había oído. Por un momento, se desconcentró, pero su lado vigilante estaba alerta en esos momentos, y de inmediato se dirigió a las asistentes, para que intentaran establecer el vínculo mental con la criatura.

Licaón acarició una vez más la cabeza de la mantícora y se quedó quieto, le permitió al ser arrastrarse sobre su peso para acercarse a él, a olfatearle. Aunque babeaba mucho, él trató de no fijarse en su horrible forma y concentrarse más en lo que sentía de ella, de la mujer que una vez había sido. Sufría mucho. Sentía dolor, odio… No se apartó cuando la bestia dejó reposar sus mandíbulas contra su muslo, necesitaba algo de contención.

Una vez que Atenea obtuviera su preciosa información, le pediría que encontrara una forma de ayudarla… O que la matara.

En la cabina, las asistentes del I.M.I se concentraron en la criatura, su trabajo sería ingresar en su mente ahora que estaba distraída, y extraer la información que pudiera contener. La más fuerte de las dos intentó establecer el enlace psíquico, y entonces...

Licaón lo sintió. La bestia se estremeció y gruñó bajo.

De pronto estaba inquieta otra vez, babeaba más que nunca y su cola se retorcía. Pensó en echarse atrás y alejarse hasta que volviera a tranquilizarse, pero todo sucedió muy rápido. Atenea se pegó al cristal espejado con un grito atrapado en la garganta: la mantícora acababa de empujar a Licaón hacia atrás, de un cabezazo, y estaba furibunda. Había sentido la invasión de las asistentes. Se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo, y rugía, gemía… Licaón se incorporó y trató de hablar otra vez, pensó que usar su voz serviría de algo, pero fue contraproducente:

—¡Tranquila! ¡Estoy aquí, no pasa nada! ¡Tranquila! —le dijo, mostrándole las manos vacías.

—¡Broom! ¡Sácalo de ahí! —escuchó que Atenea decía— ¡Sal de ahí, ahora, Licaón! ¡Aléjate antes que...!

La advertencia llegó tarde.

La mantícora rugió furiosamente y agitó la cola, golpeando el vidrio con las alas al mismo tiempo. Licaón no esperó que le atacara, si hasta hacía unos instantes habían estado tan cerca uno del otro, y tan en paz. Por supuesto, ella no era tonta: se había percatado de la jugarreta, y ahora estaba enfurecida. El licántropo vio la puerta de cristal abrirse a su izquierda y pensó en salir, pero, ¿Acaso no tenía trabajo qué hacer? Podía volver a calmarla, sólo tenía que demostrar que...

No hubo oportunidad.

La mantícora latigueó su cola y disparó los proyectiles envenenados en dirección a Licaón.

Cinco de ellos se le clavaron en el cuerpo entre el pecho, el estómago y las piernas. No fue tanto el dolor de los aguijonazos, pero sí la parálisis que empezó a subirle por la piel y los miembros de inmediato, ¿Qué clase de veneno tenía esa criatura? ¿Era tan potente? A los pocos segundos ya había caído de bruces al suelo y no podía moverse, no tenía sentido del equilibrio y se estaba quedando ligeramente sordo.

Hubo más dolor cuando la mantícora se abalanzó sobre él, y le mordió el brazo a la altura del codo. Iba a comérselo, por su traición. El dolor y la furia que percibía en la criatura eran más fuertes que nunca, y podía sentirlo aún a través de las nubes de estupor que le causaba el veneno en la sangre. La golpeó con las manos y los pies, torpemente, sin control de sí mismo. Pensó en cambiar de forma, pero nunca llegó a concretar la idea, estaba...

Perdido. Se sentía perdido. El corazón le latía a una velocidad imposible, enviando más y más de esa sustancia a todo su cuerpo, ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! ¡Estaba aterrorizado! ¡Los dientes de esa bestia le estaban desgarrando el brazo! ¡Le parecía que estaba tardándose la vida en arrancárselo de cuajo!

Todo pasaba más rápido de lo que Licaón podía percibir.

Broom entró al cuarto de cristal con una lanza larga, y golpeó repetidamente la cabeza de la mantícora hasta que la obligó a soltar a su presa, y alejarse de él. El centauro no aprobaba los métodos de tortura para animales prácticamente sin consciencia, pero en ese momento le hubiera gustado mucho tener una picana eléctrica para aturdirla. Un humo blanco empezó a llenar el cuarto, y el Héroe local retrocedió justo a tiempo, llevándose a Licaón por el brazo sano. Lo arrastró por los escalones y lo dejó en el piso.

Muchas personas empezaron a entrar por las salidas: los guardias que habían estado esperando la orden, Atenea, Prometeo, los centinelas médicos...

Y dentro del cuarto de cristal, la mantícora seguía rugiendo y golpeando los vidrios con las alas y la cola, revolviendo el humo blanco somnífero que estaban usando para aplacarla. Todo terminó cuando se desplomó sobre sí misma, rendida.

Afuera, el caos reinaba sobre todo por los gritos de Licaón:

—¡NO ME TOQUEN! —ladraba, furioso— ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!

Se arrastró como pudo por el piso, conteniéndose el brazo desgarrado contra el pecho, herido, desorientado, casi ciego y sordo, con la mitad del cuerpo inmovilizado y agarrotado… Topó con la pared. Los centinelas médicos volvieron a caer sobre él, pero Licaón no se quedaba quieto. Aún tenía fuerza para empujarlos brutalmente.

— ¡QUE NO ME TOQUEN! ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ! ¡ALÉJENSE!

—¡Licaón! —gritó Atenea, no pudiendo estar lejos un momento más.

—¡BASTA, BASTA, MALDITOS!

—¡El veneno lo está enloqueciendo, Ati! ¡Ayúdalo! —decía Prometeo, a gritos— ¡Detenlo, por su propio bien! ¡Tú puedes hacer que se calme, responderá a tu olor!

— ¡Esto es mi culpa! —chilló la diosa, con los ojos llorosos, adolorida— ¡Yo lo traje aquí! ¡Recibió demasiado veneno! ¡Tártaro! ¡TÁRTARO!

Empujó a uno de los médicos para estar a la par de él, y lo vio.

Licaón estaba cubierto de su propia sangre, sosteniéndose el brazo roto en el regazo y con la ropa desgarrada por los dientes y las zarpas de la mantícora. Los puntos donde el veneno había ingresado a su cuerpo se veían como manchones violetas en su piel, sangrantes. No sólo eso, estaba cambiando de forma, y eso era peligroso en su estado actual. Ya le había crecido pelo sobre los antebrazos y los colmillos se le habían estirado dentro de la boca. Si se convertía del todo, haría un destrozo y el veneno se movería más rápido en su sistema. De sólo reparar en la idea, el corazón de Atenea se estrujó de dolor.

_No era un monstruo, ¡No lo era! ¡Sólo tenía que tranquilizarse!_

Se acercó más Licaón, para agacharse junto a él. Le atrapó la mano en el aire, cuando intentó empujarla lejos de sí como había hecho con todos. Eso sólo acrecentó su furia, y aceleró el proceso de conversión. Necesitaba protegerse y su instinto lo llevaba a cambiar, a adoptar la forma más poderosa y resistente. Licaón rugió y su rostro se deformó ligeramente, su espalda se volvió un arco tenso, se acuclilló sobre sí mismo, dominado por el dolor y el aroma de la sangre en sus propias narices.

Atenea luchó y con su fuerza superior lo obligó a quedarse quieto, tomando su brazo sano y empujándolo en el pecho con su otra mano. Le gritó en la cara:

—¡Huéleme, por favor! ¡Soy yo! —Percibía toda su confusión y su ira— ¡Soy yo, Licaón! ¡SOY YO!

Él apenas sí respondió. Seguía retorciéndose. No podía concentrarse en hacer una cosa o la otra, todo a su alrededor le parecía una amenaza. El veneno lo estaba encegueciendo. Ya no podía mover el brazo que en teoría tenía sano y tampoco sentía las piernas, pero seguía luchando.

—¡SUÉLTAME, NO ME TOQUES! ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES! ¡SUÉLTAME, BRUJA…!

Hablaba bastante mal. Atenea apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué era tan malditamente terco? ¡Era peor que Prometeo! ¡Tenían que atenderlo! ¡Ese veneno podría matarlo!

— ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN! ¡VAS A DEJAR QUE TE ATIENDAN, O POR MI PADRE Y MIS ACÓLITOS QUE TE DORMIRÉ DE UN GOLPE!

—¡INTÉNTALO, BRUJA! —gritó el licántropo, o pudo haber dicho otra cosa, la lengua se le trababa al hablar.

— ¡NO ME DESAFÍES!

Licaón quiso decir algo más aunque la lengua se le estaba inflamando, y seguía oponiendo resistencia contra ella... Atenea colapsó entre el enojo, el miedo y las ganas de llorar.

Simplemente, reaccionó.

Levantó el puño y descargó un golpe en la mandíbula de Licaón. Con su fuerza y precisión, fue suficiente para que él perdiera el conocimiento del todo y cayera laxo al piso, arrastrándose de lado contra la pared.

Atenea se puso en pie, para darle espacio a los centinelas médicos… Solo podía pensar que nunca quiso pegarle, que quería abrazarlo y que a su vez él la abrazara.

Los presentes se encontraban en silencio, contemplando a su Diosa. Ella no era conocida por perder el control. No de esa manera en que parecía desesperada, perdiendo el tiempo antes de asestar el golpe de una vez, con practicidad…

Prometeo fue el único que se acercó y le sirvió de sostén. Sabía que a ella no le importaba el exabrupto, sino el golpe que le había propinado a Licaón. A veces, hasta Atenea temía de su lado bélico. Los dos se quedaron observando cómo los oficiales se llevaban a Licaón. Debían administrarle con urgencia el antídoto del veneno, y reconstituirle el brazo casi arrancado.

Atenea no se sentía capaz de verlo por un segundo más en ese estado. Los sanadores se hacían cargo, no debía entorpecerles su trabajo, por más que temía que cometieran algún error que ella pudiera evitar.

El resto del personal se desbandó discretamente, hasta que sólo quedaron Broom, Atenea y Prometeo frente a un rastro de sangre que bajaba por los escalones de la caja de cristal y el piso blanco de la habitación de contención.

El silencio reinaba, ni siquiera la mantícora se movía.

Atenea se miró el puño aún cerrado, el puño que había golpeado a Licaón. La Diosa se refugió en el abrazo que Prometeo le daba y, sin poder contenerse, echó a llorar en silencio. Broom observaba la escena con incomodidad y cierta pena. Él conocía muy bien a Atenea, y sabía que era una mujer sensible a pesar de su dureza y capacidad táctica. No era un robot. Eso era lo que sus acólitos más apreciaban de la Diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra: que era una persona como ellos.

Lo mejor era no seguir importunando más.

—Iré a ver si las del I.M.I lograron extraer información de la mente de ese pobre ser —dijo, excusándose para irse.

Cuando se quedaron completamente solos en el cuarto blanco, Atenea dejó de llorar un poco.

—¡No puedo creer lo que hice! —gimió, adolorida— ¡No estaba en sus cabales, y yo sólo...!

—Tranquila, Ati —le susurró Prometeo, con paciencia—. Estaba fuera de control. Era una situación extrema, las decisiones debían ser tomadas con rapidez. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Te lo agradecerá después, créeme.

Ella se quedó con Prometeo un momento más, hasta que se sintió lo bastante controlada como para apartarse, y dejar que él le limpiara las lágrimas con su pañuelo de seda.

—Tengo que llamar a Panacea. Licaón ha absorbido demasiado veneno, podría...

—No pienses en lo peor todavía. Concéntrate en ir por Panacea y quedarte con él.

Atenea parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida, y se llevó una mano al pecho:

—¿Que me quede con él? Pero, eso durará mucho y…

—Te estás muriendo por hacerlo, ¿no? —no le fue difícil interrumpirla de lo débil que era su convicción. Prometeo se rió, con serenidad— Cuando nuestra gran Diosa médica terminen con él, toma a Licaón y llévalo a casa. Quédate con él hasta que despierte. Déjate ser un poco esa Diosa doméstica que llevas dentro, y que tanto te hace sentir culpable ahora mismo... Está herido, apuesto a que por unos días estará muy molesto y gruñón, y algo incapacitado. Te necesitará, y tú también lo necesitas.

—Tenemos una misión el miércoles, es muy importante que haga todos los arreglos, no me puedo quedar con él todo el tiempo.

Prometeo la miró con ojos reprobadores pero amables.

—Ati, no vas a lastimarlo de nuevo. Sólo estarás ahí para él. Es orgulloso como pocos. Jamás pediría ayuda. Una vez que ambos estén bien... y sabes a qué me refiero, podrás ocuparte de todos esos asuntos tan importantes tuyos.

Atenea cambió el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, incómoda. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ver a Licaón herido era como reafirmar que había sido, en parte, su responsabilidad? Acababa de desarrollar más una debilidad, y ésa era el bienestar de Licaón.

_Porque le gustaba ser el centro de su atención, sentirse deseada por él, acompañada..._

—Prometeo, entiendo el punto, es sólo que... —balbuceó la Diosa, abochornada.

—Ati. Ati, por favor. —Prometeo le puso las manos sobre los hombros— ¿Qué te dice tu instinto? ¿Qué está diciendo ese corazón tuyo que tanto te sugerí que obedezcas? Vamos, reprimir lo que deseas no te ayudará.

Él le dio un toquecito en la barbilla con un nudillo, sonriendo.

Atenea sorbió por la nariz y se acordó de dónde estaban. ¿Qué pensaría Broom, que la había visto quebrarse así? Tenía que ser fuerte, dar una imagen confiable, ¿Y estaba tan de los nervios por Licaón? Qué bien. Gran imagen. Se sentía un poco infantil, estuvo llorando sobre una decisión tomada en el calor de una situación peligrosa. Quizá si ella no lo hubiera golpeado, Licaón podría haberse transformado y quién sabe si no hubiera muerto ya por el veneno y...

No. Lo que más le dolía era que lo había golpeado cuando deseó más bien abrazarlo y apretarlo contra su cuerpo, para que la oliera. Hubiera deseado calmarlo con su aroma, y no con sus puños... Atenea apretó los labios y asintió. Prometeo entendió de inmediato a qué venía ese gesto. Era su respuesta.

Se sonrió, y recibió el pañuelo cuando la diosa se lo devolvió.

—Tengo que buscar a Panacea —se recordó Atenea, los labios le temblaban.

Su corazón claramente le estaba diciendo... no, le estaba GRITANDO, que fuera con él.

No porque Licaón la necesitara, sino porque ella necesitaba estar junto a Licaón en ese momento tan crucial. Necesitaba ver que estuviera bien. Que no se muriera.

_Dioses, ¡Que no se muriera!_

El corazón le latió aún más desbocado, si era posible. La Diosa salió apresuradamente del cuarto blanco, casi corriendo, tratando de que el miedo no se le volviera a meter debajo de la piel. Necesitaba asegurarse que lo salvaran, y no había mejor doctora en estos casos que Panacea.

Prometeo se quedó ahí un rato más, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pensando.

Sí, por algo él había tenido que dejarla ir. Atenea corría hacia su Destino.

**-o-**

El tiempo pasaba extrañamente despacio, a medida que volvía en sí.

Para cuando Licaón abrió los ojos, había penumbra a su alrededor y no podía distinguir con claridad dónde se encontraba. Nada tenía sentido. Veía borroso, y tenía la plena consciencia de que estaba acostado. Sentía algo hinchado dentro de la boca, aparte del sabor horrible. Aspiró profundamente, y el sutil aroma dulce de la vainilla inundó su nariz, dibujándole una sonrisa en los labios. Nada estaba claro, excepto la presencia de ella.

Atenea estaba cerca.

La vista se le aclaraba lentamente, y el lado derecho de su cuerpo se sentía anclado a la cama.

—¡Bien! Ya estás despertando —dijo una voz complacida que iba y venía, no podía saber dónde estaba, pero sí a quién pertenecía—. ¡Panacea nunca se equivoca!

Una caricia fresca en su frente le ayudó a recobrar el sentido más rápido. Quiso hablar, pero la lengua le pesaba mucho. Ella estaba a su derecha, su aroma lo envolvía desde esa dirección. Empezó a respirar más rápido, inquieto.

—Tranquilo, ya está bien. Bebe esto. —le pidió Atenea.

El colchón se hundió a su derecha, y ella le pasó el brazo por la espalda para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Su fuerza divina era suficiente para manipular el cuerpo pesado de un licántropo adulto, como si fuera un muñeco. Le puso un vaso contra los labios. Licaón bebió el líquido lo mejor que pudo, y sintió de inmediato un calor agradable bajándole por todo el cuerpo.

No sabía qué era lo que había tragado (sabía a té), pero el embotamiento disminuyó enseguida y en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, la hinchazón de su lengua y el malestar se desvanecieron. La vista se le aclaró, el cuerpo dejó de pesarle. Había recuperado la orientación y la coordinación en las manos y los pies, percibía completamente el calor de la sábanas y el ambiente a su alrededor.

Y se encontró en su cama, en su habitación, en su departamento. Pero, sobre todo Atenea aún estaba a su lado, sosteniéndolo contra su cálida presencia y sonriéndole con cierta angustia. Le acariciaba el pecho con movimientos circulares de su palma. En algún momento, en una maniobra de alivio desesperado, esa misma mano le acarició la mandíbula y la Diosa le cubrió el lado derecho del rostro con besos.

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto. Estaba preocupada.

Por lo que Licaón podía oler, muy preocupada. Le dedicó un gruñido bajito, y se las arregló para articular:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Atenea frunció un poco el ceño, pero de cierta vergüenza. Se disculpaba con el tono de su voz:

—Te propuse ir al cuartel del D.S.I y acercarte a la mantícora. Te hirió, y... —Bajó la mirada, y respiró hondo— Panacea te arregló el brazo y te quitó los dardos envenenados. Estuviste fuera de servicio por un día y medio... —la Diosa se sonrojó cuando Licaón se apoyó en su pecho y, a través del oído apoyado sobre su corazón, él sintió claramente cómo se le aceleró el pulso. Atenea se abrazó a él, y su voz destiló sinceridad y cariño— Estaba muy preocupada. Creí que iba a ser mucho peor. No podía irme de tu lado.

Le tocó la mejilla izquierda, con un gesto compungido.

Licaón frunció el ceño, incapaz de recordar de qué le estaba hablado ella hasta que una tras otra, las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido le llegaron a la mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el reflejo fantasmal del dolor en su hombro derecho, allí donde la bestia le había mordido y casi desgarrado completamente el brazo. La parálisis, la asfixia y la desorientación. Con un espasmo un tanto frenético, se sentó en la cama y se apartó de Atenea, tocándose el hombro con la mano contraria. Todo estaba en orden, todo parecía estar en su lugar.

¿Como si no le hubiera pasado nada? No. Tenía cicatrices, aún rosadas y recientes, casi no podía mover el brazo y éste parecía débil... ¡Pero estaba ahí! ¿Cómo...?

—¿Cómo es que estoy curado? —preguntó, sin entender.

—Panacea te curó, es la Diosa médica especializada en emergencias. Arregló tu brazo y se hizo cargo de todo. —Atenea se le acercó de nuevo, volvió a tocarle el rostro y le obligó a que la mirase. Su olor intenso y dulce bastaba para que Licaón volviera a respirar tranquilo, pero seguía un tanto alterado y todavía no muy convencido de nada—. Tranquilo, estás bien. Ya estás casi completamente recuperado, con tu capacidad natural de sanación debería ser suficiente a partir de este punto.

—¿Funcionó?

La Diosa se le quedó viendo sin entender, de rodillas sobre el colchón y con las manos sobre los hombros de Licaón.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó, confundida.

—Si resultó. ¿Pudieron tus asistentes entrar en la mente de la mantícora?

—... oh, eso. Sí, fue breve pero efectivo, lo que hiciste nos ayudó mucho. Lograron extraer un poco de información, sólo para comprobar que ella no sabía nada. La capturaron en un lugar, muy posiblemente, de Dionisio. El captor la hacía sentir mucho miedo, y aún intentan poder identificarlo. Al que más vieron fue al alquimista que la hibridizó, y que ella mató. El I.M.I sigue investigándolo, El Volcán... —Atenea le miró, y sonrió apenas. Cambió de tema— Pero ahora, solo debes concentrarte en descansar.

—... bien, entonces no me dejé medio-masticar en vano.

—¡No digas eso! —la Diosa lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, horrorizada—. No debí llevarte, no… ¡Casi me da algo cuando te vi sangrando!

Licaón hizo una mueca con la boca y se acomodó mejor en la cama, apoyando la espalda desnuda contra el respaldo de madera. Levantó la mano (que, sin ayuda de un médico divino, ahora tendría probablemente amputada) y acarició los cabellos broncíneos y suaves de Atenea, con un gesto más tranquilo. Olerla, sentirla, tocarla...

Era la única medicina que necesitaba, se sentía mejor sólo viéndola.

—No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, por lo que no lo debes lamentarte a mi costa. Sabía a lo que iba. Ella estaba respondiendo bien a mi voz, y me confié demasiado. Me reconforta oír que les di suficiente tiempo.

—¡No hables como si tu vida no valiera más que esos instante! ¡Casi te mueres!

—¿No son este tipo de cosas lo que hacen los héroes?

—¡Eso no quita que pudieras haber muerto!

Atenea tenía los puños apretados a los lados del cuerpo. Se había sentado sobre sus talones, en el lado vacío de la cama, y temblaba ligeramente. Licaón pudo ver ira, angustia, dolor y frustración relampagueando en sus ojos dorados. Olió perfectamente la indignación de la Diosa, y no pudo hacer menos que sonreír:

—¿Y te pones así, por mí? Se ve que estabas muy preocupada.

Ella se sonrojó aún más. ¿¡Se estaba burlando de su preocupación!?

—¡Por si no te acuerdas, estoy considerando una relación seria contigo! —Subió el volumen de su voz, indignadísima— ¡Claro que estaba preocupada! ¡No me he movido de tu lado desde ayer! ¡No puedo creer esto, eres tan...!

Él sonrió un poco al oír ese «no me he movido de tu lado desde ayer». Además, el aroma de su enojo y el color rosado que estaban adquiriendo sus mejillas era muy adorable. Le apetecía morderle la nariz para que se riera y cambiara esa cara de Diosa bélica provocada.

Alzó la mano para detenerla en su retahíla de quejas.

—... no quiero discutir contigo, Atenea. —dijo, sincero y calmado— Basta. Estoy bien. Gracias a ti y a tus contactos, estoy bien. No estoy habituado a que se preocupen por mí, es todo.

Luego estiró el brazo hacia ella, abriendo así un espacio que la invitaba a abrazarle.

Atenea no tardó en entender el mensaje. Sin embargo, demoró en entregarse al gesto, porque estaba ofendida y frustrada, y no quería ceder tan fácilmente; pero era imposible no sentir que se le derretía el alma al verlo. Estaba bien. Ahora estaba bien, y podía dejar de morderse las uñas y retorcerse el cabello. E iba a estar incluso mejor. Resopló, apartándose unos rizos de la cara, y se resignó a darle rienda suelta a sus emociones; se acercó a Licaón y se dejó rodear por sus brazos, en total confianza. Ella misma le apretó con fuerza, aunque tratando de controlarse para no hacerle daño, y escondió el rostro en su cuello tibio. Se sentía tan bien así, como si compartieran más que un abrazo, como si...

No quería pensar. Atenea solamente cerró los ojos un momento, y se dedicó a sentir.

—Eso es... ¿No es mejor así?

—Sí, mucho.

Atenea le besó las cicatrices rosadas en el hombro, y por menos de un segundo vio un reflejo en su mente; ese brazo sano, tal como estaba hacía treinta y seis horas: prácticamente descoyuntado y con la carne desgarrada en una herida horrible. Se estremeció. Nunca había temido tanto por la vida de alguien como cuando Panacea negó con la cabeza cuando le vio las lesiones.

¿Por qué era tan intenso lo que empezaba a sentir por él?

Se lo había preguntado varias veces mientras vigilaba su sueño y le cambiaba vendas, o le daba de comer a pesar de que estaba dormido. Es cierto que Licaón le importaba mucho, pero, ¿Por qué así, con tanta fuerza? ¿Estaba avanzando tan de prisa porque inconscientemente, sabía que contaba con la lealtad de su instinto animal?

Ya era bastante desacostumbrado que estuviera tantas horas quieta, sólo mirándolo.

Atenea no servía para estar quieta. Su teléfono no había dejado de sonar y, aunque no había salido de ese departamento desde el domingo por la noche, tampoco había dejado de trabajar. Sólo se había quedado ahí, con él. Ocasionalmente, se había acostado en la cama, a su lado, y le había tocado el brazo o el pecho, angustiada. Jamás lo dejó de mirar, por más que hablara con alguien… Quería asegurarse de que siguiera bien. De que estuviera sólo dormido y no comatoso.

Panacea le había asegurado que se repondría sin secuelas, por las características de su cuerpo, pero aún así...

—Debes tener hambre —observó la Diosa, y se apartó del abrazo para sentarse derecha sobre el colchón, se acomodó los cabellos en un gesto nervioso—. No has comido casi nada.

—Es verdad. Pero vamos despacio, tengo el estómago revuelto.

—Es el efecto residual del veneno de la mantícora.

—... ¿Qué han hecho con ella? —preguntó Licaón, con cautela— ¿Pueden ayudarla?

Atenea se bajó de la cama y apareció en el lugar donde había estado sentada una pila de ropa para él. Luego se retorció las manos, algo nerviosa. Negó con la cabeza, y cuando miró a Licaón a los ojos, encontró que probablemente él sentía lo mismo que ella respecto de ese tema.

—... no podemos hacer nada. La hibridación es un proceso irreversible, como sabes. Y esta fue creada ilegalmente por una magia muy temeraria que Hefesto entiende, pero no puede revertir. Sufrirá hasta que muera. Le pedí a Prometeo que me ayude con eso. Como técnicamente es «evidencia» en un caso, nadie está considerando su sufrimiento, y quisiera...

—Eutanasia —lo terminó Licaón—. Es la forma más elegante de decirlo.

La Diosa no dijo nada más al respecto, y él comprendió que estaban de acuerdo.

Licaón se levantó de la cama y encontró que tenía mucha más coordinación de la que había esperado. Se metió al baño y observó en el espejo el reflejo de las cicatrices de su hombro. No era la primera vez que tenía lesiones tan horribles, no se impresionó mucho. Tampoco sentía ningún tipo de secuela por el veneno. Regresó a la habitación, con pasos lentos, y recogió la ropa que Atenea había aparecido para él. Resolvió darse una ducha rápida, para quitarse los restos grasosos de un ungüento inoloro que le había quedado sobre la piel.

Al salir, encontró la mesa de su cocina vacía a excepción de un plato de sopa caliente y un vaso de agua fresca. Ah, y Atenea, esperándolo de pie junto a su silla.

—Gracias. —le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hacía dos semanas, no podía pensar en esa mujer sin odiarla de pies a cabeza, y ahora le daba las gracias por un plato de sopa. No podía entender cómo era que las cosas habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Pero alrededor de Atenea se sentía más quieto y tranquilo, como si hubiera encontrado un sitio al cual pertenecer y ya no estuviera incómodo en ninguna parte. Cuando ella no estaba, Licaón se dio cuenta de que se sentía como un perro perdido. Sentía cuál era su lugar. Estar cerca de ella, era como estar en casa.

La Diosa se puso colorada, porque la mirada que Licaón le estaba dispensando decía mucho más que el escueto «gracias» que había pronunciado.

—Es sólo un poco de caldo. Ven, come —le pidió Atenea, contenta.

Él le tomó la mano que la Diosa le ofrecía, y en vez de sentarse, tiró de ella hasta que le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. Encontró sus labios y se dio el gusto de besarla, hasta que sintió cómo toda Atenea se relajaba contra su cuerpo y le respondía con cariño y la misma intensidad. Las manos de la mujer rodearon el torso de él, para abrazarlo y acercarse más, mientras se alzaba de puntillas, respiraban un instante y volvían a besarse con una cadencia lenta, disfrutando cada instante; logrando armonizar sus ritmos.

Atenea gimió bajito cuando Licaón le mordió el labio inferior, suavemente.

Se separaron entonces, apenas lo suficiente como para mirarse a los ojos, y él volvió a decir:

—Gracias. De verdad.

Y con eso estaba diciéndole «gracias por quedarte conmigo», y «gracias por estar aquí ahora».

La Diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra se sonrojó de nuevo, henchida de orgullo y contento. Sí, Prometeo tenía mucha razón: había estado muriéndose por hacer algo así, por tener a alguien en su vida, otra vez. Podía acostumbrarse a él, podía confiar en él. Licaón era la persona que había estado esperando, por tantos años.

Delfos nunca cometía errores. Tenía que ser así.


	19. Capítulo 14, primera parte

**CAPÍTULO 14, **_primera parte_

―¿Hace cuánto los sacaste de sus jaulas?

―Desde que llamaste para decirme que querías cazarlos, señor, exactamente hace una semana.

―¿Cuántos darán lucha?

―Solo dos, señor. Uno no ha querido comer y no se mueve de su sitio desde hace tres días; puede que ya esté muerto. Otro murió queriendo escapar... La hembra ha comido, y agradecido que la sanemos y demos fuerza; ―sonrió, divertido―; se ha follado a los otros tres. Pero será la primera en caer. Parece muy feliz; solo se está dando sus últimos placeres, no creo que quiera alargar su muerte.

Alegremente, Ares alargó la mano para darle una fuerte palmada en la parte posterior del hombro a su hijo, y hasta lo atrajo un poco hacia sí en un abrazo de lado, sonriente.

Aunque tenían los ojos del mismo color verde, y altura y contextura prácticamente iguales, entre padre e hijo había una diferencia más allá que el color del cabello y las facciones más suaves y atractivas de Phobos. Los dos eran temibles y sin embargo, en el menor había un algo en sus maneras que hacía pensar a las personas que estaban en peligro sí, pero se trataba de un peligro indefinido, impronunciable y esquivo tal cual era su mirada.

El Dios de la guerra estaba animado.

―Castor es uno de los nuestros, peleará hasta el último aliento. Para él, esa será la más dulce de las muertes. El otro, ¿por qué está aquí?

―Un asesino en serie, señor. Un ex I.M.I.

Ares lo miró con disgusto.

―Esos maricas juega mentes no son guerreros.

―Pero sé que está planeando escaparse. ―dió un remedo de carcajada―. ¡Realmente piensa que podrá hacerlo! Y no es idiota por más que esté loco. Es un buen estratega, mató por más de cien años sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Ares hizo memoria.

―¿No es el que mató monjas y sacerdotes monoteístas? ―Phobos asintió, pero Ares no estaba impresionado― Lavaba cerebros para que otros lo hicieran, no veo muchos huevos en eso.

―¡Pero fue imaginativo! Le gusta la violencia y después de tantos años bajo mis cuidados, ―el joven sonrió, con un brillo sádico en la mirada que heredó de su padre―, esa violencia se ha incrementado. Tiene mucho por ganar, según él, y nada qué perder. De hecho, es al que le tengo más apuestas a favor como el último en caer.

―¡Hombre, si es así...! ―Ares volvió a reír y a zarandear a su hijo, orgulloso.

Caminaban por un pasillo gris y metálico, herrumbroso en las esquinas y cerca de los tornillos. Los hechizos, tallados como extrañas y retorcidas enredaderas, estaban alrededor de las puertas totalmente lisas que aparecían regularmente en el aparente pasillo sin fin.

Era el ala de máxima seguridad, la custodiada únicamente por Phobos.

La justicia Olímpica podía haberse actualizado en cierta manera, pero sus castigos seguían siendo muy heterodoxos. El que Phobos impartía era el peor de todos, ya que se hacía cargo de los sentenciados a muerte. Y cuando le daban luz verde para llevar a cabo la sentencia, Phobos también decidía la forma en que cada uno de los condenados moría. Como regalo a su padre, algunas veces consistía en cacerías dentro de unos pasillos deshabitados de la cárcel Olímpica.

―¡Hace tiempo que no tenemos una ejecución tan emocionante! ―Ares se volvió a mirar sobre su hombro―. ¿Qué te parecen tus enemigos, vaca?

Minos, tan silencioso como solía estar cuando a Ares lo hacía ir a la cárcel, carraspeó y respondió:

―Como somos tantos casi no van a durar, pero no están mal.

―Servirá para el entrenamiento. ―Se encogió de hombros y se volvió a ver a su hijo, orgulloso―. ¡Deja de hacer tan bien tu trabajo y danos más carne decente! La mayoría de tus presos o están locos, o se suicidan o están muy débiles para dar pelea...

―No tendría diversión si lo hiciera.

Ares le congratuló la broma con una gran carcajada.

Minos les siguió mientras ellos hablaban de tan buen talante. Tomó un par de tragos más de su petaca, rezando porque la visita pronto terminara.

No entendía cómo su señor podía caminar por ese pasillo, en la compañía de Phobos, y estar tan alegre... Ares no debía tener conciencia. Minos, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por una cantidad indeterminada de acciones. Es más, presentía la amenaza de ser encerrado en ese mismo pasillo, de convertirse en la carne de la que Ares hablaba.

A causa de ese tipo de pensamientos, su señor insistía en llevarlo a las ejecuciones, por más que Minos ya conocía de sobra la cárcel y le tenía sin cuidado quiénes fueran los que iban a asesinar. Al final todos eran músculos, huesos y órganos que terminaban partidos por sus cuernos. Y odiaba pensar en que él mismo también lo era. Aunque odiar no era la palabra precisa para lo que sentía en cada visita; pero prefería impulsarse a la ira, que dejarse llevar por el horror instintivo que ese ambiente le podía producir, si dejaba que llegara hasta él. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción a su señor.

Para Ares, solo era una broma pícara entre soldados. Otra más de sus pequeñas torturas retorcidas con los que «regalaba» a los subordinados más cercanos. Claro que, si Ares realmente se proponía torturarle, le haría cosas mucho peores que ir de visita a la cárcel... Minos se mandó a no pensar en eso, por más que le costaba mucho no irse a derroteros aún más espantosos.

Estar cerca de Phobos siempre producía ese efecto: pensar, sentir, ahondar en sus terrores más profundos. Solo incontables encuentros con él habían curtido a Minos para no caer totalmente bajo su influjo, pero era difícil la lucha.

Decididamente necesitaba un buen trago, pero se tuvo que contentar con tomar de uno de los más baratas bebidas de Dionisio. Al menos su señor nunca se atrasaba en pagar, y al día siguiente a esa misma hora tendría dinero para sobrevivir una semana más... Si es que no los atrapaban para ese entonces.

No entendía cómo a Ares no le importaba que el D.S.I diera con la mantícora del alquimista y su laboratorio; o el saber que el ataque que estaba planeando era una traición, y por un fin muy estúpido... ¡O cualquier pensamiento racional que decía que iban a terminar en ese mismo pasillo o directamente en el Tártaro! ¿¡Por qué, maldición!? ¿¡Por qué debía ser su marioneta!? ¡Pero no tenía otra salida! ¿¡Por qué no tenía los huevos de matarse por sí mismo en vez de...!?

«¡_NO PIENSES EN ESO_!» Se mandó Minos. Había sentido un vacío en el estómago, una nausea terrible de espanto... ¡Tártaro! ¡Cómo odiaba visitar la cárcel!

―¿Todo bien, Minos? ―le preguntó de repente Phobos, mirándolo con cierta sonrisa que decía claramente que sabía que todo no estaba bien, y eso le complacía.

Minos frunció los ojos y se alegró al sentir de nuevo la ira, su mejor aliada.

―Solo unas mariposas en el estómago. Lo siento, como buen hijo de Afrodita que eres, no puedo evitar sentir este amor por ti.

Phobos dejó de sonreír y Ares dio otra más de sus risotadas.

Minos se maldijo y congratuló a la vez por haber dicho esas palabras. No iba a recular. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el Dios del miedo usara en él toda la potencia de sus habilidades. Milagrosamente, no sucedió.

Su señor había dejado de reír y preguntó a Phobos con seriedad:

―¿Pusiste todas las cámaras para que no tengamos ningún punto ciego?

―Sí señor. ―Phobos olvidó a Minos y le puso atención toda la atención a su padre.

―¿Subiste la temperatura a cuarenta grados centígrados o más?

―Sí señor.

―¿Pusieron los hechizos para probocar los cambios ambientales?

―Artemisa terminó hoy mismo, señor.

Ares sonrió de medio lado.

―¡Bien! Porque tengo ganas de jugar un poquito con nuestras presas.

Minos negó. Esperaba que Ares no terminara matándolos en su jueguecito... Y que pudiera salir antes de que se le terminara la bebida de su petaca.

**-o-**

Licaón despertó de buen humor, aunque no fue conciente de eso hasta sintió cómo se le desapareció. Su nariz no pudo percibir el olor de Atenea, solo... ese fantasma aromático que decía que ella estuvo ahí hasta hacía poco, a su lado en la cama.

Dio un gruñido, y abrió los ojos. El dolor en el brazo estaba adormilado y daba la sensación de que estaba inflamado. Movió las cobijas para verlo. Las cicatrices seguían rojizas, la piel muy blanquecina y el músculo del antebrazo menos desarrollado. No podía moverlo mucho y definivitamente no tenía la misma fuerza que antes. Esperaba que en su forma semi-animal no tuviera muchos problemas con él. Al día siguiente tenía la misión con Minos.

De repente y extrañamente, se sintió como si fuera el más grande idiota por estar pensando en su brazo y la misión.

Se sentó en la cama para buscarla con la vista. ¿¡Dónde se había ido esa mujer!? ¡Ella le había prometido que estaría ahí cuando despertara! Sintiéndose algo traicionado, se puso en pie para irla a buscar.

Había comprovado que Atenea era una princesa voluntariosa que siempre se salía con la suya. Primero lo hizo comer su plato de sopa, con mucha verdura. Luego, aunque insistió en que cambiar de forma era lo mejor para sanar, no lo hizo porque ella se negaba muy rotundamente a la idea. ¡Ni siquiera lo había dejado cambiarse los vendajes! Porque según Atenea, lo estaba haciendo mal. Luego, y aunque le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, hicieron unos ejercicios con el brazo para ver el funcionamiento del músculo, cuando era más que obvio que estaba débil, algo dolorido, pero bien.

Finalmente, Licaón intentó convencerla de salir a tomar el aire fresco, y ella volvió a contravenirle y hacerlo irse a la cama aunque acababa de despertarse dos horas antes.

Para ese momento, los dos estaban con la paciencia al límite y muy indignados con la actitud del otro. Se miraron en silencio, incómodos y sin saber qué decir. Cuando ella abrió la boca, Licaón jamás podría haber pronosticado sus palabras.

―Entonces, tengo una pregunta desde hace un par de días, y me gustaría que me lo respondieras ―se había ruborizado un poco, pero lo dijo―: ¿Qué es _Jeopardy!_?

Al recordarlo, Licaón sonrió ampliamente y negó. Los dos se habían reído mucho, pero eso dicipó el ambiente caldeado entre ellos, y posibilitó que se quedaran poco más de una hora en la cama, sentados uno a la par del otro, simplemente hablando del sétimo arte y la televisión. Aún estaba impresionado de que Atenea era una total ignorante de las películas, series y concursos de variedades que no ganaban Oscares, Emmys o estatuillas por el estilo.

Pero el pitido del teléfono celular de Atenea, el que anunciaba un mensaje nuevo, incrementó en su recurrencia. Ella los miraba, y parecía cada vez más preocupada, pero no los comentaba ni respondía. Había intentado seguir en la conversación, pero eso los había devuelto a la realidad y después del quinto mensaje, Atenea fue la que cambió el tema.

—La misión de mañana... —intentó iniciar.

—La haré —le había interrumpido Licaón, muy decidido.

Atenea le había mirado largamente, analizándole. Finalmente, aunque aún dudosa, había asentido.

—No hay más opción si queremos seguir con esta línea de investigación. —luego lo había mirado con una expresión entre súplica y mandato, que a Licaón le había dado el impulso de querer besarla—. Vas a participar, pero iré contigo y no voy a permitir que te arriesgues. Al primer momento que vea que algo se está torciendo...

—Lo paras, correcto. —No había esperado menos de ella.

Pero el haber despertado sin Atenea a la par, aunque se había dormido con la promesa de que lo acompañaría, le hizo tener resquemores. Para cuando estaba devolviéndose hacia la sala, el licántropo se decía seriamente que el sentir que la necesitaba emocionalmente, lo estaba haciendo confiar demasiado en ella. Se sintió avergonzado por ello, y temeroso... Todo era muy intenso, muy rápido, demasiado maravilloso. Su yo de una semana antes hubiera huido de la situación porque a todas luces parecía una trampa, alguna manipulación divina; y sin embargo, sintió el impulso de pedir perdón a Atenea solo de pensar esa posibilidad.

—Me puso la vida de cabeza —se susurró totalmente confuso, masajéándose el rostro con una mano y los ojos cerrados.

El retumbar metálico de varios objetos cayendo en su sala, le hizo dar un respingo y abrir los ojos con rapidez. «_¿¡Pero qué diantres había pasado...!?_» No le fue difícil dar con su respuesta.

—¡Hermes! —se le salió el nombre con ese tono de un padre regañando a su hijo.

—¡Hey! —el Dios mensajero le sonrió grande, pero luego frunció el ceño— ¿No deberías estar en la cama?

Licaón no supo ni qué decir. Hermes había aparecido en su sala, sentado en su sillón reclinable favorito y con un caos de ¿armas antiguas, en serio? Alrededor de él, haciendo de su casa un tiradero.

—No, yo... ¿Qué...? —Bufó, tratando de acomodar sus ideas y caminando hasta él pisando con cuidado entre lanzas, espadas y cuchillos— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿Y dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿¡Qué es todo esto!?

Hermes se había puesto a flotar y acercado a él. Parecía mucho más interesado en verle el cuerpo, que en dar explicaciones.

—Pero si estás muy bien —dijo al final, apreciativo.

Licaón, exasperado, se alejó dos pasos de él y subió más la voz.

—¿¡Acaso has oído alguna de mis preguntas, enano!?

Hermes hizo memoria.

—Te traigo armas y veo que estás muy bien en tu recuperación, he estado viviendo mi vida y, de nuevo —hizo un ademán expansivo con los brazos, y su tono denotaba que le era muy obvio—: éstas son armas.

Licaón frunció el ceño y luego negó, indignado:

—¿¡Acaso te crees que no he luchado en tres mil años!? Por si no lo sabías, estuve en la segunda guerra mundial y, en los mil novecientos setentas, fui policía.

Hermes sonrió de medio lado.

—Oh sí, sé que has sido travieso.

Licaón frunció la nariz, entre confundido y hastiado, pero aparentando enojo.

—¡Solo tráeme algunas armas, preferiblemente del 44. y semiautomáticas y...

—Serás asesinado por todos tus nuevos camaradas antes de decir «hola» —terminó Hermes, socarrón.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando!?

—Nosotros no peleamos así. —Le informó. Aunque el tono de Hermes seguía siendo desenfadado, parecía que lo que decía sí iba en serio—. Bueno, _ellos_ no pelean así. En las guerras entre Dioses, Panteones y acólitos, pelear con las nuevas armas es prohibido. No sé muy bien a cuenta de qué, debe ser por eso de su «honor del guerrero» o algo por el estilo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque si me lo preguntas, no le veo mucho la lógica. Las armas mágicas se las dan a los grandes guerreros como un honor, cuando son las más tramposas que hay... —Sacudió la cabeza, mandándose a no ponerse filosófico— ¡Como sea! Sé que no sabes nada de las cosas a distancia, por lo que...

—Me estás tomando el pelo —le cortó la perorata Licaón, desconfiado.

Hermes negó, sonriendo.

—Tomando el pelo —repitió y dio una risita.

—¡Hermes!

—No, no te estoy tomando el pelo. —Pudo reprimir otra sonrisa—. Te hablo muy en serio y francamente preocupado por tu cola. No has peleado con una espada desde ¿inicios de los mil ochocientos? ¿No? ¿Contra ese tipo que te retó porque su mujer estaba enamorada de ti?

Recordar lo que el otro aludía lo hizo tener un escalofrío. Licaón se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con la cabeza alta, aunque en el fondo se sintiera muy nervioso.

—¿Tú qué puedes saber de nada? —No sabía si lo dijo para tranquilizarse, o para retarlo. Tampoco sabía qué pensaba o sentía con eso de que Hermes comentara algo de su vida, como si fuera de lo más común que la conociera.

—Sé que debes escoger tus armas para ir preparado, y te las traje como buen patrono que soy. —Y se sonrió, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—No las necesito —decidió, después de verlas por encima—. Esta gente sabe qué soy. Puedo pelear en mi otra forma sin problemas.

—¡Por Gea! —negó Hermes, ya más serio. El estruendo volvió a darse cuando él, con su poder, hizo levitar varias de las cosas que había traído. Eran pecheras de armaduras y escudos— Son para licántropos. Al menos escoge uno de...

—No, nada de eso, ¡Solo me haría más lento e incómodo todo!

Licaón le dio la espalda y caminó con cuidado hacia su habitación, con la intención de alejarse de esa sombra conversadora y que tenía esa increíble habilidad de exasperarlo con su sola presencia. Hermes le siguió, como había esperado y temido.

—¡No lo hará! Es aliación del Volcán, es ligero y...

—¡Que no!

—Al menos intenta probarte algunas, antes de...

—¡Ya dije que no, Hermes, no insistas!

—¡Está bien, está bien! Armadura no, pero no puedes negarte a un escudo, después de terminar herido por ir sin uno a amansar una mantícora rabiosa.

Licaón se volvió hacia él como un rayo y le tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Ella no estaba rabiosa! —tomó un par de respiros, vio la imperturbable expresión tranquila de Hermes, pero sintió a la vez ese halo de energía sin control que siempre le rodeaba. Soltó el agarre y le habló más tranquilo y en serio—: Gracias, pero no gracias. Vete de mi casa con todos tus cosas.

—Está bien, la mantícora es una pobre mujer, lo siento. Pero no debes despreciar mi ayuda, Rintintin, mira que...

—¡Y tú deja de llamarme con nombres de perros! ¡He dicho que te vayas con todas esas cosas de mi casa!

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Obviamente, para Hermes no había puerta que valiera.

—¡No creía posible que estuvieras más insoportable que antes! —le dijo, sentado en el aire sobre la cama deshecha de él, y entre divertido y enojado—. No debí desconfiar en la palabra de Atenea... ¡Mira, no pue...

Pero Licaón le cortó, de repente muy interesado en él.

—¿Has visto a Atenea? ¿Sabes dónde está?

Hermes dejó salir el aire, y sonrió aguantando una carcajada.

—¿Es eso? ¿El cachorro está rascando la puerta, esperando a su...?

—¡Hermes! ¡Contesta mi pregunta!

El aludido negó, y se dijo a sí mismo.

—No entiendo porqué me hace gracia que siempre me estés hablando en ese tono. Imagino que como nunca quieras algo de mí, cuando todos...

—¡Hermes!

El Dios mensajero puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sé dónde está. Yo mismo la llevé ahí.

—¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? —su tono al decirlo fue tan apremiante, que Licaón se mandó a controlarse un poco.

—El Olimpo, y porque los reyes me lo pidieron.

Licaón frunció el ceño, sin entender nada. Se sentó en la cama, de lado a Hermes.

—¿Algo pasó? ¿Por qué la necesitan? —su tono era mucho más manso, pero lleno de preocupación.

—Siempre la necesitamos, ese es el porqué.

Licaón le pidió más explicaciones que esa con un ademán. Hermes se dejó caer en la cama, acostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza. El licántropo no le dijo nada al respecto solo porque le estaba explicando lo que quería:

—Porque Atenea fue vista fuera de sí, en una situación fácil de controlar por ella en cualquier otro momento.

—¿De qué situación hablas, si no ha hecho más que estar aquí conmigo? —le preguntó, muy confuso.

Hermes le sonrió socarrón, y se irguió un poco para verle.

—Cuando te atacó la mantícora, ella perdió la compostura y terminó llorando en los brazos de Prometeo. ¡Por Hestia! Yo llegué con Panacea unos pocos minutos después, y aunque se veía que no estabas tan mal, Atenea estaba pálida y te tomaba de la mano como no la había visto desde las guerras monoteístas.

«¿_En serio, por mí_?» Licaón no le extrañó mucho, y más bien se sintió complacido, aunque también preocupado de que eso le hubiera acarreado problemas... ¿Sería esa emoción que él sentía tan fuerte también para Atenea, entonces? Temió de no temer desear que fuera así.

—¿Y por eso está en problemas con los reyes?

—No tantos. Al menos con padre nunca está en problemas. —Al ver que Licaón abría la boca para insistir, se armó de paciencia y le explicó—: Desde hace semanas que esto había venido caldeando. Desde la muerte de Lita Forte, Atenea ha estado muy enfocada en este tema de las muertes de Héroes, y eso no lo entendemos.

—¿Cómo no van a...?

—O preguntas o me dejas hablar. —Licaón cerró la boca y le hizo un ademán, pidiéndole que siguiera. Hermes se acomodó mejor en la cama, sonrió con satisfacción y siguió—: Algunos Dioses tienen ese... como obsesivo amor por los acólitos, que los hace quererlos y preocuparse por ellos más de lo que los otros creemos necesario. Pero Atenea va más allá. Está demasiado apegada, y eso le afecta mucho.

—Como con Teresa y su familia —susurró, con la mirada baja y una desazón en el pecho, al recordar la manera en que ella lloró en su abrazo por aquella anciana muerta.

—Nosotros se lo hemos dicho. ¿Para qué encariñarse de esa manera, con seres que no van a durar ni un suspiro en nuestra vida? —dijo, con verdadero interés por Atenea— ¡Es como querer tener el corazón roto por toda la eternidad!

Licaón ahogó un gemido canino en la garganta.

—Sé como es.

La omnipresente soledad en la inmortalidad. El necesitar y no querer acercarse a alguien, porque la tristeza de las pérdidas solían empeorar la soledad...

—Sí, yo también. —Asintió Hermes, y a continuación su voz se redobló de energía, como si quisiera alejar ese extraño momento íntimo entre los dos—. ¡Pues bien! Atenea es muy la Diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, pero cuando le tocan a sus acólitos, además de sufrir, se pone... Como tú la conociste. Se obsesiona, quiere hacerlo todo sola y se pone insufrible con los que le piden que vuelva a sus funciones normales.

Licaón frunció sus ojos y nariz, muy molesto.

—¡Pues todos esos metiches deberían meterse en sus asuntos y dejarla en paz!

—Que es lo que ella siempre dice, pero con palabras más políticamente correctas... Hasta la última reunión de Dioses mayores, en que le gritó a padre y frente a todos, que dejara de pensar con la polla antes de venirle a decir a ella qué hacer.

Licaón abrió la boca muy sorprendido.

—¡Esa es mi princesa! —y muy orgulloso.

Hermes sonrió.

—Aw, que eres una ternura, le dices princesa.

—¡Ya déjalo, y sigue contándome lo que...! ¿¡Eh, pero qué haces!?

Hermes se había puesto en pie, con toda la intención de despedirse e irse.

—Lo siento, Licaón. Debo irme. Tengo un trabajo y una vida, y mi misión aquí está hecha. Vi que te recuperas bien, te traje tus armas y te dejaré algunas para cuando Atenea te haga cambiar de opinión. Fue un gusto hablar contigo sin que me enseñaras los dientes... —Aunque realmente se debía ir, Hermes estaba disfrutando más de la cuenta la desesperación de Licaón, que le había estado pidiendo y exigiendo saber más sobre Atenea y sus problemas, mientras él le hablaba sin perturbarse— No te preocupes, en la edición de hoy hay un artículo sobre Atenea, y su decisión de concentrarse en este caso por sobre todas sus otras responsabilidades. Eupheme te lo explicará mejor que yo.

—¿Edición? ¿Eupheme? ¿Pero de qué rayos hablas?

Eso sí lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Del Mensajero Alado, alias la _«Vogue» _que te llega dos veces a la semana? —Al ver que Licaón no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, la hizo aparecer en su mano y se la dio— ¡El periódico del Panteón que te he hecho aparecer por más de cien años, gran desagradecido!

Licaón tomó la gruesa _Vogue_. Era igual a cualquiera de las revistas que, por años, habían llegado a su puerta aunque nunca se suscribía a ellas.

—Pero si solo es una revista.

—¡Solo una revis...! —Hermes se había genuinamente indignado— Escribe un epíteto de los míos en uno de sus cupones, y ya vas a saber lo que es _solo_ una revista.

Y, con todo su orgullo herido, desapareció.

Licaón se quedó confundido y preocupado, viendo a una modelo en la portada de la revista de modas. Luego fue a buscar un lapicero.

**-o-**

—... Por lo que pronto tendremos el ADN de la mujer que fue hibridizada, y podremos saber más de la victimiología. Por otro lado, Mnemosine y el I.M.I me dicen que están haciendo avances en encontrar el aura que la mantícora sintió aunque, como saben, eso no es...

—Lo único que oigo —la cortó Hera, con ese tono glacial, muy correcto y que siempre tenía un fino desprecio en el fondo cuando hablaba con Atenea— es «_aquel hizo esto, ese hace aquello_», y no qué haces tú. ¿Qué te hace irremplazable en esa misión? ¿Por qué tienes que llevarla a cabo tú, en vez de un Héroe?

Atenea le miró a la cara y, de lo fuerte que cerró su boca para no decir algo indebido, le palpitó la quijada.

Desde que Hermes llegó a decirle que los reyes la esperaban, sentía como el enojo y la indignación pugnaban por salirse de su cuerpo con violencia. Y, cuando al llegar a la Sala de los Doce Tronos se encontró frente a su padre, Hades, Poseidón y Hera sentados y esperándola, haciéndole ver que debía comparecer frente a los cuatro; la indignación adolorida afloró más... Y la frialdad neutral para tratar con ellos a la par.

Había estado contándoles los avances de la investigación, respondiendo a sus preguntas y tranquilizándoles al insistir que todo seguía bajo control. ¿Que Poseidón le preguntaba por la situación de los tritones de hielo? Ella le recordó que gente de La Social y un equipo táctico de Héroes estaban haciéndose cargo, y que en situaciones de relocalización se necesitaba paciencia hasta ver que la población esté asentada. ¿Que Hades le preguntó por qué había retrasado varias de sus consultorías con otros séquitos, y no había estado personalmente disponible desde que se fuera de la reunión de los Dioses mayores? Atenea insistió en que esas consultorías no eran mandatorias; y que si temía que sin ellas los séquitos de otros Dioses mayores estarían en problemas, debía llamar a pedir explicaciones a esos Dioses mayores, porque serían ellos los que no estarían haciéndose cargo de su propia función. Por otro lado, le aseguró que su séquito podía hacerse cargo de la seguridad por el tiempo en que ella no estuvo comunicada. Y si hubiera pasado algo de suma importancia, por su acolitaje, lo habría sentido.

Eso y más lo dijo con tono tranquilo, interesado y lo menos agresivo que podía; por más que a su mente afloraban verdades como que Hades y Poseidón solo les preocupaba realmente sus propios «hogares»; que Hera solo había hecho «legal» su necesidad de sangre al haber tomado la función de Némesis como Diosa de la venganza, y que su padre...

—Coordino y analizo toda la información y a los que actúan en la misión, muy parecido a lo que hace padre para con todos nosotros. Eso no lo hace reemplazable, ¿verdad? —le contestó rápidamente a la consorte de su padre.

Hera miró hacia su marido. Por más que la reina era una de las personas más herméticas en su lenguaje corporal que Atenea conocía, había también en ella un algo que traslucía su verdadero sentir con facilidad. Estaba despreciándole, pensando que sí que Zeus era reemplazable, por más que sonreía tenuemente en dirección a él.

—No puedes comparar la función del rey con el de un simple Héroe —dijo finalmente, volviéndola a ver con un fluido movimiento de cabeza.

—No puedes pretender que un Héroe vaya contra un asesino de Héroes, sin ponerse una marca en su espalda.

—Le hemos pedido peores peligros a lo largo de la historia.

—No si yo puedo evitarlo.

Hera se sonrió con burla.

—No puedes evitar ponerlos en peligro, su trabajo lo es por definición. ¿Acaso ahora te pondrás a hacer todas sus misiones por ellos?

—Cállate —exigió Zeus a su esposa. Era muy común que él le hablara así, irrespetuosa y cansadamente.

Hera miró hacia el rey con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos azules. Hades fue el que habló entonces, para calmar un poco los ánimos que habían venido exaltándose, y dijo con su tono serio y sosegado.

—Creo entender lo que sucede y porqué te importa tanto. Sé que esos Héroes te apreciaban mucho, y sé que tú los debes apreciar posiblemente más que ellos a ti. Pero no veo la conexión entre las muertes. Tal vez no sea cosa del mismo asesino, como crees, y deberías dejar que todo fuera llevado como varias investigaciones diferentes.

Atenea miró hacia Hades. Sintió desazón al pensar que el que menos estaba involucrado «en el mundo de los vivos», fuera el que le daba más comprensión. Aunque no le extrañó del todo. Para ser el Dios de la muerte, Hades podía ser muy amable en varias ocasiones, en su seria y algo lejana manera de amabilidad.

Pero Atenea no estaba como para apreciar el buen gesto de su tío, y le habló con más dureza de lo que quiso.

—Gracias por tu compresión, pero esa no es tu decisión.

Poseidón iba a decir algo, muy posiblemente en el tono impaciente que había tenido para con ella desde que Atenea llegó; pero Zeus subió una mano, pidiendo de esa manera silencio.

—Pero sí la mía como tu rey —sentenció.

Zeus, como solía hacer, había estado callado y escuchando muy atentamente en toda la reunión. Y cuando por fin hablaba con ese tono seguro, quería decir que había tomado una decisión, que iba a dar una orden y que se terminaría la reunión sin derecho a protestas.

Atenea cuadró el porte. Realmente, solo la opinión de su padre le importaba y era a él que había dado rendición de cuentas.

Él la miró atentamente, analizándole y como si no quisiera pronunciar lo que pensaba decir. Pero pronto suavizó su rostro y se puso en pie para ir hacia ella. Atenea se sintió tan aliviada, que sintió llegar las lágrimas a sus ojos. Se había estado alistando para discutir con él, por más que a los dos les hacía daño estar realmente peleados. Pero no iba a decistir en su investigación. Había que detener a Ares, y aún cuando no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de sus sospechas, sabía que si hablaba en privado con su padre, lo hubiera logrado convencer. Sin embargo, no tener que hacerlo, la hizo sentir muy aliviada.

—Tienes razón, mi niña. Es tu decisión.

—Gracias, le juro que...

Zeus le puso la mano en el cuello, y la miró a los ojos pidiendo silencio.

—No he terminado. —Atenea sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Él había hablado con cierta impaciencia—. Escúchame y trata de entender mi posición. He visto como, cuando dejas que la muerte de los acólitos lleguen a ti, sufres, te alejas, te enfureces y no quieres que te ayudemos, y eso solo empeora las cosas. No quiero verte pasar por eso de nuevo, y por eso he decidido que vas a hacer esta última misión con ese Héroe que tanto te importa. Si rinde frutos, sigue con ello, pero si no, dale la misión a alguien más. Y te concentrarás de nuevo en los vivos y en los que puedes salvar.

Atrás de ellos, se pudo oír el murmullo de Hera hablando con alguno de los otros dos reyes. Posiblemente, se estaba quejando de la decisión de Zeus. Pero Atenea estaba más ocupada en sentir un vuelco en el estómago, y una desesperación que la hizo perder la firmeza en la voz.

—Pero, padre, ¡son mis acólitos, yo debo...!

—Son nuestros acólitos y nuestra familia —insistió él, con el tono más duro—, y tú estás alejando a la familia de su escudo.

Así le había dicho Zeus desde pequeña, con orgullo y confianza. El escudo del Panteón. Atenea quiso replicarle que no debía preocuparse, que ella y su séquito seguían haciendo su trabajo lo mejor que podían, pero no pudo. Su padre tenía razón. Todo el Panteón la necesitaba y bien que mal, le había dado aún espacio de acción para atrapar a Ares.

Zeus sonrió, le acarició la mejilla y la abrazó.

—Y por favor, mi niña, no te enojes con tu padre cuando intento protegerte de ti misma.

Atenea terminó de convencerse, y a los pocos segundos susurró:

—Perdón por gritarte. —y le abrazó de vuelta.

—¡Bah! Sabes que eres la única que puede gritarme.

**-o-**

Pocos minutos después, cuando la reunión terminó, Atenea se apareció en un parque en París. Estaba dolida, irritada y muy avergonzada. No quería hablar con nadie o que alguien la viera sin antes haberse controlado.

Temblaba como una hoja. Ni siquiera el abrazo de su padre había servido para que se calmara el torbellino de emociones que se desató dentro de ella, cuando se dejó pensar que los reyes habían insinuado que los acólitos eran una fuerza descartable, y que no necesitaba cuidarlos con tanto celo. Para Atenea, casi que los habían reducido a ganado, aunque usando palabras elegantes por decirlo.

Ella jamás podría verlos así. Y no entendía cómo a algunos de su pares les importaba tan poco la seguridad de los acólitos, cuando todos dependían de ellos.

No echó a llorar, pero sintió las lágrimas en los ojos. Podía haber aparentado fuerza y entereza delante de su padre y sus tíos, pero no podía contener las emociones desbordantes ahora que ya no tenía que hacerlo. ¿Cómo podían? ¿Cómo podían exigirle eso? Ella que vivía para ser su escudo, como bien su padre lo había señalado. Los protegía, y eso implicaba proteger también a la gente que les hacía Dioses. ¿Por qué para ellos, el querer a los acólitos era contraproducente y digno de desconfianza en su lealtad y trabajo? Apretó los dientes, y se enjuagó con la manga de su chaqueta los ojos, para secar las lágrimas que no habían llegado a caer por sus mejillas.

Cuánta hipocresía. Ciegos a lo que sucedía en torno, a la realidad de sus vidas, con tal no incomodarse, de no dejar de disfrutar sus tronos.

Estaba enojada. ¿Porque no la dejaban ser? No. No era eso. Estaba harta. Sabía que su función le estaba consumiendo la vida, que todos esperaban más de ella de lo que realmente le competía, porque sabían que no dejaría de hacerlo jamás. Mientras tuviera fuerza, sería el escudo del Panteón. Pero ella lo hacía no por supervivencia, sino porque veía la belleza en sus acólitos; más en los seres humano y su efímera pero entusiasta vida, la misma que sus pares se negaban a apreciar.

Atenea suspiró largamente y se frotó los brazos con las manos, recordando el abrazo de su padre y notando lo vacía que se sentía en ese momento. Necesitaba calmarse. Necesitaba estar un rato en paz, tranquila y sabía que la compañía siempre era su mejor bálsamo. ¿Dónde? Podía ir con Prometeo. Él la recibiría sin duda. Siempre estaba dispuesto a cocinar con ella o a hacer algo divertido que no conocía y él le enseñaba hacer. Además, Prometeo siempre la escuchaba. Y comentaba... No, no estaba lista para que hasta él le dijera nuevamente, que tenía poner una «sana» distancia entre ella y sus acólitos.

No podía acudir con Hefesto, con el que solía pasar el tiempo cuando necesitaba aflojarse. Él no podía ofrecerle la contención emocional que necesitaba. ¿Hestia o Afrodita? No, se preocuparían mucho, la tratarían casi como una niña a la cual mimar. Y con Mnemosine, siempre sentía que nunca estaba totalmente presente, que su mente se encontraba también en otro momento de su existencia.

Tenía a más personas que quería y que la querían, pero ya había pasado la lista con la que se sentía como un igual, sus mejores amigos, y había descartado a todos. O, tal vez, siempre había sabido a dónde y con quién ir.

Miró hacia el oeste, en dirección al continente americano.

_¿Le molestaría a Licaón si...?_

Antes que pudiera terminar de pensar, había desaparecido del parque, como si jamás hubiera estado allí.


	20. Capítulo 14, parte final

**Capítulo 14, **_parte final_

Cuando apareció en el balcón, lo vio a través de las cortinas semi-transparentes. Estaba sentado en el sillón reclinable viendo una revista, y sonrió posiblemente por algo que leyó en la misma. Estaba rodeado por un caos de escudos, pecheras y armas pulsocortantes. Hermes le había visitado, ¿Quién otro podía llevarle todos esos regalos a Licaón, si no había sido ella? Se afirmó despacio contra el marco, para observarlo, sonriendo. Curiosamente, desde que asentó un pie en el piso de mosaico de ese balcón, había dejado de sentir esa horrible opresión en el pecho, y aunque sentía los ojos ardiendo por el deseo de llorar, ya no le picaban. Podía ver a Licaón, y sólo con verlo se sentía más liberada.

Sí, había hecho lo correcto. Ir con él había sido lo mejor.

_Necesitaba distenderse un rato, y tal vez..._

—¿Quieres salir de ahí? Sé que estás en el balcón. No puedes ocultarte de mí.

Atenea dio un respingo y se apartó del marco. Licaón estaba mirando hacia ella, dejando la revista a un lado. No en actitud defensiva, simplemente esperaba y miraba hacia el ventanal. La Diosa abrió la mampara corrediza con un pensamiento, y las cortinas se movieron también para dejarla pasar. Le sonrió un poco, con las mejillas teñidas de rubor. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la ventana y volvió a cerrar la mampara.

—Hola —le dijo, mirándose los pies como si fueran muy atractivos—. ¿Cómo sigues?

—Muy bien —repuso Licaón, y se puso en pie para caminar hacia ella, cauteloso. La miraba con la barbilla un tanto alta, preguntándose por qué Atenea parecía tan reticente—. Ya casi no siento dolor en el brazo, comí mis verduras, soporté una visita de tu ilustre hermano y dormí una siesta. Estaré como nuevo para mañana. Ah, y _por supuesto _que no estoy pensando _para nada _en quién se ha estado encargando de mi trabajo en el reparto estos días, o si tendré trabajo cuando pueda volver a ello… ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

—Llamé para decir que estabas enfermo. Estás en unos días libres sin paga. Y yo, sólo vine a ver cómo estabas.

—Y ahora pretendes mentirme. —Licaón soltó una risita y se cruzó de brazos. Percibía que algo no estaba bien. Los dedos le temblaban por el deseo de correr a ella y abrazarla, lo mismo que las piernas; pero se obligó a permanecer quieto por órdenes de su nariz—. La ida con tu padre no te ha sentado nada bien. Lo siento. —Se quedaron mirando un momento, confusos. Licaón intentó hablar para alejar esa sensación, dando un paso hacia ella—. Leí en el Mensajero Alado que... Bueno, gente que quiere que trabajes esclavizada para ellos, y gente que dice que tienes el derecho de hacer lo que se te da la gana. Zeus es de los primeros, ¿eh?

Atenea frunció ligeramente el ceño, molesta.

—¿Podemos no hablar de él ahora? Por favor. Vine para estar contigo —espetó.

Licaón alzó las cejas y olfateó cuidadosamente el aire, el perfume de deliciosa vainilla que fluía de ella estaba manchado por una sombra de enfado y tristeza. Se tragó un gañido, preocupado. ¿Cuál era el motivo para que Atenea estuviera tan alterada? Descruzó los brazos y se acercó para tocarle despacio el rostro con la palma de la mano.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso, princesa?

¿Hablar? Eso fue lo más civilizado que pudo decir. Porque a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía una ira más y más poderosa revolviéndose en su pecho. Oh, Zeus. ¿Qué le había hecho ese maldito a su princesa? Percibir el malestar de Atenea le sacaba de quicio, ¿Hablar? ¡Hubiera preguntado a quién tenía que matar! ¡Nadie debería hacerla sentir así, nunca! No podía ver esa mirada abatida en los ojos de ella y... ¡Tenía los ojos rojos! ¡Había estado llorando! Apretó los puños, la piel le temblaba de enojo. No sabía bien por qué estaba reaccionando así, pero qué fuerte e intenso era.

Licaón parpadeó varias veces, serenándose, y carraspeó esperando la respuesta.

—No quiero hablar, no importa ahora —repuso Atenea, con un poco más de temple—. Quería verte y estar un rato contigo. ¿Puedo hacer eso? ¿Crees que podamos...? No sé, ¿Podemos sentarnos un rato y sólo hablar? Estar aquí, comer algo juntos, vemos la televisión y me hablas de esos programas que no conozco.

Él se quedó boquiabierto un momento, pero reparó en lo más importante:

—Elegiste venir a mí. Podemos hacer lo que quieras. —le aseguró, con firmeza.

Los ojos de la Diosa se iluminaron de alegría y alivio, y recién entonces se atrevió a acercarse a Licaón y abrazarlo con fuerza. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y hundió el rostro en sus ropas, sólo para sentir que estaba ahí, y tan tibio como lo recordaba. Licaón la abrazó también y le acarició los cabellos con ternura. El solo contacto de ese cuerpo suave pero que irradiaba tanto poder y energía, y ese aroma conocido, dulce, bastaron para que todos sus demonios se apaciguaran y pudiera estar tranquilo en su presencia. La apretó un poco contra su propia persona, y murmuró sobre su cabello cuánto extrañó no verla en esas horas, y lo mucho que Hermes le había tocado las narices con su cháchara.

Cuando Atenea soltó una risita ahogada por la tela de la camiseta de él, respiró en paz.

—¿Es una risa eso que oigo? —le preguntó Licaón, con mejor humor.

—Lo es. Gracias. No, de verdad, gracias. Estoy... ha sido un día complicado.

—¿Tú, la Diosa adicta al trabajo, teniendo un día complicado? Y yo que pensaba que lo tuyo era la presión y todo eso. —él soltó una carcajada bajita y le pasó los cabellos detrás de las orejas, permitiéndose acariciarle el rostro con la punta de los dedos, suavemente—. Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir a verme. Estaba a punto de tomar mi teléfono.

Atenea se apartó un poco de su abrazo y le miró a los ojos, más contenta.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —le preguntó, casual.

—Ya te dije que bien —replicó Licaón, algo a la defensiva.

—Déjame verlo.

—Está bien. En serio, no necesito que...

—Vamos, sólo déjame echar un vistazo. —ella sonrió, algo nerviosa.

La Diosa comenzó a levantarle la manga de la camiseta para ver, y él se hizo a un lado con cierta brusquedad. Su semblante cambió de inmediato y siguió evitándola en tanto ella quiso acercarse, hasta que Atenea hizo un movimiento de la mano y Licaón encontró que ya no llevaba nada puesto sobre el torso. Apretó los dientes, y estiró el brazo entre los dos para que la Diosa no diera un paso más en su dirección:

—¡Basta! ¡No hagas eso! —estalló, mostrándole los dientes.

—¡Licaón, estate quieto! ¡Quiero ver la herida, podría estar...!

—No «está» nada. Ya he sanado casi por completo, dame una noche más y volveré a estar como nuevo. Y por favor, ten un poco de respeto, no puedes llegar a una casa y quitarle la ropa a la gente con tus poderes —Pero Atenea, aunque muy sonrojada, había tomado su antebrazo para ver mejor la herida— ¡Deja mi brazo en paz! ¡No me estoy muriendo ahora!

Al ver la expresión compungida y a la vez furiosa en el rostro de Atenea, Licaón quiso darse un cabezazo contra la pared. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

—¡Sólo quiero verte y saber que estás bien! —repitió ella, ofendida y preocupada.

—¡No! Esto no se trata de mí —repuso Licaón, con molestia, intentando hacerle ver el quid de la cuestión—. No estás aquí por mí, estás aquí porque has pasado un mal raro y quieres mi compañía. Así que olvida mi brazo por ahora, eres tú la que me preocupa. Si no vas a decirme qué es lo que ha pasado, entonces no quiero que pienses en otra cosa que no sea algo divertido.

Se acercó y le puso las dos manos sobre los hombros, deteniéndola. Sin embargo, desde esa distancia, la Diosa pudo ver con mucha facilidad que su brazo estaba prácticamente recuperado, las cicatrices estaban desapareciendo hasta ser mínimas. Se recuperaría del todo en un par de horas; su sistema inmunológico era fantástico, capaz de regenera heridas tan terribles en poco más de un día. Tendría que obligarlo a hacer un poco más de fisioterapia para que la movilidad volviera a la normalidad, pero no sería un gran problema una vez que lograra...

—Atenea, ¿Me estás escuchando?

La mujer alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos azules, furiosos y suplicantes al mismo tiempo. Se enojaba con tanta facilidad como ella, pero a los dos les calmaba la proximidad del otro. Era como un pequeño milagro. Atenea se desinfló en un suspiro que quiso sonar hastiado.

—Te oigo. Está bien, no insistiré sobre tu brazo. —miró a todos lados, y sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano a Licaón—. ¿Ya escogiste la armadura que vas a usar? —Atenea se acercó a una espada, emocionada—. Hermes ha hecho un buen trabajo. Te trajo lo de mayor calidad, pero con detalles que dicen que han sido usadas habitualmente. —Lo miró con cierta alegría—. Te veo más como un tipo de cuchillos, y mira, esta pechera tiene dos fundas para dos cuchillas de buen tamaño. ¿Es la que escogiste?

Licaón no pudo ni quiso decirle que no pensaba ponerse o llevar ninguna de esas cosas. Sin embargo, recordó que Hermes había dicho que lo convencería y ya que estaba conociendo a Atenea no dudaba de eso. Sabía que si lo decía, ella no iba a descansar hasta que él prometiera al menos llevarse algo como protección. No quería discutir, por lo que decidió sonreír, acariciarle el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y acercarla a él.

—Hablar de la misión no es divertido, y no es por lo que has venido. Si me devuelves mi ropa... —ella se sonrojó tanto al darse cuenta de que no se la había aparecido, que Licaón tuvo que darle un beso en la caliente mejilla mientras Atenea arreglaba el pequeño error— Mucho mejor. Ahora, ¿lista para, por una vez, sea yo el que dé las órdenes?

Atenea sonrió nerviosa, y con algunas dudas. Pensó que deberían ultimar detalles para la misión de infiltración, que deberían elegir sus armas o escudos, que tendría que repasar cálculos y contactar a sus asistentes para constatar que todo estuviera en orden, volver al D.S.I. para verificar la información sobre la mantícora y ver por sí misma cómo seguía el ser... Y un sinfín de cosas que mientras más pensaba, más se acumulaban dentro de su cabeza.

Hasta que Licaón le tocó los labios con el pulgar, y la fuerza de su energía la recorrió entera, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó varias veces, sin darse cuenta hasta entonces que había permanecido todo el tiempo mirándolo a los ojos, y cuando él se inclinó para besarla, lo recibió con ganas y emoción. Fue tan relajante, tan liberador...

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —susurró a sus labios cuando el beso terminó. Lo sintió sonreír.

—Te llevaré a cenar fuera —murmuró él—. Estés de acuerdo o no. Así que mejor que tengas hambre o la desarrolles espontáneamente antes de que lleguemos allá, porque si no...

Ella no opuso resistencia. ¿Cómo esperaba Licaón que no estuviera de acuerdo, después de un beso así?

**-o-**

Después de que Atenea hiciera un par de llamadas a sus sacerdotisas, y con mucha alegría, salieron a la calle vestidos para la ocasión: Licaón con vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas y una camisa limpia; Atenea, disfrazada de la chica fácil que lo había acompañado a la pelea clandestina de Ares, pero con mucha más ropa. Él no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esa visión de mujer fatal que atraía la vista de muchos hombres y hasta mujeres, pero entendía que Atenea no podía mostrarse con su rostro habitual en público. Temía que alguien la viera con él y arruinara la cubierta de la misión. A Licaón se le hacía difícil tocarla «viendo» que no era la misma mujer de siempre, pero... Por lo menos, olía como Atenea. Y besaba como Atenea. Por eso, él no puso más reparos.

Visitaron un comedor ambulante japonés, estacionado a tres calles del edificio de departamentos donde vivía Licaón, y de cara hacia la bajada del río. Ella no se esperó que le gustara tanto comer al aire libre, de noche, y una comida que hacía mucho no probaba. Le fascinaron las linternas rojas de papel, los accesorios colgados, los dibujos en la madera y los alimentos. La comida no era perfecta, el paladar de Atenea siempre encontraba la manera de cómo mejorar cada receta que degustaba, pero sí que estaba deliciosa. Un cuenco grande de sopa de fideos al huevo, con cubitos de pollo y arroz blanco aparte, más un refresco de lima para acompañar y una tacita de sake, para después. Sencillo, muy bien preparado y disfrutado.

El restaurante era poco menos que un gran carro aparcado en la acera, pero se sentía tan bien sentada en la banca, con los brazos apoyados sobre el mostrador y el cocinero oriental que salteaba las verduras más allá, que... No hubiera pedido un mejor sitio para pasar el rato. Aún se relamía de los deliciosos fideos cuando se volvió y sonrió: Licaón estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por volver a acomodar los palitos en su mano, infructuosamente.

—¿Por qué me invitaste a comer aquí, si no sabes usar los palitos? —se rió ella, alegremente.

—Princesa, no preguntes eso cuando te estás riendo de tan buena gana. Olvídalo.

—... ¿Lo hiciste pensando en mí?

—Es curioso. Últimamente, todas las estupideces que hago, las hago pensando en ti.

Se miraron un instante muy corto, pero fue suficiente para que Atenea sintiera calor subiendo por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué era tan bueno todo eso? No se explicaba cómo habían logrado cambiar su forma de pensar radicalmente en tan pocos días, y no solo del pensar, sino de sentirse en cuanto Licaón y la atracción que tenía para con él. Lo había negado, dicho que era interés por su potencial de Héroe, y luego, por lo que Delfos le dijo acerca de su destino juntos. Había temido aceptar esa atracción, tanto que solo lo sintió cuando Prometeo le dijo en la cara que temía. Y si embargo, en ese momento, frente a un puesto de comida ambulante como cualquier otro, no quería quitarle valor a sentirse tan feliz. Solo quería entenderlo, dejar de sentir que era raro cuando pensaba en ello.

La Diosa no iba culpar a los instintos animales de Licaón ni a su propio celibato autoinfligido; no estaban los dos desesperados ni nada. Era algo más, debía serlo... Sintió un picor en el estómago y revolvió los fideos con los palitos otra vez, dentro del cuenco. Lo miró de reojo. No pudo evitar volver a reírse.

—¿Por qué no lo tomas directamente del borde? Es una sopa, ¿No?

—Shh, ya casi lo tengo. No me distraigas. —él volvió a acomodar los palitos, pero apenas quiso tomar un par de fideos, perdió la concentración y uno de ellos terminó dentro del cuenco, hundiéndose en la sopa—. Bien, me rindo.

Atenea ahogó una carcajada. Y, aunque eran los únicos clientes del muy concentrado cocinero, se acercó a él para susurrarle sin miedo de ser oída.

—Después de tantos cientos de años y viajes, no has aprendido a comer con palitos —comentó, en son de broma.

—Lo dice la Diosa de la sabiduría que no sabía qué era _Jeopardy. —_retrucó juguetonamente, imitándola al susurrar.

Ella se sonrojó, sonriendo aún más.

—Touché.

Atenea iba a devolverse a su espacio, y eso fue lo que hizo a Licaón darle un beso en la mejilla sonrojada, en un impulso. Ella volvió a reírse, sin poder mirarle a la cara y dejó los palitos a un lado. Tomaron la sopa los dos juntos, del mismo modo: bebiendo del borde del cuenco. Por supuesto, volvieron a sonreírse una vez terminada la hazaña, y él le quitó un fideo que le quedó colgando de la barbilla con un beso. La Diosa se puso aún más colorada, se sentía un poco cohibida ante esas expresiones de cariño públicas, pero se le revolvió el estómago de emoción.

Una vez terminado el plato, apuraron a la de tres la medida de sake y el calor bajando por sus gargantas fue aún más reconfortante.

Se quedaron un momento más ahí, hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que él consultó su reloj y decidió invitarla a dar un paseo por la calle principal hasta el río, donde estaba la zona comercial. Licaón pagó (insistió en hacerlo, arguyendo que ella era su invitada) y se despidieron del amable japonés que les había atendido, un cincuentón discreto, pero muy entusiasta y alegre.

Caminaron juntos calle abajo. Había bastante gente transitando la avenida. Esa zona peatonal era ideal para los transeúntes y los niños, aún no era lo bastante tarde como para que el tráfico decayera y los comercios seguían abiertos. Además de las personas caminando con apuro, había familias y parejas que paseaban, grupos de chicas con bolsas de compras, y muchachos matando el tiempo en los bancos de plaza instalados en las veredas.

Era un festival de aromas y sonidos que Licaón había aprendido a ignorar, para poder concentrarse en el dulce olor a vainilla de la mujer que caminaba a su lado y en su voz. Ella hablaba de todo lo que veía, y parecía que de verdad se estaba divirtiendo. Y él se estaba divirtiendo porque Atenea lo hacía, y se maravillaba de como cualquier cosa, podía hacerla sentir embelesada y hablar con alegría de buenos recuerdos, de sus amistades o de aspectos interesantes de su saber. Parecía que en ese momento y con él de la mano, no había mal que la alcanzara. Licaón no se había sentido tan orgulloso y feliz... Tal vez nunca.

Atenea había visto algo que le interesó y lo miraba con entusiasmo.

—¿Vamos a tomarnos un helado?

Claro que Licaón no le iba a negar el placer. Esa noche iban a hacer lo que ella deseara.

El establecimiento era grande y surtido, famoso por sus batidos de helado con frutas. Atenea no pudo evitar emocionarse como una chiquilla ante la perspectiva del cremoso helado y las frutas frescas, de colores tentadores. Se sentaron juntos en una mesa, y cuando la camarera les sirvió un cuenco de helado bañado de trozos de todo tipo de frutas tropicales, la sonrisa de la Diosa creció hasta el infinito.

Estaba tan contenta. No por el helado, o las frutas, o la comida o el paseo, sino porque ya no se acordaba de los eventos que la habían llevado a estar ahí con él, y estaba disfrutando de todo con genuina devoción.

—Me encanta esto —comentó, y sacó un trozo de fresa para lanzárselo a la boca, con una risita—. Me encanta la fruta. Es tan pura y deliciosa.

Licaón le contestó con un gruñido bajito y sacó otra fruta, para dársela a ella.

La gente a su alrededor no les hacía caso. Todos estaban en su pequeño mundo, y ellos eran sólo una pareja más disfrutando de un helado.

Atenea recibió la fruta en la boca; aunque algo cohibida, masticó con delicia. Un kiwi. Exótico sabor agridulce pero tan jugoso y llenador. Devoró también una cucharada del helado, y se inclinó un poco hacia Licaón para refugiarse en su costado, ya que él tenía el brazo derecho extendido sobre el respaldo del largo sillón acolchado donde se habían sentado los dos. Él gruñó de contento esa vez, y cerró el brazo en torno a la Diosa, mientras Atenea revolvía el helado y elegía qué comer a continuación.

Él no había querido compartirlo, no le apetecía en esos momentos, pero verla comer y sonreír, y reír y charlar con tanta animosidad era el mejor de los regalos. Ya estaba más acostumbrado a mirar esos ojos falsos (pero expresivos, podía sentir todo lo que pensaba la Diosa) o abrazar ese cuerpo igualmente falso (pero que olía a ella) e ignorar el collar en torno a su garganta que impedía que su aura fuera perceptible para otros seres divinos. Estaba relajado, y concentrado sólo en lo que ella decía y hacía. En los movimientos de su boca al hablar o masticar.

_Se encontró acercándose a ella al segundo siguiente, y la besó._

Atenea respondió sin tardanza, sus labios estaban fríos y su lengua igualmente helada sabía a fresa y crema, y su combinación con el aroma excepcional de ella fue uno de los elixires más poderosos que jamás habían embriagado sus sentidos.

La Diosa se pegó más a ese cuerpo caliente que tenía al lado, y dejó que su mano vagara sobre el muslo de él, apretando suavemente la carne, subiendo hacia zonas más peligrosas e inexploradas. No sabía qué le había hecho Licaón para que no le importara estar en un lugar público, pero le gustó. Y eso le dio esperanzas e ilusiones. Le hizo pensar en ese calor que crecía en su propio vientre, diciéndole que esa noche podía ser aún más larga y también más entretenida. Sí que podía serlo, por supuesto. No era un sentimiento vacío, había algo entre los dos y era especial, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? Delfos se lo había dicho en cierta manera, y Prometeo más directamente. Atenea sintió un poco de vergüenza de su propio pensamiento, pero la intensidad del beso la cegaba. Y él parecía no detenerse, no ver a la gente que tenían en torno, ni querer...

—Tu boca sabe a frutas. Me gusta eso. —gruñó él, con impaciencia.

El beso terminó despacio, cuando Atenea recuperó sus sentidos y se dio cuenta de que Licaón le estaba agarrando por la muñeca, de la mano que antes había estado peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

—Tranquila —le dijo Licaón, en un susurro, y carraspeó al soltarla—. Ya... habrá tiempo.

Ella se puso muy colorada y se enderezó, volvió a buscar la cuchara y revolvió el helado, con nerviosismo. Recordó que, cuando una mujer se le insinuó en el Templo a Delfos, Licaón había dado a entender que él no podía tener relaciones sexuales. Ese hecho la hizo ponerse más colorada, avergonzada, nerviosa y muy curiosa. Pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar y, fuera lo que fuera la explicación de ese comentario, definitivamente debía tratarlo con tacto. Se sintió muy estúpida por no haberse podido controlar y haber olvidado ese detalle. Solo... Tenía que informarse, para saber cómo manejar la situación.

—Lo lamento, no me di cuenta que...

—No importa. ¿Qué tal está el helado? —preguntó Licaón—. Ya veo que la fruta te agrada.

—Está muy rico. Este lugar es muy bonito. Podríamos venir de nuevo otro día. —ella sonrió, aunque el ambiente no se había calmado del todo. Luego bajó la mirada cuando dijo lo que había estado pensando en paralelo—: ¿Te parece si me quedo en tu casa un rato, esta noche? No toda la noche, sabes que por lo general no duermo, pero me gustaría volver allí y estar contigo un rato.

Atenea no vio venir su preocupada contestación.

—Princesa, creo que lo que sea que te haya pasado te ha hecho más daño del que quieres admitir, y entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello... —comenzó Licaón, y con un escarbadientes le robó un trocito de cereza del postre. No continuó hasta no haber tragado la fruta— Pero el que me pidas pasar la noche en mi casa, ya está asustándome un poco.

—Quiero estar contigo —dijo ella, un poco dolida y a la defensiva.

—Sí, pero, ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero, ¿Acaso tú no quieres? Quiero... estamos intentando esto, ¿No? Y quiero que estemos cómodos con el otro, y tranquilos. —la Diosa no se dio cuenta de que, mientras hablaba, su mano otra vez estaba acariciando el muslo de Licaón. Pero sí notó que él apretaba la mandíbula, y frunció el ceño. Ella le susurró—: ¿Crees que estoy yendo muy «rápido» o algo así? Solo dímelo y lo comprenderé. No está bien que te sientas obligado a algo sólo porque quieres contentarme.

—¿De qué estás hablando? He tenido sexo antes. —Aunque quería parecer casual, su sonrisa era definitivamente nerviosa.

Atenea se sorprendió de verlo tan ansioso, pero no lo dejó ver. Relajó su expresión y hasta sonrió un poco. Su tono fue un murmullo amable, tratando de relajarlo y hacerlo sentir cómodo.

—Intimidad no es igual a sexo —repuso—. Yo prefiero con mucho lo primero a solo lo segundo... Podemos seguir explorando la intimidad, antes de ir más allá. Si quieres, claro.

Esa vez, los dos se sintieron hervir de vergüenza, como un par de inocentes.

La Diosa quiso reír, muy bajito, porque toda la situación era hilarante y estaba muy nerviosa ahora que la palabra con «s» había salido a la luz. No que fuera una palomita blanca, la perspectiva del sexo (una relación muy íntima y placentera con él, con ese hombre que la atraía muchísimo y la hacía sentir necesitada y valiosa) le emocionaba bastante y no podía decir que no quería intentarlo; pero Licaón estaba muy a la evasiva con eso, parecido a lo que vio de él en el Templo a Delfos. Sin embargo, Atenea sabía que la deseaba, lo había dejado claro en la arena clandestina de Ares, cuando había tomado la ventaja y hasta la iniciativa. Solo necesitaba tiempo, costumbre y paciencia, o eso esperaba ella.

Por su parte, Licaón no sabía qué decir o hacer a propósito del tema que accidentalmente había puesto sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué se le tensaba todo el cuerpo cuando ella lo tocaba o lo besaba? No era estúpido. Había sentido deseo antes, y recordaba muy bien cómo era eso. Lo recordaba más que bien. Pero cuando era humano podía ir y tomar al objeto de su deseo, y confiar en que...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ya no era un hombre ordinario, no era una persona común.

No había vuelto a poseer a una mujer desde que Zeus le convirtió en esa criatura, ¿Cómo iba a intentar siquiera pensar en hacer el amor con Atenea, si no sabía de lo que sería capaz? Cuando su sangre hervía, por lo general, sólo traía violencia y muerte. Lo había vivido. Recordaba muy bien los tiempos en que había arrasado y destruido pueblos enteros en manada con los monstruos de sus hijos, intoxicado por excitación en todos sus niveles, jadeando como un perro hambriento por más. Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, y sintió cómo todo su ser se enfriaba, castigándole por desear de más el dulce olor de la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Cuando Atenea le tocó el rostro, fue que oyó su voz:

—... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te has puesto así? ¿Pasa algo, Licaón?

Él parpadeó y suspiró, incómodo, pero se dejó tocar. El roce de la Diosa era tranquilizador.

—Yo creo que no es un buen momento para intentar nada... más avanzado, digamos, entre tú y yo. Eres una Diosa, para empezar. Y yo soy un híbrido creado antinaturalmente, no controlo todas mis reacciones y no sabemos qué podría pasar. Por otro lado, apenas hace unos pocos días que estamos «saliendo», ¿No crees que es un poco apresurado?

Atenea asintió despacio con la cabeza, y luego con más energía. Él olfateó vergüenza en ella.

—Está bien, me alegro de que me lo digas —convino la Diosa, tranquila—. Lo que quieres es que estemos cómodos con la intimidad y el otro, ¿no? Bien. Lo entiendo, es totalmente aceptable. Trabajaremos en eso, si es lo que quieres. Será bueno para los dos.

—Por supuesto.

Ella sonrió débilmente, comprensiva, y luego le dio una palmadita en la pierna. Licaón dio un salto en su lugar, nervioso, lo cual provocó que Atenea se riera más, y la tensión entre los dos se evaporó instantáneamente.

Siguieron conversando de otros temas, con más tranquilidad, hasta que se hizo tarde y el local comenzó a vaciarse, pero ocasionalmente entraban adolescentes en sus habituales salidas tardías, por lo que el personal no cerraría la heladería hasta aún más tarde. La Diosa pidió otro helado más (parecía que su estómago no tenía fondo) y esa vez logró que Licaón se comiera un par de cucharadas.

Se lo estaban pasando muy bien... Hasta que ella se volvió hacia el mostrador del local casi vacío para señalar algo de lo que estaba hablando, y vio a un hombre de aspecto familiar parado junto a la barra. Sintió una punzada de alerta y se irguió en el sitio, poniendo algo de distancia entre Licaón y ella.

Ese tipo era el licántropo al que le habían arrebatado un puesto en el torneo de Ares. Por la manera en que se conducía, parecía que ese joven se sentía la escolta del otro. Al inspeccionar a su compañero, Atenea entendió muy bien porqué se comportaba así. El mayor de los dos llevaba anteojos de montura fina, iba vestido de entrecasa y sus ojos profundamente azules e impactantes estaban fijos en Licaón. Ella lo reconoció al punto e, instintivamente, Atenea frunció el ceño y dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa. Su mente se expandió para _sentir_ todo el lugar, tratando de detectar cualquier otra cosa anómala viniendo de ellos dos. No se sintió intimidada por el estado anímico de ellos, pero su llegada no podía ser coincidencia. Finalmente, Atenea se murmuró:

—¿Qué está haciendo Acontes aquí?

Licaón la miraba con inquietud, y éste se incrementó al oír ese nombre. Le sonaba muy familiar.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó, distraído, y se volvió a mirar lo que ella estaba viendo.

El sujeto que lo miraba junto a la barra llevaba en el brazo un abrigo ligero, y su rostro endurecido de seriedad estaba más orientado hacia Licaón que hacia la mujer. Éste empezó a caminar hacia ellos, y el que le acompañaba también. Al más joven parecía no hacerle gracia la idea de ir al encuentro de la pareja, pero no parecía ver otra opción.

Licaón se tensó hasta un límite nuevo e insospechado cuando el olor llegó a su nariz, confirmando lo que había temido desde el mero instante en que oyó ese nombre en boca de Atenea: los dos que se le acercaban eran licántropos, como él.

_Y Acontes, Acontes era... _Frunció el ceño, al reconocer al más nervioso de los dos por haberlo visto en el bar de Ares. Entonces, el otro era... Era su hijo.

El hombre del abrigo llegó hasta la mesa y los miró desde su altura, con tranquilidad y gran dominio de sí mismo. El joven que le acompañaba, sin embargo, se hizo a un lado y detrás de este, como si le guardara las espaldas. Estaba nervioso y pálido, pero el mayor no reparaba en él. Más bien, Acontes tomó una suave olfateada de Atenea y Licaón como para saber con qué se iba a encontrar.

Atenea, por debajo de la mesa, puso su mano en el muslo de Licaón (en un gesto quizá a la defensiva) pero esa vez él no dio ningún respingo. No hubiera podido moverse, estaba tieso de la impresión. Nunca otros licántropos habían ido a buscarlo. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí sin que los notara? ¿Se había perdido tanto en el olor de Atenea, que había bajado la guardia inconscientemente? El olor a lobo en ellos era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

No podía ser, aquello tenía que ser un error. No lo reconocía, y él recordaba bien a Acontes. Seguro había oído mal cuando ella habló… Pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar del todo, el hombre del abrigo sonrió ligeramente y un relámpago frío atravesó sus ojos azules en el momento en que saludó:

—Hola, padre. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.


	21. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Una vez que Licaón salió de su asombro, no supo qué hacer o sentir. Pero lo que imperó fue un instinto de protección casi sin precedentes dentro de él, y quiso levantarse de la mesa violentamente, ¿para defender a Atenea, quizá? No estaba seguro. Pero no lo hizo, de todos modos. Porque era su hijo, Acontes. No el primogénito, pero sí el que había llegado a apreciar más.

Estaba muy cambiado, muchísimo. Diferente rostro, diferente contextura, distinta aura. Lo único que no había cambiado en él, era el color de sus ojos (azules, como los de su padre), porque hasta la mirada era otra; austera, peligrosa, autoritaria.

Licaón podía adjudicar ese radicalísimo cambio físico, a los mismos mecanismos que le ayudaban a él a sobrevivir y mezclarse con la gente de las regiones donde se asentaba: sus rasgos cambiaban sutilmente y se volvía «autóctono» a cuantas más transformaciones tuviera en una misma zona. Pero aún sabiendo eso, Licaón no podía encontrar en él algo del Acontes en su memoria. Quizá si su cerebro embotado por la sorpresa pudiera recordar el olor de su propio hijo, aquel que una vez convertido en licántropo fue casi el único que se mantuvo al margen de la salvajada y las crueles escaramuzas, podría reconocerlo con mayor seguridad... El tono frío y práctico en que le había hablado, era lo más irreconocible para él_._

Licaón estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la mirada de Acontes se desvió hacia Atenea y la congratuló con un saludo militar propio del Panteón (se llevó la palma abierta al pecho, sobre el corazón, y se inclinó respetuosamente en su dirección).

—Mi señora —le dijo, y al menos para con ella, su tono fue respetuoso.

El otro muchacho hizo también la venia, su nerviosismo era evidente. Mithra se había mentalizado a que iban a hablar con Licaón, y ni aún así se creía listo para hacerlo del todo. Pero, al darse cuenta que tendría que vérselas con Atenea a la vez, le hizo tener el impulso de dar media vuelta e irse. Pero su alfa fue al encuentro con presteza, y él no iba a dejarlo solo por si lo necesitaba de alguna manera.

Atenea, viendo que su disfraz de «Jane Doe» no había encubierto su verdadera identidad, hizo sus cálculos con rapidez. Obviamente, Mithra la había delatado con su líder. Maldijo para sus adentros. Había tomado prestado parte del poder de Mnemosine para alterarle la memoria, pero siempre estuvo la posibilidad de que la manipulación no fuese ciento por ciento efectiva; sabía que la memoria de los licántropos estaba muy ligada al instinto; algunas cosas no se podían borrar de sus mentes así como así. La psique de los híbridos era compleja.

El resultado estaba ante sus ojos. Atenea intentó tomar una posición neutral y tranquila, y les hizo un ademán con el brazo para que se sentaran. Estaban llamando un poco la atención en el local. Acontes se sentó frente a ellos con rapidez y naturalidad; pero Mithra se removió y decidió seguir de pie, como si fuera el guardaespaldas de su alfa. Atenea pudo haberle insistido, pero lo vio tan nervioso que decidió no hacerle pasar un mal rato. La pareja en la barra, y las personas que atendían la heladería, solo verían a algunas personas hablando con seriedad. Sería algo raro, pero jamás pensarían en lo que realmente estaba pasando. No era una situación alarmante para el cuido del Secreto.

Quizá, Acontes sólo había ido a quejarse por el maltrato a su subordinado, pero Atenea lo descartó rápidamente. Demasiadas cosas que no encajaban. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Por qué no pidió una audiencia? Lo más extraño era que Acontes parecía estar perfectamente cómodo con ella estando disfrazada y con su padre, a quien había perdido de vista por miles de años.

—Acontes de Acadia, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó ella, con tranquilidad.

—Gracias por atenderme tan de improviso, intentaré ser breve.

—Claro. —la Diosa hizo un ademán amable con la cabeza, y comentó—: ¿Debo suponer que Mithra te ha traído hasta mí?

—En realidad, no; no tenía idea de que la encontraría aquí. Quería hablar con él, pero este cambio de escenario me simplifica la vida —comentó en tono casual; los ojos de Acontes se movieron hacia Licaón un instante, y luego se concentró en Atenea otra vez, sin más—. Iba a pedirle que me consiguiera una audiencia directa con usted, ya que lo he intentado por los medios burocráticos del Panteón. Todos me dicen que está en una operación clasificada, y no disponible hasta nuevo aviso. —No dio ninguna señal de que encontrarla en una heladería le pareciera extraño o negativo, y esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Pero hete aquí que las cosas de repente se voltearon a mi favor. Espero que no le moleste que aprovechara la oportunidad.

Atenea parpadeó y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, en un gesto también casual. Sabía de los pedidos de audiencia y hubiera hecho algo al respecto si no estuviera tan ocupada con la misión, y con otro sinfín de temas. Tenía prioridades, pero algo en Acontes y la manera digna pero necesitada en que se conducía, cuando ella había estado divirtiéndose sin pensar en nadie más; la hizo sentir un poco culpable. Sin embargo, primero quería saber el terreno en que estaba antes de darle audiencia.

—No me molesta, pero sí me sorprende. Sabes acerca de tu padre y eso es algo que ignoraba —repuso Atenea, con un carraspeo—. Se supone que en el Panteón nadie sabe sobre él, y que tu gente cree que está muerto.

—_Mis hermanos_ creen que está muerto. Yo sólo he guardado el secreto.

Licaón se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de articular palabra. Acontes lo miró de soslayo y Mithra respiró hondo. Ese sonido le llamó la atención a Licaón y le miró, recordando vivamente la vez que le había golpeado y rugido en el bar. ¿Su nieto? Qué incómodo. El joven estaba de pie en el pasillo, con las manos cruzadas sobre el cierre de los vaqueros. Licaón entrecerró los ojos al notar ese nimio detalle, que para él significaba algo. Le temía. Ésa era una típica medida defensiva de un perro aterrorizado: proteger sus partes nobles cuando se sentía amenazado. Pero algo que no dudaba de Mithra, era que se lanzaría a morir si algo llegaba a pasarle a Acontes… ¿Por qué se distraía pensando en esas cosas? ¡Tenía a uno de sus hijos y a un posible nieto a un palmo de distancia! ¿Cómo supo Acontes dónde encontrarlo? Si «sus hermanos» creían que él estaba muerto, quería decir que otros de sus hijos aún vivían… No entendía nada y estaba muy sorprendido de que Acontes pudiera estar tan tranquilo con el encuentro cuando Licaón tenía tal caos mental en su mente. Lo estaba ignorando, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ésa no era la actitud de idolatría del Acontes que recordaba.

Mientras Licaón estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Atenea y Acontes había seguido su conversación. Ella ya creía entender lo que había pasado, y decidió ir al punto.

—Bien, has logrado tu audiencia. ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

—No me siento bien pidiéndole esto a usted, pero tengo pocas alternativas —empezó Acontes y entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa, en actitud pensativa—. No me da miedo admitir que estoy desesperado y haría cualquier cosa por subsanar mi situación. Mi mujer, mi esposa, se muere; y no creo que tenga que explicarle a usted, la Diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, lo terrible que es esa perspectiva para un licántropo.

Atenea hizo una mueca de angustia,

—Acontes, no sé qué estás pensando, pero...

—No, por favor, déjeme terminar.

—¿Estás casado? —preguntó Licaón, de repente.

Acontes se volvió a mirarlo y en su expresión hubo una mezcla de enojo y confusión, pero fue lo bastante mesurado como para responder:

—Así es. En dos meses serán noventa y cinco años de estar juntos.

—Y si va a morir, es porque... ¿Ella es humana? —preguntó Licaón, con curiosidad.

El otro lo miró como si ni siquiera supiera por qué iba a perder su tiempo en explicarle.

—Evidentemente —respondió Acontes, y de nuevo volvió a hablar con Atenea—. Mi señora, no estoy haciendo esto porque me guste, y si usted está tan informada como creo que está, sabe bien que no ruego a menos que tenga que hacerlo. Le suplico por su ayuda. _Ella no puede morir_. Mi Rosa no puede dejarme, no voy a pasar por eso otra vez.

No había perdido la compostura, pero estaba a un paso. Respiraba muy profundo, con furia e impotencia. Y Licaón olió su dolor. Fue aterrador. Acontes estaba tan lleno de dolor, que...

—Acontes... —la Diosa suspiró y negó suavemente, compungida— Sabes que no es mi campo. Estoy al tanto de las solicitudes y las concesiones que ha hecho Astrea para conseguirte los favores de Hebe y Asclepio. Te han ayudado, y no puedo prometerte nada para hacerles cambiar de opinión, pero hablaré con Panacea...

—Panacea se ha negado —repuso Acontes, con los dientes apretado—. Rechazó mi pedido diciendo que mi Rosa ya es demasiado anciana, que ha vivido por demás. Que la magia ya no puede seguir manteniéndola viva. Ella cree que soluciona todo diciéndome que el ciclo de mi Rosa se ha terminado_._ Pero yo no puedo aceptarlo.

Licaón, escuchó todo aquello con gran interés y cierta zozobra. No sólo porque le interesaba mucho lo que su propio hijo decía, sino porque él estaba casado con una mujer humana. ¡Con una mujer frágil, mortal! ¡Por más de noventa años! ¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¿Cómo sobrellevaba el envejecimiento? ¿Era Mithra descendencia de ella? Lo más probable era que sí, porque el joven se mostraba muy dolido. Lo que más le intrigaba era el cómo había logrado Acontes conjugar con ella su otro ser, su lado animal. Porque, evidentemente, Acontes no había envejecido ni un día en miles de años, y si ella tenía más de cien, debía saber de su condición.

De repente, la noticia de Acontes tuviera una mujer humana, le dejaba descolocado de la impresión… Si Acontes pudo, ¿Por qué él nunca lo hizo?

_¿Por qué siempre que pensó en la sola posibilidad, se bloqueaba del miedo?_

¿Por qué nunca se permitió acercarse a nadie, mientras que su hijo no se había privado de ello? Noventa y cinco años al lado de una mujer común, que al parecer lo aceptaba con todo y el animal que llevaba dentro.

Pero era evidente que no estaba manejando muy bien el tema de la eventual muerte, pues el dolor era tal, que Licaón casi se sentía impregnado por este. A juzgar por el gañido que Mithra emitió cuando escuchó a su padre hablar de la muerte de su madre, supo que posiblemente era un tema que tocaba muy profundamente a toda la «manada».

Hubo un pico en la sensación de ese dolor cuando Atenea habló de nuevo.

—Acontes, sé por dónde va esto —le dijo, con suavidad—. Ella es tu hembra y no quieres perderla. Lo sé. Sería terrible para ti...

—Usted no sabe lo que es —repuso Acontes, con cierta ferocidad—. No podría entenderlo.

Atenea tragó aire bruscamente. La acusación fue como una flecha de fuego atravesándole el alma. _¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?_ ¡Como si ella no supiera lo que era perder a alguien muy preciado! Se llevó inconscientemente una mano al vientre, por debajo de la mesa. Licaón la vio, y se tensó en su lugar. El olor de su tristeza le llegó a la nariz, pero se refrenó de reaccionar a ello saltando sobre el gaznate de Acontes. Licaón sabía bien lo que ella sufría, lo había presenciado y sentido en toda su crudeza cuando la acompañó a la casa de Teresa. Quiso abrazarla, pero sabía que ella no lo apreciaría, por lo que solo le tomó con fuerza la mano fría que ella había movido en un impulso.

Antes de permitirse que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas o montar en cólera, Atenea había adoptado una expresión combativa, una serenidad pétrea; el rostro de la Diosa bélica y fría estratega en ella.

—No, en eso tienes razón; quizá no te entienda porque no lo he vivido a tu nivel, pero sé de qué hablas porque también he perdido seres amados —fue la respuesta de ella, y se mantuvo seria y firme como una estatua de mármol—. Sé que es muy serio para ti, y por eso haré lo que pueda. Hablaré con Panacea y le pediré que se encargue, como un favor personal. También se lo comentaré a Hefesto, si yo se lo pido, estoy segura de que él pensará en algo. —Su voz y mirada se dulcificó un poco, antes de decir la parte más difícil de pronunciar—: Pero si Panacea ya dijo que Rosa es insalvable, todo lo que se pueda hacer solo alargará un poco su vida. Por lo que, te voy a dar la tarjeta personal de Prometeo, para que hables con él. Dile que vas de mi parte, te atenderá sin hacerte esperar ni un minuto.

La Diosa estiró la mano sobre la mesa, desplegando entre sus dedos una tarjeta blanca. Acontes la recibió no con desconfianza, y le echó un vistazo. Gruñó, abatido:

—Entonces, ¿Me envía al psicólogo, mi señora? Eso no es muy alentador.

—Hay una realidad, Acontes. Tu esposa es mortal. —y mientras lo decía, no pudo evitar tomarle la mano, y mirarlo con cariño y comprensión—. Tendrás que enfrentarlo y aprender a vivir con su falta. Sabiendo lo difícil que es eso para ustedes, te recomiendo que empieces a hablar con Prometeo desde ya. Estoy segura de que Rosa es tu vida y te ha hecho feliz como nadie, pero no quisiera que te hagas falsas ilusiones. Vivir en una ilusión no es para nada sano, tampoco.

Acontes la miró con ojos brillantes, enrojecidos, y una expresión enojada. Atenea le soltó la mano, y el silencio entre su conversación hirvió de emociones. Licaón sintió una nueva oleada de dolor surgiendo de la Diosa. El impulso animal de rendir tributo a su tristeza le revolvió el estómago, y se controló por muy poco. Seguramente Acontes y Mithra también se dieron cuenta de la inestabilidad de Atenea, porque el primero se sentó en el borde de su asiento, y el segundo miró en otra dirección, visiblemente enmudecido por la angustia.

La mirada de Acontes, sin embargo, se llenó de astucia y oportunidad.

—Nada es una ilusión si tienes una Niké en tu mano —comentó, con una ligera sonrisa que temblaba en sus labios—. Una de esas estatuillas podría hacer que la galaxia entera gire en sentido contrario, ¿no es así? Todo es posible. Cualquier deseo. Cualquier cosa.

Atenea se echó para atrás en la silla, pasmada de espanto y, luego, enojo.

—No —dijo y esa vez, fue terminante.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Mi deseo es tan válido como el de cualquiera! Sólo necesito una.

—¡No!

—Mi señora, no me gusta suplicar —repuso Acontes, con un gruñido que pese a todo, fue respetuoso—. Pero por mi Rosa, con gusto me arrastraría hasta donde usted lo disponga, ¡Póngame la prueba que quiera! Concédame el derecho a ganarme una Niké. _No es nada para usted._ Podría significarlo todo para mí.

Mithra abrió la boca, sorprendido, y articuló en el aire como un pez fuera del agua. No tenía ni idea de lo que su padre había estado tramando, y tampoco le gustaba.

Pero ni la decisión en la postura de Acontes hizo que Atenea cambiara de opinión.

—No voy a darte una Niké ni el derecho a ganártela.

La Diosa se levantó del asiento y Licaón la siguió por instinto, su repentina muestra de horror le obligó a acercársele y... No sabía bien qué quería hacer, si ponerse violento con el otro o abrazarla a ella, pero esa conversación con Acontes había ido demasiado lejos, aunque Licaón no entendía a cuenta de qué. Retrocedió hasta el pasillo, porque Atenea quería salir y se dirigió al mostrador, a pagar lo que habían consumido. Acontes también se puso de pie y la siguió, pero se mantuvo a una prudente distancia de más de dos pasos. A Mithra se le notaban mucho las ganas de huir de ahí.

—No quería hacer esto una batalla legal, —susurró Acontes, en tanto Atenea esperaba que la muchacha le devolviera la tarjeta de crédito que había aparecido para pagar—, pero usted sabe bien que no puede negar la solicitud de un desafío para ganar un beneficio divino. Está en las Nuevas Leyes, y actualmente es casi la única manera en que el Panteón otorga obsequios fuera de la generosidad de los Dioses.

Atenea había iniciado el camino, junto a Licaón, al fondo, donde estaban los servicios sanitarios fuera de la vista de los no-iniciados. Acontes la había seguido mientras le hablaba en susurros y, aunque ella quiso ignorarle, eso último lo hizo devolverse y verlo a la cara.

—Acontes, no lo hagas —advirtió, mirándolo con severidad.

—¡Reclamo una prueba! ¿Qué más le da? Podría morir intentándolo.

—¡POR ESO QUIERO QUE VAYAS CON PROMETEO! —bramó la Diosa, y las dos dependientas de la heladería se volvieron a mirar a su dirección, con curiosidad. Atenea las miró de soslayo, y se dijo que debía bajar la voz— Estás en medio de un duelo por la inminencia de la pérdida de tu pareja, y necesitas ayuda con eso. Sabes que el emparejamiento de los licántropos es un vínculo tan fuerte que cuando se rompe, duele con la misma fuerza en que fue creado y se mantuvo. Pero eso no te incapacita para volver a amar, o minimiza el amor y el cariño que tu familia tiene para contigo. Solo que ahora no puedes verlo porque estás sumido en las primeras fases del duelo y…

—No lo veo porque Rosa es mi vida, porque nunca he amado a nadie como la amo, y sé que no podría encontrar a alguien más como ella —le retrucó Acontes, enojado y lleno de dolor.

Atenea gimió y se cubrió la cara con las manos, temblorosa. Había sido insensible con él y su dolor al no darle el valor que en ese momento tenía. Acontes estaba sufriendo por su esposa, su hembra, una mujer con la cual había encontrado una afinidad casi instintiva, una entre tantas que podían ser, pero que se convirtió en la única cuando se emparejó con ella.

Atenea sabía que el emparejamiento licántropo era una necesidad para los varones de la especie, pues parecía que solo al tener a alguien a quien amar y le amara, ellos llegaban a tener un equilibrio emocional e instintivo con su parte animal. Pero eso no quería decir que las mujeres licanas no fueran igual de monógamas; emocionalmente, el lazo era igual de fuerte para los dos sexos. Tanto, que las guerras entre licántropos generaron más bajas que las que sucedían en el campo de batalla: al perder a su pareja, era relativamente común que el viudo o la viuda no pudiera soportar la pérdida, y se quitara la vida, sin mediar hijos o seres queridos. Era un sentimiento asfixiante y, aunque tenían la posibilidad de sobrellevarlo, su duelo solía ser largo, muy profundo y casi siempre solo se recuperaban del todo hasta que encontraban a otra pareja afín… El emparejamiento licántropo genuino, resultaba ser como una ceguera problemática y absoluta. Algo que tenía muy presente para cuidar de Licaón, porque jamás se perdonaría hacerle daño si podía evitarlo. Él no era como Acontes.

—Deberías alegrarte de que tienes una enorme familia que te apoya —repuso, y le enfrentó con los ojos enrojecidos, cuando se descubrió el rostro—. Hablaré con Panacea y Hefesto. Pero no lo haré a menos que vayas con Prometeo primero, ¿Me has oído?

Acontes frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, con impaciencia.

—¿Está hablando en serio, mi señora? —espetó.

Licaón reaccionó instintivamente, porque percibía que Atenea no sólo estaba dolida y enojada, sino también triste, exasperada y, en el fondo, aterrorizada. Cruzó delante de la Diosa y obligó a Acontes a retroceder un paso con su sola presencia. Mithra gimoteó y se paró detrás de Acontes, temblando entre su abuelo y los lavabos del servicio sanitario en que estaban… Ya había sufrido una vez en carne propia la influencia del Primer Licántropo, y no le gustaba nada la sensación.

—¡BASTA! ¡Termina con esto! —reclamó Licaón, con un gruñido— ¡Ya ha dicho que te ayudará! Deja de insistirle, deberías agradecerle.

—Tú no te metas en esto. No te incumbe —le respondió Acontes, entre dientes.

Sorpresivamente, pudo hacerle frente. Todo su ser temblaba, y el instinto le decía que agachara la cabeza ante el mayor de sus líderes; pero el corazón le ordenaba mantenerse firme por Rosa, porque ella valía cualquier sangre y cualquier sacrificio.

—¿Que no me incumbe, dices? ¡Maldita sea que no me incumbe! No voy a permitir que le hables así —respondió Licaón, con los dientes apretados—. ¿Cómo te atreves irrespetar así a una Diosa? ¡Atenea te ha ofrecido su ayuda! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Perdiste tu derecho de exigirme nada hace dos mil quinientos años. Esto es entre la señora y yo, no te metas —gruñó Acontes, mostrando los dientes.

—Pero, ¿Qué demonios...?

—¡Licaón, no! —se metió Atenea, y se plantó entre él y Acontes. Le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó un poco hacia atrás—. No es dueño de sí mismo, su instinto está dividido entre la lealtad hacia la autoridad y la lealtad a su hembra, es natural... es fruto del emparejamiento, no te pongas así.

Licaón gruñó de nuevo y lo mismo hizo Acontes, mirándose a las caras y quizá pensando en arrancar un pedazo del otro... _Dentro de cada uno, el instinto lidiaba con poderes fuera de control._

La mezcla de olores los estaba volviendo locos a los tres, incluso al pobre Mithra que no sabía cuál servicio sanitario elegir para esconderse debajo. Esos machos alfa eran demasiado fuertes para él, y todo lo que podía pensar era en gimotear como un cachorro. Tanta tensión acumulada podía ir de mal en peor, y no necesitaban un disturbio justo en un comercio regenteado por no-iniciados.

A los pocos segundos, y gracias a la mirada severa pero paciente de Atenea, Licaón se serenó y dejó de apretar los puños. Fue el primero en apartar la mirada.

Acontes sonrió ligeramente ante el gesto, y lo comprendió. _La actitud de ella, y la de él._

—No es tan difícil de entender porqué tengo que insistir en la ayuda para mi Rosa —comentó, con desidia—. Ojalá nunca les pase.

Atenea se puso ligeramente colorada y se acomodó el cabello, mientras se posicionaba a la par de un Licaón que había gruñido al oír ese comentario.

Los dos eran muy parecidos. No solo en la voluntad que tenían de dominar todo lo que les rodeaba, sino en cierta tozudez de carácter y volatilidad. Pero no solo se diferenciaban en que Acontes tenía el cabello de un rubio más oscuro, sino en que sabía canalizar su ira: la convertía en acciones inteligentes; Licaón sólo la dejaba fluir, sin mediar mucho las consecuencias.

La Diosa buscó la mano de su cachorro, y sintió una oleada de ternura suavizando todas sus penas al pensar en ese contacto tranquilizador. Licaón automáticamente se relajó y empezó a respirar con más calma. Ella volvió al quid de la cuestión cuando sintió que el ambiente era propicio.

—El poder de las Niké es caprichoso, Acontes. Aunque la ganaras, es posible que no consigas tu felicidad con ella; confía en lo que te estoy diciendo —murmuró Atenea, tratando de mantenerse seria, aunque palideciendo al recordar el cómo había aprendido esa lección—. Es un último recurso, la medida más desesperada de todas… Te ayudaré lo más que pueda, pero no me vuelvas a pedir algo como eso. No confío en ellas, y nadie debería hacerlo.

Aunque la verdad era que les temía, y al dolor que le habían causado. Licaón lo percibió, y quiso abrazarla, pero solo la acarició con el pulgar en la mano. Para ella, fue más que suficiente y el dolor del recuerdo remitió. Miró con gratitud hacia Licaón, pero cuando se volvió a Acontes, a las claras decía que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Él tuvo que ceder, un buen abogado sabía cuándo retirarse.

—Está bien. Visitaré a Prometeo, como me lo ha pedido. No dudo de su palabra.

—Gracias por entender.

—Gracias a usted, por no desestimar mi solicitud como lo ha hecho casi todo el mundo.

Acontes se inclinó e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, para tomar la mano que la Diosa le ofreció y poner la frente en su dorso, a modo de afectado agradecimiento. Licaón no pudo reprimir un ligero gruñido de celos, y se encontró con que Atenea le pellizcó suavemente la mano que entrelazaban, en un gesto entre cariñoso y aleccionador. Cuando Acontes la soltó (a él le pareció que fue una eternidad) y volvió a erguirse, su mirada azul y algo desconfiada se cruzó con la de su hijo, igualmente azul pero mucho más astuta y contenida. Si bien los dos se mostraron en reposo y tolerantes, no dejaban de sentirlo: la necesidad de ser altaneros y feroces el uno con el otro.

Licaón se dio cuenta de que algo más acababa de cambiar por la leve sonrisa que Acontes le dedicó. Sin pensarlo siquiera, acababa de ganar una sustanciosa ficha más para su juego: él podía reconocer a un licántropo emparejado, y a una hembra que le correspondía, cuando les veía y olía. Miró entonces a la Diosa y ella entendió su expresión. Sonrojándose, ella finiquitó el trato.

—Mi única condición es la promesa de su silencio.

Eso Acontes lo había dado por hecho. _Un buen abogado también sabía cuándo era mejor callar. _

**-o-**

Milo sólo podía olerla, olerla mientras la miraba moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre él, caliente, húmeda y sinuosa a su alrededor. Le hacía tener rápidas y potentes oleadas de placer como nunca en su vida, encendiendo fuerzas en su cuerpo que hasta cuando llegó a ella, supo que escondía. Verla jadear, sudorosa y sonrojada, siempre con la mirada en su rostro, concentrada en él, solo en él y en el placer que él le estaba dando, lo hacía querer acariciarla, lamerla, besarla, morderla... Pero Artemisa le gustaba tomar y solo recibir cuando ella lo permitía. En ese momento, estaba concentrada en mirarlo, recibir el placer su fricción caliente y palpitante dentro de sí. Cualquier movimiento que Milo hiciera para acariciarla, para compartirla, ella lo alejaba con su poder para mantenerse fuera de su alcance.

―¿Estás listo? ―le jadeó de repente, la voz rasposa, llena de deseo.

―Sí, sí ―respondió apenas.

Artemisa sonrió, con cierta malicia, y bajó el ritmo de las embestidas. Pero Milo se sintió en el cielo cuando ella se acercó a su rostro, y lo besó apenas en la boca. ¡Su aroma, por los Dioses! ¡El calor de su cuerpo, el cosquilleo de su cabello en su rostro y pecho!

―Dime si estás listo para mañana ―le pidió y exigió, entre respiraciones difíciles.

Milo podría haber sentido la alarma en otro momento, pero no así cuando su piel hacía arder la de él, o el aliento de ella al hablar parecía entrar hasta su cerebro y nublarlo, hacerlo solo reparar en los movimientos de Artemisa, y en lo que ella deseaba.

―Sí.

―¿Harás lo que te comande?

―Sí. ―dio un gemido como respuesta a un movimiento particularmente fuerte de la cadera de ella.

Milo pudo tomarle la cintura en sus grandes manos, mientras Artemisa volvía a hacer sus movimientos más rápidos, fuertes y profundos. Tenía los ojos cerrados de la delicia, y oyó la risilla de ella en sus labios.

―¿Te gusta estar bajo mi hechizo?

―Sí ―no podía pensar algo que fuera más cierto en ese momento.

Artemisa se levantó de nuevo, y los llevó a los dos hacia la explosión finalmente.

**-o-**

Dormido realmente se veía como lo que era. Estaba desparramado en la cama, con el rostro hacia su dirección, inmóvil, con esa sensación de energía en potencia que su fornido cuerpo traslucía, y una expresión de total calma en su cara. Era un cachorro ingenuo, inocente y que no tenía idea de lo que realmente se estaba metiendo.

Artemisa se había levantado de la cama minutos después de haberse satisfecho totalmente con el sexo, e ido a darse un baño en el que Milo no tuvo permitido participar. Cuando salió, él ya estaba dormido. Eso la hizo frustrarse un poco. Normalmente, Milo no se dormía nunca en su presencia pero, desde que se había metido con su cerebro para remover recuerdos de su memoria, él tenía dolores de cabeza tenues y una sensación de confusión y cansancio mental que lo hacía maleable, y mucho menos sagaz y alerta, soñoliento.

¡Maldita Selene! Desde que la asimiló, simplemente le llegaba a la mente la manera mágica de lograr lo que quería. No tenía control sobre ese impulso, y tampoco la paciencia para aprender y buscar los «rodeos» seguros, con el fin de evitar los efectos secundarios negativos. Nunca había sido buena metiéndose con la conciencia de la gente. Y lo que menos necesitaba, era tener a un infiltrado idiota en la misión más importante y decisiva hasta ese momento de su actual cacería.

Por un instante, se dejó sentir la pena de su posible pérdida. Para ella, muy pocos eran mejores amantes que un licántropo que no podía dejar de desear complacerla. Pero a la vez, con Milo, la delicia de tenerlo cuando él pudo ponerle un alto y tratar de alejarse de ella, lo hacía sentir hasta victoriosa. Una lástima que tuviera que usar artimañas mentales para lograrlo, sino fuera por Licaón de Acadia... Artemisa se acercó a la cama, le acarició el torso desnudo y musculoso, y le murmuró al oído:

―¿Por qué no solo hacías lo que te decía? ―y volvió a hacer el hechizo, para quitarle los recuerdos sobre la orden directa que le había su alfa supremo.

Artemisa se irguió y apareció ropa sobre su cuerpo.

Decidir qué hacer con el alfa supremo, eso sí que era un problema.

Se sentó a una mesa de la suntuosa habitación, espaciosa y hecha de madera con adornos de piedras preciosas y pisos y muebles de mármol. El plato era de plata, y la comida de la mejor calidad. Era carne de las cocinas de Hestia, y estaría seguido de un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate muy dulce. Tener una buena sesión de sexo le despertaba el apetito. Sin embargo, no pudo disfrutarlo como deseaba, pues estaba meditando con gran preocupación.

El tiempo se le estaba agotando. Tenía que decidir qué hacer con Licaón de Acadia, y con Milo. Pero regalarles la seguridad no era una opción. No si quería ser la nueva Diosa de la guerra, y no dejar que Atenea se inmiscuyera, o que Ares reculara en sus planes si se daba cuenta que la mojigata estaba tan cerca de averiguarlos.

Ares había visto a Licaón con Atenea, gracias a su maldita magia. Y Artemisa sabía que Minos lo había contratado en el grupo que iba a ir a la gran misión de Ares, la que él decía que iba a hacer la última, la que le iba a dar la victoria.

Cortó parte del bistec de carne de res adobado. Estaba a medio cocinar, jugoso, como a ella le gustaba... Artemisa sabía que había dos grandes caminos frente a ella. Terminar todo, que no era una opción, pues ya se había decidido a que su objetivo era ser la siguiente Diosa de la guerra, y ella jamás dejaba la caza cuando se había decidido a dar con su objetivo. El otro camino era el sangriento. ¿Qué tanta sangre derramar? Esa era su decisión a tomar. Esa noche, en ese momento.

Tomó de su vino rojo, y cortó otro pedazo de carne.

Creía ya haber decidido la opción que más le convenía. Era hora de pensar qué hacer para lograr su objetivo.

Luego, iría a pasar un tiempo con su mellizo. Apolo siempre lograba hacerla cantar o bailar, estar alegre y ver las cosas brillantes, mágicas y dignas de inspiración.

Su hermano aparentaba que no sabía que lo visitaba porque estaba mal o en problemas, y le daba lo que quería: distracción y compañía. Siempre lo visitaba cuando veía la posibilidad de perder en una misión. Era del único que se quería despedir, por si acaso todo salía mal.

Se dio cuenta, distraídamente, que hacía más de doscientos años que no hacía una de esas visitas. Tomó una cucharada del pastel de chocolate, y lo saboreó con fruición... Buen sexo, seguido de una deliciosa comida y la mejor compañía y divertimento; en medio de una cacería a muerte que la hacía sentir viva… A veces, valía la pena seguir existiendo.


	22. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

No del todo contento, pero un poco más tranquilo por el trato que había hecho con Atenea, Acontes decidió despedirse con una reverencia de la Diosa, y le pidió a Mithra que también lo hiciera. Como el menor de los licántropos le hizo otra reverencia a Licaón, Acontes también lo hizo, pero no había convicción en sus maneras ni en el corto «Adiós» que le dirigió antes de que los dos salieran del servicio sanitario.

Atenea apretó un poquito más la mano de Licaón y le miró con cierta preocupación. Por la expresión vacía de su rostro, la Diosa imaginó que estaba pasando por un shock. No le extrañó, hasta a ella le sorprendió demasiado la llegada de Acontes, para Licaón debía ser mucho como para poder procesarlo. Le acarició levemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, y éste volteó a verla. Algo en su rostro y mirada se suavizó, y Atenea le devolvió el comienzo de una triste sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal estás?

Licaón no lo sabía, pero tampoco quería buscar una respuesta. Fuera cual fuera, no sería nada bueno y, tal vez, esa sensación de sedada confusión era la mejor manera de reaccionar al ver a su hijo de tan extraña manera. Además, vio en Atenea un azoramiento y preocupación por él que no quería sentir en ella.

—Ha sido... Inesperado. —Carraspeó y, aunque sabía que Atenea quería más respuesta que eso, él no estaba listo para darlo, así que cambió de tema—. Salgamos de aquí, ¿sí?

Atenea asintió y caminó hacia la salida. Como vio que Licaón la veía con cierta confusión, se explicó:

—No podíamos desaparecer. Los de la heladería están muy pendientes de nosotros. Obviamente, no sabrán la verdad, pero no queremos no-iniciados con pruebas para tener la mente más abierta —le susurró.

Frente a las miradas de los dependientes de la heladería, salieron de ahí. Caminaron en silencio por las calles. Estaba fresco y había una brisa de resabio salobre, ya casi no quedaba gente en la calle.

No hablaron en todo el camino, y dado que ella no los apareció en su apartamento como Licaón hubiera preferido, creyó que Atenea necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y espacio. A los pocos minutos, pudo oler que estaba más tranquila, pues ninguna emoción importante impregnaba su dulce aroma. Pero aún así no le habló, porque pudo ver, por la expresión ida en el rostro de ella, que Atenea aún necesitaba silencio. Imaginaba que estaba pensando, y dado que era la Diosa de la sabiduría, no podía ni intentar entender en qué tanto pensaba, así que la dejó hacer. Simplemente le tomó la mano con cariño, en un gesto protector, y le sonrió cuando ella le miró. En ese momento, todo resabio de incomodidad por el silencio se fue de ellos, y Atenea le sonrió un poco de vuelta.

Caminaron juntos al lado del otro, cada uno pensando en lo suyo y conectados por las manos, en un gesto simple pero a la vez, fortalecedor. Al cabo de unos minutos, Licaón sintió que su mente se despejaba y que empezaba a disfrutar del pequeño paseo. Ella parecía más tranquila también. No iba a preguntarle qué estaba pasando, o qué de todo lo que había estado pensando tenía que ver con la historia de las Niké y el por qué la alteraban tanto, o qué rayos había pasado con Acontes, con su esposa, con Prometeo, con ella, Ares y Minos, sus acólitos, él... Con todo lo que debía preocuparle.

Por más que tenía curiosidad, le importaba y le era realmente molesto no saber todo ni poder ayudarle; aún no era momento de presionarla, como Atenea no le había presionado en cuanto Acontes. No quería seguir arruinando su salida, y simplemente se dejó llevar por esa sensación tan placentera de estar con ella. Nunca la había experimentado antes, y ya creía que no podría existir sin sentirla de nuevo.

Cuando Atenea se acercó más a él, Licaón se permitió pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros al tiempo que ella le rodeaba la cintura, de lado. La sensación de tranquilidad se hizo más intensa. Tanto que, por más que su mente pensaba en la situación en que estaba, no dejó de sentirla.

Sabía que estaban en jaque. _No sólo en jaque, sino en peligro. _Si más gente de la deseada seguía descubriendo cosas acerca de él y de ella, y de los dos juntos, podrían meterse en un problema. Licaón no podría ser parte de la misión de espionaje a Ares, y Atenea estaría, de nuevo, sin una manera de lograr inculpar al maldito por lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero había más que eso. Si al Panteón parecía importarle tanto que ella le diera la atención requerida a esclarecer los asesinatos de sus Héroes, algo justo y necesario, ¿Qué pasaría cuando se supiera lo de ellos dos?

A Licaón realmente no le importaba los problemas en los que él mismo pudiera meterse, le preocupaba más lo que pudiera sucederle a Atenea. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser tan perfecta para él, y de que empezara a sentir que no podía pasar un solo día sin su presencia.

_Era incómodo y molesto el ser consciente de que no sobreviviría una semana sin un beso o una caricia, o un día sin verla, escuchar su voz y sentir su esencia._

Eso le destrozaba anímicamente y le exaltaba a partes iguales. Era como un viaje sin fin en una maldita montaña rusa de emociones que de pronto le asustaba, porque todo apuntaba hacia la misma dirección: la quería, la deseaba. Se estaba enamorando de esa Diosa. ¡Estúpido, estúpido! Atenea respondía, pero, ¿Luego qué? Ella era una Diosa. UNA DIOSA. Los mortales no podían aspirar a más que retozar un poco con los Dioses.

Él no era un «mortal» precisamente, pero se sentía aún más indigno que nadie. Haber matado y cocinado a un niño sólo para probarle un punto a Zeus no le daba muy buena fama, y era de esas famas de las que uno nunca se podía librar del todo. Al menos él no podía olvidarse de eso. Jamás podría. Ni de eso, ni de su propio reflejo de monstruo sediento de sangre y hambriento de guerra... ¿Cómo podía Atenea estar con él, sabiendo su pasado, quién era realmente?

Sintió asco de sí mismo y un escozor le erizó la piel. Atenea se dio cuenta y le miró.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó, preocupada.

Él se dio una cachetada mental, y cuando se enfocó en su aroma, no le fue tan difícil sonreírle.

—No, no pasa nada. Sólo estaba pensando, ¿Aún quieres quedarte un rato? Quiero decir, si no tienes a dónde más ir...

—Tengo a dónde ir —respondió Atenea, evocando en su mente los templos y los aposentos de sus amistades. Cualquiera de ellos podía darle asilo si no quería volver al Olimpo o estar sola. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que tenía mucho qué hacer, aún no quería dejar a Licaón. No había conseguido tener la paz, alegría y tranquilidad que necesitaba y quería. Sonrojándose un poco, completó su idea—. Pero quiero quedarme un poco más contigo. ¿Quieres que me quede?

¿Que si quería? Le hubiera rogado. Maldita dependencia.

—... debo tener café y una manta extra en alguna parte, para que duermas —comentó él, sonriendo también.

—Un té me gustaría mucho más, pero no tengo intenciones de dormir.

Licaón hubiera querido preguntarle entonces qué intenciones tenía, pero se quedó en blanco. La nariz le decía que ella estaba de mejor ánimo, y fue suficiente para apaciguarlo del todo.

Un rato más tarde, se metieron al ascensor del edificio y cuando él iba a presionar el botón, la Diosa le detuvo la mano y le sonrió con diversión. Las puertas se cerraron, y ella los hizo aparecer en el oscuro departamento, sin más.

Lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de ese disfraz de rostro falso, y los rizos color cobre cayeron sobre su espalda en una cascada suave y espesa. La ropa que se apareció era más cómoda, y el aroma parecido a vainilla inundó libremente los sentidos del licántropo, que se acercó más a ella enseguida, cerca de su rostro y cuello.

Las luces del departamento se encendieron. Las armas, escudos y armaduras desparramados en todo el living habían desaparecido. Pero en ese momento, todo lo que quería en su nariz era la fragancia de vainilla de la Diosa, y un poco de paz. ¿Era mucho pedir pasar una noche tranquilo, después de todo lo que había estado viviendo en los últimos días?

—Así está mucho mejor. —observó él, felicitándola por volver a su «persona normal».

Atenea le miró, tan cerca uno del otro que su vista se desvió a sus labios, y Licaón sintió un poco de nervios por el calor que recorrió a su cuerpo. Se alejó un poquito de ella, y fue cuando Atenea pudo contestarle.

—Me apretaban un poco esos pantalones, me gusta más esta ropa. —la Diosa se rió, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Él se quitó la chaqueta y le señaló la casa con los brazos abiertos.

—Ponte cómoda, te prepararé ese té enseguida —le dijo, con una sonrisa invitadora.

—Gracias.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y desapareció sus botas y medias, le apetecía estar descalza. Él dijo «ponte cómoda», supuso que no le molestaría. Licaón se fue hacia la cocina y ella se tomó un momento para apreciar el lugar, con el suave murmullo de la ciudad como fondo. En realidad, nunca lo había hecho a consciencia, y no se había fijado en los magros detalles de decoración. Parecía amueblado por alguien que no tenía que ver con él. Se veía que era un departamento amplio para un soltero, muy grande y espacioso a pesar de tener sólo un dormitorio y que no parecía propio de un cartero.

En la antesala había una biblioteca con unos cuantos libros y lo más dominante era un rack de CDs bastante poblado; pero los colores, los muebles, los adornos... _Nada de eso pegaba con Licaón. Era su casa, pero no se sentía como su hogar._

En el día y la noche que cuidó de Licaón, había conocido todo su departamento, menos lo que había detrás de una puerta en específico, a la cual no había entrado por estar cerrada. Pero en ese momento, la curiosidad fue mucha y se decidió a darse el gusto. Empujó despacio la puerta plegadiza que estaba a un lado de la espaciosa sala, y entró con cautela. Otro juego de sillones, junto a una mesa de noche con una lámpara y una biblioteca más amplia le saludaron. No tenía fotografías, ni cuadros, pero sí una ventana que tenía una vista al cielo entre dos pequeños edificios. Eso era mejor que las pinturas, unos abstractos que según su criterio del arte, eran horribles. Pero parecía el lugar más íntimo del departamento, incluso por sobre su habitación. Se adentró y caminó sobre algo mullido y suave. Se detuvo en seco. El cambio con el piso de mosaico frío en la planta de sus pies, respecto de la calidez que le provocó esa alfombra de piel blanca le hizo sonreír y estrujar los dedos, con diversión.

Atenea se agachó y pasó la mano lentamente sobre la alfombra. No, no era piel, era lana. Lana de cordero. Y por la forma irregular, era un cuero natural y no una alfombra tejida. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre ese mullido colchón, contenta.

Licaón apareció en la puerta plegadiza con una taza de té humeante en la mano, y ella se volvió a mirarlo, con una sonrisa.

—Esto es tuyo, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, es casi que lo único de esta casa que es tuyo en realidad. Todo lo demás no va contigo en absoluto, pero esta alfombra...

—No es una alfombra, exactamente. Lo traje conmigo desde Argentina, cuando vine a vivir al norte. Es un cuero de oveja patagónica. Es lo más abrigador que puede haber. Tenía un poncho de lana de vicuña, pero se deshizo con el tiempo —comentó él, y se acercó para ofrecerle la taza—. También tienes razón en lo otro. Esa alfombra, los CDs y los libros son lo único que tengo, todos los demás muebles venían con el alquiler. ¿Te gusta?

Atenea se estiró para recibir el té y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me encanta, ¡Es tan suave! Me recuerda al tacto del Vellocino de Oro. ¿Te sientas aquí conmigo?

Licaón no pudo ni quiso decirle que no. Se quitó los zapatos y las medias para no ensuciar la alfombra y se hizo un lugar junto a ella, en la comodidad de la piel. El living estaba casi a oscuras, pero él podía verla más que bien y le gustaba el tenue brillo dorado de sus ojos, la forma etérea en que su piel blanca y sedosa parecía resplandecer. Era tan bella. No pudo controlar el deseo de tocarla, y le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos en una caricia un tanto mezquina. La vio cerrar un poco los ojos mientras ella bebía un sorbo de té, y luego lo miró con curiosidad:

—¿Quieres hablar de… Eso? —le preguntó, con tiento.

Licaón se dijo que no quería, pero no podía ser desagradecido con su preocupación, así que lo pensó un poco, y de la confusión solo pudo sacar en que…

—Puede sonar estúpido, pero estoy algo preocupado por Acontes. Volver a verlo fue algo que realmente no esperaba. Tampoco esperaba que fuera así. De todos los posibles escenarios que alguna vez me he planteado, esto fue… En fin, es loco. Y estoy cansado de mis dos mil quinientos años de vida tranquila, como para preocuparme por ellos cuando… Y, además, ¿Después de tanto tiempo, y cuando él no quiere nada de mí? Es, complicado. Es como si, como si tuviera que ver con él y su vida y a la vez no pinto nada ahí. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero ¡En fin! —miró a Atenea e intentó relajar su expresión—. Sé que está en las mejores manos, aunque la situación parece ser muy difícil.

Atenea bebió otro poco de té y luego hizo a un lado la taza, la llevó con su poder hasta la mesita y la depositó allí. Oh, sí. Lo sucedido con Acontes pesaría, y pesaría mucho si no lograba darle al licántropo una solución que le dejara satisfecho. Tampoco podía hacer mucho, pero en honor al profundo lazo que lo unía con su pareja, quería hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Le pasó la mano por los hombros, acercándose un poco más, y le masajeó la espalda con cariño:

—Gracias por decirme cómo te sientes. —Licaón subió los hombros, quitándole importancia, pero ella insistió—: Haré lo posible por ayudarle, como se lo prometí. Y haré lo posible por ayudarte con lo que quieras al respecto de tu… Progenie.

—Gracias —Licaón no supo qué más acotar.

Hubo un silencio cargado entre ellos, que Atenea decidió romper.

—Y no estás cansado por tu edad, te lo dice alguien mucho mayor que tú, solo estás cansado porque aún no te has recuperado del todo —le dijo, y con cierta diversión, acotó—: Tal vez sí debería irme.

—¡No! —casi gritó él, y lanzó rápidamente el brazo hacia ella y la rodeó por la cintura, para detenerla—. No te vayas. Dijiste que querías quedarte conmigo y eso harás. Quédate.

—... está bien, está bien. No me voy. —convino la Diosa, apoyándole las manos sobre el pecho para poder mirarlo a la cara, y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

Él estaba pasando por los primeros síntomas del emparejamiento de los licántropos, la necesidad constante del otro. Ella también empezaba a sentirlo, junto a otras necesidades. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago, y recordó la conversación que habían tenido en la heladería antes de que llegara Acontes, acerca del sexo. Él no quería. ¿O sí? No parecía que no fuera capaz de responder. Pero necesitaba darle su tiempo. Espacio. Comodidad. Tranquilidad. Acostumbrarse, aprender a soltarse.

A Licaón se le salió la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza en un impulso:

—¿El emparejamiento es lo que lo hacía sentir tan dolorido?

Atenea se sorprendió un poco de que se lo preguntara, pero le contestó con tranquilidad y tacto, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el temor no solo era por Acontes, sino por él mismo.

—Cualquiera estaría dolorido en la posición de Acontes. Su esposa va a morir pronto, y ella es su pareja desde hace mucho tiempo. Él simplemente está decidido a no dejar que eso suceda, la ama demasiado.

—¿Es así? —murmuró él— ¿Es tan terrible como Acontes lo describió?

Atenea le pasó despacio la mano por la mejilla, con una expresión acongojada:

—El emparejamiento hace el amor más… Fuerte, más corporal y sí, es muy doloroso para ellos. —Era una verdad que debía conocer, y se la dijo con el mayor tacto que pudo en su voz—. En tiempos antiguos, antes de que La Social empezara a trabajar con los licántropos, varios de los machos que perdían a sus hembras se alejaban de todo y de todos y morían de tristeza. Ahora están trabajando con ellos, para ayudarlos a sobrellevar el dolor —le explicó, eligiendo muy bien las palabras—. Y eso sucede porque son parejas muy especiales. El emparejamiento sólo se da entre un macho y una hembra compatibles entre sí, el flechazo es instantáneo y muchas veces, basta con que uno de los dos capte el olor del otro. Es algo que le ocurre sólo a los licántropos; ya sea macho o hembra, son capaces de sentir esa conexión con su pareja compatible y resulta que esta pareja puede ser de cualquiera, no necesariamente otro licántropo.

»En el caso de los machos, no solo se trata del amor de una compañera con la cual tener una familia, sino de encontrar un balance entre sus instintos animales y la conciencia humana. La pareja femenina parece ser necesaria para que estos instintos se tranquilicen y canalicen.

»Los que más sufren son los que se emparejan con humanos ordinarios, claro. Sus diferencias eventualmente terminan separándolos, en muchos casos. La Social trabaja para hacerles ver a los licántropos que la vida no se termina tras la pérdida del compañero, que pueden seguir adelante y encontrar otra pareja compatible. Prometeo me ha dicho que lograron reducir bastante el índice de muertes en los últimos quinientos años.

—Vaya. No tenía idea de que fuéramos tan complejos.

—¿Nunca has experimentado nada parecido?

Licaón negó con la cabeza, y aunque quiso decir que «nunca había experimentado nada como eso hasta que la conoció a ella», pero la pregunta que más deseaba hacer estaba impresa en el rostro de él, y Atenea podía leerla claramente: «_¿Me va a pasar lo mismo a mí?_» parecía decir, «_¿Esto es lo que me estás haciendo?_». O más bien, era: «_Si sigo pensando en ti de este modo, ¿Terminaré como Acontes algún día, me dejarás?_».

La Diosa trató de no angustiarse mucho en su presencia, sabía que el olor de sus emociones la delataría y lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño a Licaón. Había acudido a él para pasar un buen rato en su compañía y hasta la llegada de Acontes, lo habían disfrutado mucho. Se percató de que en algún momento en lo que ella le explicaba lo que sabía del emparejamiento de los licántropos, Licaón le había tomado la mano y le hacía unas caricias inconscientes con el pulgar, en la palma. Atenea tragó saliva, le peinó ligeramente hacia atrás unos cabellos rebeldes y se acercó para dejar un beso sobre su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

—El otro día dijiste que parecía que me estoy emparejando contigo —comentó Licaón, con un suspiro cauteloso—. ¿Qué tan serio crees que sea eso? ¿De verdad crees que es así?

—Bueno, te sientes atraído por mí y a mí también me atraes. Tendríamos que hacer algunas pruebas para estar más seguros de otras cosas, pero tranquilo. Tú eres el Primer Licántropo, Licaón. Has vivido de este modo por cientos de años sin convertirte totalmente en el animal, ni perder la cordura. Tal vez la mecánica del emparejamiento sea diferente para ti. Cuéntame, ¿Tuviste alguna pareja, desde que te separaste de tus hijos?

Él frunció el ceño y la miró de mal talante:

—Por supuesto que no. No puedo —declaró, en negación rotunda—. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio aceptaría a una criatura como yo en su vida?

—¿Por eso en el templo de Delfos rechazaste a la musa, cuando se te ofreció?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó un poco, pero no dejó de abrazar la cintura de Atenea ni de acariciarle la mano, y ella agradeció que no rechazara su contacto. La miró con una seriedad más que mortal a continuación y escupió, con un gruñido hueco:

—¿Volvemos al tema del sexo?

—No se trata sólo de sexo, también de intimidad —explicó Atenea, con una sonrisa, y le masajeó de nuevo el hombro herido—. La confianza, la confidencia y la compañía de una pareja. ¿Tuviste algo parecido a la intimidad?

—No.

La Diosa parpadeó, asombrada:

—¿Quieres decir que has estado los últimos dos milenios y medio sin amistades, parejas ni sexo?

—¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? —resopló Licaón, un poco irritado.

—Porque los instintos de tu gente son muy fuertes, y... y... —ella se sonrojó y carraspeó.

Y se decía a sí misma célibe. Sí, hacía alrededor de más de dos mil años que no tenía una pareja estable, pero ella también tenía sus necesidades y de vez en cuando se daba un gusto. Claro, Atenea no tenía sexo con cualquiera, ella buscaba hacer el amor. Por eso, en el «limbo» entre vidas de Prometeo, a veces lo hacía.

No quiso decir que le parecía increíble que el celibato de Licaón fuera tan literal, sino que, conociendo los impulsos y las ansiedades de una raza tan instintiva (y a veces primitiva) como los licántropos, se le hacía imposible creer que no hubiera «explotado» en alguna oportunidad.

—Quiero decir, ¿Cómo has podido soportarlo?

—Con miedo, ¿Vale? ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Licaón cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su respiración. Sabía el monstruo que había sido, que no solo había comido a personas, que también había mancillado mujeres siendo esa terrible bestia. No, no podía arriesgarse, y nunca lo hizo. Había llegado al punto de no sentirse «tentado» desde hacía centurias. Hasta que llegó Atenea y, con ella, el miedo a sí mismo, ese asco aterrador.

Atenea apretó los puños. No era exactamente la forma en que hubiera querido hacer aquello, pero Licaón no se mostraba muy cooperativo y aunque ella sabía que necesitaba entenderlo y aceptarlo antes que acosarlo, de verdad... De verdad quería ayudarlo, y ayudarse a sí misma.

Decidió pensar en ello como un caso más. Tal vez, darle un enfoque profesional haría que fuera menos vergonzoso para los dos. Entendía que Licaón no quería dejarse llevar, porque temía que sus instintos y parte «animal» se descontrolaran. Pero no debía temer, Atenea estaba casi completamente segura de que un licántropo que logró el autocontrol que tenía Licaón sin pareja y sin manada, no debía temer de él mismo. Solo, tenía que hacérselo ver. En seguida, se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo sonrojar. ¡Qué ridículo! ¡Ella era una Diosa griega! Su padre prácticamente había inventado las orgías y ella sabía muy bien cómo disfrutar de sus parejas, ¡No podía ser que estuviera temblando y sonrojándose como una niña, en presencia de un hombre que en su vida humana había tenido más de cien hijos biológicos! Y diciéndose eso, se convenció de seguir su estrategia.

Así que Atenea carraspeó e insistió, con más aplomo:

—A ver, Licaón. Está bien, no somos unos niños precisamente. Imagino que has estado con... Expertas en el sexo, entonces.

Él dio un respingo, como si ya no estuviera lo suficientemente tenso.

—¡No! ¿Cómo...? —Licaón la miró, con un gruñido en el pecho y enseñándole los dientes inconscientemente—. No quería tener... ¿Por qué pagaría por hacerlo?

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Atenea se regañó mentalmente, y acercó su rostro a él, para que la pudiera oler mejor mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas—. Entonces, hiciste una clase de promesa personal...

El cambio en su aroma alertó a Licaón. Ahí estaba pasando algo, y no sabía si...

—... eso es asunto mío. —le contestó, con un gruñido parco y rabioso.

—Pues, ahora es asunto de los dos, ¿No crees? —ella le sonrió, con ternura.

Después de todo, ¿No iban a intentar tener «algo» juntos? Licaón gruñó de nuevo, y esa vez sí que intentó apartarse. La Diosa, sin embargo, le sostuvo por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla. Ella trató de mantenerse lo más firme y relajada posible, para hacerlo sentir cómodo. Licaón se quedó quieto, pero no tranquilo.

—¡Claro que no! Es mi vida privada. —rebatió él, con una carcajada nerviosa.

Bien, al menos no estaba tan enfadado. Atenea sonrió más, y empezó a desprenderse con una serie de movimientos lentos y cómodos la camisa que llevaba, hasta dejarla abierta sobre su cuerpo. Había tenido la precaución de desaparecer primero la camiseta que llevaba debajo, de manera que cuando todos los botones estuvieron sueltos, su piel quedó al descubierto y la faja blanca del sostén. Logró el efecto deseado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él, casi sin voz, con la mirada perdida en el blanco de la faja y la suave (apetitosa, saboreable, increíble) piel divina que podía ver— ¿Por qué te has abierto la ropa?

—Sígueme la corriente, Licaón. Mi última vez fue hace unos cien años y... —Pero Licaón la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, entre la sorpresa y el espanto.

—¿¡Pero, cómo... Tú no eras...!?

—¿Virgen? —Terminó la pregunta por él, dado que no parecía poder decir la palabra. Ella se sonrió, entre divertida y avergonzada—. No lo soy.

—Pero, ¿quién...?

Atenea frunció un poco sus ojos amarillentos.

—Dos personas en más de cuatro mil años de vida, ¿y tú?

Licaón bajó la mirada. En su vida humana había tenido muchas esposas y amantes. Y, aún cuando no tenía la potestad moral para preguntarlo, un impulso en todo su cuerpo le hizo hacerlo:

—¿Quiénes?

—Eso no importa, porque ahora mismo estoy contigo y no con ninguno de ellos dos.

—Entonces, ¿siguen vivos? Pero, es que ¿cómo no sabía? ¿Quiénes son? —Licaón la miró con una expresión tal de preocupación, que Atenea terminó aguantando una carcajada—. ¿Qué? ¿No es gracioso?

—Un poco como que lo es.

**—**¡No te rías de mí! —Pero lo dijo con un tono mucho más relajado, contagiado por ella.

—Insisto, eso está en el pasado.

—No tanto si hace cien años tuviste... relaciones con uno de ellos.

—Es asunto mío en ese entonces —le dijo, con un poco más de firmeza—. Pero como ahora es nuestro, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Licaón la miró a los ojos, y no pudo más que creerle. ¡Dioses, no tenía idea de lo tanto que ya confiaba en ella! Pero, también vio algo más, una exigencia, que igualara las condiciones. Tragó saliva y dijo:

—Intentaré, con el tiempo y la costumbre, podré...

—¡Bien! —dijo ella, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

Atenea rió y se acercó a Licaón para desprenderle la camisa. Éste dio otro salto cuando lo tocó, pero ya era tarde: el dulcísimo aroma de la Diosa lo había cautivado, y se dejó hacer hasta que ella terminó con todos sus botones, arrodillada delante de él. No sabía qué hacer con las manos. El corazón empezó a latirle a toda velocidad, y ella no podía ser más bella y accesible en ese momento. Se fijó por un momento en sus senos, pequeños pero notorios, y...

Trató de no respirar, pero era inútil. Ella lo seducía sin querer, y directamente por ósmosis.

—Vamos, ya te he visto sin camisa, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Atenea, con voz relajante, y acariciándolo en el pecho con una mano.

—Pero no me la quistaste... Así.

La Diosa acercó su rostro al de él, y mirándolo a los ojos se desvió para besarle en la comisura de lo labios. Licaón cerró los párpados, y ella pudo sentir como respiró su piel, pues se le erizó y calentó en seguida.

—Cuando los Dioses hacemos las cosas a la humana —comentó, mientras acaricia sus manos por los hombros, quitándole la camisa—, es porque nos queremos recrear en ellas. Así, todo tiene más valor, se disfruta mejor.

Licaón movió un brazo y luego el otro, para que las mangas salieran y así pudiera quitarle la camisa del todo. Atenea la dejó en el suelo, y por un ínfimo instante pensó en doblarla, pero no lo hizo. Podía ver la mano grande y varonil de Licaón, y no tuvo otra que sentirla con su palma, subiendo el brazo con una caricia tenue que llegó hasta el pecho y el corazón que, Atenea sintió, iba más rápido de lo común. La Diosa se congratuló por dentro, tal vez con cierta vanidad, aunque se dijo que debían hablar un poco más antes de seguir con su estrategia.

—Debe ser difícil para ti, con tu olfato y tu instinto. Cuando hay hembras en celo cerca, me imagino que debes volverte loco. He observado un poco a otros licántropos, y sus instintos sexuales son muy intensos, no son muy buenos controlándose en su forma humana. Los que no tienen pareja la pasan peor. ¿Qué haces tú? ¿Te masturbas muy seguido cuando llega la primavera?

Esa última pregunta rompió el hechizo, y Licaón parpadeó rápidamente, furioso:

—¡Atenea! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Jamás haría algo así!

—Todo el mundo dice que no lo hace, pero...

—¡Por todos los Dioses, claro que no! —él se enojó aún más y se levantó sobre sus rodillas también, agarrándola por los hombros para que se quedara quieta— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo ni pensarlo! ¡No sé qué pasará! _¿¡Y si lo intento, y si trato de tener sexo contigo y me transformo a la mitad!? _¿¡Qué pasaría entonces!? ¡No podría controlarlo! ¡No puedo! ¡Aún no! Necesito... necesito estar seguro de que no irás a la cama con una bestia, ¿Lo entiendes? Yo...

Atenea intentó rebatírselo varias veces, pero Licaón ni la oía. Así que ella lo abrazó, aún a pesar de que él se resistió al principio. Lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla, le acarició la nuca y la espalda con los dedos. Licaón dejó de hablar, cerró los ojos, la olió, acercando su rostro al cuello de ella. La apretó entre sus brazos, sintiendo la presión de su pecho al respirar y los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Atenea esperó hasta que su respiración se normalizara y la fuerza en que la apretaba fuera menor. Iba a ser difícil, pero quería intentarlo. Nadie decía que debían ir a la cama todavía, necesitaban establecer otras cosas primero.

—No eres capaz de hacerme daño. Tienes el mayor autocontrol de todos los licántropos que conozco. No te vas a convertir. Además, no podrías hacerme daño aunque quisieras. —la Diosa alzó la voz, y su tono dominante hizo que Licaón se serenase, su influencia de hembra funcionó: otro síntoma del emparejamiento. Un licántropo emparejado casi siempre ponía a su pareja por sobre todas las cosas, y eso algunas veces implicaba obedecerla a ella antes que a su alfa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo abrazó mejor, el calor de sus pieles en contacto le resultó reconfortante y crudo a la vez, le dejó la mente en blanco—. No quiero hacerte daño ni incomodarte, quiero que probemos algo. ¿Confías en mí, Licaón? Quiero que estés cómodo conmigo, que podamos estar juntos, ¿Entiendes eso?

Él gruñó su respuesta, y Atenea esperó un momento más antes de soltarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó él, en un gruñido ronco.

—No quiero acostarme contigo ahora, no así; pero me gustaría experimentar con la intimidad. No será nada sexual, te lo prometo. —ella volvió a sonreír, más relajada, y le puso la mano sobre el centro del pecho, el calor de su piel desnuda le abrasó la mano—. Tranquilo. Sólo es... tú y yo, aquí, juntos. Hablando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin pensar en nada más. ¿Confías en mí?

Licaón la miró un momento, con desconfianza. Pero el roce de esa mano en su pecho era...

—Licaón, ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí, princesa. —le respondió, vencido, y dejó caer los hombros y se sentó, embriagado por su esencia de vainilla y mujer— Confío en ti. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Sígueme la corriente, nada más.

Él asintió con la cabeza, con un suspiro, y la sonrisa de Atenea le hizo sentir mejor. No estaba muy seguro de hacer nada, pero sí de que ella no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que lo hiciera. Prefería con mucho estar con ella así, que discutiendo.

La Diosa quiso recompensar su buena conducta y se acercó para besarlo, con alegría. El licántropo respondió de buena gana, extasiado por el sabor y la suavidad de su boca, con los sentidos completamente dominados por la presencia de ella. Atenea se desapareció la camisa mientras acariciaba su quijada, y también el sostén cuando acariciaba su lengua con la de ella, los pantalones, la ropa interior...

Cuando Licaón se dio cuenta de eso, llevaba un buen tiempo besándola y recorriéndole la espalda y la cintura desnudas con las manos. En su mente obnubilada, se había dado cuenta de que sus manos no se topaban con la blusa y, luego, tampoco con el sujetador, sino con la piel caliente y tersa de ella. Pero fue solo cuando se separó de sus labios para tomar un poco de aire, que vio su piel y hasta sus pechos. Gruñó fieramente, mostrando los dientes a la belleza desnuda que tenía arrodillada frente a él, y vociferó:

—¡Pensé que dijiste que nada sexual!

Atenea se sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, el cabello le cubría uno de los pechos, pero Licaón no pudo evitar mirar hacia el pezón rosado y más abajo de su vientre, las caderas femeninas pero estrechas y los pequeños rizos cobrizos que...

Algo palpitaba, y no era justamente su corazón. Pero, ¿Qué ideas demenciales tenía esa bruja?

—¡Tranquilo! —volvió a insistir la Diosa, con buen humor— ¿Puedo pedirte que pasemos un rato así, desnudos? ¿No es la mejor manera para que te vayas acostumbrando? Sólo en compañía del otro, relajémonos, descansemos, hablemos. ¡Anda! No quiero nada más. Intentemos esto, es el primer paso.

Él tampoco notó cuándo ella le desapareció la ropa que le quedaba, hasta que la piel se le puso de gallina por el aire fresco y se vio desnudo también. Sin embargo, no sintió deseos de cubrir su cuerpo, sino ira. Una ira que ella le apaciguó fácilmente con su sonrisa comprensiva y adorable, como su mirada. Atenea le tomó las manos y lo llevó despacio a recostarse de lado en la alfombra de piel de cordero, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Pudo sentirlo, algo había cambiado. Era completamente vulnerable y estaba más expuesto que nunca en toda su vida, pero en ese momento le parecía que Atenea tenía completo control de su cuerpo y su mente. Aquella sensación de entrega tan absoluta le era ajena. Ella lo miraba con ternura, y Licaón podía verla a la cara sin pensar en otra cosa excepto en el privilegio de su presencia.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, con los músculos atenazados por la tensión, pero no dolía. Esa vez, el deseo no dolía, aunque seguía ahí dentro, pero no como una exigencia.

Licaón apoyó un codo en la alfombra para sostenerse la cabeza erguida, y observó cómo ella se echaba de lado como una gata apenas a un palmo de distancia, e imitaba su postura. Cruzó las piernas con delicadeza, las rodillas de ambos se tocaban. Él aspiró el aire sin esfuerzo, complacido. El olor de la hembra era tan dulce, tan suave, tan tranquilizador...

_Y pudo verla, a ella y a su desnudez, sin sentir más que dicha. ¿Cómo lo hizo?_

—Mi princesa bruja —murmuró, y estiró la mano libre para mover los cabellos de Atenea, pasándoselos detrás de la oreja. Le dibujó el contorno de la mandíbula, el cuello y la clavícula hasta detenerse en su hombro, la piel bajo sus dedos era increíblemente tersa, piel de Diosa—. ¿Qué te dije antes sobre aparecerte en las casas de la gente y quitarles la ropa con tu poder?

Atenea se rió, más feliz aún, y le acarició el brazo, desde el hombro hasta el codo.

—¿Es tan terrible pasar un rato desnudo conmigo?

—No es tan terrible, te lo reconozco. Puedo disfrutar de la vista hasta que se me quemen los ojos, tu belleza encandila.

La Diosa se sonrojó un poco, y el aire olió aún mejor. Excitación. Licaón apretó la mandíbula.«_No lo arruines ahora_», se dijo. «_No pienses en sexo_»_._

—Realmente no soy considerada una Diosa bella como las otras —se explicó ella, con una sonrisa tímida pero halagada—. Pero me alegro que hayas aceptado. La vista de este lado tampoco está nada mal. Me gusta.

Se sentía tan cómoda, ¡Por los Dioses! ¡Pudo decir eso sin enredarse ni ponerse nerviosa! Y de hecho que la vista no estaba nada mal, pero ella ya sabía eso. Él era un licántropo y ellos solían ser altos, musculosos y bien proporcionados, de cuerpos sólidos, desarrollados naturalmente para ser pesados y fuertes, impresionantes. Atenea supuso que dentro de los estándares de belleza de los Dioses, Licaón podría haber rivalizado tranquilamente con el mismo Apolo. Tenía una belleza pródiga y clásica que resultaba ser su mayor maldición; no fraternizar y amar eran castigos autoimpuestos. Suspiró despacio, mientras lo recorría con la mirada. ¡Oh, por supuesto que se le antojaba mucho besar cada centímetro de esa piel y chequear con sus propios dedos la dureza de cada músculo!

Pero eso tendría que esperar. Los ojos azules y vivaces del licántropo estaban sobre ella, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, y Atenea volvió a sonrojarse; el silencio resultaba asfixiante cuando había tanta tensión por liberar en el aire. Se acomodó mejor el pelo para que la viera totalmente. Lástima que sus senos fueran tan pequeños. Se preguntó si a él le gustaban las mujeres con mucho busto.

—Me gusta cómo hueles. Parece que ahora lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? —siseó él, y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, apenas un escaso centímetro de aire caliente separando sus bocas— ¿No lo ves? Es imposible que estemos así, tan cerca uno del otro, y no pensemos en besar, lamer, morder y poseer. Es inútil, Atenea. No puedes confiar en la nobleza de un monstruo.

—... ¿Estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó ella, indecisa.

Quería besarlo. Pero si hacía eso, temía romper la serenidad instalada y echarlo todo por la borda, Licaón por fin estaba aceptando esa intimidad y adaptándose a ella.

—No estoy molesto contigo. Tengo encima una frustración sexual de tres mil años de edad, pero no puedo enojarme contigo. —suspiró, y cerró los ojos cuando su frente hizo contacto con la de ella, y todo su cuerpo tembló en la ansiedad de su cercanía— Te deseo, y me tientas. Princesa, esto es muy cruel. Me ofreces la miel cuando sabes que no puedo probarla. Y realmente te quiero, pero ahora mismo me cuesta mucho seguir tu plan.

Y de hecho, así era. Ella sólo tuvo que desviar los ojos un poco más abajo, y se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba insinuando. Bien, era capaz de traducir el deseo sexual en una forma física en su cuerpo, Atenea se sonrió para sus adentros inmensamente complacida, ¡No era incapaz de desearla, y su cuerpo no la rechazaba! Su olor debió delatarla, porque él se rió y movió el codo que lo sostenía ligeramente erguido para dejarse caer de espaldas en la alfombra de piel. Flexionó una pierna para que la intensidad de su urgencia no resultara tan evidente para ella, y cruzó un brazo detrás de su cabeza.

—Todo el cuerpo me tira hacia ti, princesa bruja, pero no puedo. No insistas, no voy a ceder. Hoy no.

Lo dijo casi con dolor. Debía ser desgarrador para él, estar tan aterrado que la negación era la única salida que le encontraba a su dilema. Sin embargo, Atenea se había quedado con una idea anterior a ésa:

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —le preguntó Atenea, repentinamente con un nudo atravesado en la garganta— ¿Dijiste que me quieres?

Licaón miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros, sarcástico.

—No veo a nadie más aquí, supongo que yo lo dije y tú lo escuchaste. He dicho que te quiero, no que te amo. No te hagas muchas ilusiones.

—Licaón, Licaón... —gimió Atenea, contenta— También te quiero.

Ella no cabía en sí de la alegría. El dulce olor a vainilla se hizo aún más potente, y la Diosa se lanzó sobre él para besarlo, entre risas y lágrimas. No estaba preparado para recibirla, pero tampoco la rechazó: Licaón la envolvió en sus brazos, la subió sin prisas sobre su pecho y se permitió besarla en retorno, besar su barbilla, su mandíbula, su garganta, su clavícula, el estrecho valle entre sus senos e incluso, uno de ellos. Sabía tan bien como olía, y sentir como su pezón se endurecía ante su lengua, o la manera en que su corazón palpitaba, la piel se le erizaba y la respiración se le hacía más rápida... Usó los labios, la lengua, los dientes, los cinco sentidos y todos aquellos sentidos ocultos, sólo dedicándose a ella y a complacerla aunque fuera en algo tan nimio como unos besos. Y no fue como antes, no sintió una devoradora urgencia por poseerla, el fuego quemante de un deseo animal y rabioso que hacía latir su corazón con la potencia de un tren, sino que... Eso fue nuevo. Otra vez, eso fue nuevo. Pudo besarla, tocarla y acariciarla sin temer por él mismo, sin sentir que dejaba de ser él. Sin pretender nada más. No podía decir un milagro, pero era algo asombroso.

Atenea volvió a buscar sus labios, y de nuevo entre risas lo besó y le mordisqueó la boca, él hizo lo propio con sus colmillos. ¡Qué bien se sentía el calor de su piel, la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo! Sus piernas enredadas, sus alientos mezclándose, ¡Eso era felicidad pura, sin dobles intenciones! _Intimidad_, algo tan puro y simple que ella llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener, y que él había tenido miedo de experimentar desde que era un licántropo.

—Apuesto a que tus sentidos te dicen muchas cosas, ¿No es así? Te son muy útiles en momentos como estos —comentó la Diosa, con una sonrisa.

No se atrevió a apartarse de él. Le gustaba estar estirada sobre su cuerpo, con sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y sus pechos rozándole los pectorales. Estaban hechos para encajar en el otro sin más, ¿Eran tan compatibles como para que él tuviera los síntomas del emparejamiento? Eso sólo significaba una cosa: fidelidad. Un licántropo emparejado era lo más fiel del universo. La sonrisa de Atenea se hizo aún más grande.

—Mis sentidos me dicen que alguien está muy feliz —respondió él, y le dibujó la longitud del cuello y la garganta con la punta de la nariz primero, y luego con la lengua, en una caricia que la hizo estremecer de delicia—. Y ansiosa...

—¿Me puedes culpar? —le respondió ella, pensando en que cualquier contacto con él y sus atenciones la «despertaban» de esa manera, por más que sabía que podía mejorar en su «metodología».

—No, me culpo a mí por no poder negarme a ti.

—Y ambos estamos contentos con eso, ¿no?

—Pequeña bruja, que veo que con eso... —sonrió él, pero no pudo terminar la idea, porque el conocido ringtone de un celular comenzó a sonar cerca de ellos, llevándose la concentración de Licaón a la basura. El licántropo gruñó fieramente y empezó a tantear el suelo, buscando la ropa donde Atenea la había hecho aparecer. Ella le hizo aparecer el aparato en la mano, y Licaón se levantó sobre un codo para hablar, llevándose a la Diosa consigo.

—¿No te vas a mover de ahí? —le increpó, mientras bregaba por desbloquear la pantalla táctil del aparato con una sola mano.

Atenea se estiró como una gata sobre su pecho, con las palmas apoyadas debajo de su propia barbilla y una sonrisa juguetona y satisfecha en los labios. Negó con la cabeza. Él volvió a gruñir y le mordió la nariz, en un gesto cariñoso y sorprendentemente natural. Acercó el teléfono a su rostro y reconoció el número de la llamada entrante:

—... es Minos —susurró.

La Diosa se irguió un poco sobre él, nerviosa. Licaón carraspeó y atendió:

—¿Quién demonios llama a esta hora? —bramó, jugando el papel de John Smith, el bravo luchador de la arena clandestina— ¡Espero que sea algo verdaderamente importante, porque acabas de interrumpir un polvo épico, hijo de puta!

Atenea se cubrió la boca con la mano para no hablar y asumió de inmediato su papel de «acompañante»: regaló para los oídos de Minos un par de ardorosos gemidos que le pusieron los pelos de punta a Licaón.

Él le cubrió rápidamente la boca con la mano, callándola, y frunció el ceño:

—¡No se te ocurra terminar sin mí, cariño! —siseó, molesto, y regresó al teléfono— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién carajo habla?

—_¿Estás seguro que estás follando, perra? Ni siquiera te oigo resollar._ —gruñó la voz ronca del minotauro, del otro lado de la línea.

—Ah, eres tú. Es que apenas estoy empezando. ¿Qué quieres?

—Bien, semental. —Minos rió, complacido, y continuó—. Diviértete, sólo cuida de no quedar muy agotado para mañana porque recibirás una asignación. Te quiero a las seis de la tarde, en punto, en frente del bar. Supongo que recuerdas CUÁL bar, ¿Verdad?

—Sólo puede ser el antro mugriento donde nos conocimos. No hay otro que huela peor.

—Veo que estás de buen humor. Disfruta tu noche. Y no te atrevas a llegar tarde, al amo no le gustan los retrasos.

Minos cortó inmediatamente después, no le dio tiempo a Licaón a replicar nada.

Él alejó el teléfono de su oído y miró a Atenea. Ella lo había escuchado todo, no tenía nada qué repetir. La Diosa se levantó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el estómago del licántropo, y en un parpadeo se había vuelto a colocar la ropa, y a él también.

—... fue muy divertido, pero creo que Minos acaba de arruinar el ambiente, ¿No? —dijo ella, con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

Licaón trató de no verse muy herido ni muy abochornado, y asintió.

—Esa vaca superdesarrollada acaba de recordarme que tengo que levantarme temprano para practicar un poco antes de ir a la misión. Y... Necesito dormir.

—Está bien. Tendremos oportunidad.

Atenea sonrió más y le acarició el rostro con los dedos, se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, un beso corto y rápido, pero dulce, reconfortante. Él se lo devolvió y la abrazó un poco más, le gustaba sentir su peso ligero como una pluma sobre el vientre, el roce delicado de sus manos y sus labios. Esa mujer era una bruja de verdad, el hechizo de su olor y su tacto eran una perdición a la que se entregaba con gusto.

—¿Quieres ir a dormir, entonces?

—Sólo si te acuestas a mi lado.

—Hecho. —Atenea parecía tranquila y satisfecha—. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas y volveré temprano a despertarte. Te traeré algunos obsequios para la misión, y además hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas antes de ir con Minos.

El licántropo sonrió, con cierta ironía. Ya empezaba a adorar también a la Diosa de la guerra en ella.


	23. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Después de unos días lentos, en los que podía dormir sus ocho horas al día y comer sin retrasos, Broom Mustang estaba de buen humor y descansado para acometer situaciones por las que no pudiera dormir y comer como debería. Salió de la puerta "H" caminando con cierto entusiasmo, saludó a alguien en el pasillo y, al ver a la gente en la gran sala llena de cubículos les gritó buenos días, antes de enfilar hacia las oficinas donde tenían espacios para los grupos más especializados, y la suya propia. Entró en ella, y su entusiasmo se disipó.

Vio la pila de papeles con reportes y el monitor de la computadora a un lado, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. Las emocionantes epopeyas que se podían leer o ver en el Mensajero Alado sobre los grandes Héroes actuales, nunca reseñaban esa parte del trabajo: La burocracia. Con mucho, el peor de todos los enemigos. Nadie realmente preparaba para ella y cuando te dabas cuenta, parecía comandar mucho del trabajo y tu vida.

Broom se pasó la mano por la cara y se culpó, por millonésima vez, de haber sido él el que organizara su D.S.I de esa manera. Claro, era más eficiente, pero también menos... Puro.

Se acercó a la mesa y vio, por encima, cada uno de los reportes para organizarlos según importancia. No le era difícil, solo los títulos le decían de qué "parte" del D.S.I venían, y Broom ya tenían un orden mental para decidir cuáles leer primero y cuáles podían esperar, según su procedencia.

Había siete departamentos en su DSI y, dentro de ellos, varios grupos especializados en diferentes misiones. Desde los que se hacían cargo del secreto para con los no-iniciados, pasando por los que controlaban las sustancias dionisiacas, a los que enfrentaban los seres problemáticos y la magia negra, terminando con los que se hacían cargo de simples quejas de acólitos porque el Dios tal o cual no le dio lo que quería.

El asentamiento de Canadá era uno de los más grandes del mundo y, sus acólitos, muy diversos. Por eso, su D.S.I también tenía esa característica. Unos cuatrocientos seres de toda ascendencia, haciéndose cargo de la seguridad de los suyos día y noche, fin de semana y días festivos incluidos. Prácticamente, lo único que hacían igual todos esos Departamentos eran informes y rondas de vigilancia, de los que nadie se salvaba, por lo menos una vez a la semana; pero, por lo demás, solían estar muy separados entre sí. Por eso, no eran pocas las veces que Broom decidía hacer un grupo con representantes de todos los Departamentos, para que llevaran una investigación especial.

Por supuesto, los informes de los grupos especiales era lo primero que leía. Abrió el expediente sobre la muerte de David Stiga mientras se sentaba en su sillón reclinable. Eran varias hojas, algunas imágenes y muchas palabras, pero todo se podía resumir en que había varias situaciones investigadas que no daban con nada de importancia. Al menos no, hasta que vio el reporte de Estele, una sacerdotisa de Delfos que trabajaba, normalmente, con ellos en el Departamento de Protección al Secreto. Decía que Minos, su persona de mayor interés y casi que único sospechoso, había ido dos veces en los últimos días a una pequeña isla en el Caribe, donde estaba la prisión Olímpica.

"_¿Yendo a ver al hijo querido de tu amo?_", pensó Broom. Terminó de leer el resumen del informe de Estele y luego prendió la computadora, para buscar el reporte completo en la red interna del D.S.I. Ahí, se dio cuenta de que Artemisa también estuvo por la prisión, y eso le hizo tener una corazonada.

Estaba seguro que había una forma muy "fácil" para encontrar esa información haciendo uso de su teclado y moviendo el mouse por él mismo, pero Broom nunca había terminado de entender mucho de esas cosas y, menos, del internet y sus trampas y triquiñuelas maneras de ser usada. Así que, aunque sabía que los de Logística hacían apuestas sobre los que más pedirían su ayuda al mes, tomó el teléfono de la oficina, digitó un par de extensiones y esperó a oír el:

—Logística tecnológica.

Broom puso los ojos en blanco. Era Jimmy. Un humano con mucho entusiasmo, pero que tenía una extraña manera de ser inocentemente condescendiente.

—Jimmy, Broom.

—¡Oh, hola señor! —el tono se animó, como él esperó.

—¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

—Para eso estamos, señor.

Broom sonrió. Jimmy no era como las tres cuartas partes del D.S.I, que habían pasado por el entrenamiento como Héroes, pero siempre lo trataba con un protocolo militar.

—Quiero la información de los últimos incidentes y noticias de nuestra cárcel.

—Claro, es muy fácil, en un momento lo tendrá. ¿Nada más, señor?

—Nada más.

—En un momento lo verá en su monitor.

—Gracias —y colgó.

Broom vio como la flechita en su computadora empezó a moverse, abrir ventanas y luego, las palabras fueron escritas con rapidez, para volver a ver la flechita moverse. Finalmente, un cartelito apareció en la pantalla, y le dijo: "_Ahí está, señor_", y Jimmy se "desconectó" de su computadora. O al menos, eso esperaba Broom. Siempre que alguno de los de Logística instrumental usaban remotamente su computadora, temía que siguieran conectados, viéndolo desde la cámara...

—Prefiero con mucho los hechizos y los poderes... —se dijo en voz alta Broom, mientras leía la información.

La cárcel había estado floja de actividad. Un par de altercados en mínima seguridad, los comunes arreglos de traslado para ir a cortes, la llegada de algunos prisioneros, salidas de otros y, en medio, la noticia de que Phobos iba a llevar a cabo varias sentencias de muerte en ese mismo día. Broom sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo.

Cuando Atenea le había puesto al corriente de que Licaón estaba trabajando para él, le había dicho que ese mismo día era cuando iba a tener su misión de infiltrado. Algo le decía que el que Minos hubiera estado viendo a Phobos y que las ejecuciones se dieran el mismo día de la misión, estaban conectadas. Tal vez su señora ya lo sabía, lo más seguro que sí, pero Broom quería que Atenea viera lo comprometido que él y su gente estaba para la investigación que a ella tanto le interesó.

Sacó su teléfono celular, llamó a la Diosa y le dejó el mensaje con una de las sacerdotisas que le filtraban las llamadas. Además de lo de Minos, le dijo que los de Control mágico habían conectado parte de los aparatos que el alquimista tenía en su laboratorio, con un robo de hace siete meses en una empresa japonesa no-iniciada; que la mantícora parecía cada vez menos consciente y más animal, y que los del I.M.I no habían encontrado más en su memoria; por lo que había sido remitida al Hospital Olímpico, donde se estaba haciendo lo posible por revertir su hibridación ilegal. Y, finalmente, le dijo lo que sabía que a su señora le iba a interesar más: El Hospital Olímpico también había dado de alta a la madre de David, aunque fue remitida a La Social; y que los restos del joven Héroe habían sido liberados por el Volcán.

—… Como debe ser, muchas cosas siguen siendo investigadas. Haremos lo posible para no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Sabe que estamos a su servicio y que sabemos que es un honor estarlo. Saludos, mi señora.

—Le remitiremos el mensaje —le afirmó la sacerdotisa.

—Gracias, Hellen. —y Broom colgó.

El Héroe no pudo evitar ver por la ventana lateral, más allá de los escritorios de su gente estando frente a la computadora, hablando por teléfono, viendo papeles, hablando entre sí. Desde que había estado seguro que se iba a retirar, esos momentos en que miraba a la sala contigua, a la pared donde estaban los retratos de los Héroes caídos y la vida de su D.S.I, se hacían cada vez más recurrentes. Podía recordar cómo era desde el inicio, cuando solo eran un puñado de gente tratando de construir una vida recta en un nuevo lugar, hasta convertirse en el D.S.I de Canadá. Podía recordar al menos una anécdota de cada uno de los Héroes caídos, y también muchos de los que vivieron para retirarse, como él. En esos momentos, casi ponía en duda que debía irse. El pensar que el D.S.I ya no sería su D.S.I, y que podrían sobrevivir sin él, era la mayor razón por la que lo había aplazado tanto. Eran su familia y sabía que, aunque sobrevivirían, también iba a ser un gran cambio como para él mismo…

—¿Un café, jefe? —lo sacó de sus pensamientos María, su secretaria desde hacía treinta años.

—Claro que sí.

La mujer sonrió.

—Y un pastel de manzana con azúcar molida.

Broom asintió.

—Necesito toda la energía posible para poder hacer frente a esto. —extendió los brazos, aludiendo a los expedientes.

María entró y le dejó dos vasos con café, y cuatro pedazos de pastel. Ella sabía que su jefe necesitaba el azúcar para sobrevivir a las mañanas de informes, y María también porque sin éste, el humor de su jefe se agriaba mucho.

**-o-**

Licaón estaba nervioso. Desde que despertó y no la encontró a ella en la cama, sentía esa horrible sensación, parecida a estar a punto de recordar algo y no dar con ello, pero más molesto. Más íntimo y triste, a la vez.

Era una estupidez, pero sentía que el irse a dormir junto a ella, y despertarse con Atenea a la par era su costumbre, lo que había estado haciendo desde hacía años. Era como si siempre hubiera estado esperando por tenerla a ella a la par, en la cama, sintiendo cierta paz, felicidad y acompañamiento que nunca creyó posible. O al menos, eso parecía, por la manera en que había reaccionado al solo tener una nota de ella al despertarse.

Simplemente habían hablado, o mejor dicho, ella le había hablado y él escuchó. Sobre Ares y su gente, sobre la armadura que iba a llevar a la misión y, más que todo, escuchó la preocupación que ella sentía por él, y que encubría con ese excesiva necesidad de controlar las cosas. Pero luego hablaron de otros temas y no tonterías como antes, sino de cosas que le hizo sentir que la estaba conociendo un poco más. Licaón le había preguntado de nuevo qué le había pasado para que hubiera llegado a él de la manera en que lo hizo. Y había creído que Atenea iba a eludir la cuestión, pero no lo hizo. Se había arrebujado en la cama, con su mano enlazada con la de ella debajo de su cabeza y entre sus cabellos, y le había hablado sobre su devoción para con los acólitos, su cariño y la responsabilidad que sentía hacia ellos. Una emoción que, le dijo, le había hecho sufrir varias veces, y tener problemas para concentrarse en su función, pero que ella simplemente no quería ni podía cambiar.

Licaón sintió tristeza en el aroma de ella mientras le contaba eso, y pensó que detrás de esa tristeza y lo que le decía había algo más, algo que Atenea no le iba a contar en ese momento. Pero se dijo que no era momento de presionarla más. La abrazó y, pronto, cuando sintió que ella estaba bien y mientras Atenea le hablaba de sus ideas sobre el sueño, se durmió.

Después de eso, despertar en su cama y sin ella le parecía totalmente equivocado. Y no dejaba de sentirlo por más que pasaran las horas.

Estaba sentado en su biblioteca, viendo hacia la alfombra donde él y Atenea habían estado y con la nota en la mano, en la que ella le informaba que algo había pasado en Rusia y que no podría desayunar con él. También le decía que iba a intentar llegar para el almuerzo; cosa que no pudo hacer, según la breve llamada que sostuvieron, porque su tía Démeter la necesitaba para una reunión con Astrea. Y Licaón volvió a sentir un pico de desasosiego, pero se mandó a aguantarlo, no llamarla como un poseso, y se calentó algo de comida y comió.

Todo eso del emparejamiento licántropo era tan real como intrusivo. Pero al menos ya estaba seguro de que era algo bueno. Sí, seguía desorientándolo, confundiéndolo y haciéndole sentir temor, pero era una buena situación porque la estaba viviendo con Atenea. Podía y ya confiaba en ella como para embarcarse en esa relación, lo de la misión con la gente de Ares se convertía en algo mucho menos amenazante que eso, más teniendo a Atenea cubriéndole sus espaldas.

Lo que lo tenía nervioso era, sin duda, que hacía mucho que no la veía. Y era justo esa necesidad casi física de sentirla a ella constantemente, lo único negativo de toda la situación. No le gustaba necesitar. Eso lo ponía en una posición vulnerable y desventajada que hacía mucho que no experimentaba y que, aún cuando humano, odiaba sentir.

Sin embargo, cuando Atenea apareció en la sala, su mente se despejó totalmente y solo pudo sentir alegría. Fue rápidamente a su encuentro.

—Lo siento. La reunión con Démeter y Astrea se alargó más de lo creí, y luego tuve que llevarla a… —Atenea pareció decidir cambiar de tema— ¿Ya comiste? Puedo…

Licaón simplemente la abrazó y le dio un beso en el cuello, respirándola y sintiendo como la felicidad recorría todo su cuerpo. Atenea, sorprendida, lo abrazó de vuelta, movió la cabeza para mirarlo y en medio de una gran sonrisa, le dio un beso en la boca, no largo ni profundo, pero sí suficiente.

—Es bueno verte también.

—¿No te digo yo que eres una bruja? Mira lo que me tienes hecho, ¡Un perro faldero!

—¡Oh, vamos! El tipo que le dijo "perra" a la Diosa Atenea al minuto de verla, jamás puede ser un perro faldero. —Licaón sonrió más y la dejó de abrazar tan de cerca, poniendo sus manos en su cintura—. ¿Almuerzas antes de irnos?

—Ya almorcé, tengo sobras de comida de Hestia como para tres días. Y sobre lo de llamarte "perra" y mi comportamiento cuando te conocí, lo siento. No sé cómo no me pateaste el trasero en ese mismo momento…

—¿Sabes? Esa fue una de mis grandes pistas para darme cuenta que me gustabas. Y disculpas aceptadas. —Atenea le dio una suave palmada en el hombro, y dijo enfáticamente, mientras daba un paso atrás—. Tengo información que puede ser de ayuda.

—De acuerdo —asintió Licaón, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tal vez para evitar abrazarla de nuevo, aunque su cuerpo le decía que la apretara y besara hasta más no poder. ¡Dioses en el Olimpo! Si eso no era ser un perro faldero, nada lo era.

—No está asegurado, pero me parece muy posible que la misión sea ejecutar a unos condenados a muerte.

Licaón frunció un poco el ceño, y sintió un subidón de adrenalina en el cuerpo, parte nervios, expectación pero, sobre todo, alivio.

—Matar a condenados a muerte —repitió él.

—Nada de inocentes en peligro —le corroboró Atenea—. Pero eso nos trae otros problemas. Como imaginarás, entrar a la cárcel con magia no es tan… Espera un momento —La Diosa dijo eso último mientras sacaba su teléfono celular del bolsillo apenas, y lo contestó—: Atenea —asintió mientras escuchaba—. Más bien estamos sobre tiempo así que sí, de una vez. Llevaré su armadura y cuchillos, puede que… —frunció el ceño, mientras daba un poco de tiempo, luego sonrió negando levemente y poniendo un poco los ojos en blanco.

Licaón vio como Atenea se sonrojaba, y algo en su olor le hizo tener curiosidad, dar un paso a ella y poner atención. Una voz de mujer le estaba hablando en griego antiguo y tan rápido, que Licaón no pudo entenderla pero por el tono supo que, quien fuera, estaba muy entusiasmada.

Atenea evitó la mirada de él, le respondió a ella rápidamente, y luego colgó.

—¿Quién era?

—La esposa de quien quiero que conozcas.

Licaón asintió, aunque sabía que había más que eso. Sin embargo, no dijo nada porque en ese momento Atenea le abrazó de lado y… Nunca podría explicarlo, nunca entendía cómo se daba el cambio, pero ya no estaba en su casa y sí en un lugar mucho más caliente, grande y atestado.

Algo parecía retumbar detrás de una de las paredes de piedra lisa, con líneas que resaltaban. Era bajo, muy bajo, y rítmico, casi sentido más que oído. Lo que hizo primeramente fue oler el lugar. A piedra, salitre, fuego, metal y a químico. El calor era húmedo, y tuvo muchas ganas de quitarse por lo menos la camisa.

—¡Bienvenido al Volcán! —exclamaba Atenea, mientras lo soltaba y le enseñaba el lugar con los brazos a los lados.

Licaón hizo un movimiento entre sí y no con la cabeza, sin estar del todo enterado de qué significaba eso, hasta que sintió un aura y un olor llegar. Miró hacia un lado, y sintió como si una oleada ardiente le calentara el centro del cuerpo. Presencia de Dios, y uno poderoso. Pero, aun así, el tipo no le impresionó al verle. Era un hombre como de cincuenta, algo encorvado y aparentemente humano, sin perfección divina aunque se sentía u olía como tal. Además, y lo que Licaón más valoraba para determinar si alguien le gustaba o no, algo en su olor le decía que estaba alegre y que era de fiar.

Atenea caminaba hacia él, y el hombre le sonrió un poco de lado.

—Dita viene pronto —dijo cuando la Diosa llegó a su altura. Algo en su mirada se encendió de entusiasmo, y le enseñó una máquina para tatuar. Licaón, que se acercaba, pudo ver que era de oro y que tenía unos hermosos acabados—. Tinta recién hecha, una mezcla nunca antes vista. Y —se tocó la sien con el dedo índice— el hechizo está aquí. Vas a ver, nadie ni nada podrá rastrear o si quiera presentir esta magia.

—Bien, ¿y para qué es? —preguntó Licaón, llegando a su altura.

Aunque no le caía mal, tampoco le gustaba del todo la manera en que parecía haber una relación entre él y Atenea. Sí, sabía que estaba reaccionando como un perro rabioso, pero eso no quitaba que lo sintiera.

El hombre le miró entonces, de arriba a abajo con los ojos y luego vio a Atenea, como esperando algo. Ella le acarició un instante el antebrazo a Licaón y luego, con ciertos nervios que al licántropo le parecieron adorables, los presentó:

—Hefesto, te presento a Licaón de Acadia —miró al susodicho—. Hefesto es mi más antiguo y uno de mis más queridos amigos. Y el Dios más inteligente que conozco, también.

Desprevenidamente, Hefesto le tomó la mano al recién llegado, y se la apretó tal vez más de la cuenta, pero lo que sorprendió a Licaón es que se sintiera como si estuviera afiebrado, caliente. Luego Hefesto lo soltó, lo miró un poco más como si decidiera qué decir o hacer, y finalmente dijo:

—Un gusto. Dita me ha hablado mucho de ti. —algo en su tono, le hizo recordar a Licaón a los niños que están aprendiendo a ser educados, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió.

—No conozco ninguna Dita que pueda hablar mucho de mí.

—Bueno, no así como realmente conocerla, pero sé que sabes de ella. Ella sí te conoce. Oh bueno, realmente no te conoce a ti, si no a la pareja de Atenea, que vendrías a ser tú. Ha hablado de ti desde hace unos, ¿mil doscientos años? Algo así.

Licaón frunció el ceño, porque el tono confuso en Hefesto y lo que le decía le hacía sentir incómodo. Miró hacia Atenea, como esperando que ella le explicara, pero la Diosa no pareció encontrar las palabras, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban mucho. Licaón se volvió a ver de nuevo a Hefesto.

—¿Ella...? Realmente no sé de quién hablas, ¿alguien me ha estado espiando o...?

—Afrodita no espía —la defendió Hefesto, aunque luego pareció recordar algo y esquivar un poco la mirada de Licaón mientras replicaba—: Bueno, al menos no a ti. Ella solo… —mientras hablaba, atrapó una rapadora que iba volando en el aire hacia él. Luego, se acercó a Licaón— sintió a la pareja de Atenea, y habló de la misma. No tenía idea de que fueras tú, y… —le decía, mientras acercaba el aparato al lado derecho de la cabeza del licántropo y lo encendió.

—¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Aleja eso de mí! —exclamó Licaón, reaccionando al sonido.

Hefesto lo hizo, aunque no entendía porqué lo pedía. Miró hacia Atenea, y ella le tomó la mano a Licaón.

—No te preocupes. Necesita raparte el cabello para tatuarte el hechizo, nada más.

Eso no lo tranquilizó del todo.

—¿De qué se trata el hechizo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser en la cabeza? —Se volvió a Hefesto—. ¿No podías decirme lo que ibas a hacer, antes de casi sacarme un ojo con esa cosa?

—¿Sacarte un ojo? —el Dios parecía más confundido aún—. Si me vas a culpar de algo, podría haber sido de herirte la oreja o…

Atenea le hizo un movimiento de mano a Hefesto para decirle que tomara silencio y que se iba a encargar. El vulcánico le hizo caso sin rechistar. Ella se puso frente a frente a Licaón y le habló con un poco más de severidad, por más que siguiera con su mano enlazada y acariciándole la de él con el pulgar.

—Es un hechizo comunicador. Gracias al cual, podré ver lo que ves y oír lo que oyes. Como…

—Pero no puedes comunicarte con ella mentalmente —la interrumpió Hefesto, con el fin de solo clarificarlo—. Con tan poca antelación, no puedo hacer un hechizo completo, al menos no uno que siga sin ser captado por las protecciones. En verdad que tratar de vencer a mi propio trabajo es una tarea difícil —sonrió— y todo un reto.

Licaón se le quedó viendo por encima de Atenea, sin estar del todo seguro de qué era lo que lo hacía sentir tan extrañado del recién conocido Dios. Sin embargo, la caricia en su mejilla le hizo mirar hacia Atenea, mientras ella le decía:

—No te preocupes, no se verá por el cabello que Hefesto te hará crecer de nuevo, y el hechizo se puede quitar.

Licaón asintió, recordándose que irse a ver con Ares, el Dios de la guerra en persona, y su gente; no era nada en comparación a hacerse un tatuaje. Algo avergonzado por su anterior reacción, miró a Hefesto.

—Bien, vamos a ellos.

Atenea le dio espacio a su amigo, y este empezó a raparle en silencio. Para intentar mejorar el ambiente, la Diosa iba a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera que a los tres le pudieran interesar, pero sintió llegar a Afrodita… Licaón, que también sintió esa sensación placentera e invitadora, alegre; miró hacia donde Atenea lo hacía, y solo vio mesas y más mesas llenas de todo tipo de cosas, y no a la Diosa. Hefesto empezó a decir algo, pero el sonido de la máquina rapándole un lado de la cabeza, apagaron sus palabras.

Aunque sabía que era una preocupación casi adolescente, Atenea se dijo que Licaón no estaba del todo preparado, y ni ella misma, para que conociera a Afrodita; por lo que se disculpó y se apareció frente a la Diosa del amor.

—¿A dónde fue? —preguntó Licaón. Su propia nariz le respondió, casi al instante, que Atenea estaba a unos metros, cerca de la persona que daba una sensación muy agradable.

Se movió para para intentar ver mejor, pero Hefesto le tomó la cara al otro lado de la cabeza, y lo movió para ponerlo en una posición conveniente para él. Licaón dio un gruñido.

—No te muevas. Necesito que el tatuaje sea perfecto y solo tengo una oportunidad para ello. —y después de unos instantes de silencio, añadió—: Supongo que nos podemos saltar la parte de las amenazas —le dijo de repente, mientras dibujaba líneas, puntos y más líneas en la cabeza de Licaón.

—¿Amenazas?

—Sí, se supone que tengo que amenazarte. Ya sabes, "si le haces algo a Atenea, te la verás conmigo". Tengo entendido que eso es lo que se hace en este caso, pero me parece que mencionarlo es más que efectivo.

Licaón no pudo evitar sonreírse, divertido.

—No eres muy efectivo si dices que te vas a saltar esa parte.

—Bueno, sabes quién soy y de lo que soy capaz; pero, sobre todo, sabes quién es Ati y de lo que ella es capaz. —Licaón no estaba muy seguro de saber de lo que eran capaces. Desde que conociera a Hermes hacía una semana, ya no estaba seguro de nada en cuanto a los Dioses que tanto creyó conocer—. Además, si ella te ama, como ama Ati… No querrás hacerle daño. Y eres un licántropo, eso ayuda mucho en no tener que amenazarte realmente.

Licaón se tragó una carcajada.

—Esa es una manera muy amenazante de no amenazar.

—Esa era la idea. Me parece que Ati no querría que te amenazara, pero las reglas sociales sí, así que… Creo que así esa es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Licaón se tuvo que decir que, dentro de una manera muy lógica de verlo, sí lo era. Y, mientras el Dios iniciaba con el tatuaje, se dijo que ese Hefesto no resultó ser como él se lo esperaba.

Mientras su cabeza era suavemente tatuada, Licaón se estaba preguntando qué tanto podrían estar hablando Atenea y Afrodita. Imaginaba que él mismo sería el tema de conversación, y por eso más quería saber lo que decían. Aunque también se preguntó si era mejor hablar con Hefesto, a razón de saber más de la Diosa con la que se estaba emparejando; sobre su vida, historia y situación o, por ejemplo, de lo que era ella capaz y, más, de la manera en que Atenea amaba y por qué él parecía saberlo tan bien. Estaba pensando en cómo era mejor seguir con la conversación, cuando el otro tomó la palabra:

—No sé si está bien del todo decirlo ahora mismo, pero dado que Atenea te ha presentado conmigo y va a presentarte con Dita, después de pasar la noche contigo y solo con conocerte de unos pocos días; me parece que esto va tan rápido como para que lo sepas: También te ofrezco consejo.

Eso descolocó a Licaón.

—¿Consejo con qué?

—Con Atenea. Para cuando… Necesites consejo, yo puedo aconsejarte.

Licaón se sintió aún más confundido e interesado. Por la manera en que Hefesto había hablado, algo le decía que había más que no le decía. Movió la cabeza, con la intensión de verlo a la cara, pero el Dios lo hizo moverse a su posición, mientras movía la máquina de tatuaje lejos de la piel.

—¡No te muevas!

Licaón volvió a la posición en que estaba, aunque a regañadientes. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, le contestó con sinceridad:

—Tal vez algún día lo haga. —Era orgullo, pero sabía que todo eso del emparejamiento y Atenea, le sobrepasaba.

—Eso sí, puedes intentar ir con Prometeo antes. Él es mejor en eso de aconsejar que yo.

Licaón se mordió un labio. ¿Prometeo también sabría de la forma de amar de Atenea? Abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Eso quería decir que Hefesto y Prometeo…? No, no lo creía, aunque su pecho pugnaba por dar un rugido y su nariz, por fruncirse. No, no podía ser; se dijo de nuevo. Parecían muy amigos de Atenea como para haber sido sus parejas y estaba seguro que, de ser así, lo hubiera sentido de alguna forma. Aunque luego recordó lo que olió que Prometeo sentía cuando los vio juntos… Para mandarse a calmar, Licaón se insistió en que solo era su lado animal siendo paranoico y exagerando, de nuevo. No podía imaginar a Atenea con ninguno de los dos. Podían ser Dioses, inteligentes y conocerse de años pero… Licaón no los sentía como machos de verdad, como amenazas reales.

—¿Oíste lo que te dije, o estás pensando la respuesta? —preguntó Hefesto, mientras le limpiaba la piel con un trapo.

—Gracias por la información —dijo Licaón, por decir algo.

—De nada. Y hablo en serio. Lo que sea para que Ati sea feliz… —dijo, con tono de que hasta darle la bienvenida a un humano hibridizado era parte de las cosas que haría con ese fin.

Pero, lejos de enojarse, fue justo en ese momento en que Licaón decidió que Hefesto le caía bien.

**-o-**

—… Pero le llamé para decirle que no podía llegar. Luego de apoyar a Démeter todo lo que pude frente a Astrea, la llevé a casa y me quedé a hablar con ella y Perséfone y…

Afrodita le puso la mano en el antebrazo a Atenea, acercó su rostro risueño y comentó:

—Luego me cuentas los pormenores de la reunión entre Démeter y Astrea, y cómo se lo tomó todo Sissy pero, por ahora centrémonos, ¿sí? —Le dio una palmadita y volvió a unir sus manos, apoyándolas a un lado de su rostro.

Atenea sonrió, como dándose por vencida. No entendía cómo Afrodita lo hacía, pero esa mujer lograba sonsacarla solo usando alegría, sonrisas y cariño; por más que Atenea casi nunca estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella sobre su vida privada, único tema que a la Diosa del amor realmente le importaba.

Afrodita podía tener muchas cualidades, pero la prudencia al hablar no era una de ellas. Por más que tuviera mucho tiempo siendo la confidente de acólitos y hasta Dioses sobre sus problemas en las relaciones, a Afrodita le costaba guardar la "confidencialidad". Era, como su esposo, muy transparente en sus ideas y reacciones para su propio bien, y hasta ingenua con ellos. Para Afrodita, el amor lo ganaba y era parte esencial en todo. Era tan antigua como la misma Gea, había visto y vivido hasta lo innombrable y aun así, seguía realmente creyéndolo y diciéndolo de todas las maneras posibles, aunque hicieran a los demás sonrojarse.

Tal vez, simplemente era que Afrodita no entendía el concepto de bochorno. Para ella, nada en cuanto al amor o las situaciones que lo rodea, debía ser tomado como algo vergonzoso, así que lo hablaba (aunque fuera sobre la vida amorosa de otros) con la mayor soltura. Pero a Atenea, que aún tenía una vida como Diosa virgen y bélica en el Panteón, esos temas le parecían muy privados.

Y sin embargo, esa vez hasta le estaba gustando tener una conversación de chicas con Afrodita. Tal vez, así como Licaón decía que ella lo tenía hecho un perro faldero, ella se convertía en la chiquilla que nunca fue a su lado.

—Sé que quieres que te diga que lo hemos consumado y redundar en los detalles…

—¿No lo han hecho? —dijo ella, casi que en broma.

—No.

Afrodita abrió mucho los ojos, realmente sorprendida.

—Pues, los siento como si lo hubieran hecho…

—Hablar y estar juntos, conectar, es mejor que el sexo, y lo sabes.

Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sé es que hacer el amor con esa clase de intimidad, es la mejor sensación. —Afrodita le sonrió de una manera soñadora, angelical y levemente seductora al mismo tiempo.

Atenea sintió que la Diosa casi le pedía que se explicara o le pidiera perdón por no haber tenido sexo con Licaón. Negó con la cabeza.

—Apenas nos conocemos de pocos días. Licaón está luchando por entenderlo, asimilarlo y, por su historia de vida, todo esto es más complicado para él de lo que crees, así que no puede ir tan rápido como desearíamos que fuera.

—No hay que entender nada, solo sentir.

—Que es, por una vez, lo que estoy haciendo —Afrodita sonrió tanto, que Atenea no pudo no contagiarse con su alegría. Era fácil, mucho de ella era propia—. Pero él tiene demasiado qué procesar. Además, esto ya ha ido mucho más rápido para mí que… Lo que nunca nadie, incluida tú, pudo haber imaginado.

—No le pongas límites a mi imaginación, querida.

Atenea se llevó la mano al entrecejo, y sonrió a su pesar.

—¡No me digas qué has imaginado, por favor!

Afrodita se rió, de esa manera alegre y, a la vez, voluptuosa que tanto había encantado a muchos. Abrazó de lado a Atenea y le comentó al oído, cariñosamente.

—Solo mucho amor, Ati. Mucho amor, algunos problemas, claro, que la vida es así, pero mucho amor. —Afrodita dio un suspiro hondamente dulce—. He estado sintiendo este momento durante mucho tiempo, deseándolo. Siento venir grandes cosas para ustedes dos, de esas que ni sé realmente qué serán, pero grandes.

Atenea sintió tanta alegría, que rió junto a ella mientras exclamaba:

—¡Tendré que creerte! Eres mucho más exacta que la propia Delfos en estas cuestiones.

Entre sus habilidades de Diosa, Afrodita tenía esa cualidad de saber cómo estaban las relaciones entre las personas. Algunas veces era tal su precisión, que lograba sentir las conexiones entre las mismas aún antes de que éstas se conocieran, pero no fue hasta después de los monoteístas en que el Panteón se dio cuenta de ello.

Como todas las funciones de los Dioses, esa habilidad fue valorada, retomada y diversificada con el fin de ayudar a la sobrevivencia. Y en ese momento, hasta Afrodita se sorprendió de su gran habilidad para presentir el "entramado social" como lo llamaba Prometeo. La Diosa del amor y sus hijos podían presentir para cuáles personas era significativo el conocerse. Y no solo para ellos mismos, sino para otras vidas a su alrededor y a futuro, y para el Panteón en última instancia. Y no impulsaban solo relaciones románticas, aunque ciertamente eran sus favoritas; sino de amistad, patronato y hasta de compañeros de trabajo.

Atenea casi podía asegurar que alguna que otra vez Afrodita y sus hijos, los cupidos, estuvieron detrás de "casualidades" de sus vidas que los encausaron para que llegaran a ser las personas que Licaón y ella eran en ese momento. Para que esa "chispa" que en seguida los atrajo y los unió con fuerza, se diera como se dio. Casi quiso agradecerle, pero se refrenó, porque si lo pensaba mejor, Afrodita nada tenía que ver en ellos. Licaón y su relación eran exclusivos para Atenea y, aunque los había unido la muerte de David y los dos seguían haciéndose cargo de la situación de Ares, ella podía sentir que, en el fondo y realmente, solo eran ellos dos por fin encontrándose, siendo lo que eran cuando estaban juntos, algo que nadie podía vivir y desarrollar más que ellos. Estaba segura de que más allá de lo que pasara con los acólitos, con Ares, y con el Panteón, estarían juntos.

Atenea nunca había sentido eso: ser parte de algo más allá que su familia y su función, algo realmente personal y propio.

La Diosa sintió llegar el llanto sin saber a cuenta de qué, pero apenas pudo acallarlo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos y trataba que Afrodita no la viera. Pero la Diosa del amor le levantó el rostro y Atenea vio, entre las lágrimas, como ella volvía a tener el rostro de Metis, su madre…

—¡Oh, cariño! —le decía Afrodita, mientras le acariciaba el antebrazo y la abrazaba más cerca de sí.

—Lo siento, no sé…

—Solo es tu corazón. Tan grande y suave como es, siempre lo tienes detrás de un escudo; pero cuando lo sientes, es con toda esa fuerza que ni tú puede controlar… —Mientras Atenea se tranquilizaba, Afrodita le acariciaba el cabello. El espejismo de Metis aún no se iba de su rostro— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Ati. Te has lanzado a ello sin pensarlo dos veces, instintivamente. Disfrútalo, ¿sí? Lo mereces.

Entre un parpadeo y otro, Atenea volvió a ver el verdadero rostro de Afrodita y solo eso, la tranquilizó mucho más. Tuvo un instante algo histérico en que quiso reír por la situación y luego, comentó:

—Ahora viene el momento en que intento detenerte, pero siempre irás a conocerlo y hacerme sonrojar mucho con la conversación que tendrán.

Pero Afrodita cerró los ojos con fuerza, como tomando energía para finalmente decir:

—No, creo que es muy pronto.

—¿En serio? —esa vez, la gran sorprendida era Atenea.

—Acabas de decir que el pobre apenas puede con… Bueno, conocerte a ti. Y ya sabes lo que es conocerme a mí. —Temió se pudiera malinterpretar lo que dijo—. ¡No que pueda ser como el impacto de conocerte a ti! Solo que… Ya sabes, la imagen que la gente recibe de mí al conocerme y los primeros momentos en después de verme, es un poco… —hizo una expresión con su rostro que no le dijo a Atenea qué era, pero ella sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Afrodita siempre era percibida como el ser más deseado o amado por cualquiera. Solo Hefesto, y luego su progenie, había sido siempre inmune a esa extraña e inconsciente habilidad de ella; pero nadie más podía verla como realmente era hasta que la conocieran lo suficiente, y después de varios segundos o minutos en su presencia.

Atenea estaba convencida de que esa "habilidad" y el cómo se sentía su aura, era gran parte de la razón por la cual Afrodita había sido usada por centurias como mercancía satisfactoria de deseos, más que como persona; hasta que Hefesto la protegió y reclamó para sí. Con justa razón, Afrodita siempre decía que él fue el que le enseñó el amor. Habían estado juntos por más de tres mil años y, aunque tenían marcadas diferencias en sus caracteres y algunas dificultades en su relación, el amor que se profesaban era tan inquebrantable como hermoso.

Hablaron un poco más, de todo y de nada, pero envueltas en ese ambiente plácido, alegre y feliz que acompañaba siempre a Afrodita. Hasta que Atenea vio la hora, volvió a recordar quién era y lo que hacía, y sacó su teléfono celular.

Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te habías tardado. En serio, esos aparatitos han hecho la vida más rápida, ocupada y menos íntima. —Atenea le miró, lista para decirle que tenía nueve mensajes qué revisar, pero Afrodita solo le dio un gran abrazo y comentó—: Voy a ver a mis chicos. Cuando Heffy termine, ¿me lo puedes mandar a la cocina para hacerlo tomar algo y que me cuente los pormenores?

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

**-o-**

Licaón estaba incómodo. Hefesto le había puesto una crema para hacerle crecer el cabello, y ese proceso picaba como el Tártaro. Pero el Dios le había dicho "_No te rasques_", así que Licaón tenía los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose la boca, ambas manos tomadas entre ellas con fuerza y movía los pies incesantemente… ¡Aguantar no rascarse era mucho más difícil que hasta el dolor de un disparo!

—¿Ya? —preguntó, con desespero.

—Hasta que deje de picar —respondió Hefesto, con un tono de regaño paternal, como si lo hubiera dicho ya varias veces.

Licaón miró con mucho fastidio hacia el vulcánico. Éste estaba haciéndole el tatuaje mágico en el hombro a Atenea, frente a un repisa llena de frascos con fetos que ella había estado mirando distraídamente, mientras hablaron de la misión. Licaón iba a decir algo con muchas malas pulgas en cuanto que era una tortura no poder rascarse, pero justo en ese momento la piel empezó a calmarse. ¡Qué alivio!

—Has la prueba visual —dijo Hefesto a Atenea, mientras limpiaba la tinta restante del hombro de ella.

Atenea miró hacia Licaón y luego, cerró los ojos.

—Sí, puedo verme —dijo, a nadie en particular. Luego suavizó su expresión, y hasta sonrió un poco, comentando a Licaón—: Es extraño verme desde tus ojos. Me veo… Diferente —había pensando "más hermosa" pero no lo quiso decir.

Licaón se concentró en mirar la sonrisa de ella y Atenea, al verla en su mente, sonrió aún más. Hefesto, a la vez que seguía tatuando, les explicó:

—Eso es porque ves no a través de los ojos de Licaón, sino de su mente o cerebro, como prefieras decirle. Lo explicaré en un lenguaje común y corriente para que él lo pueda entender.

—Qué considerado —dijo el aludido, con ironía. Sabía cuando le decían ignorante.

Atenea le hizo un ademán, como compartiendo con él una pequeña diversión a costa de Hefesto.

—Gracias, es lo que intento ser. Como iba diciendo: cuando ves a Atenea, no solo está involucrado el sentido de la vista, sino todo tu cerebro, las emociones, los sentimientos, los pensamientos. Pero el tatuaje no puede hacer sentir a Atenea toda tu mente y cuerpo, por lo que reduce y traduce todo eso, solo en esa imagen simbólica pero verídica, que contiene una pequeña parte de lo que el estímulo visual produce en Licaón… ¡Ya está! —Hefesto limpió por última vez la piel de Atenea, y miró el tatuaje recién terminado con orgullo—. Desaparece de aquí.

Ella lo hizo al instante. Licaón, como impulsado por un resorte, se puso en pie y la buscó con la mirada. En su pecho, sentía un cierto desespero instintivo por no saber dónde estaba.

Hefesto fue hacia una mesa y se puso a ver una nebulosa de colores en una pantalla antigua. Él sonrió, murmuró algo sobre la energía y su señal táctil y entonces, tan instantáneamente como se fue, Atenea regresó, se apalancó en el hombro de Licaón y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se la acarició mientras se miraban con dicha y finalmente, le comentó a Hefesto.

—Señal fuerte y clara.

—¿Distancia?

—Justo al lado opuesto del planeta.

Hefesto sonrió.

—Los sensores no detectaron algo fuera de lo usual. —Se encaminó hacia alguna de las mesas cercanas a la forja—. En unos veinte minutos tendré la armadura como un colgante mágico, y estarán listos para la misión.

Atenea miró hacia Licaón, y le preguntó:

—¿Listo?

Él se puso lo más recto posible y asintió con fuerza.

—Mucho.

Atenea le pasó los dedos por el cabello, suavemente para no hacerle daño por el tatuaje recién hecho y no del todo cicatrizado.

—Primero te cortaré un poco el pelo recién nacido, te pondrás la armadura y luego, sí lo estarás.

**-o-**

—Jonny Smith, ¿vienes a pelear? —fue el saludo pendenciero que le hizo el cíclope cuando le vio, sin siquiera pedirle que le dijera el epíteto secreto para entrar en el bar-arena-"templo" de Ares—. Hoy es noche de amateurs.

—¿Tengo cara de amateur? —fue la contestación muy brusca de Licaón, como si estuviera buscando cualquier excusa para morder el cuello al tipo, por más que tuviera tres metros de altura y una musculatura envidiable.

El cíclope se sonrió, con divertimento. Pero Licaón no le miraba a él, sino que revisaba olfativa y disimuladamente el lugar. Lo primero que le sorprendió, fue sentir algunos resabios de desinfectante y menos olor a podredumbre, drogas, sudor, sangre… Al parecer, hacía poco habían hecho limpieza y, aunque no fue una muy buena, era más de lo que Licaón hubiera esperado de ese lugar. Imaginarse al cíclope barriendo le pareció irrisoria, pero tuvo que admitir que tenía ganas de agradecerle por la menor saturación sensorial.

También se dio cuenta de que había pocas personas en las graderías alrededor de la arena y el bar, mucho menos ruido, el aire se sentía más ligero y casi ni se olía viciado. Era muy patente que estaban entre semana y apenas iniciando la noche. Pero lo más importante del "barrido olfativo", fue darse cuenta de que Minos estaba en el servicio sanitario, y el joven al que él le había ganado hacía unos días, sentado a una mesa junto a dos lobos que le eran desconocidos.

—Puede que esta vez sí quieras ensangrentarte los colmillos. Lo del rugido estuvo genial por un momento, pero… —sin importarle la poca atención que Licaón le ponía, el cíclope le siguió hablando hasta que tomó silencio, porque vio que su interlocutor arrugaba la nariz y enseñaba un poco los dientes.

Sin decir nada, Licaón simplemente pasó por un lado del cíclope y fue, muy enojado, hacia las dos mesas juntas en donde estaba Milo. ¿Qué se creía que hacía? ¡Él le había comandado que se alejara de esos lugares y volviera a su casa!

"_Tranquilo, Licaón"_,la voz de Atenea, que parecía llegar como una brisa a la oreja sobre la cual tenía el tatuaje, lo hizo parar un instante entre un paso y otro. "_Recuerda: "No hacer algo que John Smith no haría". Está bien preocuparse por Milo, pero sería más peligroso para él si te sacan de la misión." _Licaón quiso decirle algo, pero se mordió el labio para no hacerlo y siguió su camino.

Los tres lobos lo miraban con muy parecidas expresiones entre sorpresa y espanto, totalmente alertas. Cuando Licaón los vio de refilón a cada uno de ellos, los tres no pudieron evitar mover la cabeza y enseñarles el cuello. Milo gimió por lo bajo, era el más incómodo de todos.

—Alguien tiene huevos —no pudo evitar decir al llegar a la mesa, mirando al más joven, grande y robusto de los tres.

Cogió una de las sillas de la cabecera, la movió con rudeza y se sentó. Se dio cuenta que Milo hasta temblaba un poco, y que parecía no poder replicarle nada, mientras agachaba la cabeza. Aunque seguía ofuscado con él, le dio algo de pena y prefirió centrar su atención en los otros dos. Eran hombres altos, fuertes, morenos y, el mayor de los dos, tenía una cicatriz grande de mordisco en el cuello. Había en ellos un parecido de facciones y diferencia de edades aparentes, que le hizo pensar a Licaón que eran padre e hijo. El que aparentaba la edad humana de unos cincuenta cinco años, fue el primero que pudo sobreponerse a su influencia de alfa dominante y le miró a la cara.

—Y tú eres… —su inglés tenía un fuerte acento, que Licaón no pudo identificar del todo, más que su lengua de origen era el español.

—Jonh Smith, pero para ustedes soy "Amo". Como ya sintieron, soy el dueño de sus traseros desde este momento. —El tipo no bajó la mirada, pero Licaón podía ver que estaba forcejeando contra su cuerpo para no hacerlo—. Creí que la jauría era más grande. —cuando lo dijo, lo hizo sin dejar de mirar al único que intentaba hacerle frente. Se reconocía impresionado de que aguantara tanto, pero era así porque realmente no intentaba imponerse. Bien que mal, iban a hacer su equipo, no quería enemistarse innecesariamente con ellos.

—Faltan dos. — Minos pasó por detrás de Licaón y fue hacia la otra cabecera, donde había un plato sucio y dos botellas de cerveza vacías. Licaón ya lo había olido venir. A vaca, licor y antigüedad—. Y todos nuestros traseros pertenecen a Ares y, particularmente hoy, a Phobos. —Lo dijo con tono de que se daba a la idea, por más que no le hacía mucha gracia. Cogió la botella vacía e hizo un movimiento con ella al bartender, pidiendo otra.

El lobo de mayor edad por fin quitó la mirada, tomando de excusa que iba a hablar con Minos.

—Nadie dijo nada de tratar con ese bastardo.

—Nadie te dice nada porque nadie tiene que pedirte permiso para nada. Si quieres irte con el rabo entre las piernas, adelante. —Minos no fue amenazante, más bien parecía estar extremadamente cansado o aburrido para poner atención o esfuerzo a algo.

Licaón entendía que pusieran resquemores a trabajar con Phobos. No lo había conocido, ni a él ni a su hermano gemelo Deimos, pero las leyendas e historias sobre los dos eran casi tan terribles como las dedicadas a Ares. Licaón sabía que, cuando Atenea asesinó a Deimos en una de tantas guerras entre ella y Ares, prácticamente todo el Panteón lo había celebrado.

Sin embargo Milo no dijo nada, estando como estaba, tan ocupado en enseñarle el cuello a Licaón y mantener la cabeza baja; y tampoco los otros dos lobos, aunque se habían visto con sendas miradas de temor entre ellos. Licaón también entendía eso. Según lo que Atenea le había enseñado sobre el "Honor guerrero" de la gente de Ares, el retractarse de una misión aseguraba represalias, casi siempre y, si tenían suerte, golpizas.

Minos sacó su teléfono celular para revisar la hora, y luego vio a un licántropo inusualmente bajo y delgado que iba hacia ellos.

—Ya que estamos la mayoría puntual, los presento —dijo el minotauro, después de palmear el trasero de una desnuda ménade que le había traído su cerveza y que el recién llegado, con facciones en una mezcla entre asiático y africano, se sentara—. Jonny aquí, por más que tenga esa carita de marica y ninguna cicatriz de varón, tiene la influencia alfa más grande que haya conocido así que sí, está aquí para ponerlos exprimirles los huevos si es necesario.

Licaón no necesitó el "_Tranquilo" _que le dispensó Atenea para no decir algo. Simplemente se sentó más cómodo y vio de refilón a los demás. No tenía que aparentar seguridad. Sabía su valía, desde humano era consciente de ella.

—Ya conocen a Milo. Beta, hijo de Acontes, pagado a Artemisa por sus favores. —Milo empezó a gruñir, pero no se movió ni dejó de tener la cabeza gacha—. Por más que quiera destrozar nuestras nucas, no hará nada en contra de sus órdenes, es del que menos te tienes que preocupar, Lassie.

—Un cachorro asustadizo, hasta prefiero dejarlo aquí —replicó Licaón.

Minos simplemente pasó por alto su comentario, mientras lo demás le miraban sorprendidos. Nadie, nunca, bromeaba acerca de un beta.

—Estos dos son Luna Nueva —decía Minos, refiriéndose a la manada de referencia de los lobos emparentados. Indicó al más viejo y al otro de seguido—. Pedro es un rastreador de miedo, y Hugo… El hermano menor de Pedro, que vamos a ver si sirve de algo más que de chofer. —Tomó la mitad de la botella en un trago, se limpió la boca con el antebrazo y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza al recién llegado—. Brian, Luna Llena, casi siempre sirve de avanzadilla.

—Milo podría usarlo de mondadientes —comentó Hugo, divertido.

Brian le gruñó a Hugo, poniéndose en pie. Los hermanos hicieron lo mismo al instante y Minos, cansado, solo miró a Licaón significativamente. Éste rugió con fiereza, mirándoles muy fijamente, concentrando enojo contra los tres. Milo dio un pequeño gemido, mientras los demás miraban a Licaón sin poder evitarlo.

—Siéntense y dejen las mordidas para los enemigos —Licaón les enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa peligrosa— o para cuando no me importe que se maten entre sí.

En pocos segundos, y muy contrariados aunque sin poder evitarlo, los tres le hicieron caso. Minos rio.

—Sino supiera que el mítico Licaón jamás tendría tal cara de niñita, te confundiría con él.

—Jódete.

El minotauro sonrió, divertido, y se acabó la botella en otro sorbo.

—Y entonces, ¿de qué va el entrenamiento? —preguntó Brian, aun viendo de reojo a Hugo. Su voz era sorprendentemente gruesa.

—Mataremos a tres tipos en la cárcel, nada del otro mundo —respondió Minos, mientras sacaba su billetera. Algo en ella no le hizo gracia, y volvió a guardarla—. Y si todo va bien, volveremos ahí para entrenar cada día en, por lo menos, una semana.

—Tengo un trabajo en cuatro días —dijo Brian, mientras Hugo y Pedro se miraban entre sí con aprensión.

"_Está bien, ya lo habíamos contemplado", _le dijo en su oreja Atenea. Licaón se sintió más tranquilo. Sí, lo había contemplado y el oírla a ella le hizo recordar, también, que Atenea terminaría todo si se le iba de las manos.

—Pues ya no lo tienes —le respondía Minos a Brian, arrellanándose en la silla. Dio un bufido, y siguió explicando—: El lugar fue encantado por la señora Artemisa. Es un pequeño Tártaro esa cosa, y lo será más porque Ares está en los controles. Tiembla, se derrumban cosas… Ahí viene Lars —se interrumpió a sí mismo, sonriendo y poniéndose en pie.

Todos vieron a un tipo albino de ojos celestes, casi tan alto y robusto como Milo, y con una cicatriz en la mutilada mano derecha donde debió haber tenido el dedo índice y el pulgar.

—Hijo de Phallas, un bastardo al que solo le gusta matar.

—Y más a la par de otros bastardos sedientos de sangre. —su acento, notó Licaón, era ruso.

Minos y Lars se dieron las manos y luego, un gran abrazo con sendas palmadas en la espalda. Al parecer, eran muy buenos camaradas.

Por casi media hora, todos se sentaron a la mesa, y algunos hasta tomaron cervezas o boquitas. Hablaron de la misión, de su experiencia y expectativas al respecto. Licaón, con ayuda de Atenea que los conocía a todos y su "carrera profesional", le ayudó a inventarse una biografía plausible para poder aportar a la conversación sin que nadie le descubriera mintiendo.

Atenea también le habló de cada uno de ellos. Milo era el que tenía mucho menos experiencia en lo criminal, pero como Beta tenía una gran ventaja. Brian, era taimado, pero fiel a su amo de turno y sorprendentemente ingenioso. Lars, junto a Minos, eran los que tenían más carrera en las guerras contra otros Panteones y en las no-iniciadas. Los hermanos eran coyotes, que habían escapado a una redada del D.S.I de Los Ángeles hacía unas semanas. Les habían "clausurado" gran parte de su comercio negro divino. No eran guerreros en sí, pero al haber caído en desgracia, estaban desesperados por ganarse la vida y el patronato de Ares.

"_Linda progenie". _Pensó irónica y doloridamente Licaón, mientras tomaba un sorbo de una cerveza humana lentamente, mirando a los otros que se reían de un chiste de Minos. "_Debería dejarlos a todos en la cárcel apenas lleguemos… Solo Milo no merecería estar ahí". _No le pasó inadvertido que él se contaba a sí mismo como parte de los culpables.

… Hasta Licaón se puso en pie, siguiendo el ejemplo de Minos, después de que todos tomaran silencio y miraran hacia la entrada. Ahí estaba Artemisa, intimidante, seria y regia. Vestía armadura por sobre su toga, y llevaba el cabello orgullosamente libre y desarreglado. Hizo un movimiento de mano y todos en el lugar hicieron reverencias hasta el suelo. "_Estirada perra" _pensaba Licaón, mientras se agachaba también.

"_No te preocupes". _Le decía Atenea, adelantándose a él mismo en sus consideraciones. "_Aunque te haya cazado un par de veces". _Tres, pensó Licaón, y eso sin contar los años en que era más un animal que un humano. "_No te conoce con esas facciones, nada va a pasar"._

—Gracias mi señora.

Licaón se sorprendió de la manera en que Minos dijo esas palabras. Subió un poco la mirada, y se dio cuenta que Artemisa le había dado un frasquito con algún líquido al minotauro. Por el embeleso con que Minos miraba la botella, Licaón imaginó que era alguna sustancia dionisiaca.

Se dio cuenta que Artemisa había centrado la atención en él. Esa sensación de ser cazado, ese hueco en el estómago y presentir su presencia en sus puntos ciegos, eran inconfundibles.

Artemisa dio unos pasos para llegar a su altura, y el camino acarició apenas el rostro de Milo. Justo cuando llegó frente a Licaón y él tuvo sus piernas a centímetros de su rostro, ella hizo un movimiento de mano que daba permiso a todos de volver a sus quehaceres.

—Dado que se necesita gran magia para poder entrar, yo los llevaré a la cárcel —les explicó, aunque no dejó de mirar a Licaón y algo en la media sonrisa que le envió, le hizo tener un pequeño escalofrío—. Pero primero, vamos a corregir lo que está mal aquí.

Artemisa le acercó su mano al rostro. Licaón apenas se contuvo de enseñarle los dientes y atacarla… "_Tranquilo" _le dijo Atenea, aunque algo en la voz de ella parecía tensa. Artemisa le acarició el cuello con un dedo, y Licaón se tensó totalmente cuando ella le acercó el rostro por el lado en donde tenía el tatuaje.

—Así que eres un pequeño tramposo, ¿eh? —le dijo, perversa y juguetona.

Licaón sangró un poco cuando le arrancó el collar del cuello. Artemisa dio un paso atrás y le enseñó el dije que Hefesto le había dado hacía poco, el que se transformaba en la armadura que tanto quería Atenea que llevara. La Diosa le vio el cinturón, que a cada lado tenía una funda con los cuchillos. Licaón se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Artemisa se detuvo un poco en su entrepierna, y oyó un gruñido de Milo como respuesta. La Diosa miró hacia el Beta, y éste bajó la cabeza, aún furioso y dolorido. Pero Artemisa ignoró eso y, se centró en Licaón.

—Los cuchillos están bien, pero una armadura tan mágica, haría sonar las alarmas de la prisión hasta el Inframundo.

"_Bien, bien", _le dijo Atenea. Licaón estaba seguro que ella acababa de sentir tanto alivio como él.

Artemisa pareció muy satisfecha de la manera en que Licaón se había tensado y, en ese momento, la miraba retadoramente. Luego, y sin dejar de mirarlo, alzó un poco la voz.

—Transformense ahora mismo. Para cuando empiece todo, no tendrán tiempo de ello.


End file.
